Stay
by kiss-on-the-neck
Summary: Como um ator, Edward Cullen é cercado de pessoas com quem ele não poderia se importar menos. O que acontece quando ele compra uma casa no meio do nada e conhece seus novos vizinhos? TRADUÇÃO / TODOS HUMANOS / ORIGINAL EM FAVORITE STORIES
1. Capítulo 1

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 1**

***Edward POV***

Eu relaxei quando o chalé rústico de dois andares entrou no meu campo de visão na estrada depois da pequena colina, e suspirei, deixando meus dedos relaxarem da pressão que faziam no volante do meu carro alugado.

Estar no ar limpo e montanhoso de Adirondacks era extremamente chocante depois de ser quase asfixiado com a fumaça de casa, na California. E eu realmente sentia falta da neve; e era dez vezes mais divertido conviver com a emoção dos anos 60 no rádio e a leveza momentânea que vinha junto com eles quando eu estava sentado no banco do motorista.

Eu havia tirado férias em Lake George, Nova York, com uma das garotas que eu tentei namorar ainda na Califórnia, tinha me apaixonado pelas lojas com presentes exóticos e pela diversão de cada um dos bares vizinhos na beira da calçada. Enquanto ela estava disposta a passar o tempo todo no hotel durante aquele final de semana, eu queria sair e explorar.

Então eu dirigi o carro de aluguel pelos arredores - enquanto ela fazia bico e assaltava a mini-geladeira -, temendo que eu estivesse perdido, até que alguns prédios e comércios começaram a reaparecer. Tinham se passado quase vinte minutos até que eu vi casas, igrejas e pessoas caminhando, mas ainda não tinha encontrado um lugar para fazer o retorno. Eu já tinha passado por uma escola quando percebi que poderia retornar ali, e tive que pegar uma rua à direita rapidamente e, então, acabei em uma rua quieta com crianças jogando basquete na rua e animais correndo livres.

Eu vi uma placa de "Casa Vazia" em frente a um chalé e, só por curiosidade, estacionei atrás de uma caminhonete azul.

Além das diversas coisas que eu amava a respeito desse pequeno pedaço de mundo, eu também tinha encontrado o lugar perfeito pra relaxar. Eu localizei a corretora do imóvel e ofereci muito mais que o preço pedido. O queixo dela caiu e ela tremeu um pouco antes de conseguir dizer que a casa era minha. Retirei a placa do jardim.

E então eu voltei para a California com uma ex-namorada reclamando na poltrona próxima a minha no avião. Eu ainda não entendi porque ela havia ficado tão irritada e acabou com o nosso "relacionamento" quando descobriu que eu tinha comprado outra casa.

De qualquer forma, eu não me importava mesmo. Ela não era nem um pouco tão interessante quanto ela e os tablóides a faziam parecer.

Chegando à entrada de automóveis limpa, eu saí rapidamente do carro e espreguicei minhas costas doloridas.

Ir para casa em Forks, Washington para ficar com minha família provavelmente os teria feito mais felizes do que tudo, mas depois de ralar minha bunda trabalhando no último filme para o qual eu tinha sido contratado, tudo que eu queria era um pouco de paz e silêncio.

Isso não era algo que eu conseguia em casa. Havia minha hiperativa irmã mais nova, minha mãe dedicada, um irmão mais velho que se divertia me atormentando sobre qualquer coisa e meu pai que levemente desaprovava minha escolha de carreira, esperando lá por mim.

E eu amava a minha família. Eles eram tudo que eu poderia querer como uma família e sempre tentava mais que tudo não os desapontar.

Mas, exatamente como qualquer outra família do mundo, eles eram melhores quando manejados em pequenas doses. Eu precisava dar uma espairecida e de um tempo só meu para relembrar quem eu era, de fat: um homem maduro e normal de vinte e cinco anos, antes de visitá-los por um longo período de tempo.

Fechando a porta do carro e sacudindo a culpa que se formava na minha cabeça, eu abri o porta-malas e peguei duas mochilas cheias. Alice, minha irmã mais nova, tinha conseguido me surpreender com umas de suas visitas surpresas aleatórias e tinha insistido em me ajudar a fazer as malas quando ela soube que eu estaria desaparecendo pelas próximas três semanas.

Ela não tinha deixado escapar pequenos comentários sobre como minha mãe e pai tinham sentido minha falta e estavam contando os dias até o Natal, quando eu estaria em casa por um longo período.

Eu tinha uma forte desconfiança de que minha mãe, Esme, tinha encorajado Alice a vir para a California afim de tentar me fazer ir para casa com ela.

E eu teria ido se o trabalho não tivesse sido tão estressante nas últimas duas semanas. Pressão era um sentimento comum no final de uma filmagem, mas quando o nosso tempo limite começou a se aproximar com rapidez, nós ainda tínhamos algumas coisas para gravar.

Houve alguns dias onde eu não tive tempo de ver uma luz do dia _real_ por quase quarenta e oito horas seguidas. Os maquiadores fizeram milagres para cobrir as olheiras abaixo dos meus olhos e conseguir clarear o avermelhado deles.

Nos permitiram oito horas de sono contínuo, sem mais, nem menos. Eu gostava de dormir; de fato, eu acordava todos os dias com a idéia de que estaria de volta a minha imensa e confortável cama em quatorze horas. Oito horas nunca tinham sido suficientes para mim e eu questionava por que eu quisera me tornar um ator quase diariamente quando eu era atacado por um dos meus colegas literalmente pulando nas minhas costas e me sacudindo até que eu acordasse.

Pegando as duas mochilas, eu tirei as chaves do chalé do meu bolso e comecei a surpreendentemente fácil caminhada pela minha entrada de carros.

Eu esperava escorregar e derrapar pelo meu caminho até as escadas da porta. Eu tinha me informado sobre o tempo no meu caminho para cá e ouvi que tinham acontecido tempestades depois de tempestades na semana antes de eu chegar. O fato de que meus pneus estavam facilmente encontram tração no sal me fez sorrir de leve enquanto eu dava uma olhada rápida para o chalé idêntico ao meu do outro lado da rua.

A quieta e tímida garota com vivos olhos castanhos e longos cabelos castanhos tinha sido a primeira pessoa a se aproximar quando eu comprei esse lugar. Eu estava levemente apreensivo sobre garotas estranhas subindo os degraus da minha porta – não seria a primeira vez que uma fã obcecada descobria onde eu morava e tentava me conquistar - e eu fiquei hesitante em abrir a porta quando ela bateu. Ao invés de abrir a porta imediatamente como eu deveria, eu colei meu rosto contra o olho mágico e a estudei.

Ela era atraente. Aliás, tão atraente quanto o olho mágico permitia que ela fosse. Tinha uma caixa de doze Heinekens firme em uma das mãos enquanto dava algumas espiadas nervosas para o outro lado da rua e mordia o lábio inferior. Ela não tinha uma bolsa consigo e quando eu espiei seus pés para ter uma visão melhor da mulher esperando que eu atendesse a porta contra a qual eu estava pressionado, eu percebi que ela estava descalça.

As duas últimas coisas eram fatores importantes para mim. Eles significavam que ela provavelmente vivia perto e, mesmo que ela fosse alguma fã, não me atacaria com uma câmera ou pedindo um autografo.

E mais, ela tinha cerveja. E eu não tinha nada além de um saco de pão e algumas garrafas de água da loja de conveniência "Cumberland Farms", da rua de baixo, na minha geladeira.

Então eu abri a porta e ela rapidamente se introduziu como Bella Swan, atropelando as palavras enquanto me entregava a cerveja, estabanada e o rosto dela ficando vermelho.

Eu a convidei para entrar e ela recusou, o que me fez sorrir feito um louco para ela, enquanto as bochechas dela pegavam fogo.

Essa era a primeira mulher que eu havia conhecido no último ano e meio que não tinha tentado entrar na minha casa para ver como era, ou para ver se eu a cantaria, ou para poder colocar alguma coisa no bolso enquanto eu não estava olhando para manter como um tesouro ou vender no eBay.

Eu a agradeci pela cerveja, prometendo pagar depois. Ela balançou a cabeça, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho – se possível - enquanto cruzava as mãos na frente dela e timidamente olhava para seus pés, criando uma desculpa sobre ser um presente do tipo "Bem-vindo à vizinhança".

Eu acabei agradecendo novamente e ela se afastou da porta depois de gaguejar uma resposta e possivelmente alguma desculpa sobre estar indo, quase tropeçando em seu próprio pé antes de atravessar a rua e desaparecer no chalé do outro lado da rua.

Eu a paguei alguns dias depois, com uma garrafa de vinho tinto na pequena e apertada loja de licores que descobri e me mexi para ir até a casa dela para entregar o presente.

Ela estava levemente mais confortável comigo parado a sua porta e me convidou para entrar, o sorriso dela brilhante e aberto enquanto saía do caminho para que eu pudesse passar.

Um homem umas quinze vezes maior do que ela estava jogado no longo sofá azul da sala de estar quando eu entrei, e imediatamente pulou para se apresentar como o namorado dela, Jacob Black.

Ambos insistiram que eu ficasse para o jantar, e a idéia de comer mais um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim como refeição fez com que a oferta fosse fácil de aceitar.

Bella grelhou bifes no imenso jardim deles e nós sentamos em uma mesa de piquenique branca, nos conhecendo e rindo enquanto consumíamos cerveja e bifes perfeitamente assados.

Nenhum deles mencionou nada sobre a minha carreira ou mesmo saber quem diabos eu era. E quando a refeição acabou, eu assisti quase alegremente enquanto Bella e Jacob colocavam os meus pratos e deles na máquina de lavar, ligando-a quando estava cheia.

Existiam algumas fãs que tinha guardado os talheres que eu tinha usado, então assistir Bella bater a porta da máquina de lavar e virar o botão para ligá-la foi um das coisas mais aliviantes que tinha acontecido comigo em um longo tempo.

E no fim da noite, eu estava escorregando pelo quintal deles de volta para o meu com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Fazia tempo que eu não tinha conseguido ter um jantar – ou qualquer refeição, na realidade – com pessoas que ou não sabia, ou não se importavam que eu era um ator famoso. Era _maravilhoso_.

Eu fiquei apenas uma semana naquela vez, mas disse tchau para ambos antes de ir.

A outra vez que eu tinha conseguido um tempo para voltar já era fevereiro e a neve na minha entrada de carros estava mais alta que o meu carro. Então eu estacionei do meu lado da calçada e saí, espantando sobre como eu conseguiria chegar à entrada da minha casa.

Eu não tinha me tocado quando havia comprado a casa que eu teria que cavar a imensa entrada de carros que eu tinha ficado tão fã quando visitei durante os meses de inverno.

Então eu parti para o caminho até o outro lado da rua e pela entrada da casa de Bella, agarrando o corrimão da escada enquanto as subia e batia na porta dela.

Ela me saudou feliz e me convidou para entrar. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para ela e então apontei para o monte de neve cobrindo a minha entrada, perguntando se eu podia pegar uma pá emprestada.

Ela riu, colocando uma mão em sua boca enquanto abanava a outra.

"Jake!" ela chamou, fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto eu parei, surpreso, na sala de estar. "Querido, o Edward precisa do removedor de neve!"

E eu entrei em pânico. Eu não sabia como usar um desses. Meu pai sempre tinha feito com que usássemos pás e eu entrava em casa com bolhas nas mãos doloridas. Mas era algo que eu estava acostumado; que eu estaria pronto para fazer.

A idéia toda de usar uma máquina que provavelmente ia quebrar só encostando nela me deixava um pouco nervoso demais. Eu era um tipo de cara conservador, embora eu amasse meu laptop, essa era a única coisa da moderna tecnologia que eu possuía e sabia usar.

"Bella, eu não…"

Ela balançou a mão de novo e eu bufei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo avermelhado despenteado enquanto ela desaparecia dentro da casa. Ela reapareceu logo depois com Jacob ao lado, falando que ele me ajudaria a limpar a minha entrada.

Eu protestei e ela me ignorou de novo, rolando os olhos enquanto os dois me acompanhavam até uma porta que dava na garagem.

Ele me entregou uma pá, apertou o botão que abria automaticamente a porta da garagem e caminhou para um aparelho que parecia altamente perigoso.

O aparelho rugiu ao ligar enquanto eu ficava ali, segurando a pá estupidamente e vendo enquanto Jacob o retirava da garagem e levava ao outro lado da rua, atacando o monte de neve na frente dele com facilidade.

Eu virei para Bella, segurando a pá e perguntando o que diabos eu estava fazendo com ela quando ele estava cuidando de tudo com facilidade.

Ela riu de mim de novo e explicou que ele estava abrindo um caminho para que eu pudesse começar a cavar a porta enquanto ele terminava a entrada de carros.

"Ele realmente não precisa fazer isso, você sabe. Ele poderia me mostrar como usar o removedor," eu engoli em seco, olhando cautelosamente para fora da garagem e assistindo Jake mover facilmente o monstro ao redor da minha entrada de carros, indo e voltando, "e eu podia fazer isso. Não quero que vocês dois tenham trabalho."

"Edward, é o que vizinhos fazem," ela explicou, dando de ombros e sorrindo para mim. "Não se preocupe com isso.".

"Eu vou levar vocês dois para jantar," Eu ofereci rapidamente, balançando meu braço livre em direção a Jake. "Para pagá-los por isso."

Ela rolou os olhos de novo e balançou a mão. "É o que vizinhos fazem," ela disse de novo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e tremendo de leve. "Eu vou ter chocolate quente pronto para quando vocês acabarem."

E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela desapareceu dentro da casa e fechou a porta com força atrás dela, acabando com nossa conversa e me deixando sem escolha a não ser caminhar de volta para minha casa.

Jacob e eu tínhamos minha entrada de carros e minha porta limpas, quase uma hora depois e quando eu tentei apenas devolver a pá à garagem deles, ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou pra dentro da casa onde três xícaras de fervente chocolate quente estavam na mesa, totalmente coberta com chantilly e marshmallows.

Ela me informou que sempre que nevasse forte como tinha nevado e eu não estivesse de férias, eles iriam limpar a entrada se soubessem que eu estava vindo. Protestar não adiantou nada, eles só me encararam sem expressão até que eu suspirasse e concordasse, escrevendo o telefone deles e falando que eu ligaria para eles quando eu estivesse aparecendo nos meses de inverno.

E tinha sido desse jeito por todo o ano passado. Eu sempre oferecia levá-los para sair como pagamento, mas ambos diziam que isso não era problema e acabavam me fazendo ficar para jantar na primeira noite da minha estadia.

Depois de um tempo, eu parei de me opor. Bella era uma cozinheira maravilhosa e eu não poderia negar que eu apreciava a companhia. Era confortável e relaxante e exatamente o que eu precisava depois de dirigir por uma hora desde o aeroporto de Albany.

Certa vez, arrumando a alça da mochila no meu ombro, eu virei meu pescoço de leve e vi apenas a caminhonete de Bella na entrada de carros dela. Ambos estavam sempre em casa quando eu aparecia, e eu sabia que a garagem era cheia demais com todo tipo de coisa para um carro entrar lá.

Dando de ombros, eu subi os quatro degraus até a porta, meu olhos parados na nota grudada a ela.

_Edward,_

_Venha quando você tiver se ajustado._

_Bella_

Eu dei uma risadinha, balançando minha cabeça enquanto arrancada a nota da porta e deslizava minha chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta e caminhando dentro da casa.

Eu deixar as mochilas pesadas caírem perto da porta antes de fechá-la atrás de mim e me espreguiçar de novo. Gemendo feliz e rolando minha cabeça de um lado para o outro dos meus ombros para aliviar a tensão do pescoço, eu passei por elas e caminhei pela sala de estar e até a sala de jantar para pegar a linha residencial.

Eu estava afastado até mesmo do meu celular quando estava aqui. O lugar era tão no meio do nada que não existia nenhum tipo de sinal para nenhum tipo de celular.

E eu _amava_ isso.

A casa era completamente mobiliada, graças a minha mãe. Ela e meu pai tinham feito uma visita para cá com o intuito de ver a casa que eu tinha comprado e ter uma idéia da cidadezinha que eu completamente adorava e vivia falando sobre, sempre que podia.

Depois de ver a mal decorada e quase não mobiliada casa que eu tinha, ela rapidamente enfiou meu pai no carro e foi direto para Saratoga Springs e para a loja de móveis Taft.

Eu mal tive tempo de piscar antes que eles fossem embora e passei o tempo todo grunhindo para Bella e Jacob como ela faria meu lugar de escape ficar completamente mobiliado para pessoas invisíveis que me visitariam de vez em quando.

Meu queixo caiu quando dois – não um, mas _dois_ – caminhões de móveis estacionaram do lado de fora da casa e começaram a descarregar um imenso número de móveis e estátuas decorativas na minha casa, três horas depois.

E eu não podia nem ficar bravo com aquilo porque era o que minha mãe amava fazer. Ela renovava, e fazer novos designs, além de comprar móveis e decorações. Isto a deixava extremamente feliz.

Aparentemente, meu refúgio longe de casa não era nada diferente.

Sentando na muito cara e pouco necessária cadeira da mesa da sala de estar, eu disquei o número da casa dos meus pais.

Minha mãe atendeu no segundo toque sem nem mesmo dizer olá.

"Você chegou bem?"

"Eu estou ligando, não estou?" eu perguntei docemente, me inclinando contra a também muito cara mesa de jantar, enterrando minha mão livre no meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Você podia estar preso na California," ela argumentou. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo ótimo," Eu sorri, esfregando meus olhos cansados.

"Você já pegou comida?"

"Eu acabei de entrar, mãe. Eu farei compras amanhã."

"E o que você vai comer hoje?"

"Eu já recebi uma nota da Bella falando que eu estou convidado para jantar quando me acomodar."

Eu olhei na direção da entrada, vendo a nota jogada no chão sem cuidado na minha pressa para entrar em uma casa ao invés de um avião ou um carro pela primeira vez no dia.

"Ah!" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela e rolei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça. "Bem, então, não vou prendê-lo!"

"Mãe, por favor…" Eu implorei, respirando fundo.

Desde que ela conheceu a Bella no dia do incidente dos móveis, ela tem feito de tudo tentando nos juntar. Não importava que a Bella já estivesse num relacionamento com um cara que provavelmente poderia quebrar meu pescoço em apenas dois segundos; Esme Cullen pensava que Bella Swan era feita pra mim.

E enquanto eu a achava muito atraente e gostasse de sua companhia sempre que eu estava aqui, eu estava bem ciente de Jacob e fazia o melhor para não ver Bella como nada além de uma amiga.

"Tchau, querido! Amo você!" ela exclamou antes de desligar.

Revirando meus olhos, eu desliguei o telefone e bocejei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto erguia meu corpo cansado da cadeira para colocar o telefone de volta no carregador.

Esfregando meus olhos quando minhas mãos estavam livres, eu me espreguicei novamente antes de voltar à sala de estar e pegar as mochilas que estavam na entrada para levá-las até o meu quarto no segundo andar.

Pegando o que eu precisava para um banho no fundo da segunda mochila que eu espiei, eu reclamei sobre Alice propositalmente esconder tudo que eu precisava no último lugar que eu olharia e me encaminhei para o banheiro do outro lado do corredor.

Eu devia ter aberto algumas janelas para deixar o frio congelante ar invadir a casa para arejá-la. Eu devia ter desfeito todas as minhas mochilas como Alice tinha me feito prometer que eu iria. Eu devia ter feito uma jarra de café ou ido até a loja comprar uma garrafa de vinho para Bella e Jacob como eu sempre fazia. Inferno, eu devia ter ido comprar mantimentos, pois assim eu não estaria comendo bolachas moles como café da manhã amanhã.

Ao invés disso, eu virei o registro do chuveiro para a temperatura mais quente que eu podia antes de me despir e entrar na água escaldante.

Eu gemi de satisfação, jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto colocava minhas mãos a minha frente sobre as paredes do chuveiro e fechava meus olhos.

Não existia quase nada que competisse com um banho quente em uma casa silenciosa que ninguém além dos mais próximos a mim – e Bella e Jacob e alguns poucos curiosos locais – sabiam sobre.

Paz e serenidade perfeitas.

~*~

***Bella POV***

Eu assisti enquanto o intrigante e brilhante Volvo prata estacionou na entrada de carros do outro lado da rua e passei meus braços pelo meu estômago, mordendo meu lábio enquanto o assistia sair do carro e se espichar.

Ele tinha ligado na noite anterior, sua voz pesada de sono enquanto ele mal conseguia deixar escapar que estaria chegando em algum momento hoje.

Eu tinha quase me encolhido com a idéia de ter que tirar o removedor de neve dessa vez. A garagem estava muito mais limpa e clara agora, mas isso não significa que a porcaria tinha ficado mais fácil de tirar de lá. Continuava tão pesada e estranha como sempre tinha sido, e eu a odiava com paixão.

Mas nos tínhamos um acordo e eu não deixaria algo estúpido como alguns pés de neve me desencorajar de cumprir meu lado da barganha. Ele vinha aqui para relaxar e ficar longe de tudo, não passar horas limpando a entrada de carros cheia de neve.

E o Edward Cullen que aparecia na minha porta a cada poucos meses definitivamente precisava de tempo para relaxar. Na primeira noite, ele sempre fazia seu caminho com suas mochilas e olhos cansados e vermelhos, e ficava para o jantar, não importando o quanto ele queria dormir.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer era limpar a entrada de carros e fazer as coisas mais fáceis pra ele.

Tinha sido idéia brilhante de Jake dar a Edward um fardo com doze cervejas como um presente de boas vindas quando ele chegou. E o idiota ficou na nossa agradável casa enquanto eu sofria o embaraçoso momento que era conhecer alguém novo.

Eu realmente não lembro como o deixei me convencer que era eu que devia ir conhecer nosso novo vizinho. O nosso vizinho famoso recém chegado que, provavelmente, só me queria fora da sua porta e longe dele.

Eu teria que ser cega, surda e completamente retardada para não saber quem ele era. Oras! Eu tinha babado por ele desde que ele tinha aparecido em Hollywood, alguns meses antes. Eu nunca esperava que ele se mudasse para minha cidade.

E logo quando eu estava quase deixando a cerveja gelada na porta dele e indo embora, a porta abriu e todos os pensamentos coerentes que eu tinha foram embora.

A tela de cinema não fazia justiça a ele. Seu cabelo de estranha cor bronze estava para todos os lados, os olhos verdes dele me encararam, eu gaguejei meu nome, e sua voz transformou meu interior em gelatina quando ele me convidou para entrar.

E algumas das coisas mais obscenas passaram pela minha cabeça com o convite dele que eu senti minhas bochechas começarem a queimar no que, eu tinha certeza, era um quase impossível tom de vermelho.

Então eu recusei e ele sorriu para mim, e eu estava quase certa de que meu coração tinha parado de bater nesse minuto.

Eu empurrei a cerveja nas mãos dele, ele me agradeceu e então eu voei para a segurança da minha casa, quase me espancando e tentando tirar a imagem da perfeição que ele era da minha cabeça.

Jake estava sentado no sofá, dobrado de tanto rir, assistindo toda a cena acontecer pelas grandes janelas da frente.

Eu tinha me recusado a conversar com ele o resto da noite. E isso quase funcionou, também. Mas ele tinha saído e comprado as mais patéticas flores da loja de conveniência da rua abaixo e eu não pude continuar zangada.

Alguns dias tinham passado antes de Edward aparecer na minha porta, daquela vez, uma garrafa do meu vinho tinto favorito nas mãos e um sorriso imenso e preguiçoso no rosto.

Era muito mais fácil encará-lo quando ele estava na minha porta. Além disso, ter Jake sentado alguns passos atrás de mim tinha ajudado a manter minhas fantasias do que eu realmente queria fazer com o rosto dele em segundo plano.

Nós o convidamos para ficar para jantar e ele aceitou, ficando confortável com Jake na sala de jantar enquanto eu preparava bifes e oferecia alguns palpites na conversa deles antes de todos nós irmos para o jardim.

No fim da noite, eu não estava mais tão certa do que pensar sobre ele. Eu estava meio que esperando que ele fosse um desses atores que se acham e eram esnobes, pensando apenas em si mesmos, então minhas súbitas fantasias com ele iriam chegar ao fim.

Ao contrário, ele era um cara bom e normal, bem centrado que apenas queria um lugar quieto em uma cidade pequena onde ninguém o conhecia. Ele nunca mencionou o que fazia para viver, nem nós o questionamos sobre isso.

E, naturalmente, as fantasias só ficaram piores quanto mais ele falava e se aconchegava no nosso pequeno pedaço de mundo. A maneira que ele fechava os olhos quando dava a primeira mordida no bife, ou o jeito que ele lambia os lábios quando tinha acabado de comer… Diabos, até mesmo o modo como ele tomava cerveja deixava minha mente viajando para lugares que ela não deveria ir.

_Especialmente_ quando meu namorado estava sentado perto de mim com sua mão no meu joelho, seu dedo acariciando minha pele através do jeans enquanto ele conversava sobre carros com Edward.

Mesmo que eu adorasse a companhia de Edward, eu fiquei meio aliviada quando ele veio dizer adeus para nós no fim daquela semana. Eu poderia voltar a viver minha vida como antes de ser estupidamente convencida a dar uma caixa de cerveja para o nosso novo vizinho.

Isso tinha sido no final de agosto, e até fevereiro chegar, eu não tinha pensado muito sobre o novo proprietário da casa vazia do outro lado da rua.

E quando ele apareceu na minha porta parecendo perplexo e realmente esgotado, eu não pude deixar de rir dele quando apontou para o grosso cobertor de neve que estava acumulado na sua entrada de carros.

Depois que ele e Jake cuidaram do problema e estavam sentados na minha cozinha, os longos dedos dele e grandes mãos apertando minha xícara de natal, nós fizemos o nosso acordo sobre a neve.

Ele aparecia na minha porta no primeiro dia de sua folga e eu o convidava para o jantar. Esse era o nosso ritual e era o que todos nós esperávamos um do outro. Ele era uma boa pessoa e tinha se tornado um maravilhoso amigo durante aquele ano. Eu sempre estava esperando ver qualquer que fosse o carro de aluguel que ele estivesse dirigindo.

Jake tinha começado a nos vigiar, causando um grande buraco no nosso até então perfeito relacionamento. Não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse a ele que suas inseguranças eram infundadas, ele não acreditava em mim. Ele dizia que nós parecíamos ter nossa própria linguagem; dividindo piadas que ele não entendia ou pensava que eram engraçadas enquanto nós estávamos histéricos com elas, e rapidamente falamos sobre qualquer coisa que eu e ele jamais tínhamos falado, e a maneira como nós aparentemente caíamos em uma rotina depois do final dos nossos jantares.

Eu nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso e nunca tinha percebido que nós tínhamos caído em um tipo de rotina de pegar toda a louça, colocar tudo que sobrou de lado e limpar a bagunça que eu tinha feito em absoluto conforto até que Jake chamou atenção para isso.

Mesmo quando Edward estava fora por meses, ele me acusava de me esconder para ligar para ele quando estava fora. Isso era completamente absurdo, porque desde que ele tinha começado com as suspeitas, ele não me deixava sozinha para mais do que trabalho, banhos e usar o banheiro.

E mais, eu tinha estado muito feliz com meu relacionamento com Jake. Algumas fantasias com um ator famoso que aconteceu de se tornar meu vizinho não significavam que eu iria imediatamente deixar Jake para tentar namorar Edward Cullen.

Não que isso fosse possível, aliás. Uma garota comum como eu não namorava caras como ele. Era hilário só pensar sobre isso.

E então nós começamos a brigar pelas coisas mais estúpidas. Eu deixava a porta do banheiro aberta quando tomava banho, eu não dava um beijo de boa noite, eu magicamente tinha feito uma das nossas xícaras cair do armário quando nem mesmo estava em casa ou eu o atrasei para o trabalho, naturalmente, porque eu não tinha o café pronto de manhã. Eram apenas algumas das coisas que nos faziam discutir. Nós estávamos em um constante estado de tensão e prontos pra explodir com um olhar. Meu quase perfeito relacionamento com Jake tinha se dissolvido porque ele estava tornando meia dúzia de ligações com meses de distância em um completo e não existente caso.

Isso tinha finalmente chegado ao limite, e quando a ligação de Edward chegou na noite anterior, Jake tinha terminado tudo comigo e ido embora. Ele não perdeu tempo e pegou suas coisas e saiu de casa, desaparecendo na noite.

Eu tentei ligar para ele o dia todo, mas ele nunca atendeu o celular e a linha da casa de seu pai estava sempre convenientemente ocupada.

Para desviar minha atenção daquilo, eu tinha ido até a garagem, tirado o removedor de neve e o levado até a entrada de Edward. Eu estava grandiosamente impressionada comigo quando terminei a entrada duas horas depois e retornei para minha casa.

Mas então eu entrei, chequei por ligações perdidas e meu coração apertou de novo quando a secretária eletrônica não estava piscando para mim e meu identificador de chamadas disse que ninguém ligou enquanto estive fora.

Me recusando a quebrar o ritual só porque Jake estava sendo inseguro e infantil, eu escrevi uma nota para Edward, peguei a pá da garagem e fui de volta para casa dele, rapidamente cavando um caminho da escada até a porta e colando a nota a ela em um raro momento de confiança, e então atravessar a rua de volta antes que eu mudasse de idéia e arrancasse a nota da porta.

Eu acho que estava em choque. Eu não tinha nem chorado ainda e isso não podia ser normal, podia? Eu tinha passado três anos com Jake e, sim, o fato de que ele tinha me deixado doía pra caralho, mas eu não devia estar mais chateada com isso? Eu não deveria estar uma bagunça, abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito e chorando e gemendo miseravelmente por isso? Eu não devia estar fazendo algo diferente do que assistir meu vizinho famoso entrar na sua casa?

E agora, assistindo Edward tirar a nota da porta e entrar, eu senti meu estômago queimando.

_Sim, convidar o vizinho que fez Jake ficar raivoso e ciumento para um jantar casual foi realmente uma __**ótima **__idéia, Bella._

Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei da janela, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo e andando vagarosamente até a cozinha para checar na sopa de galinha feita em casa que eu comecei a fazer depois que voltei da casa de Edward.

Mas ainda assim, as lágrimas não vinham. Existia uma dor no meu peito, mas nada de lágrimas. Sem a desesperante sensação de soluçar ou enfiar meu punho contra algo duro na esperança de que eu pudesse quebrar esse algo para me livrar da raiva e frustração que eu poderia ou não ter acumulado dentro de mim.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu esfreguei meu rosto com minhas mãos e peguei uma xícara de café do armário.

Vinte minutos depois e duas xícaras de café, eu ouvi o som dos passos pesados dele na minha porta, seguidos do som da minha campainha.

Me segurando e respirando fundo, eu saí do meu assento à mesa de jantar e arrumei minha blusa nervosamente enquanto caminhava na direção da porta.

Com uma respiração funda, eu peguei o trinco e abri a porta; a respiração funda que eu tinha acabado de dar ficando presa na minha garganta quando o encarei.

Tinha voltado a nevar, e existiam pequenos flocos de neves no cabelo dele, presos em seus longos cílios e derretendo rapidamente em seus ombros. O sobretudo escuro dele estava apertado ao seu redor e a bainha de suas calças estavam molhadas só de atravessar a rua.

Ele estava sorrindo abertamente pra mim e os lábios dele tremiam com o ar frio da rua onde ele estava parado, seus maravilhosos olhos verdes presos com os meus.

Deus, o homem nunca mudava. O que quer que existia na California que congelava seus habitantes no tempo estava _realmente _funcionando com ele.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, alegre, esticando seus braços para me pegar e me puxar para um abraço apertado.

Me escapou um leve protesto, surpresa pelo súbito contato. Durante todo o ano que nós nos conhecíamos nunca houve mais que um toque casual aqui e ali enquanto estávamos fazendo brincadeiras um com o outro. Nunca houve abraços ou a corrente de eletricidade que eu senti quando a mão dele tocou meu braço nu.

"Você é uma visão para olhos cansados," ele riu contra o meu ombro antes de me largar e sorrir. "Como você está?"

"Uh…" Eu tremi, pegando rapidamente o canto da porta pra fica reta, "Eu estou... Bem."

O sorriso brilhante que ele tinha nos lábios caiu um pouco, e ele me encarou, esfregando as mãos.

"Entre!" Eu disse rapidamente, saindo do caminho e me dando uma desculpa ainda melhor para apertar a porta com um pouco mais de força enquanto o esperava. "Está congelando aí fora."

"Eu ainda não me acostumei," ele riu, entrando na sala de estar e tirando o sobretudo.

Ele me esperou fechar a porta antes de confortavelmente colocá-lo no cabide da porta perto de mim e inspirar profundamente o cheiro do ar.

"Com fome?" Eu ri de leve, balançando a cabeça enquanto dava mais uma olhada janela a fora.

Nada de Jake.

"Faminto," ele demonstrou acariciando o estômago. "Mas eu não trouxe vinho dessa vez."

Eu balancei a mão, sacudindo a cabeça de novo enquanto ia em direção a cozinha e pegava dois pratos de sopa do armário acima do fogão.

"Eu acho que ainda tenho um pouco da última vez que você esteve aqui. Você quer?"

"Com certeza!" ele exclamou, abrindo a geladeira e procurando dentro até finalmente tirar uma garrafa pela metade e a segurando enquanto inspecionava. "Você dois não beberam _nada_ enquanto eu estava fora?"

Eu dei um sorrisinho e balancei a cabeça, enchendo os pratos com cuidado.

"Onde está Jake, aliás?" ele perguntou casualmente, pegando três taças de vinho do armário perto da geladeira e as colocando no balcão. "O carro dele não estava aqui. Vocês finalmente limparam a garagem?"

Nós tínhamos falado sobre como seria um grande trabalho limpar a lotada garagem um dia. A obsessão de Jake com motocicletas, motos sujas e imensas peças quebradas de todo tipo de veículos que ele tinha certeza que poderia arrumar tinha enchido cada espaço do gelado andar da garagem, e nós nunca tínhamos conseguido colocar um carro nosso ali.

Meu coração pulsou e eu respirei fundo, mordendo meu lábio enquanto pensava qual a melhor maneira de responder onde Jake estava. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sabia. Só porque o telefone da casa do pai dele estava fora de linha o tempo todo não significava que ele estava lá. Ele tinha irmãs e podia estar com elas. Billy podia estar apenas me ignorando, sabendo que eu ligaria para saber de seu filho.

E ainda assim, eu não tinha lágrimas. Nem mesmo uma dorzinha no nariz que indicasse que elas estavam a caminho; nada.

"Eu não sei," eu disse baixinho, encarando a sopa atentamente enquanto continuava colocando-a nos pratos.

Ele estava quieto e eu nem mesmo o ouvia servindo o vinho neste ponto. Eu podia, entretanto, sentir os olhos dele encarando minha nuca.

"Bella, está tudo bem?"

A preocupação na voz dele podia me matar. De fato, eu quase quis que me matasse. Não existia maneira nenhuma que eu pudesse contar para Edward o motivo pelo qual Jake tinha me deixado. Era tão embaraçoso em tantos níveis que eu poderia cavar um buraco e me esconder.

Quando os dois pratos estavam cheios de sopa, eu os coloquei no balcão perto do fogão e me virei para encará-lo, passando minha língua pelos lábios.

"Jake e eu não estamos mais juntos," eu disse baixinho. "As coisas não estavam mais dando certo e ele…" Eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, desconfortável, e encarei meus pés. "Ele foi embora ontem à noite."

Eu continuei a encarar o chão enquanto o ouvia se aproximar e mordi meu lábio quando vi o pé dele entrar no meu campo de visão.

"Bella, eu sinto muito."

Eu olhei para ele e molhei os lábios, balançando a cabeça enquanto ria nervosamente.

"Não é sua culpa."

Pelo menos, não completamente e que você saiba.

"Esse não é o ponto! Você quer fazer isso outra hora? Eu estou aqui por mais três semanas."

"Não!" Eu disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não posso mais pensar nisso."

Eu ofereci a ele uma risadinha patética e dei de ombros.

Eu não estava mentindo. Eu não poderia pensar sobre como eu mal sentia mais que uma dorzinha pelo homem que eu tinha vivido por três anos da minha vida sem tentar arrancar os cabelos da minha cabeça.

Edward, a fonte de todos os meus atuais problemas, era uma distração bem-vinda que eu não mandaria para longe de mim nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu assenti, balançando minha cabeça na direção do vinho e da sopa. "Eu tenho sopa e vinho, então vamos tentar aproveitar o resto da noite, está bem? Me conte o que você tem feito."

Ele me estudou cuidadosamente antes de assentir lentamente e virar para servir o vinho. Eu respirei fundo e virei para pegar pratos de sopa, segurando-os com cuidado em minhas mãos enquanto caminhava até a sala de jantar e os colocava na mesa.

Eu estava ansiosa para ver meu _amigo _desde que ele havia telefonado na noite passada e eu não deixaria Jake arruinar essa noite.

"Espere." Eu me virei e o encontrei parado na porta da cozinha com duas taças de vinho nas mãos e suas sobrancelhas perfeitas arqueadas em questionamento. "Três semanas?"

Ele sorriu e confirmou com entusiasmo, entregando minha taça antes de tomar um gole da sua.

"Eu estou tirando um tempo de folga. É meu presente de natal para mim mesmo."

Eu gargalhei e assenti, erguendo minha taça e tocando com a dele. "Feliz Natal, Edward."

Ele sorriu para mim novamente antes de sentar à mesa, lambendo os lábios com a visão da sopa à sua frente.

Eu gargalhei e sentei à sua frente, colocando minha taça sobre a mesa e pegando uma colher, assistindo ele fazer o mesmo e rapidamente começar a comer.

Eu sorri de leve e balancei a cabeça, suspirando enquanto afundava minha colher no meu prato de sopa.

Então, eu não tinha mais um namorado. Mas eu tinha meu amigo e ele estava sentado na minha frente à mesa, sua voz melódica me contando sobre tudo e todas as coisas que ele tinha feito ou passado desde fevereiro deste ano entre colheradas de sopa, e eu realmente não pensava que poderia querer algo mais.

**Nota da Tradutora: **AWESOME, não? Stay é uma das fics mais fofas que eu já li, e foi um caso de amor direto com ela. Crimson, a autora, é realmente muito querida de permitir a tradução, não acham? Todas as reviews de vocês serão repassadas para ela, assim ela tem um "feedback" legal de como a aceitação da história está aqui no Brasil. Portanto, caprichem nos recados para ela.

Vamos falar sobre alguns detalhes dessa tradução:

Como vocês podem ver, o título não foi traduzido. Isso se deve, na verdade, ao fato de que o título é tão ambiguo e essa ambiguidade é tão legal no inglês que eu penei pensando numa forma de colocar isso em português e... Não consegui. A outra tradutora e o pessoal que tá dando uma força na tradução de Stay também não encontrou anda. Então, a melhor solução foi manter o original. Aos curiosos Stay pode ser "Fique" ou "Permaneça" e, em forma verbal, "Ficar" ou "Permanecer". Mas, e aí está o legal, pode ser também um escape. Algum "lugar" onde se fica por um tempo. No caso, uma casa de férias, ou seja, a casa do Edward nessa fic.

Quanto as atualizações... Atualmente temos quatro capítulos de Stay adiantados. Assim, pretendemos evitar o que tem acontecido comigo na tradução de A Dama... Sempre que eu tenho problemas de muito trabalho durante a semana, a atualização de A Dama atrasa, porque não tenho capítulo extra. Não vou marcar um dia certo para atualizações, mas provavelmente será entre a sexta e o domingo, okay?

Mandem os "obrigadas", beijos e "atualiza logo" para a Cy também. E o amor de vocês pela correção dos capítulos vai para a Thais. Podem só citar "as loucas" que tá valendo.

É isso, espero que curtam mais essa fic e comentem.

Beijos,  
K.

PS: A Dama será atualizada amanhã. Sei que na nota prometi para durante a semana, mas... EPIC FAIL minha, galera, não deu.


	2. Capítulo 2

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 2  
**

***Edward POV***

Eu sentei na minha generosamente mobiliada sala de estar, meu pé em cima da mesa de centro Rainha Anne que eu realmente não apreciava pelo valor que tinha e uma xícara de café fervente que eu segurava com força em minhas mãos, suspirando pesadamente e sorrindo feliz. Deitando minha cabeça contra o sofá também Rainha Anne, eu fechei os olhos e batuquei o anel de ônix negra do meu avô contra a xícara, ouvindo ao absoluto silêncio ao meu redor.

O chalé estava quieto. As ruas estavam quietas. Tudo ao meu redor estava absolutamente quieto e eu não acreditava que tinha estado tão contente desde fevereiro, quando visitei da última vez.

Meu telefone não estava tocando porque os levemente irritantes – ok, muito irritantes, algumas vezes– fãs tinham dado um jeito de descobrir meu real número e ligar, dando risadinhas e desligando logo depois do meu "alô". O fax que minha agente tinha insistido que eu tivesse e que eu ainda não conseguia entender como funcionava, não estava imprimindo uma lista com uma milha de comprimento sobre o que precisavas ser feito antes que o próximo filme para o qual eu tinha assinado começasse a ser filmado. O computador não estava dando alerta para avisar que eu tinha um novo e-mail ou lembrar que eu precisava fazer algo imediatamente.

Não havia nada além da minha respiração relaxada e do distante zumbido da geladeira no cômodo próximo, me relaxando e deixando que eu respirasse tranqüilo sem que eu me preocupasse com algo que eu pudesse estar perdendo ou esquecendo.

Era como estar em um universo completamente diferente.

Quando eu tinha chegado, depois de comprar a casa, poucas pessoas haviam se aproximado me pedindo autógrafos ou para ver se havia _qualquer coisa _que podiam fazer para me ajudar.

E eu tinha certeza que o "qualquer coisa" deles e o meu "qualquer coisa" eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

E, honestamente, eu não _queria_ coisa alguma mesmo. Eu havia tentado namorar uma celebridade e só tínhamos conseguido sair os dois irritados quando nossos egos ficaram um pouco grandes demais para os nossos apartamentos suportarem. Eu havia tentado namorar garotas que não eram famosas e só acabei frustrado quando elas ligavam gritando sobre a nova capa de algum tablóide estúpido que declarava que eu estava namorando a mais nova atriz de Hollywood. E apenas acabava com uma imensa dor de cabeça e tinha decidido a alguns meses que não valia a pena. Eu passaria tranqüilamente o resto da minha carreira solteiro, esperando que eu me retirasse antes de encontrar alguém que eu poderia talvez _pensar _em viver.

Na maioria, entretanto, o povo da cidade era bastante relaxado e casual com a idéia de que eu estava aqui. Eu nunca havia pegado alguém acampando na minha porta, esperando que eu saísse na esperança que chamariam minha atenção e seriam minhas próximas... O que quer que pensavam que eu queria.

Eu poderia ir até a loja Cumberland Farms próxima quando meu leite ou pão acabasse ou para comprar um pacote de batata chips que eu tivesse vontade sem ter alguém me encarando o tempo todo. Não existiam câmeras e flashes no meu rosto e milhares de pessoas gritando para eu olhasse para elas e eu não tinha que cuidar se não estaria atropelando alguém quando dava ré na vaga para estacionar.

No final das três semanas, eu tinha certeza que não ia querer ir embora e voltar para toda a loucura. Três semanas era o período de tempo mais longo que eu tinha conseguido para ficar aqui e eu queria aproveitar cada minuto.

Eu tinha planos de não fazer nada e estava determinado a seguir com eles.

Erguendo minha cabeça, eu abri meus olhos e levei a xícara aos meus lábios, sorrindo quando o café deslizou com facilidade pela minha garganta.

Até mesmo beber café era como uma nova experiência. Eu estava normalmente correndo e tentando engolir qualquer tipo de comida e meu café antes de tomar meu rumo porta afora pela manhã, que eu mal registrava o que eu tinha colocado na boca antes de já ter engolido. O café poderia estar queimado, eu poderia ter comido uma rosca de três meses atrás e eu não saberia a diferença.

Ser capaz de sentar e de fato provar o gosto do café que eu tinha servido cinco minutos atrás era um pequeno milagre da vida.

E então alguém bateu na minha porta e eu suspirei pesadamente antes de baixar meu pé de volta ao chão e colocar minha xícara na mesa de centro.

Eu sabia que a paz não duraria muito, mas tinha esperado que fosse diferente.

Existia apenas uma pessoa que teria batido a minha porta e, embora eu não pudesse culpá-la por isso, ter que levantar do meu quase estado de coma no meu confortável sofá realmente não me atraía.

Correndo as mãos pelo meu cabelo, eu cheguei à porta da frente e a abri, esperando ver Bella do outro lado.

No lugar disso eu vi nada além dos trilhos que levavam a minha porta e arvores ao redor da minha propriedade. Piscando devagar, eu olhei atrás de mim para ver alguém iria aparecer magicamente na entrada que levava a sala de jantar, pulando freneticamente e alegremente batendo palmar, rindo para mim enquanto declarava que tinham me pregado uma peça realmente engraçada. Não vendo ninguém, eu olhei de volta para fora e para baixo, vendo que nada tinha sido deixado à minha porta, também.

Talvez a paz e quietude estivessem me deixando louco depois do dia inteiro que eu tinha passado sem nenhum tipo de barulho.

Balançando minha cabeça, eu ergui uma mão para corrê-la pelo cabelo novamente antes de dar um passo para trás e começar a fechar a porta.

Um pedaço de papel branco apareceu no meu campo de visão e eu abri a porta novamente para ver a letra de Bella levemente bagunçada.

Sorrindo para o papel, eu o puxei da porta e dei alguns passos para a rua a tempo de vê-la fechando a porta da frente com força. Dando uma risadinha de leve, eu voltei para dentro de casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim, olhando para a nota.

_Edward,_

_Quer me fazer companhia no almoço?_

_Bella_

Por que ela pensou que não podia simplesmente ficar na porta e me perguntar pessoalmente era curioso. Tudo bem que eu não queria ser incomodado, mas não existia necessidade de ela colar notas na minha porta e correr como se eu fosse mordê-la por interromper meu silêncio.

Gargalhando, eu caminhei até a sala de jantar e peguei o telefone, procurando nos números programados. Encontrando o número dela, eu pressionei o botão "LIGAR" e encaixei o telefone entre meu pescoço e meu ombro, segurando o bilhete na mão e caminhando de volta para a sala de estar para pegar minha xícara, enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar.

"Alô?", ela atendeu timidamente.

Eu ri de novo, caminhando de volta para a cozinha e me escorando contra a pia enquanto derramava o café frio nela.

"Você podia ter ficado, você sabe."

"Eu não quero atrapalhar você. Você pode dizer não!", ela disse rapidamente. "Eu só pensei que... Eu não sei… Talvez…"

"Bella…" eu comecei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto segurava uma risada e começava a lavar a xícara.

"Você não precisa vir! Mesmo, Não é uma grande coisa se você não quiser. Eu tenho uma folga hoje e eu estou…"

"Entediada?" Eu adivinhei quando ela fez uma pausa, colocando a xícara no escorredor e pegando o telefone, enquanto espalmava uma mão contra o balcão.

"É, algo assim, eu acho," ela murmurou, bufando. "Mas você não precisa aceitar! u só pensei que talvez você gostaria de comer algo com sustância."

Eu virei e espiei a minha geladeira, sabendo que ali não tinha nada além de água engarrafada neste momento. Eu planejei uma visita ao mercado para algum momento de hoje, mas isso não tinha sido uma prioridade até o momento que eu comecei a ficar com fome.

Balançando a cabeça, eu caminhei para fora da cozinha e de volta a sala de estar para abrir as cortinas brancas da janela da frente e olhar para a casa dela.

O carro de Jacob não estava, me levando a acreditar que ela não tinha conseguido contatar ele como eu tinha assumido que ela estava tentando.

Claro que eles voltariam. Eles eram sempre tão felizes juntos quando eu os tinha visto; a idéia de eles terminando pra valer simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Esse pensamento não fazia a leve agitação, que eu senti correr por minha espinha quando ela tinha me contado que eles tinham acabado, parar, mas nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que eles não voltariam até o fim da semana.

E eu tinha escolhido não dar bola a agitação estúpida que eu senti porque um relacionamento entre Bella e eu era completamente impossível. Eu não estava aqui o tempo todo, ela estava com Jacob e isso não fazia o menor sentido.

E mais, isso provavelmente só causaria um drama desnecessário entre nós e eu dava valor demais à amizade que tinha com ela para arruinar isso com um relacionamento tolo.

"Edward?"

A voz de Bella me tirou dos pensamentos correndo pela minha mente e eu balancei a cabeça, respirando fundo e deixando a cortina volta à posição original.

"Mesmo," ela riu nervosamente, "não é uma grande coisa. Talvez outra hora."

Eu tinha a minha boca aberta e a responda pronta na ponta da língua antes de ouvir o clique na minha orelha, significando que ela tinha desligado o telefone.

Eu fechei a boca, tirando o telefone da orelha e o encarando enquanto o desligava.

Essa era a segunda vez que uma mulher desligava na minha cara em dois dias. Eu não podia mentir que tinha gostado.

Balançando a cabeça, eu voltei à sala de jantar e coloquei o telefone na base antes de reclamar sobre como eu conseguia estar rodeado de mulheres temperamentais e pegar minhas botas no início das escadas.

No momento em que eu calcei as botas e peguei meu casaco, vestindo-o enquanto saía pela porta, eu assisti a picape de Bella passando pelo fim da rua, e meus ombros caíram.

Talvez eu não devesse ter saído da cama pela manhã. Eu não tinha desejado, honestamente, e eu estava realmente começando a pensar que eu deveria simplesmente voltar para ela. Eu não tinha motivo para estar de pé e pronto, não existia necessidade de ver ninguém por três semanas e não existiria nenhum problema se eu tirasse as roupas e voltasse para debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos para dormir pelo resto do dia.

Estalando a minha língua, eu corri minha mão rapidamente pelo meu cabelo antes de voltar para dentro da casa, tirando o casaco e o jogando na cadeira de balanço perto da porta.

Eu iria pegá-lo de volta tão logo ela retornasse de onde quer que ela de repente tinha ido.

Reclamando de novo, eu levei a cadeira de balanço para perto da janela da frente e abri a cortina de novo antes de me jogar sobre meu casaco e encarar atentamente para fora.

Ela não poderia ter saído para muito longe e por muito tempo. Pelo que eu sabia, Bella gostava de cozinhar mais do que comer fora e ela provavelmente já tinha algo no fogão ou forno quando decidiu deixar a nota na minha porta. Logicamente, não tinha como ela ficar muito tempo fora.

Eu poderia estar fazendo alguma outra coisa. Eu poderia ainda estar bebendo aquele café que eu tinha jogado ralo abaixo por alguma razão desconhecida e aproveitando o silencio que envolvia o meu refúgio. Eu poderia estar assistindo algum drama idiota só porque eu nunca tinha tempo antes.

Ao invés disso, eu estava sentado na minha cadeira de balanço de madeira, olhando para fora pela janela e esperando a minha vizinha nervosinha voltar para casa para que eu pudesse aceitar seu convite para o almoço.

Eu deveria só ter falado 'sim'. Não existia nenhuma única razão para eu não ter dito sim e ido até lá sem ligar. Não existia nenhuma hesitação enquanto eu olhava pela janela para o chalé idêntico ao meu, porque eu estava sempre disposto a uma refeição preparada pela Bella.

Além disso, eu sentaria em confortável silêncio com ela, exatamente como estava fazendo antes que ela ligasse. Nunca existia uma razão para que preenchêssemos o silêncio com conversas forçadas quando nós estávamos confortáveis sem dizer nada. Essa era a maneira como nós agíamos e eu gostava disso.

Eu passava a maior parte dos meus dias tentando não dizer algo estúpido para a pessoa errada e acabar tendo isso impresso em um jornal barato bem na frente dos meus olhos, tirado completamente de contexto e aumentando tudo, que não ter que dizer algo para uma companhia que eu considerava realmente era como o céu.

Ela nunca perguntava sobre minha carreira e eu apenas oferecia detalhes se isso não pudesse ser evitado. Ela não me tratava nem um pouco diferente do que tratava qualquer outra pessoa, e eu não esperava que tratasse. Quando eu estava aqui e com ela, eu não era Edward Cullen, o ator. Eu era Edward Cullen, a pessoa, e isso era exatamente o que eu queria quando comprei a casa.

Claro, eu não esperava me tornar próximo de um dos vizinhos, mas isso era um bônus adicional. Ela não era barulhenta e nunca tinha procurado ou pescado por informações de outras celebridades que eu conhecia ou com que era associado.

Eu me inclinei para frente quando ouvi um carro chegando à rua, me levantando e pegando meu casaco antes de perceber que não era a picape de Bella que tinha estacionado na entrada de carros à frente da minha.

Era o Volkswagen Rabbit restaurado de Jacob que eu tinha ouvido, e minhas sobrancelhas franziram sem que eu pudesse controlar.

Certo, então ele tinha voltado par casa e eles se acertariam como eu sabia que fariam. O que quer que tinha acontecido entre eles era meramente um buraco na estrada; casais normais passavam por isso de vez em quando.

E ela não havia ficado extremamente abalada com relação à briga quando tinha me falado sobre ela na noite passada. Triste, sim, mas ela não estava se despedaçando como a maior parte das garotas que eu conhecia fazia quando eram largadas por seus namorados.

Então por que eu me sentia tão desapontado com a visão do carro dele estacionado na entrada de carros como deveria estar na noite anterior? Era um sentimento irracional; eu já não tinha falado a mim mesmo que Bella era nada mais que uma amiga para mim e que ela pertencia a Jacob?

Ele era a melhor escolha para ela. Eu era um risco muito grande e meu estilo de vida obviamente não encaixava com o dela. Ela merecia estabilidade e normalidade – duas coisas que eu não poderia dar nem que eu quisesse.

O que eu não queria.

Jogando meu casaco de volta à cadeira, eu sentei em cima dele e me inclinei para frente, assistindo enquanto ele saia do carro e raivosamente fechava a porta atrás dele.

Eu sentei mais reto depois de ouvi-lo e encaixei meu queixo na beirada da janela, vendo atentamente ele andar de um lado para o outro sobre a entrada de carros com gelo derretido.

O cabelo longo e preto dele estava amarrado para trás de qualquer jeito e seus punhos estavam fechados aos seus lados, enquanto ele caminhava impaciente.

Eu nunca tinha visto ele agir daquele jeito antes. Ele sempre tinha sido fácil de lidar e era amigável cada vez que eu o tinha visto, e vê-lo tenso, nervoso e parecendo puto estava me deixando irritado.

Eu apertei minhas mãos em punhos sobre meus joelhos e estreitei meus olhos enquanto assistia seu maxilar se movendo, obviamente falando sozinho. Ele espiou a minha casa algumas vezes, os olhos dele também se estreitando antes que ele virasse o rosto e voltasse a caminhar.

Ele parecia querer bater em algo. E se esse algo era Bella…

Eu puxei uma respiração, minhas narinas se alargaram ligeiramente enquanto eu levantei rigidamente, minhas costas em linha reta e meu corpo todo tenso.

Eu ouvi a picape de Bella fazendo seu caminho pela rua e rapidamente peguei meu casaco, colocando-o sobre meus ombros, mas sem sair do lugar enquanto eu a assistia estacionar novamente na entrada de carros.

Bom, pelo menos eu estava certo quanto a ela não ficar fora por muito tempo.

Eu desejei de leve que estivesse errado. Eu não a queria perto _dele _quando ele estava agindo daquela maneira. Ele parecia como alguém que poderia explodir e não importava quão rápido eu poderia me mover quando eu realmente precisava, eu sabia que se ele a machucasse, eu nunca chegaria a tempo suficiente de impedi-lo.

E eu não poderia simplesmente sair porta afora, encarar de longe e ouvir enquanto eles discutiam – porque isso seria tudo que eles fariam pela maneira como ele caminhava impaciente – e esperar não ser notado. Não existia nem mesmo uma boa desculpa que eu poderia usar para sair. Minha entrada de carros estava limpa, existia um caminho também limpo até minha porta e não havia nada lá fora que eu pudesse fingir que estava me ocupando.

Eu estava preso dentro do que tinha sido meu refúgio até dois minutos atrás, querendo nada mais do que estar do outro lado da rua protegendo Bella do aparente ódio de Jacob.

Então, eu parei perto da janela, assistindo-a sair da picape e cautelosamente caminhar ao redor dele até a frente, bloqueando a minha visão dela.

Eu praguejei, chegando mais perto da janela numa pobre tentativa de enxergá-la.

Quando isso não funcionou, eu pressionei meus lábios juntos em uma linha fina e me foquei em ver Jacob parado no espaço entre o carro dele e a picape dela. E então eu, de fato, o _ouvi _e, se possível, estreitei meus olhos ainda mais.

"_O que diabos ainda temos para conversar, Bella? Eu não posso mais fazer isso!"_

A resposta dela estava falhada e eu praguejei com o fato de que ela não estava gritando de volta. Diabos, _eu _queria gritar com ele e eu nem mesmo sabia o que o tinha feito acabar com ela.

Além do óbvio fato de que ele claramente não gostava de perfeição.

Balançando minha cabeça para a direção que meus pensamentos estavam subitamente tomando, eu me concentrei atentamente para ouvir o resto do lado de Jacob na discussão.

"_Eu não acredito em merda nenhuma disso! Não existe maneira nenhuma que você não fale com ele quando ele vai para seja lá aonde diabos vai! Vocês dois são muito próximos pra isso não acontecer!"_

Do que diabos ele estava falando e por que, de repente, parecia que eu era uma grande parte de toda a bagunça?

"_Não me diga que eu estou inventando merda alguma, Bella! Olhe para os fatos! Você nunca ficou confortável assim com outro cara antes! Me levou a merda de dois anos para que eu fizesse você concordar em sair comigo! E você está confortável com ele quando ele mal está aqui?"_

Era dolorosamente óbvio de que eu era uma grande parte do que tinha acontecido entre eles, e enquanto eu parava aqui, assistindo o rosto bronzeado de Jacob ficar vermelho, eu engoli em seco.

Eu tinha vindo para cá para escapar do drama que eu parecia criar só de olhar para outra mulher e isso não tinha funcionado. Eu tinha criado um imenso buraco entre duas pessoas que eu considerava amigas apenas... Fazendo o que eles tinham me pedido para fazer.

Eu encarei o meu reflexo no vidro da janela enquanto Bella respondia, as palavras dela ainda cortadas pela baixa altura de sua voz e eu balancei a cabeça, desacreditando.

Essa não podia ter sido a razão pela qual ele tinha acabado com ela, poderia? Eram eles que queriam, que eu ligasse durante os meses de inverno, por que isso tinha repentinamente se tornado um problema?

E sobre o que ele estava falando quando disse que éramos muito próximos? Eu nunca falava com ela ou a via depois que deixava a minha entrada de carros no final da minha estadia, então eu não conseguia realmente entender o que o fazia acreditar que nós nos falávamos em qualquer hora depois disso.

"_O que você esperava, Bella? __O que mais você-"_

E então eu finalmente ouvi; a voz dela aumentou com raiva enquanto ela respondia do jeito que eu queria que ela respondesse.

"_O que eu esperava?"_ ela gritou. _"Eu espero que você confie em mim! Eu esperava que você soubesse que eu nunca te trairia porque eu te amo! E se você não pode confiar em mim em algo assim, então o que diabos nós estamos tentando dizer aqui?"_

Eu torci meus lábios e assenti, impressionado. Ela tinha um ótimo argumento.

"_É claro que eu confio em você! Eu não confio __**nele**__!"_

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas de novo e lambi os lábios, irritado. Quando eu tinha dado a Jacob uma razão para não confiar em mim? Não era como se eu estivesse entrando na casa deles para vê-los dormir ou algo absurdo assim. Eu nunca tinha feito nada não confiável para nenhum deles, então qual era o motivo da súbita hostilidade comigo?

"_Essa é uma desculpa ridícula e você sabe disso! Ele nunca te fez nada para merecer a acusação!"_

"_Por que você está defendendo-o tanto, então? Se não há nada entre vocês, pra que defendê-lo?"_

"_Porque você está sendo um sacana com alguém que não merece isso! Eu não estou te traindo, seu imbecil! Ele é um amigo!"_

É, grande amigo que eu sou. Amigos não causavam esse tipo de tempestade nos relacionamentos do outro; eu não me classificaria como um tipo de amigo que nenhum deles precisaria na vida.

Entretanto, a esse ponto – eu assisti a mão de Jacob se curvar em punho e a minha própria imitou o gesto enquanto eu dei alguns passos na direção da porta – eu estava certo de que Jacob não me queria na vida dele, ou de Bella.

"_É diferente para você! __Seu rosto inteiro se ilumina como a merda de uma árvore de Natal quando ele aparece ou liga e você __**nunca **__ficou assim com alguém que não conhece muito bem!"_

"_É errado da minha parte gostar da companhia dele? Ele é uma das poucas pessoas nessa merda de cidade que não começa a fofocar se eu contar algo pessoal!"_

"_Você está falando merdas pessoas para ele agora? O que você falou para ele sobre nós, Bella? O que ele sabe?"_

"_Até a noite passada, não havia nada para dizer! Você está enlouquecendo com isso, Jake, e já chega!"_

"_O que você quer dizer?"_

"_Eu quero dizer que acabou!"_

"_Não brinca que acabou, Bella! Acabou noite passada! Eu só vim aqui porque meu pai quer usar o telefone sem que você tente ligar!"_

"_Eu apenas liguei duas vezes ontem a noite!"_

"_Foi o bastante!"_

Eu vi quando ele começou a caminhar de novo e finalmente vi Bella na minha linha de visão, sua imensa bolsa apertada em suas mãos e suas bochechas vermelhas.

A voz dela estava baixa de novo enquanto eu podia ver seus lábios se movendo, mas não podia ouvir nenhuma das palavras a que eu estava me agarrando desde que ela havia começado a gritar de volta.

Bufando, eu parei novamente em frente à janela e o vi jogar as mãos para cima, deixar um monte de palavrões escaparem enquanto olhava para minha casa e entrar novamente no carro.

Eu continuei assistindo, com divertimento, Bella levantar a perna e chutar a frente do carro dele assim que ele estava dentro e o carro estava ligado.

E então eu não estava mais me divertindo quando o outro pé escorregou num bloco de gelo abaixo dela e ela desapareceu do meu campo de visão por alguns dolorosos momentos enquanto Jacob dava a ré e saía da entrada de carros.

Sem pensar muito no que eu estava fazendo, eu saí da minha casa e fui até a minha entrada, olhando cautelosamente para o fim da rua a tempo de ver o carro de Jacob desaparecer no caminho, antes de atravessar a rua correndo e me abaixar em frente a ela.

Ela estava agarrando o tornozelo direito, a sua carteira e bloco de notas espalhados no chão ao redor de onde ela tinha caído, gemendo e reclamando baixinho enquanto respirava.

"Bella, você está bem?"

A cabeça dela se ergueu e um pequeno gemidinho escapou pelos lábios dela quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Esse aí… Eu não posso nem mesmo… ugh!". Ela exclamou, balançando a cabeça enquanto se inclinava para o lado para juntar suas coisas. "Eu só queria um pacote de pipoca."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela enquanto ela abriu a bolsa dela e a virava da maneira certa para me mostrar um pacote de pipoca de micro-ondas fechado envolto em uma sacola antes de jogar sua carteira e bloco sobre ele.

"Eu queria meu sanduíche de queijo grelhado, eu queria assistir meu filme e eu queria comer pipoca," ela continuou reclamando, balançando a cabeça enquanto jogava a bolsa no ombro de novo. "Mas não, isso simplesmente não é possível."

Ela colocou as mãos com as palmas para baixo no concreto gelado atrás dela e tentou levantar.

O leve divertimento que tinha retornado enquanto ela explicava o que ela queria fazer naquela tarde desapareceu quando ela deu um gritinho e caiu de bunda novamente, as mãos dela apertando imediatamente o tornozelo que ela obviamente havia torcido.

Eu rapidamente afastei as mãos dela e puxei a calça dela para cima, pegando o tornozelo em minhas mãos e colocando o pé dela no meu colo.

Eu ignorei o gentil e irritante aperto dentro do meu peito quando eu toquei a pele macia dela, ao invés disso me foquei em gentilmente colocar pressão no tornozelo dela para ter certeza que não estava quebrado.

Eu tinha assistido meu pai cuidando de cada uma de nossas fraturas ou ossos quebrados mais vezes do que eu podia contar enquanto eu crescia. Era fácil ver que a única coisa que Bella precisava fazer era entrar em casa e fiquei parada o resto do dia.

"Isso não foi nada. Por favor, nem se preocupe com isso. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de levantar."

Eu olhei para ela depois de espiar o inchaço no tornozelo dela e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Se aquilo fosse verdade, ela já estaria de pé e nós dois sabíamos disso.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim antes de afastar minhas mãos e colocar as palmas contra o concreto de novo.

"Eu poderia te ajudar, sabe."

Ela balançou a cabeça, torcendo o nariz enquanto colocava mais pressão em seu tornozelo bom e dava um jeito de levantar-se e parar de pé. Ela dobrou o joelho direito, se segurando na picape e escorando-se no capô enquanto arrumava a bolsa no ombro de novo, suas costas viradas para mim.

E exatamente quando eu esperava que ela começasse a pular até a porta da frente, ela começou a bater as unhas contra a lataria do carro.

"Quanto você ouviu?" ela perguntou baixinho, mal e mal virando a cabeça para me olhar sobre o ombro.

Eu ergui a mão e segurei meu pescoço desconfortável enquanto encarava meu pé.

"Do quê?"

"Se fingir de desentendido não funciona para você, Edward." Ela deu um pulinho, se virando para me encarar. "Quanto você ouviu?".

"Tudo," Eu disse mansamente, encaixando meus dedões nos bolsos do meu casaco. "Eu estava esperando você chegar em casa e vi Jacob chegar …"

Ela assentiu, fechando os olhos e erguendo a mão para que eu parasse.

"Eu sinto muito."

Eu arregalei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e olhasse para mim novamente.

Pelo que _ela _estava se desculpando? Ela não tinha feito nada que precisasse de perdão. Se as coisas fossem certas, era bem ao contrário.

Aparentemente, a minha mera presença na vida dela tinha causado um inferno todo de problemas que eu nem tinha pensado. Eu deveria ter pensado, claro; eu nunca conseguia fazer nada além de uma cena de filme dar certo.

"Bella," Eu disse com força, dando um passo até ficar na frente dela e colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, mordendo o lábio e suspirando.

"Você não tem nada para se desculpar."

"Você o ouviu, Edward. Nada do que ele disse era correto ou verdade."

"Bom, se não era verdade, não importa, certo?" Eu tentei, dando um sorrisinho para ela.

"É embaraçoso."

Eu dei de ombros, meu sorriso aumentando.

"Não foi pior do que ler sobre minha preferência em cuecas em um jornal de publicação nacional."

O rosto dela ficou vermelho antes que ela desse de ombros e risse, balançando a cabeça. "É, eu acho que isso seria bem embaraçoso."

"Você não sabe de nada." Eu olhei além, para a porta da casa dela. "A oferta para almoço ainda está de pé?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de leve de novo e eu quase não segurei a vontade de rolar os olhos. Eu não entendia porque ela sempre parecia surpresa quando eu dizia algo sobre passar tempo a mais com ela. Quem não iria querer passar tempo com ela? Ela era, de longe, uma das pessoas mais interessantes que eu já tinha conhecido na vida.

Não uma das pessoas mais cheias de experiências, mas certamente a mais interessante.

"Você realmente não precisa fazer isso. Quer dizer, era só um convite bobo e eu…"

"Eu estou com fome," Eu finalmente a interrompi. "E a garrafa de água da minha geladeira não vai resolver isso."

"Eu só iria fazer um sanduíche de queijo grelhado…"

"Garrafa de água, Bella. É tudo que eu tenho na minha casa." Eu movi uma das mãos do ombro dela e apontei para minha casa. "Um sanduíche de queijo grelhado parece maravilhoso."

Ela riu nervosamente antes de assentir e virar na sua perna boa, fazendo minha outra mão cair do ombro dela e bater na minha coxa.

Eu assisti ao debate interno que ela parecia estar tendo enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, encarando a porta. Ela respirou fundo e eu a peguei nos braços, rindo abertamente enquanto ela gritava.

"Edward!" ela reclamou, rapidamente colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço com força. "Me coloque no chão, já!"

"Você não vai mancar com um tornozelo torcido quando eu posso perfeitamente carregar você. A porta está aberta?"

Sem esperar pela resposta dela e tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de me distrair de como a pele dela ficava contra a minha, eu caminhei até a entrada da casa e me inclinei, girando o trinco e o abrindo quando ele virou com facilidade nas minhas mãos ocupadas.

"Por que perguntar se você não vai esperar pela resposta?"

"É uma atitude política."

Ela fez um som de concordância quando eu a coloquei no sofá e rapidamente peguei um dos travesseiros jogados no outro lado, colocando o tornozelo dela nele enquanto ela jogava a bolsa no chão perto dela.

"Como eu vou fazer o almoço?"

"Você vai me deixar tentar fazer um simples sanduíche."

Ela me espiou, se inclinando para revirar a bolsa, encontrando o saco do pacote de pipoca e colocando em seu colo.

"Eu posso fazer isso."

"Você provavelmente poderia," eu concordei, tirando meu casaco e caminhando para fechar a porta da frente e colocar meu casaco no cabideiro atrás dela. "Mas eu não vou deixar. Relaxe," eu mandei, virando rapidamente para vê-la tirar o casaco também. "E não levante até sentir o cheiro de fumaça."

Ela torceu os lábios, jogando o casaco no braço do sofá próximo a ela e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Reconfortante."

"Não é?" eu sorri, pegando o pacote de pipoca do colo dela e entrando rapidamente na cozinha.

~*~

***Bella***

Era meu único dia de folga da semana e eu estava passando-o no meu sofá, meu tornozelo descansando em um travesseiro e Edward batendo utensílios domésticos na minha cozinha. E eu devia adicionar ao dia uma briga com o meu, agora oficialmente, ex-namorado que ainda ecoava nos meus ouvidos.

Era além do humilhante o fato de que Edward tinha ouvido tudo que Jake havia falado. Eu estava tentando evitar isso o levando para dentro de casa, mas obviamente não havia funcionado. Ele disse que não ia ficar por muito tempo e quando eu disse que só queria falar, ele saiu.

Gemendo baixinho, eu cruzei os braços sobre os meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça contra o descanso de braço.

Eu estava me sentindo _sozinha _quando covardemente coloquei a nota na porta de Edward e só queria companhia. A casa era muito grande e muito vazia e quieta sem Jake aqui – mesmo que estivéssemos gritando um com o outro – e eu não estava acostumada a isso.

Eu estupidamente imaginei que Edward – que estava constantemente cercado de gente gritando seu nome e perguntando coisas estúpidas – se sentiria da mesma maneira.

Eu tinha agido sem pensar. Então, quando ele não me deu uma resposta depois de cinco minutos de silêncio, eu murmurei qualquer coisa, desliguei e decidi que estava destinada a passar o dia sozinha. Então eu peguei meu casaco, entrei na minha picape e fui para a cidade ver se algo lá iria me manter interessada o resto do dia.

Chegando na locadora, tudo que eu queria encontrar era um pacote de pipoca. Eu tinha muitos filmes em casa, mas nada de pipoca. Então eu peguei o pacote, fui ao caixa, paguei um dólar por ele e entrei na minha picape para voltar para casa.

Eu não esperava ver Jake ali esperando por mim.

Eu ainda não entendia o que diabos fez com que ele pensasse que eu abriria mão do nosso relacionamento estável e confortável por alguém que era universalmente desejado por mulheres umas quinze vezes melhores do que eu e que vivia do outro lado do país na maior parte do tempo. Eu ainda não entendia porque ele pensava que eu tinha ligado para Edward quando ele não estava ou quem tinha falado isso a ele para grudar a idéia em sua cabeça.

Algumas pessoas nessa cidade eram muito metidas para o próprio bem. E o que não era fato, elas faziam parecer como verdade para qualquer um que estivesse disposto a ouvir a acusações estúpidas.

E ainda assim, eu não tinha lágrimas por Jake.

Jogando os braços sobre meu colo em frustração, eu encarei a tela da televisão e espiei o controle remoto em cima do aparelho de DVD no extremamente grande centro de entretenimento que Jake tinha insistido que precisávamos seis meses atrás.

Metade das prateleiras estava vazia, mas, é, sim, nós mais que definitivamente precisávamos que o negócio ocupasse metade da sala de estar.

"Merda," Eu suspirei pesadamente.

Me inclinando, eu virei minha cabeça para o lado para ouvir sons de fritura vindos da cozinha, indicando que Edward não tinha queimado minha casa ainda e então lentamente coloquei minha perna machucada no chão.

Testando meu tornozelo, eu fiz uma careta quando a pressão fez uma onda de dor passar pela minha perna, enfiando minhas unhas nas almofadas do sofá com força.

Forçando meus dentes juntos, eu me levantei colocando o peso na minha perna direita e, da maneira mais silenciosa possível, pulei até o centro de entretenimento com a ajuda do sofá para pegar o controle.

Quando eu não ouvi nada além do mesmo som de movimento na cozinha, eu soltei a respiração aliviada. A última coisa que eu precisava era que Edward viesse correndo e tentasse me fazer deitar de novo. A situação já tinha sido embaraçosa o suficiente; eu não precisava que o famoso ator que virou meu vizinho que atualmente fazia um lanche para mim viesse até a sala e descobrisse que eu tinha desobedecido as suas ordens a lá médico.

Pegando o canto da televisão com força, eu fui um pouco mais para a direita e comecei a ver os títulos dos filmes organizados na estante.

Se Edward se sentia tão inclinado em ver um filme e participar de parte do meu tão altamente maravilhoso dia, então eu deveria pelo menos escolher o filme.

Puxando _Sweeney Todd_ da estante, eu abri a caixinha e o coloquei no aparelho de DVD antes de pular de volta até o sofá e me jogar nele.

"Isso fez você se sentir melhor?"

Eu pulei e um pequeno gritinho escapou da minha garganta enquanto ele entrava na sala de estar com uma bola cheia de gelo em suas mãos e um dos meus panos de prato no ombro.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei, engolindo com força e tentando retomar o fôlego.

"Você não é silenciosa como pensa que é." Ele colocou meu pé de volta no travesseiro com cuidado antes de colocar o pano no meu tornozelo e arrumar o gelo em cima dele. "Agora, por favor, fique aqui."

Eu olhei para os olhos dele e tive que engolir com força de novo, assentindo com a cabeça.

Ele parecia tão… Preocupado. Nem mesmo Jake tinha parecido tão preocupado comigo quando eu me machucava de alguma forma.

Está certo, isso acontecia com mais freqüência do que o que eu gostaria, mas um certo nível de preocupação do meu namorado seria legal. Eu poderia ter conseguido me machucar em um dos meus momentos de desastre e ele continuaria sentado no sofá, o controle remoto na mão enquanto gritava para perguntar se eu estava bem sem tirar os olhos da tela da TV.

"Oh… Certo."

"Você se importa se eu ficar por um tempo depois que comermos?" ele perguntou, se levantando.

_Diabos, você poderia se mudar e eu nem mesmo hesitaria._

"Não. Seria ótimo."

Ele assentiu e sorriu para mim antes de virar e sair do cômodo de novo.

"Eu estou quase pronto!" ele avisou antes de desaparecer.

"Certo!" Eu respondi, minha voz instável.

Eu cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos e balancei a cabeça, fechando meus olhos com força e gemendo infeliz.

Ele provavelmente estava ficando só para ter certeza que eu não levantasse ou me machucasse mais. Provavelmente existiam mil e uma outras coisas que ele poderia estar fazendo e, ao invés disso, ele estava na minha casa, fazendo sanduíches de queijo frito porque eu tinha sido imbecil o suficiente para chutar o carro de Jake e _me _machucar.

_Brilhante, Bella. Completamente brilhante._

E eu havia tido tanta satisfação naquele movimento estúpido e insignificante. Ele amava aquele carro, e mesmo que eu não tivesse feito nenhum dano nele, era realmente bom chutá-lo e saber que Jake ficaria mais puto.

Não que ele precisasse um motivo, aliás, mas aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor com toda a situação.

Então eu tinha escorregado, torcido meu tornozelo e a próxima coisa que eu me dava conta era de que Edward estava agachado perto de mim, seus olhos arregalados e atentos ao meu rosto enquanto eu sentava no chão molhado e gelado segurando o meu pé.

O que significava que ele tinha ouvido tudo. Se ele tinha me visto cair, ele tinha ouvido tudo o que eu e Jake gritávamos um para o outro, e aquilo só fez com que eu me sentisse pior.

O homem queria paz e quietude e eu tinha feito o bastante para tirar isso dele hoje. Ele queria uma vizinhança tranqüila para relaxar e até cinco minutos atrás, ele era bem sucedido nisto.

Grunhindo, eu cobri meu rosto de novo e joguei minha cabeça nos travesseiros atrás de mim, enquanto o ouvia abrindo e fechando a porta do micro-ondas.

Eu me sentia uma idiota. Eu nunca deveria ter escrito aquela nota. Não tinha me feito bem algum e ele, provavelmente, estava irritado comigo.

Mas Edward era tão político e legal a ponto de não me ignorar como tinha o direito. Ele tinha vindo para cá para ficar longe do barulho e das fãs fanáticas que o perseguiam diariamente na Califórnia.

E aqui eu estava, escorregando e abrindo caminho na vida dele sem parar para considerar que ele devia querer que eu o deixasse sozinho.

Tudo que ele queria que eu fizesse era limpar sua entrada de carros quando nevasse e alimentá-lo na sua primeira noite de volta à cidade. Nunca havíamos mencionado passar qualquer outro tempo juntos depois disso a não ser que _ele _aparecesse na _minha _porta.

"Você não precisa ficar se não quiser!" Eu gritei, colocando minhas mãos no meu colo novamente e suspirando pesadamente.

Eu ouvi os fortes passos antes de ele aparecer na entrada da sala de estar, uma faca em uma das mãos, sua cabeça inclinada e suas sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto me encarava.

"Por que eu faria algo que não quero fazer?"

Eu pisquei lentamente e então meus lábios começaram a se curvar. Ele parecia tão confuso e sem saber o que fazer – isso combinado à faca de manteiga na mão dele e o modo como sua cabeça estava inclinada como se tentasse resolver um problema matemático complicado -, que era quase impossível não rir dele.

"O quê?" ele questionou, dando um passo para dentro da sala de estar e movendo a faca enquanto falava. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Você está ridículo," eu gargalhei, cobrindo minha boca numa tentativa fracassada de parar de rir.

Ele olhou da faca para mim antes de sorrir e me encarar nos olhos, dando de ombros.

"É isso que acontece quando eu cozinho. Agora, por que eu faria algo que eu não quero fazer?"

"Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a ficar aqui," Eu dei de ombros, suspirando pesadamente, minha gargalhada parando abruptamente e minhas mãos encontrando meu colo novamente. "Eu estou bem."

Ele desviou o olhar e apontou para o meu tornozelo, e eu rolei os olhos, jogando minhas mãos para o alto e bufando.

"Bella, se você quer que eu vá, tudo que você tem que fazer é me mandar embora."

"Não!" Eu disse rapidamente.

Muito rapidamente. E a esperança de que ele não tivesse notado saiu pela janela assim que eu o vi arquear as sobrancelhas.

Eu senti meu rosto começar a arder e queria me enterrar nas poltronas do sofá até que dia mais embaraçoso da minha vida finalmente acabasse.

"Não a menos que você queira."

"E eu não quero." Eu o encarei e vi que ele assentia uma última vez, antes de apontar a faca na minha direção. "Então me dê mais cinco minutos e nós teremos sanduíches de queijo frito, pipoca e vinho."

"É uma combinação e tanto."

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado para mim enquanto eu parava de respirar. Eu me forcei a puxar tanto ar quanto podia sem despertar muita atenção enquanto esperava que ele dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa que desviasse minha mente da imagem daquele sorriso que me afetava completamente.

"Você que fez o cardápio, eu estou apenas seguindo a sugestão."

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre vinho."

"Eu improvisei. Você não se importa, né??"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Não, não me importo."

Ele assentiu de novo antes de se virei e sair de novo da sala de estar.

O menu do DVD estava na tela e enquanto eu ouvia a pipoca estourando no micro-ondas e o som de fritura na cozinha, eu nem mesmo me deixei sentir culpa por não estar tão culpada pela briga que tinha acabado de ter com Jake.

O relacionamento estava acabado e não existia, provavelmente, nenhuma maneira de consertá-lo. E também, nesse ponto, eu nem tinha certeza de _queria _consertá-lo. O fato de Jake não conseguir confiar em mim e ouvir as pessoas da cidade ao invés de a garota com quem estava vivendo por anos, meio que fazia a separação ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava que seria.

Eu estava mais chateada com o show que tínhamos dado para toda a minha vizinhança sobre acabar o relacionamento que, anteriormente, eu não me via vivendo sem.

Bom, talvez não toda vizinhança, na verdade, mas Edward no mínimo.

Torcendo meus lábios e esfregando meu rosto, eu respirei fundo e tentei me convencer mentalmente a não parecer uma idiota na frente de Edward.

E então eu rolei os olhos porque, realmente, o pensamento de _não_ fazer algo realmente estúpido para me envergonhar na frente dele era quase risível.

Eu era um desastre ambulante e ele me fazia levemente nervosa e muito ansiosa. Minha vida era quase uma vídeo-cassetada ao invés de, bem, minha vida.

E quando ele entrou na sala de estar alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja velha da minha avó com os sanduíches, vinho e um imenso recipiente de pipoca, eu tive certeza que alguém tinha me pregado uma peça.

A perda do meu namorado, meu vizinho e "amigo" gostoso me servindo lanche e cuidando de mim quando eu torci meu tornozelo e minha completa falta de habilidade parar encontrar qualquer outra coisa para fazer dizer de "F-filme?" enquanto apontava para a tela não _podiam _ser reais.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Vocês são sensacionais. Obrigada por todos os comentários e espero que curtam esse capítulo.

Beijos,  
K.


	3. Capítulo 3

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 3  
**

***Edward***

Cocei meu queixo enquanto olhava para as quatro garrafas de água que tinham sobrado na minha geladeira. Eu não tinha nem leite. Que homem respeitável não tinha nem leite na sua casa?

Um homem que estava tendo todas suas refeições desde que chegou, na casa da vizinha é exatamente o tipo de homem que não tem nem leite na sua geladeira.

Eu estava planejando comprar algumas coisas que precisava no dia anterior, mas com o Jacob aparecendo e depois tendo que ajudar Bella com as coisas da casa durante o resto da noite, meus planos foram adiados.

Não que eu tenha sido contra a idéia de ajudá-la. Por todo o esforço dela em passar a máquina de retirar neve na minha entrada e me fazer as refeições, foi bom finalmente poder ajudá-la em alguma coisa.

Passamos o resto do dia em sua sala de estar, mal assistindo o filme que ela escolheu enquanto comíamos e conversávamos.

Era legal ter alguém fora do meu círculo de família e amigos para conversar. Eu não tinha que responder nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa, eu não tinha que ter certeza que tinha falado tudo realmente certo por medo de ser retirado do contexto e publicado no tablóide da próxima semana e eu não precisava me portar como todo mundo achava que eu era.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não era EU Mesmo. Eu ria livremente, dava respostas reais e passava o tempo com alguém que não me tratava diferente do que tratava qualquer amigo.

Eu não a deixava se levantar e fazer tudo. Até a ajudei a ir ao banheiro, esperei no corredor enquanto ela abria a porta e a ajudei chegar de volta à sala de estar.

Ela achou aquilo tão embaraçoso e me falou sobre isso em todo caminho da volta. Eu só revirava meus olhos e a ajudava a voltar ao sofá, colocando seu pé na almofada e trocando o gelo que havia derretido antes de me sentar.

Fiz o jantar, seguindo suas instruções com cuidado enquanto ela estava sentada, e quando a lasanha estava no forno, sentei de frente para ela e continuamos nossa conversa sobre quais bandas eram dignas do nosso tempo.

Nós concordamos na maioria delas e acabamos em um caloroso debate sobre as que não concordamos.

Era como um paraíso.

Não havia muitas pessoas ultimamente que discordavam de mim em uma conversa. Alguma coisa sobre me satisfazer e querer que eu gostasse delas, era o que meu irmão, Emmett, concluiu um dia e desde então sempre prestei atenção nisso com todas as pessoas que conversava.

Descobri que existiam muitas pessoas gostavam de concordar comigo apenas para ter alguma coisa para conversar. Pegava um café na Starbucks da Califórnia e a menina da fila começava a falar comigo – porque sempre tem alguém na fila – que ia pegar a mesma coisa, falando que o açúcar e creme somente diluíam a cafeína que ela tanto precisava. Mas assim que ela pensava que estava longe, logo voltava para o balcão e pedia muito creme e açúcar.

Mas Bella discordava sempre de mim. Se ela não gostasse de alguma coisa que eu fiz, era a primeira a me falar que eu estava usando alguma droga. Ela insultava minha escolha de músicas ou livros ou os filmes indies que eu amava tanto.

Aquilo deveria me deixar furioso.

Em vez disso eu ficava rindo como um idiota, como fiz quando ela se recusou a entrar na minha casa na primeira vez que me viu, e rapidamente seguíamos para a próxima coisa que ela não gostava.

Gostava de vê-la corando quando achava que tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa que eu não gostava. Gostava de vê-la nervosa, brincando com seus dedos quando eu ficava a desafiando. Gostava quando seus olhos se iluminavam ao finalmente concordarmos em alguma coisa. Gostava do jeito que a voz dela ficava quando se lembrava de alguma coisa que realmente importava para ela.

Gostava de tudo.

Nós não falamos do Jacob ou do que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu vi o jeito que estava seu olhar quando cheguei e realmente nunca mais queria ver aquilo novamente.

Eu não conseguia entender o que o fez terminar com ela. Se ele achava que eu estava interessado nela, não fazia nenhum sentido deixá-la se a amava do jeito que eu achava que ele a amava. Ele somente abriu o caminho para mim se algum dia eu a quisesse e sua lógica de deixá-la não conseguia entrar na minha cabeça.

Se eu tivesse Bella, seguraria o mais forte possível até que ela quisesse se afastar. De maneira alguma eu a deixaria fácil assim.

Se eu a tivesse.

O que eu não tinha.

E eu não queria.

Relacionamentos e eu nunca funcionavam juntos, e a amizade que eu tinha com Bella não era uma coisa que eu estava disposto a arriscar perder.

E com a freqüência que eu me dizia isso, um dia acabaria concordando comigo mesmo.

Além do mais, ela não estava procurando uma nova relação tão rápido depois do que aconteceu com o Jacob. Não era como se ela estivesse procurando uma relação comigo.

Era muito esperto de sua parte, com certeza. Eu não era bom para ninguém. Meu tipo de vida não suportava exatamente uma relação e Bella merecia alguém que colocaria seu coração e alma em uma relação com ela.

Aquilo não era para mim e de algum jeito, ambos sabíamos disso.

Assenti e passei a mão no cabelo, fechando a porta da geladeira. Indo até a escada, abotoei minha camisa, peguei minhas chaves, carteira e celular da sala de jantar e fui para a sala de estar pegar meu casaco.

Odiava fazer compras. Odiava muito e apesar disso sabia antes de chegar lá que eu precisava ir logo ao mercado, estava adiando o máximo possível.

Sempre tem muita gente em volta e acenando para mim para eu achar no mínimo um pouco prazeroso. A loja local da cidade era boa quando eu precisava de apenas alguns itens, mas eu precisava encher as prateleiras para que não houvesse apenas aranhas lá quando abrisse as portas, portanto precisava dirigir até Queensbury.

Era tão longe, no meio do nada, que levaria meia hora dirigindo. Como era perto do meio dia agora, a cidade estaria mais lotada que possível. No horário de almoço.

Olhando por muito tempo para a casa vazia de Bella, balancei a cabeça novamente antes de descer as escadas e abrir o Volvo.

Sabia que ela teria que trabalhar hoje. Ela me disse isso antes de ter que me expulsar ontem à noite.

Eu não estava com nenhuma pressa e ela não me expulsou realmente. Mas quando a vi brigando com seus olhos para mantê-los abertos, eu levantei e disse que era melhor eu ir para casa.

Tinha uma longa viagem à frente e tudo mais.

Com sono ela riu para mim e antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra coisa, levantou e me acompanhou até a porta.

"Você se cura rápido, não é?" Eu falei, olhando suas pernas com cuidado, procurando por algum sinal que ela estava escondendo a dor que passava.

"Huh? Oh." Ela olhou para seu tornozelo antes de olhar nos meus olhos. "Oh!"

Eu ri dela e sem pensar beijei sua bochecha quando já estava com meu casaco e a porta aberta. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e eu saí logo da casa dela, atravessando a rua. Ouvi seu obrigado baixinho atrás de mim e levantei meus braços para acenar sem virar para ela antes de entrar em casa.

Passei mais ou menos dez minutos com as minhas costas na porta, raciocinando que não era mais que um beijo de amigos na bochecha. Era um obrigado, de verdade, por me deixar entrar na sua casa durante o dia todo e felizmente discordar comigo enquanto estava lá.

Não era nada mais que isso.

Tinha que ser somente isso.

Colocando o cinto de segurança e as chaves na ignição, sai da garagem, acelerando rapidamente quando estava na rua e indo para a loja que eu tanto odiava.

A meia hora passou rápido – isso talvez tenha sido porque provavelmente eu tenha passado do limite de velocidade – antes de eu parar em um lugar vazio perto da entrada.

O mais perto que estivesse da saída, o mais fácil era de colocar todas minhas comprar no carro e sair de lá antes que as pessoas começassem a fazer um alvoroço.

Eu ainda não tinha tido esse problema por aqui, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. E Queensbury era muito maior que meu pequeno local de serenidade em Lake George; tinha muita gente em todos os locais.

E nem todas era receptivas como as da cidade que eu chamava de lar por algumas semanas do ano.

Enfiei a chaves no bolso do meu casaco e liguei meu celular – só para precaver. Joguei o casaco nos meus ombros e sai do carro.

Respirando profundamente, olhei ao redor do estacionamento e percebi somente uma morena me encarandoenquanto estava ao lado do seu carro, uma sacola cheia em suas mãos enquanto passado ao seu lado.

Morri de vergonha.

Eu não era diferente dela. Fora que eu tinha um trabalho que me tornava famoso, era uma pessoa normal tanto quanto ela. Eu ia aos lugares, comia a mesma comida e usava o banheiro como ela usava também.

Existia alguma razão realmente para me encarar como se eu fosse de ouro?

"Você é…" A ouvi falando baixo enquanto passava.

"Sim," Eu falei, sorrindo para ela enquanto passava. "Estou fazendo compras".

Sua boca fechou e ela corou enquanto voltava rapidamente para sua tarefa de encher seu carro com as compras.

Respirando aliviado que a mulher parecia ver as coisas facilmente, eu corri para a loja e peguei um dos carrinhos antes de entrar pelas portas automáticas e olhar a seção da padaria do Price Chopper.

Respirando profundamente, abaixei minha cabeça e me debrucei na barra do carrinho, manobrando entre as pessoas enquanto pegava batatas, pães, carnes e queijo.

Encolhi os ombros enquanto passava pelas pessoas. Elas estavam me encarando sem problemas, seus queixos e seus olhos bem abertos enquanto me aproximava do corredor que elas estavam.

Outras delas, como a de vinte e poucos que estava ocupada na geladeira de queijos e me ignorou completamente enquanto discutia no celular e jogava as coisas no carrinho.

Queria beijá-la.

E de repente senti falta de Bella. Foi sem querer e do nada, mas eu queria muito que ela estivesse ao meu lado, conversando comigo e me forçando a ignorar o resto das pessoas que estavam me encarando enquanto eu andava pelos corredores em busca de uma caixa de Cinnamon.

Eu queria que ela conversasse comigo para que eu fingisse que não era algum tipo de show que todos no supermercado estavam interessados em me transformar.

Peguei a caixa de cereal que estava procurando e a joguei no carrinho em cima de umas coisas que decidi que queria enquanto estava passando por elas.

E a partir do momento que peguei tudo que achava que me deixaria longe desse lugar por um bom tempo, segui para os caixas e fiquei atrás de uma loira que estava folhando uma revista.

Olhei a revista que estava perto dela e morri de vergonha quando vi minha cara na primeira página da Life & Style, falando que eu estava namorando secretamente a Lindsay Lohan.

Eu lamentei e fechei meus olhos, balançando minha cabeça. Eu almocei com ela e com sua namorada depois de conhecê-la uma noite e, de repente, nós éramos o novo casal do momento. Eles completamente ignoraram a segunda mulher que estava sentada entre nós e suas mãos que estavam firmemente juntas enquanto esperávamos em silêncio pela comida.

Odiava os paparazzis e os editores das revistas tanto quanto odiava supermercados. A maioria deles não tinha nenhum senso comum, somente pensavam na última fofoca, que não era verdade na maioria das vezes.

A loira olhou quando ouviu minha lamentação e se virou devagar antes de me olhar com os olhos bem abertos.

Ela apontou para a revista e depois para mim, seu queixo começou a cair.

"Sim," Eu falei bem baixo, balancei minha cabeça devagar e passei a mão no meu cabelo. "Esse sou eu; sou ele. O mesmo".

"Eu não sabia… Eu… Você é…"

"Por favor," Eu falei, implorando. "Por favor, não…"

Então ela gritou e eu abaixei minha cabeça até a barra do carrinho enquanto gemia de desgosto. Eu nunca entendi a necessidade de gritar quando viam alguma celebridade. Não percebiam que aquilo não levava à nada a não ser arrebentar meus ouvidos e querer correr e me esconder em um local bem escuro até todo mundo desaparecer?

Eu nem me liguei em olhar enquanto alguém vinha correndo até nós, perguntando o que havia de errado. Eu nem olhei quando mais gritos começaram a ecoar pelo supermercado porque isso só aumentaria a cena.

Por que uma mulher normal de trinta e poucos anos não conseguia controlar seus gritos? Eu nunca vou entender. Não tinha nada ao meu respeito que precisasse de gritos. Eu conseguiria ouvi-la normalmente quando me encarou antes e os gritos que ela estava dando agora eram irritantes, desnecessários e vergonhosos em muitos níveis.

Talvez eu ache um cirurgião plástico para refazer minha cara. Ou talvez eu corte todo o meu cabelo. Ou talvez eu nunca mais saia de casa.

É, a terceira opção soou como a melhor.

Os gritos e vozes me implorando para olhar começaram a fazer loucuras dentro da minha cabeça. Odiava multidões quando não precisava estar em uma e, mais do que isso, odiava o fato de que eu não podia ir até o supermercado sem que as pessoas arruinassem isso para mim.

Eu sempre fiz isso quando chegava em Lake George e nunca acabou assim. Eu sempre conseguia sair da loja rápido o bastante, nunca chamando atenção, porque ou as pessoas estavam muito ocupadas com suas próprias vidas ou não queriam me atrapalhar.

Aparentemente, havia subestimado aquelas pessoas. Foi muito bom por muito tempo e a loira que ainda estava gritando na minha frente fazia questão de me deixar saber.

Dando um passo para trás do meu carrinho, eu consegui andar pela multidão que se aglomerou em minha volta e corri para fora, localizei meu carro e fiquei olhando por cima dos ombros para ver se alguém me seguia.

Aquilo era loucura. Pelo amor de Deus, eu só queria comprar comida.

Rapidamente entrando no meu carro, bati a porta e a tranquei, enfiando a chave na ignição e saindo do estacionamento antes das pessoas conseguirem chegar perto do carro.

Eu xinguei e gritei e reclamei o caminho todo de volta para Lake George, e finalmente me acalmei quando cheguei próximo à escola. Respirando profundamente, virei e dirigi pela rua, reconhecendo uma caminhonete vermelha parada com uma conhecida morena andando pelo caminho da única livraria da cidade com uma quantidade enorme de livros em suas mãos.

Eu sorri mesmo com o jeito que estava me sentindo e parei perto dela, olhando meu retrovisor para ter certeza que ninguém iria arrancar as portas do meu carro se eu a abrisse, sai e fiquei ao lado do carro dela enquanto ela desaparecia na livraria One More Time.

Ela provavelmente irá começar a pensar que estou a seguindo. Não era o bastante que eu morava perto dela, agora estava a vendo e passando tempo com ela desde que cheguei há dois dias atrás.

Era uma coisa que eu também não entendia. Eu nunca senti aquela atração por ela antes, como senti ontem. Nunca pensei nela em uma hora inoportuna e desejei que ela estivesse comigo. Nunca pensei em Bella daquele jeito antes.

Pisquei em direção ao gramado coberto de neve que tinha em frente à livraria e balancei minha cabeça.

Ainda não pensava nela desse jeito. Bella era a única pessoa nessa cidade que eu poderia considerar como amiga e era isso. Nada mais, nada menos; Bella era minha amiga.

Bella acabou de terminar com o Jacob vinte e quatro horas antes. Ela tinha que ser somente minha amiga, porque ela ainda não superou o Jacob.

Ela não poderia.

"Edward?"

Pulei quando ouvi a voz dela e fiquei reto, rindo nervoso de mim mesmo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela alcançou a porta aberta da caminhonete que eu não tinha notado antes e saiu com uma nova leva de livros.

"Tentei fazer compras". Eu falei, tirando os livros da mão dela. "Não deu certo"

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, sua voz preocupada enquanto focava sua atenção em mim.

Acho que preferia ter a atenção dela em mim e somente em mim. Adicionando o fato de que ela estava realmente ouvindo e preocupada comigo, quase fez toda a excursão no supermercado valer a pena.

Quase…. Mas não tudo. Eu ainda estava sem comida para levar para casa e estava começando a ficar com fome.

"Eu atraí muito mais atenção que eu achava possível". Balancei minha cabeça e apontei para a livraria em uma triste tentativa de nos distrair dos eventos que aconteceram no meu dia. "Isso vai ali?"

_De todas as coisas estúpidas para perguntar, Edward…_

Com certeza as coisas vão lá. São livros. Livros pertencem às livrarias.

Quando me tornei tão idiota em volta dela?

"Uh, talvez você não queira fazer isso". Ela riu nervosa antes de tentar tirar os livros da minha mão novamente. "Sua intitulada maior fã está sentada no balcão".

Eu quase derrubei todos os livros antes dela pegá-los facilmente.

Era absolutamente incrível como ela pegava uma pilha de livros das minhas mãos sem se machucar, mas conseguia torcer o tornozelo enquanto chutava o carro de seu ex-namorado.

Ela era o maior mistério que eu já encontrei.

"Oh."

Ela assentiu, mordendo seus lábios enquanto olhava entre eu e a porta da livraria.

Entendendo o recado, eu assenti e dei alguns passos para trás dela, enfiando meus dedos no monte de neves que tinha ao lado do carro dela.

"Eu estava, uhm, estava pensando se você queria ir jantar comigo hoje à noite".

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca e eu engoli com dificuldade, imaginando da onde aquilo veio. Eu não estava pensando sobre isso. Nem era uma opção para mim antes de agora.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Uh," Eu murmurei, passando a mão no cabelo e rindo nervoso.

Isso não foi parte do plano. Vim aqui para escapar das multidões e me enfiar na minha pequena casa no meio do nada; não correr para um restaurante e causar uma nova cena com a Bella.

E oh, Deus, se eles tirarem fotos...

Ela estaria em todas capas de revistas, perguntas feitas a ela em todo lugar que ela ia... Ela nunca mais ficaria sossegada.

… E tudo por minha causa.

Não poderia deixar isso acontecer. A Bella não merecia isso. Esse é o estilo de vida que eu escolhi para mim e não iria submeter alguém como a Bella a isso se eu não precisasse. Ela não merecia ser submetida a tudo aquilo, se tirassem fotos dela.

"Esquece."

Eu rapidamente me virei, brincando nervoso com as minhas chaves enquanto voltava para meu carro. Olhei para os dois lados da rua para ter certeza que não seria atropelado antes de abrir a porta.

"Edward, Eu só…. Eu já tenho planos!"

"Bella, está tudo certo."

Eu nem olhei para ela enquanto entrava, sentava no banco e ligava o carro, pensando comigo como eu era um idiota.

Um grande idiota.

Um grande idiota sem cérebro ou bolas.

Eu nem olhei para ela novamente enquanto saia pela rua, virando nossa rua e enfiando o carro na garagem.

Nada estava saindo do jeito que eu queria hoje e eu estava considerando seriamente voltar para a cama. Estava quente, confortável e silencioso lá; nada poderia acontecer de errado para mim se eu somente ficasse por lá o resto do dia.

Andando pelos degraus de entrada e pela porta da frente, joguei tudo que estava nos meus bolsos na mesa e tirei meus sapatos enquanto seguia para cima. Tirei minha camiseta, minha calça e me joguei na cama assim que cheguei ao quarto.

E enquanto esfregava minha cara nos travesseiros que tinha deixado hoje de manhã, não conseguia tirar o rosto de Bella da minha mente.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Comentários perfeitos como sempre. Mais em breve, viu?


	4. Capítulo 4

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 4  
**

***Bella***

Fiquei boquiaberta depois que o Edward foi embora, a pilha de livros em minhas mãos balançando enquanto eu tentava acompanhar o carro dele mesmo quando desapareceu na esquina.

Ele acabou de me convidar para jantar?

Não, ele não poderia ter acabado de me convidar.

Isso era loucura.

Certo?

Não havia nada em mim que segurasse o interesse dele por mais que alguns dias. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Edward Cullen ter acabado de me convidar para jantar... Em um encontro.

Ou talvez não tenha sido nada de encontro. Talvez eu tenha aumentado a proporção do convite e ele quisesse somente um jantar entre amigos.

Eu poderia ser amiga sem problemas. Estava sendo no último ano.

Mas porque ele saiu tão depressa, antes que eu pudesse explicar realmente a razão de eu dizer não?

Respirando profundamente, balancei minha cabeça e me virei, voltando para a livraria e ajeitando os livros em cima do balcão.

Por mais que eu quisesse pensar sobre isso, eu tinha muitos livros que precisavam ser relacionados, quase uma hora de trabalhos burocráticos para todos os livros que eu estava trazendo e quase outra hora mais ou menos depois disso para ter certeza que tudo foi feito certo.

"Bella."

Eu contornei uma pilha de livros para ver que Jessica Stanley – o carma de minha existência – estava sentada na frente da bancada, suas unhas feitas em cima do teclado e seus lábios vermelhos apontados para mim.

"Sim?" Perguntei com doçura.

Eu era a chefe dela. Precisava ser legal. Tinha que fingir que sua voz não me afetava cada hora que abria a boca. Tinha que fingir que gostava dela porque a última coisa que essa livraria precisava era de algum tipo de processo que seu pai estava tão disposto a abrir contra qualquer pessoa que iria contra sua filhinha.

Seu antigo namorado acabou na cadeia por pelo menos uma noite depois que terminaram devido a violações bobas de tráfego que ninguém conseguia explicar.

Seu pai tinha essa cidade nas mãos para proteger sua pequena e manipulativa filha e ninguém conseguia sair dessa.

Eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de perder a livraria que foi da minha família por mais da metade de uma década porque eu tinha sido rude com ela. Não valia a pena perder meu sustento para ela.

"Ouvi que Edward Cullen está aqui."

Queria revirar os olhos. Oh, a vontade era tão grande que foi difícil simplesmente fechá-los e respirar profundamente antes de responder.

Essa não era a primeira vez que eu tinha que me livrar das perguntas dela sobre meu vizinho. Ela foi uma das primeiras da cidade a descobrir que ele tinha se mudado para a casa ao lado da minha e eu tive que literalmente me ajoelhar e implorar para que ela não o incomodasse.

Pude conhecer ele um pouco até o momento que ela descobriu e sabia que a última coisa que ele precisava era ter uma certa Jessica Stanley sentada em sua porta usando a pior roupa que ela poderia para tentar chamar sua atenção.

Ela concordou em deixá-lo sossegado contanto que ela pudesse tirar umas férias por ano. Portanto, tive que desistir das minhas férias para acomodar as dela e me arrependia sempre que ela voltava das férias com um perfeito bronzeado.

Não havia palavras para descrever como queria acabar com a cara dela quando ela falava repetidamente de como Cabo San Lucas era durante o inverno.

"É," dizia devagar, apertando meus dentes enquanto minhas mãos apertavam a ponta da bancada.

"Estava pensando que em uma semana seria um bom momento para as minhas férias"

O sorriso que ela me deu foi de matar e eu tive que me segurar para não pular no pescoço dela.

"Sem problemas, Jess" Disse entre os dentes, me forçando a relaxar. "Parece bom".

Ela balançou a cabeça, voltando seus ombros para a posição inicial que eu sabia que era para digitar os títulos dos livros com suas unhas enormes fazendo um barulho chato.

Olhando para ela se sentindo vitoriosa, me virei e fui em direção ao ar congelante, colocando meu casaco e resmungando enquanto ia para minha caminhonete.

Eu cuidava da livraria desde que minha mãe voltou a casar e se mudou para Flórida com meu padrasto, dois anos atrás. Parecia perfeito; amava livros e minha mãe queria preencher o lado romântico dela indo para um estado completamente diferente com o homem que ela amava, e eu queria ficar.

Não gostava muito do inverno aqui, mas o verão era suficiente para me deixar onde estava.

Comprei a casa assim que a livraria ficou aos meus cuidados, como um presente. Trabalhei duro para deixar a livraria do mesmo jeito que meus bisavôs deixaram e com o dinheiro que estava entrando, achei uma boa idéia comprar uma casa permanente.

Jake se mudou logo, nunca liguei muito. Fazia sentido; estávamos juntos a mais ou menos um ano e o próximo passo era logicamente morarmos juntos.

Agora que ele queria pegar todas as coisas dele de lá – e todas as coisas que compramos juntos também – me arrependi daquela decisão.

Ele ligou antes de eu levantar aquela manhã e fez questão que eu estivesse a noite para que ele pegasse todas suas coisas e acabasse com essa parte das nossas vidas de vez.

Fiquei boba quando ele se referiu a nossa relação a um simples "parte de nossas vidas". Como se eu fosse somente uma fase que ele estivesse passando, e agora que ele estava melhor, queria se livrar de mim.

Os últimos três anos não significaram nada para ele.

E enquanto uma parte de mim queria ver ele como uma fase, eu nunca consegui pensar nele assim. Ele foi uma parte importante da minha vida por tanto tempo que o ouvir falar que queria se livrar de mim me chocou mais que eu esperava.

E mesmo sabendo que Jessica iria pegar minhas ferias assim que soubesse que Edward estava na cidade, eu ainda tinha esperança. Fazia mais de um ano que não saia do estado e esperava sair por pelo menos alguns dias esse ano. Mesmo que significasse alugar um quarto de hotel em Queensbury; pelo menos ficaria longe dessa cidade e de suas pessoas por gloriosos dias.

Contrariada, peguei a ultima leva de livros do chão da minha caminhonete antes de fechar a porta e voltar para a livraria.

Esse não era o meu dia mesmo.

~*~

Com a pasta de arquivos no chão da minha sala, papéis espalhados ao meu redor e uma terrível dor de cabeça, ouvia enquanto Jake e seus amigos trabalhando lá em cima, empacotando metade de nossas vidas e fazendo o melhor para sair o mais rápido daquela casa.

Tentei ajudar, mas fiquei somente irritada quando nenhum deles fazia questão de me ouvir.

Discutimos sobre pequenas coisas que nossos pais nos deram como casal, sobre potes e bandejas que ele nunca usou mesmo falando que sim, sobre o sofá que eu escolhi, mas ele pagou, e finalmente, sobre aquele estúpido centro de entretenimento.

Sem mais para dizer, minha televisão e meu aparelho de DVD estavam agora no chão, e no mesmo nível de visão que eu, enquanto finalizava a papelada que eu não tive como terminar enquanto estava no trabalho, porque agora eu nem tinha mais sofá para sentar.

Eu poderia repor quase tudo que ele insistiu em levar, então não me preocupava muito.

Eu desisti de discutir com ele sobre isso há algumas horas atrás. Era desnecessário e só aumentava meu stress para o resto do dia.

Tinha quase certeza de ter visto o Embry e o Seth levando pedaços da minha cama para a garagem uma hora atrás, mas nem tinha energia de dizer a nenhum deles que fui eu que paguei por aquela monstruosidade que o Jake tanto quis.

Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde iria dormir essa noite, mas não tinha mais forças para me preocupar com isso. Tinha muito serviço para terminar e a única coisa que o Jake estava conseguindo era me irritar mais.

Então eu fiquei na sala de estar, de pernas cruzadas no chão enquanto me debruçava nos papéis tentando ao máximo ignorar os barulhos que vinham lá de cima.

Eu tinha até parado de me irritar sempre que um dos rapazes gritava uma desculpa do alto das escadas. Eu nem queria pensar em todos os reparos que teria que fazer assim que eles acabassem.

Se eu pensasse muito nisso, provavelmente subiria lá e tentaria arrancar os olhos deles. Com minhas unhas pequenas, com certeza.

Não era uma visão muito boa e como atualmente não tinha onde dormir, não tinha pretensão de dormir em uma cela, também.

Duas horas depois quando as palavras já andavam juntas nos papéis e o barulho lá de cima tinha acabado, olhei e vi o Jake parado na porta de saída da sala de estar.

"Acabou?" Perguntei, descansando meu cotovelo no meu calcanhar e esfregando meus olhos.

"Ainda tem algumas coisas na garagem que não cabem agora. Te informarei quando irei voltar."

"O que? A bicicleta não cabe em volta da cama?" Balancei a cabeça e mandei-o embora, verdadeiramente não interessada que ele já estava dizendo. "Me dê as chaves e dê o fora".

"Estão na mesa."

"Ah, você deixou a mesa, é?" Olhei para ele, coçando minha testa e balançando minha cabeça. "Que bonito da sua parte."

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "Te ligo quando tiver um tempo livre."

"E se eu não estiver disponível?" Retruquei, encarando ele.

"Então nós pensaremos quando a hora chegar. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que precisam ser, Bella."

"Nem se atreva a me subestimar, Jake."

Ele revirou os olhos novamente e eu soltei um respiro profundo, revirando minhas mãos.

"Saia", disse, respirando tanto quanto possível enquanto encarei os papéis que eu não pretendia mais acabar hoje. "Quero que você saia."

"Sem problemas. Fala para o seu namorado que disse OI", ele soltou.

Virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo, que já estava de costas, segurando meus dentes juntos.

Ele não tinha mais direito de assumir nada. Ele desistiu desse direito o minuto que ele terminou comigo.

Ele não tinha nenhum direito de fazer suposições sobre o Edward. Mesmo depois de passar tanto tempo com ele, Jake não sabia nada sobre o nosso vizinho.

Correção: meu vizinho. Jake não tinha mais direito a nada meu... Incluindo a rua e as pessoas que estão nela.

Escutei os três veículos saindo e esperei pacientemente o barulho dos mesmos saindo da rua.

Fiquei sentada por mais um momento, batendo meus dedos na minha testa enquanto respirava profundamente em uma tentativa de me acalmar.

Demorei algum tempo para notar que nem só a casa estava silenciosa, como vazia também. A sala de estar que eu amava e tinha passado muito tempo decorando estava quase vazia. Tinha apenas uma cadeira reclinável que meu pai tinha me dado, minha televisão, tocador de DVD e uma patética coleção de filmes que estavam no chão e alguns quadros na parede branca.

Colocando a pasta de documentos que estava no meu colo como toda a papelada com cuidado no chão, levantei e fui devagar para a sala de jantar e para o andar de cima.

Indo para o meu quarto, me encostei sobre a porta quando reparei que estava certa sobre o Jake pegar a cama. Onde a cama estava, agora somente um espaço vazio. Meu armário ainda estava lá, mas o espaço vazio ao lado me informou claramente que ele levou o dele também. Uma das mesas de canto estava faltando, como um abajur que combinava com outro que ficava do meu lado da cama.

Era difícil ter um lado da cama se eu não tinha nem cama mais.

Para melhorar, tinham marcas no meu chão de madeira perfeito, um buraco na parede que onde estava colada a cama, e uma grande parte da porta do armário estava torta.

Abalada e passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo, balancei a cabeça e desci as escadas de volta à cozinha.

A cena que presenciei me fez apenas dar mais algumas respiradas profundas enquanto eu olhava potes, panelas e toalhas descartadas e ia até a geladeira.

Minha casa lembrava mais a cena de um assalto bem sucedido do que a saída do meu ex-namorado.

E meu queixo caiu quando abri a porta da geladeira e descobri que eu tinha apenas uma caneca de café que eu nunca bebi e meia garrafa de leite.

A raiva que eu estava conseguindo guardar veio à tona quando eu bati a porta, cerrei meus punhos e gritei o mais alto que podia.

Ele pegou a comida. O mesquinho, egoísta, arrogante, bastardo que eu dizia que amava a menos de uma semana atrás pegou literalmente tudo que ele podia.

Queria matá-lo novamente.

Nem só minha casa estava praticamente vazia e toda comida tinha sido levada da minha geladeira, como estava morrendo de fome. Não tinha reparado nisso até abrir a porcaria da geladeira, mas ainda estava morrendo de fome e pior, não tinha nada para comer.

Irada, chutei a porta da geladeira e fui em direção a sala de jantar onde a única coisa que pude fazer foi pegar o telefone. Peguei o menu da única pizzaria da cidade que tinha pizza decente – Rickie's – e disquei o número, cruzando meu outro braço e esperando alguém atender.

Indo para a sala de estar, meu olhar parou na casa do outro lado da rua e eu mordi meus lábios.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa. Ele não tinha nenhuma comida – e finalmente me ocorreu que essa deve ter sido a única razão dele ter me convidado para jantar – mas ele provavelmente estava andando pela cozinha procurando algo para comer.

Finalmente quando alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha, pedi duas pizzas grandes de queijo e uma dúzia de asas de frango antes de desligar e cruzar os braços.

Era uma idiota em pensar que ele me convidou para um encontro. Ele só queria comer e ele queria que eu fosse com ele para que as pessoas demorassem um pouco mais para se aproximar do que se ele estivesse sozinho.

Não era nada mais que aquilo. Ele só queria comer. Sem encontros, sem velas entre nós enquanto ele sentava na minha frente em um restaurante romântico, sem falar baixinho e principalmente sem beijos de despedida quando a noite acabasse.

Nada mais que o Edward querendo realmente comer.

Balançando a cabeça, abaixei e juntei toda papelada do chão, juntando as mesmas em um único bolo antes de levantar e levar a mesma para a mesa da sala de jantar.

Peguei minhas chaves e bolsa, coloquei minhas botas e peguei meu casaco antes de sair de casa e correr para a minha caminhonete, enfiei a chave na ignição e rapidamente sai da minha garage.

Estava em uma missão. Não sabia se a mesma seria aceita, mas valia a tentativa. O pior que poderia acontecer era que eu levasse uma porta na cara e eu retornaria para a casa que eu amava.

Antes, quando era realmente uma casa ao invés de uma casca vazia de um antigo relacionamento arruinado por ciúmes e muita falta de comunicação.

Bati meus dedos no volante enquanto parei na Cumberland Farms, estacionei e abri minha peguei minha carteira da minha bolsa e fui andando em direção a loja de conveniência que odiava.

A meninada da escola local achava que lá era sua casa longe de casa e nunca deixavam de fazer péssimos comentários com quem passava por lá, encostados na parede e fumando cigarros que nem poderia comprar.

Os atendentes de dentro da loja não eram melhores que isso, também.

E se eles não fossem os únicos que vendiam caixas de 12 cervejas na cidade, nunca pisaria nesse lugar.

Passei pela meninada, deixando minha cabeça baixa enquanto abria a porta e entrava no local.

"Bella!"

Olhei devagar para o balcão e vi Mike Newton atrás dele, lambendo seus lábios de um jeito que ele achava sugestivo.

Parecia um babaca.

"Oi, Mike", Resmunguei, passando rápido pelos corredores até pegar a caixa de Heineken que queria.

Fui devagar até o balcão, querendo acabar com logo aquilo e não prolongar a situação de ver o Mike encarando meus peitos enquanto passava por lá.

Como ele fazia com toda mulher que passava por lá e era idiota o suficiente para dizer oi para ele.

Como eu fazia toda vez que entrava e ele estivesse trabalhando.

Resmungando e mordendo o interior da minha bochecha, coloquei as garrafas de cerveja no balcão.

"Vai dar uma festa, Bella?" Mike perguntou, me encarando assim que registrava a caixa.

"Somente uma noite tranquila em casa" Informei, brigando com minha carteira enquanto encarava o monitor esperando informar o total da minha compra.

Ele poderia ir mais devagar? Quanto tempo demorava para efetuar o registro da compra?

Puxei meu casaco contra o peito enquanto ele olhava naquela direção e limpei minha garganta.

"Ouvi que você e o Jake terminaram", ele disse como quem não quer nada, dando de ombros assim que finalmente a máquina informou o total da compra.

Queria perguntar para ele como ficou sabendo tão rápido, mas me segurei assim que a pergunta ia saindo da minha boca. Em uma cidade tão pequena quanto essa, e com a quantidade de gente intrometida como tinha, seria inevitável que o termino do meu namoro fosse primeira página das notícias por pelo menos mais uma semana.

"Sim, sou lésbica", menti rapidamente, jogando vinte dólares no balcão. "Ele não gostou muito disso."

Assisti com satisfação enquanto o queixo dele caia, pegando devagar o dinheiro que joguei e colocando na caixa registradora.

"Sério?"

Balancei a cabeça, respirando profundamente e encarando ele. "Gosto só de garotas, Mike."

"Ah", ele resmungou enquanto pegava meu troco. "Bem, tenha uma boa noite, Bella."

Enfiei o troco na minha carteira e peguei as cervejas, balançando minha cabeça e acenando alegremente para ele assim que saia da loja.

"Você também, Mike!"

Deveria me preocupar que essa informação estaria pela cidade em questão de minutos, mas nem liguei. Deveria me preocupar que o Jake ouviria isso amanhã, mas também não liguei.

Até alguém contar a verdade para ele, Mike Newton não iria mais me encher quando eu entrasse na loja e somente esse fato já me fez melhorar de humor.

Colocando as cervejas no banco de passageiros, sai do estacionamento e dirigi pela rua.

Uma coisa boa dessa cidade era que tudo ficava muito perto. Tinha uma loja de bebidas que só vendia vinhos e bebidas mais fortes, a pizzaria, farmácia, sorveteria, lojas, somente nessa rua.

Pulando da minha caminhonete com minha carteira em mãos, entrei pela minúscula pizzaria, paguei pelo meu pedido e sai em cinco minutos.

Movi a cerveja do banco para o chão, coloquei a comida quente no banco e joguei minha carteira na bolsa antes de sair do estacionamento, indo em direção a rua principal.

Os nervos começaram a bater assim que entrei na minha rua. Minhas mãos começaram a se apertar no volante involuntariamente e mordia meu lábio inferior enquanto dirigia pela rua até nossas casas.

Ele poderia fechar a porta na minha cara. Ele poderia nem atender a porta. Existiam milhões de coisas que ele poderia fazer e tudo que eu imaginava nunca acabava muito bem para mim.

Provavelmente ele estava tão cansado de me ver. Eu o via uma vez por dia desde que ele chegou quando normalmente eu nem via ele durante sua estadia aqui. Provavelmente eu era a última pessoa que ele queria ver agora, eu pensava enquanto entrava na minha garagem e notei que a luz de sua cozinha ainda estava ligada.

Talvez ele tenha a deixado ligada. Talvez ele nem esteja acordado agora. Só porque nem são sete da noite não quer dizer que ele esteja acordado, ele podia estar tão exausto que dormiu cedo sem desligar as luzes. Ele não tinha um emprego regular como a maioria dessa cidade; Eu nem poderia imaginar o pouco que ele dorme enquanto trabalha.

Parei na minha garagem e encarei a casa dele pelo meu retrovisor, meu lábio inferior preso entre meus dentes.

O pior que poderia acontecer era ele não atender a porta. E se ele não atendesse a porta, eu ainda teria mais uns três dias de comida antes de ir aquela loja.

Devagar sai da caminhonete, fechei a porta e fui andando até o outro lado para pegar a comida, cerveja e minha bolsa.

Olhei a distância entre nossas casas e a fina camada de gelo que tinha em nossas entradas antes de colocar a bolsa nos meus ombros e pegar a comida e bebida uma em cada mão.

Fechei a porta com o quadril e devagar trilhei a rua, olhando atentamente para o gelo que estava sob meus pés esperando o melhor momento para me derrubar.

Talvez eu devesse ter escrito um bilhete e colocado embaixo da porta. Era covarde e bem infantil fazer isso, mas parecia funcionado no passado.

Cheguei na entrada, passando por um pouco de gelo que tinha na ponta da escada, orgulhosa por não deixar o gelo tentar me matar hoje e andei até a porta, segurando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes novamente.

Seria um milagre se eu ainda tivesse um lábio inferior depois de hoje.

Respirando profundamente, gentilmente chutei a ponta de sua porta ao invés de bater, tentando ouvir qualquer barulho lá de dentro enquanto esperava impacientemente no frio.

Chutei novamente quando pensei ter escutado alguma coisa, pateticamente esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez.

Mas quando mais um minuto se passou e eu ainda não tinha escutado nada atrás da porta, balancei a cabeça e me virei para voltar para minha casa.

Olhei a fina camada de gelo e cuidadosamente pisei nela, sabendo que pular era o certificado de minha morte e quase imediatamente escorreguei e cai de bunda.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo," murmurei enquanto a comida voava das minhas mãos.

A bebida caiu perto de mim, minhas mãos ainda a seguravam, mas tenho quase certeza que ouvi algumas garrafas quebrando.

E eu queria chorar. Só queria colocar a cabeça entre meus joelhos e abrir o coração porque o dia inteiro foi só uma grande decepção.

Em vez disso, quando senti as lágrimas começarem a sair dos meus olhos, usei as garrafas para me empurrar para cima e ficar em pé novamente. Choramingando, peguei a caixa de pizza que tinha parado perto da entrada. As asas de frango por outro lado, não seguiram o mesmo destino. A tampa da caixa abriu e mal pude ver que tinha asas espelhadas por toda calçada.

Limpando as lagrimas que tentava segurar do rosto, cuidadosamente comecei a recolher as arruinadas asas de frango, choramingando pateticamente enquanto fazia isso.

Deus, esperava que ele estivesse dormindo, porque se ele saísse da casa e me visse assim, não conseguiria olhar para ele nunca mais.

Naturalmente, não mais que dez segundos depois, ouvi a porta se abrindo atrás de mim e mal consegui me ajeitar enquanto pegava a caixa de asas de frango e segurava na minha mão que estava livre.

Tinha certeza que o que estava liberando essa corrente de eventos que me coloquei estava se divertindo.

"Bella?" ele perguntou, sua voz doce pairando no ar enquanto eu andava por sua entrada com minha cabeça inclinada para o mais longe possível dele.

E quando abri minha boca para tentar, por alguma razão idiota, fazer uma piada de tudo isso, nada mais que um gemido saiu.

Queria morrer.

Ou ao menos achar um local bem fundo, bem escuro que eu pudesse me esconder até ele voltar para a California.

Então coloquei a mão na minha boca e balancei a cabeça enquanto ia em direção as escadas pegar as cervejas que deixei lá.

"Bella, você está bem?"

E lá estava ele. Sem aviso; nada até que ele estava na ponta da escada, descalço a sem um casado pegando as cervejas antes que eu pude pegar.

"Estou bem," Falei, arfando alto enquanto olhava seu pé descalço.

"Você está machucada?"

Meu orgulho estava praticamente destruído e minha bunda doendo, mas fora isso, estava ótima.

"Não," Falei novamente, balançando minha cabeça e novamente colocando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Até seus pés eram atraentes. Ugh, o que estava pensando? Ele era meu vizinho; meu bem famoso e bem atrativo vizinho que nunca me olhou mais do que parte do casal que sempre ajudou ele com a neve durante o inverno. Até pensar por um minuto que eu pudesse estar no seu radar era lunático.

"Bella."

E aí meu queixo estava em suas mãos e seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus enquanto ele me forçava a olhar para ele.

"Você não está bem."

"Só estava…" Solucei e fechei meus olhos, tentando tirar suas mãos de mim. Não funcionou. "Você está com fome."

"O que isso tem haver?"

Ele apertou meu queixo gentilmente e eu abri os olhos novamente, me sentindo tão humilhada que sua ação causou que mais algumas lagrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.

"Eu só... Eu…"

Ah, Deus, nunca iria parar, iria? Estava gaguejando e quase soluçando não importando quanto queria falar, "Eu iria trazer comida para que você pudesse comer", não estava saindo.

"Respire, Bella," ele disse suavemente, colocando as cervejas de volta no chão para segurar meu rosto com suas mãos.

Seus dedos limparam as lagrimas do meu rosto enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos e eu me senti mais calma devagar.

A vergonha, entretanto, voltou com força total e senti meu rosto queimar enquanto ele somente ficou parado lá, parecendo dez vezes mais perfeito com as luzes que vinham de sua varanda iluminando e seus lindos olhos verdes ainda olhando para meus normais olhos castanhos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu posso ir embora."

"Nunca disse que queria que você fosse embora. Só queria saber o que você estava fazendo aqui... E porque você estava chutando asas de frango pela rua."

Por que o mundo estava me fazendo passar por essa vergonha, mas falhou em me engolir por inteira quando não podia mais com aquilo?

Tinha que me mudar. Não tinha como eu ver ele sem pensar nesse exato momento e querer me jogar de um precipício.

"Eu não comi e não tinha nada para comer em casa," eu disse, minha voz embargada. "Então pensei em sair e pegar alguma coisa para a gente..."

Engoli dificilmente. Isso soava exatamente tão burro quanto eu pensava. O que eu estava pensando? Honestamente?

Ele queria paz e silêncio e eu não conseguia dar isso a ele desde que chegou. Inferno, estava parecendo que eu estava fazendo exatamente as coisas que ele estava fugindo; montando acampamento na sua porta independente do tempo.

Eu era uma vizinha desprezível. Eu era uma terrível amiga.

"Esquece," murmurei, sentindo as lagrimas se formando novamente. "Só vou… Tenho…"

"Que tipo de pizza?"

Pisquei para ele, ignorando completamente a lagrima que escorreu em meu rosto.

"Como?" Murmurei, minha voz sem vida.

"Que tipo de pizza você pegou?" Ele perguntou suavemente, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios enquanto ele limpava minhas lágrimas.

"Você não precisa…"

"Se é de queijo, te arrasto para essa casa independentemente do que disser."

Eu acenei, finalmente desistindo e encostando meu rosto em uma de suas mãos enquanto o pequeno sorriso se transformou em um largo sorriso que eu não me importaria em ver todo dia pelo resto de minha vida.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui fora?" ele sorriu, tirando as mãos do meu rosto para pegar a cerveja novamente.

Senti falta das suas mãos no meu rosto quase na hora que elas saíram e suspirei um pouco enquanto o seguia pelas escadas até a casa.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e olhei em volta da sala de estar, compreendendo finalmente que eu nunca tinha estado em sua casa. Ele sempre foi à minha e eu nunca passei da entrada da dele.

Reconheci a maioria das mobílias que foram trazidas quando seus pais vieram visitar e invejei o sofá dele. E o pequeno e elegante item de metal preto de vidro que estava com a TV do outro lado da sala. E a cadeira reclinável que eu sabia que tinha apenas um ano de idade comparada com a minha de vinte e poucos anos que estava na minha sala.

"Algumas dessas devem estar quebradas," Disse para ele enquanto o seguia para a cozinha para colocar as caixas de pizza e das asas de frango na mesa.

Ele colocou as garrafas perto da pia, olhando para mim com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Por quê?"

"Elas pousaram bem feio quando eu caí," Murmurei, abrindo rapidamente a caixa de pizza para descobrir que a pizza estava literalmente grudada na tampa.

Ah, perfeito. Eu não percebi que talvez a caixa estivesse de cabeça para baixo quando peguei, mas obviamente estava. Eu realmente não sei como não vi isso ou consegui virar sem perceber, mas acho que chorar e tentar evitar meu vizinho tenha ajudado muito a isso.

"Isso não pode ser bom."

"Acho que deveria ir," Murmurei, enfiando a pizza de novo na caixa e cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos.

"O que? Por quê?"

"Estou tendo um dia muito, muito ruim e isso" apontando para a pizza, deixando meus braços caírem, "não está melhorando as coisas."

"Se te deixa melhor, eu também não tive um ótimo dia." Ele abriu a caixa de cervejas e pegou duas garrafas, e inspecionou-as antes de me entregar. "Me conte."

"Você não quer ouvir."

"Eu não teria perguntado se não quisesse ouvir." Ele abriu sua cerveja antes de verificar o resto analisando o estrago. "Manda ver, Bella."

Ele não queria que eu fizesse isso. Eu não seria mais que uma poça de palavras gaguejadas e lágrimas patéticas no chão de sua cozinha se eu fizesse isso, e nenhum de nós precisava viver com isso agora.

"Na verdade…"

"Bella." Ele parou de cutucar a caixa que estava no balcão e se virou para mim, cruzando os braços. "Você me trouxe comida. Estou totalmente faminto. Tenho dois ombros e você está livre para usá-los sempre que quiser. Me conte porque seu dia foi tão ruim."

"Somente se você me contra sobre o seu."

"Fechado… Mas você primeiro."

Suspirando pesadamente, virei a ponta da minha cerveja e me virei para jogar a tampa no lixo perto da geladeira antes de me encostar no balcão e ver que ele voltou a mexer com a caixa de cerveja.

Então eu contei para ele tudo que aconteceu comigo no dia. Desde a Jessica Stanley roubar minhas ferias – claro que não contei o motivo – até Jake destruir meu quarto e levar todos os móveis decentes e comida, terminando com o monte de trabalho que ainda tinha que finalizar.

Ele escutou como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e devagar eu senti toda tensão e desapontamento que eu tinha dez minutos antes indo embora. Não conseguia lembrar porque estava chorando na rua – algo que graças a deus ele não mencionou – e todos os eventos do dia pareciam que tinham ocorridos a muito tempo atrás.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia daquele jeito. Jake estava lá para conversar comigo, claro, mas ele nunca escutou as coisas realmente. Ele perguntava as coisas certas e fazia os barulhos apropriados enquanto assentia com a cabeça, mas se eu perguntasse alguma coisa no dia seguinte, ele não conseguiria lembrar.

Era muito bom conhecer alguém que realmente escutava o que você dizia e se importava o bastante para perguntar.

Ele pegou somente duas garrafas que tinham pequenas rachaduras e colocou o resto em sua incrível, mas vazia geladeira antes de atacar a caixa de pizza e colocar os pedaços em um prato branco com ouro muito caro. Ele comeu um pedaço inteiro enquanto eu pegava o meu e o seguia até a sala de estar, ambos sentando no sofá.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntei, encostando minha cabeça no sofá enquanto o via devorar mais dois pedaços de pizza em um minuto.

Tinha a pequena versão quando encontrei com ele mais cedo, mas tinha certeza que tinha muito mais. Ele me distraiu bem rápido me ajudando com os livros e eu não tive a chance de saber de tudo.

"Tentei ir às compras," ele murmurou. "E estava quase saindo quando uma mulher na minha frente me notou e começou a gritar muito."

Ele virou os olhos e lambeu seus dedos que estavam com gordura.

Eu me vi cativada por sua língua e lábios enquanto passavam em cada dedo e tive que me forçar a olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele continuava a falar.

"Não demorou muito para que o resto da bendita loja entendesse que não era apenas por causa de uma aranha que ela estava gritando. Corri de lá o mais rápido que pude e não sai a casa desde que cheguei aqui."

"Isso realmente é um saco." Derrubei minha cabeça de volta ao sofá enquanto tomava um gole da minha cerveja. "Me desculpe."

Ele deu de ombros, mordendo o final de um outro pedaço de pizza antes de me olhar de novo.

"Eu não esperava isso aqui, sabe? Nunca aconteceu antes e pensei que iria continuar assim." Ele revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. "Foi estúpido da minha parte achar que não aconteceria."

"Não foi estúpido. Você veio para fugir disso alguns dias. Você merece um tempo para você e foi muito rude deles tirarem isso de você."

Ele me encarou, lambendo uma parte de molho que estava no canto de sua boca – me deixando completamente sem palavras e mais ou menos sem fôlego por um segundo – antes de um sorriso tomar conta.

"Você é a primeira pessoa normal que vê as coisas desse jeito."

Eu senti meu rosto aquecendo e rapidamente peguei o ultimo pedaço de pizza do meu prato, rapidamente enfiando ele na minha boca e evitando seu olhar fixo.

"É verdade," murmurei, pegando um pedaço do tecido do meu jeans. "Quero dizer, você provavelmente está cansado até de mim."

"Você nunca me cansa, Bella. Adoro sua companhia."

Se eu achava que meu rosto estava vermelho antes, eu tinha certeza absoluta que não era nada comparado com que estava agora.

"Você quer um tempo de tudo," disse, colocando o pedaço de pizza de volta ao meu prato.

"Eu ainda tenho isso. Dessa vez, tenho tido sua companhia e tornou minha estada aqui muito melhor. Eu curto passar o tempo com você, Bella," ele disse novamente, sua voz baixa e suave.

Olhei para ele e engoli a seco, encontrando seu olhar intenso.

"Eu curto passar o tempo com você também," eu sussurrei, limpando minha garganta a sentando direito quando percebi que tínhamos começado a se inclinar para o outro.

Ah Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Me inclinando e sussurrando para ele? Isso era uma fantasia que nunca se realizaria, nunca iria acontecer.

"Eu, ahm," Limpei minha garganta novamente, vendo enquanto ele ia para o outro lado do sofá. "Eu preciso ir ao supermercado, também, então… Você quer… Hum," ri nervosa, "Ir junto? Talvez?"

Ele me encarou, seu perfeito queixo se movendo enquanto ele continuava a comer a pizza e eu viajando.

Eu precisava realmente parar de fazer isso.

Eu realmente precisava parar de chateâ-lo e agir como uma louca quando eu queria passar um tempo com ele.

O que não seria fácil de nenhum jeito.

"Você poderia, uhum… Usar um chapéu ou alguma coisa para se esconder? Você sabe, das pessoas que não conseguem se controlar?"

Por que ele não está dizendo nada?

"Ou você pode," engoli com dificuldade, olhando para baixo e colocando o pedaço de pizza que não queria mais entre nós dois, "me dar uma lista e eu posso ir para você? Quer dizer, você precisa ter alguma coisa para comer quando eu não estiver em casa."

Eu queria me bater. Como se ele estivesse contando comigo para ser alimentado... Tá. Eu me zombei mentalmente. Não era tão importante na vida dele e não podia me deixar pensar que era.

Eu era tão dispensável quanto a garota do lado. Aconteceu de eu morar na casa ao lado; Eu era conveniente e fácil.

Meu rosto corou novamente com esse pensamento e eu realmente cobri minha cara com uma das mãos sem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo.

Eu não era fácil. Eu era…. Acessível. Sim, essa era uma palavra melhor. Acessível.

"O que você está pensando?"

Ah, ótimo, a forma mais básica de rejeição; evitar a questão e perguntar outra coisa.

"Nada," assenti, balançando minha cabeça e fechando meus olhos. "Não é nada".

"Que horas você sai amanhã do trabalho?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Seis, mas eu vou sair com umas amigas depois."

Brinquei com meu jeans novamente, mordendo meus lábios enquanto pensava sobre a boate que a Angela e a Rosalie iriam me levar.

Sexta-feira a noite era nosso dia de sair e a única vez que cancelamos foi quando o tempo estava muito ruim. Essa sexta iria apenas estar muito frio, mas pelo menos não teríamos neve.

Essa semana iríamos para a rua Saratoga e Caroline; cheia de bares e boates e homens realmente desalinhados e bêbados andando pela rua e falando coisas grosseiras depois de você ignora-los.

Se nada, iria tomar alguns drinques e tornar essa conversa horrível e a rejeição da minha cabeça até eu chegar em casa e ter que me deparar com ela quase vazia.

"E sábado?"

"Trabalho até as quatro," Balancei a cabeça, brincando com fiapo que consegui achar no meu jeans.

"Você quer ir no sábado então?"

Minha cabeça estalou e eu não pude evitar de escapar o estúpido sorriso que apareceu na minha cara.

Ele não me rejeitou.

Meu coração acelerou enquanto eu sentei direito e balancei a cabeça, pegando meu pedaço abandonado de volta para o meu colo.

"Sim, okay."


	5. Capítulo 5

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 5  
**

***Edward***

Parei no meio da minha sala de estar, olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto pensava no que fazer.

_Nada para fazer._

Estava entediado. E isso estava me deixando louco.

Finalmente desfiz minhas malas, pegando a quantidade de roupas que a Alice me mataria se visse e enfiando tudo no caro e detalhado armário. Lavei toda a roupa que estava jogada pelo chão do meu quarto. Limpei o banheiro, cozinha e sala de estar.

Eu até liguei para os meus pais antes de lembrar que ambos estavam trabalhando. Liguei para a Alice antes de lembrar que provavelmente ela ficaria no estúdio o dia todo. Até liguei para o Emmet em uma tentativa desesperada de me manter ocupado, mas caiu na caixa postal.

As coisas e as pessoas que poderiam me deixar ocupado estavam acabando.

Nas minhas visitas anteriores, nunca fiquei entediado. Tinha todo tempo do mundo para não fazer absolutamente nada e eu amava aquilo. Nunca queria que aquilo mudasse.

Passava boa parte do tempo correndo e tentando lembrar de tudo que eu precisava fazer que apreciasse o fato que eu não precisava fazer nada que eu não quisesse aqui.

E agora…. Estava super entediado.

E tudo por causa de uma certa Bella Swan que atualmente está no trabalho. Não em casa, comigo, me entretendo como tem feito nas últimas três noites.

Tinha alguém para passar o tempo, para conversar, para interagir como eu não tinha antes e fiquei mal acostumado.

De algum jeito eu comecei a depender dela para passar o tempo e agora eu realmente não sei o que fazer sem ela.

Era meio patético como eu dependia tanto da companhia dela. Pior era que ela não precisava de mim tanto assim; ela tinha sua própria vida e seus próprios amigos naquela cidade enquanto eu não tinha nada.

Eu arrisquei a chamando para jantar, claramente não pensando no alvoroço que iria causar até falar. E eu estava bem assustado sobre tudo isso, passando o resto do dia na minha cama e sonhando com a Bella.

Sim, eu sonhava com ela. Não era uma coisa que eu desgostava assim, mas também não tornava certo.

Eu passei a maior parte do dia, depois que eu tirei minha bunda da cama por volta das quatro, andando entre a sala e a cozinha. Meu estômago estava resmungando, me obrigando a alimentá-lo.

Eu quase desisti e fui até a Bella perguntar se ela queria jantar novamente, pensando que as conseqüências valeriam a pena se eu parasse meu estômago de falar comigo, mas logo parei quando vi o carro do Jake e mais dois veículos na entrada da casa dela. Eu vi pela janela enquanto outros dois garotos que não poderiam ter mais que vinte anos arrastavam as mobílias e caixas da garagem e as colocavam no carro.

Realmente tudo estava acabado entre eles. Ele estava se mudando e eles tinham terminado mesmo.

Eu me odiei por sorrir quando me deparei com a informação e rapidamente me virei da janela, voltando para a cozinha e encarando a geladeira que continuava vazia, e sonhava que algo iria aparecer magicamente na minha frente.

Então eu continuei andando entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, tentando assistir o que estivesse passando na televisão na hora e ignorando o quanto meu estômago estava vazio.

Estava muito assustado par ir ao supermercado local. Não só era mais caro, como também sempre parecia sem higiene. E eu não queria mesmo repetir o acidente que ocorreu no Price Chopper tão cedo.

Inferno, eu estava assustado até de sair de casa, então ir até a pizzaria da cidade estava fora de cogitação.

As sete da noite, desisti e rezei para conseguir esperar até a manhã seguinte para achar algo para comer. Mesmo que isso significasse dirigir até Maine, e eu iria se isso significasse fazer comprar sem as pessoas gritando em minha volta.

Então eu voltei para o andar de cima, com intenção de tomar um banho e ligar meu laptop para ver se tinha algum e-mail importante.

Estava na metade do caminho ao banheiro quando escutei um grande barulho lá fora. Preparado para o pior, vagarosamente desci e peguei o telefone antes de encarar a porta da sala de estar.

Talvez alguém finalmente tenha descoberto onde eu moro e estava jogando coisas na casa uma triste tentativa de me fazer aparecer para que pudesse me atacar.

Segurando meu telefone firmemente em minhas mãos enquanto procurava pelo telefone da polícia que eu guardei na minha primeira visita, engoli a seco e fui devagar me aproximando da porta.

Escutei mais barulhos enquanto olhava pelo olho mágico, mas não vi ninguém na porta.

Não sabia se era um bom sinal ou um mal sinal. Tinha vários lugares para se esconder na minha propriedade e eu não tinha reparado nisso até ser tarde demais.

Respirando profundamente, dei um passo atrás e abri a porta, o telefone na minha orelha enquanto colocava a cabeça lá fora.

E lá estava a Bella, chutando o que parecia ser asas de frango na rua.

Me enchi de alivio e sorri, respirando normalmente e colocando o telefone na pequena mesa ao lado da porta.

Eu a chamei e o alivio que eu sentia desapareceu quando ouvi seu soluço.

Milhões de cenários percorreram minha mente enquanto ouvia aquele som e fiquei reto, não me importando com tênis ou casaco enquanto saia na varanda e a assistia enquanto balançava a cabeça e passava pela caixa de cervejas que estava aos meus pés.

Estupidamente, perguntei se ela estava bem enquanto descia os degraus e ela se aproximava, pegando a cervejas antes dela.

E sua voz não era nada mais que um pequeno chio. Eu nunca ouvi ninguém assim e imediatamente, uma pequena chama de raiva passou por mim enquanto olhava para a casa dela.

Talvez Jake tenha machucado-a de alguma forma. E se ele encostou a mão nela, eu o acharia e nada me pararia até acabar com ele.

Existiam poucas pessoas no mundo que me fariam fazer isso e Bella Swan era uma dessas pessoas.

Não tinha certeza quando ela se tornou uma dessas pessoas, mas enquanto eu a ouvia chiando respostas entre soluços, a dor era tão grande que era obvio que eu faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza que ninguém mais a machucaria.

Mesmo se ela me respondesse, ela não olhava para mim. E essa era uma das vezes que eu precisava que ela olhasse para mim; Eu precisava ter certeza que ela não estava machucada mesmo ela falando que não estava. Se tivesse apenas um machucado nela…

Então peguei seu queixo, levei um pequeno choque que percorreu meu braço até meu peito. Eu o ignorei por enquanto, mais preocupado em ter certeza que ela estava bem, mesmo estando mais pálida do que qualquer dia.

Ela começou a gaguejar, se agitar, então eu larguei a caixa de cerveja e fiz a única coisa que pensava: peguei o rosto dela em minhas mãos e falei para respirar.

Era quase um milagre que o choque que eu tomei quando coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dela não me jogou longe ou que eu consegui enxugar suas lágrimas sem demonstrar o que ela fazia comigo.

E eu juro que senti meu coração explodindo quando ela finalmente conseguiu falar que trouxe comida para nós. De fato, eu queria me ajoelhar e beijar seus pés ou propor casamento porque ela tinha duas pizzas de queijo, asas de frango e cerveja para dividir comigo.

Em vez disso, a convidei para entrar e a ouvi contar sobre o seu dia terrível.

Enquanto nós nos sentamos no sofá e contamos sobre nossos dias horríveis, me peguei se aproximando dela. Eu me aproximei para ouvir tudo que ela estava falando e somente me afastei quando ela se ajeitou e limpou a garganta.

Iria beijá-la? Não, me aproximar não quer dizer necessariamente que eu tinha que beijá-la. Eu apenas estava ouvindo atentamente tudo que ela dizia.

Mesmo se ela estivesse falando como gosta de passar o tempo comigo. Ou como ela falou isso sussurrando. Suas palavras flutuaram pelos meus ouvidos, fazendo meu coração parar um pouco e eu quase a perdi me convidando para fazer compras com ela.

Eu vi seu rosto corar enquanto eu encarava suas bochechas, engolindo devagar a pizza que eu tinha enfiado na boca enquanto continuava a me convencer que não tinha intenção de beijar ela. O que ela estivesse falando começou a entrar no meu cérebro e eu queria sorrir para ela.

Ela queria ir fazer compras comigo e até sugeriu um chapéu ou alguma outra coisa para desviar a atenção de quem passava por mim.

Porque não pensei nisso antes? Nunca fui uma pessoa de usar chapéu, mas isso talvez tirasse algumas pessoas do meu caminho enquanto fazia as compras.

Me levou alguns minutos para entender que eu não respondi nada para ela e quando ela ia cobrir seu rosto com as mãos, finalmente fiz com que minha boca fizesse outra coisa fora mastigar.

E enquanto eu estava no meio da minha sala de estar, ainda encarando o tapete vermelho, sorri.

Eu iria fazer compras com a Bella amanhã quando ela saísse do trabalho.

Eu iria vê-la amanhã.

Não ajudou para resolver meu tédio agora, mas era alguma coisa para esperar.

Resmungando para o tapete, finalmente eu olhei para cima, meu olhar foi intencionalmente para a rua do outro lado da rua.

_Não está ajudando, Edward._

Voltei para a sala de jantar, encarando meu laptop que eu deixei lá algumas horas atrás.

Estava tentando evitar olhar meu e-mail. Não queria saber se deveria deixar esse lugar antes que antecipava. Só porque minha agente disse que eu não tinha nada para fazer até o começo do ano, não quer dizer que ficaria assim por muito tempo.

Sempre tem a chance de alguma coisa aparecer e que eu não pudesse evitar não importa quanto eu implorasse e pedisse para a Jeannie. Ela era cruel quanto eu precisava aparecer em algum lugar e a palavra "não" não existia para ela.

Eu estava realmente torcendo para não aparecer nada nos meus e-mails que me fizesse sair do único pedaço de serenidade até o começo de março mais ou menos.

Com má vontade, eu andei até a mesa e abri o laptop e o liguei.

Eu encarava enquanto ligava, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo antes de finalmente me sentar e clicar no link de internet quando a coisa parou de chiar para mim.

Era antigo; não havia outra maneira de falar; comprei mesmo antes de sair da casa dos meus pais e mesmo odiando como ele estava, não tinha comprado um novo ainda.

Meu email abriu e rapidamente coloquei minha senha, logando enquanto via que tinha muito mais email do que energia para ler todos.

Olhei pelos nomes, reconhecendo o nome da Jeannie em um deles dessa manhã e rapidamente cliquei nele, fechando meus olhos enquanto meu laptop chiava mais que o normal pelo esforço.

Não tinha assunto. Sempre que ela deixava em branco – essa mulher nunca fazia as coisas intencionalmente, mesmo em se tratando de assuntos de e-mail – o conteúdo nunca era muito bom.

Abrindo um olho, tudo que eu vi foi o seguinte escrito em negrito:

**Acho que você tem que ver isso.**

Me encolhi, engolindo a seco e abri meu outro olho enquanto o resto do e-mail estava carregando e minha forma curvada foi aparecendo em uma foto.

Amaldiçoei quem pensou em telefones com câmeras porque lá estava eu. Inclinado sobre o carrinho da loja, com uma expressão de dor enquanto encarava os gritos da moça que estava na minha frente.

Foi feita uns dois segundos antes de eu sair voando da loja.

Ótimo. Perfeito. Maravilhoso.

Fui abaixando a mensagem, passando a foto, para ver a pequena mensagem da Jeannie.

**Meu telefone não para de tocar, Edward. As pessoas querem saber o que você está fazendo aí. Fui perguntada se existe alguém aí com você. Me ligue. De verdade. Existem poucas coisas que posso dizer para eles enquanto nem eu sei a verdade. Me ligue.**

Eu tinha o mal habito de ignorá-la quando me mandava coisas assim. E eu não a informei desse número de propósito, prometendo apenas que eu checaria meu e-mail ou iria para algum lugar onde meu celular funcionasse de vez em quando para que eu não ficasse totalmente fora da minha vida e dela, de tabela.

Na real, estava surpreso que demorou todo esse tempo para as pessoas descobrirem que estava por aqui. Quando eu sumia por semanas como agora, a maior parte da mídia assumia que eu estava em Washington com a minha família. Parecia que a maior parte das pessoas de Lake George não ligava que eu estava invadindo a cidade deles, o que é uma boa parte da razão de eu voltar sempre.

A outra parte era que não havia nenhum paparazzi por aqui, virando as esquinas com suas lentes e atitudes, tentando tirar alguma foto boa para ganhar dinheiro. Eu não podia andar livremente nas ruas sem ser visto, mas também não precisava me preocupar com os flashes das câmeras também.

Ou, pelo menos, não até agora.

Olhando pela janela para a casa do outro lado da rua, eu pensava se ela conseguiria da conta de algo assim. Se alguma coisa por milagre acontecer entre nós, ela seria capaz de dar conta das pessoas nos seguindo sempre que saíssemos de casa?

E depois me dei conta do que estava pensando e balancei a cabeça.

Não. Eu não colocaria a Bella nessa vida. Já existiam muitos fatores contra nós, e eu não iria piorar a situação.

Além do mais, ela ainda não esqueceu o Jacob. Isso ficou claro ontem a noite. Ele era boa parte do seu terrível dia e eu não iria forçar nada.

Suspirando, eu ignorei o resto dos e-mails, desconectando a internet e desligando meu laptop antes de levantar devagar e ir pegar o telefone.

Bem, eu queria alguma coisa para fazer.

Deveria saber melhor.

Disquei os números de Jeannie antes de bloquear o meu computador, entrei na sala de estar e me joguei no sofá enquanto chamava, cobrindo minha cara com o meu braço enquanto me concentrava em respirar.

"Olá?"

O voz seca, profunda da Jeannie do outro lado da linha atendeu e eu recuei.

Não é um bom sinal.

"Oi, Jeannie" Disse, tentando amenizar a situação.

Soei como um balão murchando.

"Edward!" ela gritou.

Tive grande vontade de desligar. Essa não seria uma daquelas conversas fáceis e confortáveis como quando conversávamos sobre um novo filme que eu estava pensando em fazer.

Não, essa conversa será longa e difícil e de repente eu não queria nada daquilo. Ligar para ela foi a pior decisão que eu fiz hoje. E nem era meio dia.

"Você precisa me dar algumas respostas! Estou me afogando aqui!"

"Quais são as questões?" Eu assenti, fechando meus olhos enquanto passava as mãos no meu rosto e me inclinava para o meu joelho.

"A mais freqüente é claro, você está saindo com alguém daí?"

Eu conseguia a ouvir juntando papéis e imaginei-a sentada em sua larga e cara mesa, no seu amplo e bem mobiliado escritório no décimo terceiro andar da larga agência que ela passava a maior parte do tempo.

E, novamente, sem a minha permissão, olhei para a casa do outro lado da rua.

"Não," Eu assenti, fechando meus olhos e colocando minhas mãos no rosto novamente.

Eu não poderia olhar para lá se eu não pudesse ver.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Com certeza, Jeannie" Assenti, continuando com os olhos fechados e me encostando ao sofá novamente.

"Ok. Porque você está em Queensburry?"

"Para fugir das pessoas que estão fazendo essas perguntas."

"Eu não posso dizer isso para elas!" ela gritou novamente.

Eu recuei novamente. A mulher precisava de umas longas ferias.

"Estou aqui," Assenti, abrindo meus olhos e me forçando a olhar diretamente para a TV a frente, "Estava visitando um antigo amigo da família."

"Eles vão perguntar que amigo, Edward."

Sua voz voltou ao normal, calma, o tipo de voz que sempre conseguia o que queria de mim.

Ela soava assim muitas vezes. Sempre que eu falava com ela na verdade. Provavelmente eu era o motivo dela tomar anti-ácidos como doce. Eu não queria ser difícil, mas eu gostava da minha privacidade. Minhas fãs por outro lado, não. E ela era praticamente obrigada a dar o que elas queriam porque era por elas que ainda estava empregado.

Eu não era ingrato. Só queria um tempo para mim depois de trabalhar muito por elas.

"Eu não os quero aqui, Jeannie."

"Você arruinou isso, Edward."

"Eu só queria comida!"

"Você deveria ter feito alguma coisa diferente, então."

Eu revirei os olhos, coçando o nariz e levantando do sofá para voltar para a cozinha.

"É um amigo de um amigo de um amigo," Assenti enquanto abria a porta da geladeira e pegava a caixa de pizza que a Bella deixou ontem a noite. "Ele está doente então estou ajudando um pouco."

"Ah, sim, faz soar que você está fazendo algum tipo de caridade," ela murmurou.

Eu podia ouvir praticamente ela escrevendo tudo enquanto eu enfiava um pedaço da pizza no micro-ondas.

Iria me arrepender por não usar um prato quando o queijo derretesse por toda a bandeja de dentro, mas não tinha muita energia para me importar no momento.

Meu pedaço de paraíso de solidão estava sendo comprometido e eu não estava muito feliz por isso.

"Então está bom, quando você vai voltar?" ela continuou.

"Irei para Washington dia 22 de dezembro. Irei passar as festas com a minha família."

O alerta do micro-ondas apitou e eu abri a porta, confirmando a previsão que tinha feito havia pouco tempo. Segurei o telefone com o rosto e fui pegar a pizza, separando o queijo da bandeja antes de fechar a porta.

Iria limpar quando desligasse o telefone.

Além do mais, não era como se eu tivesse alguma coisa para fazer.

"Okay, hm," ela murmurou, falando consigo mesma.

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto mordia um pedaço da pizza e ficava próximo a pia.

"Eu te mandei um script para ler quando você voltar."

"Algo de bom?" Eu murmurei, puxando a pizza para longe da minha boca tentando fazer o queijo parar de esticar.

"Fica completamente ao seu critério."

Era seu jeito doce de dizer que eu não gostaria daquilo. Ela era minha agente desde que eu comecei, ela sabia muito bem os papéis que eu gostava e os que eu nunca consideraria.

"Eu vou ler."

"Acho que essas são todas as perguntas que eles têm," ela falou. "Se tiver mais alguma coisa, mandarei um novo e-mail para você."

"Obrigada."

"Obrigada por retornar minha ligação."

Revirei meus olhos novamente, mordendo um novo pedaço de pizza enquanto murmurava "De Nada" e desligava o telefone.

Acabei de comer a pizza, limpei o microondas e voltei para a sala de estar, fechando a cortina – Não poderia ficar esperando a vizinha que não estava em casa se eu não pudesse ver a casa dela, certo? – antes de voltar ao sofá e pegar o controle remoto da mesa.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa na TV, certo? Era tudo que eu tinha de companhia hoje. Alguma coisa interessante tinha que ter em algum canal, certo?

~*~

Acordei quando ouvi um grito do lado de fora e levantei rapidamente, coçando meus olhos e olhando em volta da minha sala de estar, confuso.

Peguei no sono. Ótimo. Eu nunca vou conseguir voltar a dormir agora.

Mais importante, continuo sem ter nada para fazer.

Olhei para a televisão e vi que estava passando a reprise de Charmed. Balançando a cabeça, peguei o controle remoto e desliguei a tv, passando a mão rapidamente pelo meu rosto. Levantei, me espreguicei e olhei para as horas que eram mostradas no meu DVD Player.

Eram seis horas. Acabei dormindo por seis horas.

E eu ouvi os gritos lá de for a novamente e levantei minha sobrancelha, andando até a janela e abrindo as cortinas.

Não era a Bella, disso tinha certeza. Eu conheço sua voz, gritos ou qualquer outra coisa. Fiquei aliviado em saber que minha vizinha não conseguiu se machucar novamente, mas os gritos estavam me irritando e não tinha consideração por mais ninguém da rua.

Estava escuro, mas eu consegui ver uma figura parada na entrada da casa do outro lado da rua. Ela parecia ter longos cabelos loiros e suas mãos estavam em sua cintura, seu pé direito estava batendo os seus saltos na calçada.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" ela gritou. "Se você não estiver na porta da casa nos próximos dez segundos, eu vou entrar!"_

Porque ela simplesmente não entrava? Provavelmente faria tudo mais fácil para todo mundo da vizinhança.

"_Rose! Você pode voltar para o carro? Ela vai vir – Rose!"_

Eu assistia, entretido, enquanto outra garota com cabelos enrolados escuros saiu do lado do motorista e foi correndo atrás da loira enquanto ela graciosamente ia para a frente da casa da Bella.

A loira começou a bater na porta da casa, ainda gritando com a Bella enquanto ela não respondia e a Moreno tentando levar ela de voltar ao carro.

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça, não acreditando até que eu vi a porta se abrindo e a Bella aparecendo.

Pelo menos, eu achava que fosse a Bella. Seu cabelo estava liso sobre seus ombros, e ela estava usando um top justo que mostrava todas as curvas de seu corpo que eu nem sabia que existiam, porém foi coberto rapidamente com uma jaqueta preta, porém os jeans que ela estava usando deveriam ser ilegais.

Minha boca encheu de água e meu jeans se apertou.

Eu rapidamente saí de perto da janela, deixando as cortinas voltarem para seu lugar enquanto apertava minhas costas contra a parede e respirava profundamente.

Oh, isso não era bom.

Por que alguém a deixaria sair daquele jeito? Ela tinha acabado de ficar solteira e... Definitivamente ela não voltaria sozinha para casa.

Meu coração apertou enquanto eu fechava meus olhos e batia minha cabeça na parede.

Mas aquilo era seu direito como uma solteira atrativa. Ela não tinha ninguém esperando por ela e tinha todo direito de encontrar alguém com quem voltar para casa.

Ela tinha todo direito de achar um "step" se ela quisesse.

Eu nunca achei que a Bella fosse esse tipo de pessoa, mas qualquer coisa era possível. Elas estavam saindo, sem dúvida iria tomar alguns drinques, e possivelmente algum cara iria ficar em cima dela e nunca a deixar ir embora.

Ele poderia tirar vantagem da perda do Jacob e da minha tortura pessoal.

Não. Isso não iria me incomodar. Eu não a tinha. Eu não precisava de uma namorada. Eu não queria um relacionamento. Não só acabava mal como não tinha nada de ganho para nenhum de nós.

Não me fazia nem um pouco melhor ver a minha vizinha sexy que eu não reconhecia descendo as escadas sobre os seus saltos perigosos, mas era verdade.

Eu era ruim para ela.

Nós dois sabíamos disso.

Ela provavelmente nem pensou sobre isso.

Podia aprender a aceitar.

Passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, voltei para o sofá e liguei a TV, amuado enquanto via uma das irmãs Haliwell lutando contra algum demônio na tela.

~*~

Era quase meia noite e eu ainda não tinha me movido. Estava vendo o mesmo canal desde as seis horas e realmente não tinha visto nada.

Ela estava usando um top. Em dezembro, ela saiu de casa usando uma porcaria de um top.

Tá, ela tinha uma jaqueta também. Que bem faria isso? Provavelmente aquilo não iria fazer ela se esquentar.

E aqueles jeans eram absolutamente patéticos. Eles eram uma piada.

Eu imaginei como ela conseguiria respirar durante toda a noite.

E aquilo me levou a imaginar quantos drinques ela já tinha tomado.

O que me levava a imaginar quantos caras estavam babando em cima daqueles ombros perfeitos, tentando entrar naqueles jeans.

Estava ficando mais louco que essa manhã. Tédio não era nada comparado a essa tortura que estava me colocando. Preferiria o tédio à minha imaginação maluca, qualquer dia.

Ouvi um carro entrar na rua e imediatamente pulei, tendo que me segurar na mesa enquanto minhas pernas falhavam.

Essa era uma boa razão pela qual eu tinha que ter me mexido durante as últimas seis horas.

Caindo de joelhos, me arrastei até a janela, colocando meu queixo na janela para ver a Bella sair do carro.

Ela estava sozinha. Graças a Deus, ela estava sozinha quando saiu do carro. Nenhum cara ensebado a seguiu e eu relaxei, inclinando minha cabeça para deixar minha bochecha descansar sobre a janela.

Então eu recuei quando vi que o seu salto encontrou um pedaço de gelo. Ótimo, ela cairia sobre sua bunda em dez segundos e provavelmente se machucaria mais que antes.

Eu continuei a olhar, maravilhado, enquanto ela acenava para as duas garotas no carro e ia andando até a entrada, planando graciosamente sobre o gelo.

Talvez ela tenha que ficar bêbada mais vezes. Ela era bem mais estável quando tinha um pouco de álcool no organismo.

"_Vai falar com ele!_" Ouvi a loira falando enquanto a via colocar a cabeça para for a da janela. "_Não irá machucar!_"

Limpei meus lábios, levantei minha sobrancelha e olhei enquanto Bella virou, um dedo em seus lábios enquanto ela mandava sua amiga ficar quieta.

"_Faça ou irei passar a noite na sua entrada!_"

Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça. Ela era persistente. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que ela era persistente, mas era bem óbvio que ela queria que a Bella falasse com alguém.

"_Vou até lá bater na porta dele se você não for!_"

Arregalei meus olhos e levantei rapidamente, tendo que me agarrar na janela porque minhas pernas só pioraram.

Eu. A loira estava falando de mim. Bella queria falar comigo? O que ela queria falar comigo?

Por que meu coração estava batendo mais rápido e pronto para pular do meu peito?

Quer dizer, tinha que ser eu, certo? Com quem mais a Bella fala nessa rua? Claro, nós tínhamos outros vizinhos, mas eles nunca nos incomodaram nem Bella nunca incomodou eles.

Eu era o único dessa rua que a Bella falava frequentemente então elas tinhamque estar falando de mim, certo?

Oh, Deus, isso quer dizer que eu era um pedaço da conversa delas.

Não tinha certeza em como me sentia em relação a isso.

Meu coração, por outro lado, parecia amar.

"_Rose, volte para o carro! Rosalie!_"

Eu fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a voz da Bella e sorri quando vi a loira do outro lado da rua, seus olhos estavam direcionados para a minha casa com o que poderia ser descrito com um olhar determinado.

Dei alguns passos em direção a porta e via a Bella correr pela entrada – com muito jeito – para pegar a Rosalie pela cintura e arrastar ela para o carro.

"_Eu vou falar com ele se você ir embora agora!_"

"_Me prometa!_"

Eu assistia, me divertindo, enquanto a Bella enfiava a mão na frente da cara da Rosalie, com seu dedo mindinho no alto. Rosalie levantou o mindinho dela e cruzou com os da Bella assentindo e voltando para o carro.

Eu ri muito, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Eu não sabia que mulheres adultas ainda faziam algo como promessa de dedinho para selar algum trato.

Balançando minha cabeça ainda me divertindo, olhei pela janela novamente para ver o carro saindo da entrada da casa da Bella e indo embora. Bella ficou onde estava, com as mãos na cintura enquanto ela olhava para a minha casa.

Ela realmente iria vir até minha casa agora?

Não que eu me importasse, de verdade, mas não sabia o que ela queria falar comigo. Poderiam ser más notícias, não importando o quanto que eu esperava que fosse outra coisa completamente diferente.

Talvez ela também estivesse se mudando. Ela já tinha cansado da casa e dessa cidade e iria pegar tudo e se mudar para o outro lado do país, para um lugar que eu nunca mais a veria.

Engolindo a seco, eu vi a Bella atravessar a rua, suas chaves que eu não notei antes balançando sobre seus dedos e fazendo barulho sempre que tocava no seu corpo.

Era maravilhoso as coisas que uma pessoa poderia ouvir quando o resto da vizinhança estava dormindo profundamente e tudo estava quieto.

Eu vagarosamente me afastei da janela, minhas pernas bem acordadas agora, e fiquei parado no meio da minha sala, a única luz vindo da minha televisão enquanto escutava os saltos da Bella na minha entrada.

Meu coração batia rapidamente no meu peito e eu continuava engolindo seco enquanto olhava para a porta, esperando para a ouvir bater quanto seus passos pararam.

Mesmo sabendo que estava chegando, eu quase pulei quando ouvir as três batidas na porta.

Porque eu estava tão nervoso? Era a Bella.

Uma versão diferente da Bella, mas ainda era a Bella. Ainda era a vizinha desastrada que se machucava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ainda a mesma garota com os olhos castanhos, a boca meio torta e um problema de gagueira nervosa que cozinhava para mim e me fazia companhia mesmo quando eu não percebia que precisava.

Ainda a mesma garota. A mesma Bella. Nada mudou, mas suas roupas e seu jeito não poderiam me tirar do sério.

Eu já vi inúmeras garotas vestidas com menos roupas que isso e não tive essa reação.

Eu poderia me controlar.

Iria me controlar.

Respirando novamente, arrumei minha blusa e fui até a porta, abri e encontrei a Bella pronta para bater novamente.

"Edward!" ela falou, sua voz um pouco mais alta que o normal enquanto ela abaixava os braços. "Oi!"

Eu sorri e assenti para ela. "Oi, Bella."

"Estou tão feliz que você está acordado! Eu não tinha certeza." Ela virou a cabeça e colocou os lábios entre os dentes. "Porque você está acordado?"

"Não consegui dormir."

"Bem, você não está com o seu pijama, bobinho! Você não pode dormir se você não está de pijama!"

Obviamente ela nunca tentou fazer um filme.

"Você gostaria de entrar?" Eu sorri, me movendo para o lado.

"Você está cansado?"

Ela ficou com o rosto curioso me olhando antes de entrar.

"Não."

"Então vou entrar!"

Ela jogou suas mãos no ar antes de se virar para me ver fechar a porta.

"Me falaram para vir aqui," ela apontou para o chão, seus olhos atentos em mim.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu falei muito sobre você hoje à noite," ela deu uma risadinha, jogando suas chaves no chão por razões desconhecidas por mim.

"Boas coisas, eu espero?" Sorri nervoso, me abaixando para pegar suas chaves do chão e colocando elas na mesa perto da porta.

Desse jeito, nós dois iríamos lembrar que ela precisava das chaves antes de ir embora para casa.

Desse jeito, eu iria me lembrar que ela realmente precisa ir para casa em algum momento. Era muito fácil me deixar levar em alguma coisa quando ela está aqui.

Ela acenou entusiasmada, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Coisas muito boas, Edward." Ela andou até mim até me olhar com sorriso forçado enquanto ela mordia seus lábios, um pequeno espaço entre nós. "Tem alguma coisa que eu queria tentar enquanto ainda estou altinha."

"Tem certeza que é só porque está altinha?"

Por que ela estava tão perto? Por que o cheiro do seu perfume ainda está nela mesmo depois dela passar muitas horas no que eu acho ser um bar cheio? Por que aquele olhar com lampejos terríveis estava me assustando e me empolgando no mesmo momento?

"Ah, sim. Eu vou lembrar de tudo isso amanhã de manhã." Ela acenou com a mão. "E provavelmente estarei morta de vergonha, então, por favor… Tem uma coisa que queria tentar com você."

"Ok," Falei devagar, assentindo.

Se possível, seu sorriso ficou maior. Eu estava muito ocupado maravilhado com o como iluminava o rosto inteiro dela para notar que ela colocou as mãos na minha blusa e estava de ponta de pé, seus lábios muito perto dos meus.

Eu pulei para trás, batendo na parede quanto ela gentilmente tocou seus lábios contra os meus. Aquela faísca, aquele choque que eu senti quando tive seu rosto em minhas mãos estava lá com força total.

Eu também não a dissuadi. Quando eu pulei para trás, ela andou para frente, seus dedos ainda presos na minha blusa e seus lábios ligeiramente nos meus.

Estava perdido. Honestamente não sabia o que fazer. Eu queria isso; sim, Eu queria isso a partir do momento que ela pisou na porta de entrada dela mais cedo e apesar dela falar que se lembraria depois, seria verdade?

Ou ela se lembraria e se arrependeria? Ela só estava fazendo isso porque a loira a fez prometer que faria? Isso foi uma das coisas que elas falaram durante a noite?

"Edward," ela respirou entre meus lábios.

Engoli a seco, fechando meus olhos e juntando meus dentes enquanto meu corpo reagia de um jeito que provavelmente só afastaria ela.

O jeito que meu nome foi falado por ela, saindo por sua língua em um suspiro era algo que eu sonhava. Eu nunca esperava ouvir, e agora que ouvi, nada podia parar o jeito que a parte de baixo do meu corpo estava reagindo.

"Sim?"

Minha voz estava tremendo e eu respirei fundo, esperando que aquilo pudesse trazer alguma razão para o meu cérebro o quanto antes.

"Você vai me deixar complexada."

Abri os olhos, olhando para ela, confuso.

"O quê?"

"Me beije de volta," ela mandou.

"Bella, você está…"

"Pare de pensar tanto e me beije."

"Bella, eu não…"

"Preciso jogar duro com você?"

Ah, sim, por favor.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, engolindo a seco novamente enquanto a vi sorrir.

Eu… Me derreti. Não tinha outro jeito de falar. E eu daria qualquer coisa nesse mundo somente para vê-la sorrir daquele jeito novamente.

"Então me beije," ela sussurrou, ficando de ponta de pés novamente e me beijando. "Me beije, Edward."

E quando seus lábios tocaram os meus novamente, eu não hesitei em responder, saindo da parede e jogando meus braços em volta da cintura dela.

Eu peguei seu lábio superior entre os meus, saboreando o gosto de cerveja que tinha e alguma coisa totalmente diferente, alguma coisa totalmente Bella enquanto eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas, puxando ela mais para perto de mim.

Eu senti seus lábios se curvando sobre os meus no que parecia ser um sorriso triunfante enquanto ela passava as mãos no meu peito, pelos meus ombros e nos meus cabelos, correndo com sua língua pelo meu lábio inferior.

Eu abri a minha boca para ela, acariciando sua língua com a minha enquanto eu movia minhas mãos, fechando meus braços ao redor dela, dentro de sua jaqueta, sentindo todas as curvas do seu corpo em meus braços.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça, ganhando melhor acesso a minha boca enquanto ela se pressionava contra mim ainda mais, colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço enquanto ela mexia com o meu cabelo.

Eu gemi quando ela colocou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, suas coxas passando por partes de mim que estavam muito empolgadas com tudo isso.

"Bella," eu respirei, me afastando dela. "Bella, espere."

"Por quê?" ela murmurou de volta, beijando uma trilha até meu pescoço.

"Eu… Você… Nós…"

"Eu queria isso," ela murmurou no meu ouvido, beijando a ponta dele.

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram. O que ela estava fazendo comigo? Isso não deveria acontecer desse jeito. Isso não deveria acontecer de maneira alguma.

"Bella," tentei novamente, minha voz um pouco mais forte agora.

"Sim, Edward?"

Fechei meus olhos com força, deixando minha testa cair sobre seus ombros e segurando seu quadril no lugar enquanto eu tirava a perna dela do meio das minhas. Toda vez que ela se movia ficava complicado de raciocinar em fazer a coisa certa.

"Se você realmente quer isso," eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, não resistindo e beijando rapidamente seu pescoço. "Nós falaremos sobre isso amanhã."

"Por que não agora?" ela perguntou emburrada.

Eu nunca tive vontade de rir e chorar no mesmo tempo como agora. Ela estava fazendo coisas maravilhosas no meu pescoço que estavam deixando as coisas mais difíceis para mim e para me concentrar em qualquer coisa que eu estava dizendo e mesmo assim ela conseguia ficar emburrada.

Eu estava com dificuldade de ficar em pé, muito menos me concentrar em alguma coisa além de como sentia seus lábios na minha pele, ou o choque que eu sentia toda vez que eu a tocava.

Essa mulher linda e perigosa seria a minha morte.

"Você precisa ir trabalhar logo," Eu a lembrei, respirando fundo. "E depois não iremos fazer compras. Teremos muito tempo para falar sobre isso."

"Você não me odeia por isso?"

Eu me endireitei e olhei diretamente para ela, olhando enquanto ela mordia seus lábios e balancei minha cabeça.

"Não," Eu disse suavemente, acariciando suas costas. "Deus, não."

Ela respirou fundo, assentindo e apertando seus lábios.

"Minha vibe já está passando," ela sorriu, se afastando de mim e cruzando os braços. "Te vejo mais tarde."

Abri a porta, nenhum de nós tendo se movido longe dela, e entreguei suas chaves. Ela sorriu com delicadeza, me agradecendo e saindo pela porta, seus saltos faziam barulhos mais altos na Madeira da entrada.

"Bella?" Eu chamei, me segurando na porta.

Ela virou, com os braços cruzados novamente enquanto ficava na ponta das escadas. "Sim?"

Eu saí da casa, nem ligando para a temperatura congelante enquanto ia para perto dela, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei novamente.

"Te vejo mais tarde," Eu sussurrei, me afastando dela.

Ela assentiu, o canto da sua boca entortando em um outro sorriso enquanto ela andava pela rua até sua casa.

Eu fiquei olhando enquanto ela entrou com segurança antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia que tinha acabado de ser eletrocutado. Eu estava praticamente zumbindo com o sentimento e mesmo querendo, eu não controlava o estúpido e grande sorriso que se abria no meu rosto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 6  
**

***Bella***

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente quando ouvi o alarme soar na manhã seguinte, e eu gemi, erguendo o braço para acertar o despertador antes de enterrar minha cabeça no travesseiro, colocando meus braços ao redor dele.

Eu não tive nenhuma escolha além de desenterrar o colchão de ar que eu estava escondendo no fundo do armário desde que tinha me mudado.

Ele não era confortável.

De fato, eu sempre acordava no chão quando eu acordava de manhã, não importava quanto de ar eu colocasse nele na noite anterior.

Minhas costas estavam me matando pelas duas últimas noites. Quem quer que fosse que pensava que dormir no chão colocava as costas no lugar estava muito enganado.

Meus quadris estavam gritando comigo, mandando que eu levantasse. Ou que eu saísse e comprasse uma nova cama.

Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de seguir a primeira opção até que meu alarme soasse de novo e não tivesse nenhum tempo de sobra.

Embora isso tivesse muito a ver com o fato de que Rosalie tinha arrastando Angela e eu para a pista de dança em cada música da noite anterior.

Aparentemente ela amava todas as músicas que o DJ tinha tocado. Ela podia não saber o nome, quem cantava ou a letra, mas ela dizia amar a música e _não_ iria nos deixar sentar ou parar de dançar a noite toda.

Mas daí ela pagava uma rodada de bebidas e tudo estava perdoado.

Eu bocejei, esticando meus braços acima da minha cabeça enquanto enterrava o meu nariz ainda mais no tecido duro do meu travesseiro e sorria enquanto as atividades da noite anterior retornavam a minha memória.

Meu olhos se arregalaram e sentei, encarando a parede a minha frente.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Eu o beijei. Eu levei minha bunda até a casa dele, bati na porta e o ataquei quando ele a abriu.

Eu tinha beijado Edward Cullen.

Meu vizinho famoso.

Aquele que não tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse anterior em mim.

Aquele que tinha me dito que não me odiava por beijá-lo.

Mas eu estava bêbada.

Quem quer magoar uma pessoa bêbada?

Ninguém, de fato.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu gemi, me inclinando para frente e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Eu tinha que fazer compras com ele hoje.

"Oh, meu Deus!" eu gritei, enterrando as mãos nos meus cabelos e os puxando.

Ele me beijou de volta.

"Oh, meu _Deus_!" eu gritei de novo, me inclinando ainda mais e me curvando em uma bolinha na ponta do colchão.

Eu precisava me mudar. Não existia como consertar isso.

Eu tinha beijado o pescoço dele.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu gemi contra o cobertor azul velho que eu também tinha achado no fundo do armário.

Eu falei para ele que o _queria_.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu murmurei, enterrando meu nariz no cobertor mais uma vez quase chorando.

Eu senti novamente, meu cabelo caindo no rosto enquanto eu encarava a parede a minha frente novamente.

Ele falou que se eu queria mesmo dizer aquilo, nós conversaríamos hoje.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu sussurrei, engolindo em seco e colocando uma mão no peito enquanto tentava respirar normalmente.

Nós iríamos conversar. Significando que existia algo _sobre _o que conversar. Significando que talvez, só talvez, ele sentia algo por mim também.

"Oh, meu Deus," eu ofeguei, fugindo do colchão de ar e voando para o banheiro.

Enquanto eu parei embaixo da ducha do chuveiro, minhas mãos no meu cabelo cheio de shampoo, era quase duro tentar imaginar como tudo tinha mudado no dia anterior.

Eu tinha chegado ao trabalho muito antes de Jessica sequer imaginar sair da cama, feliz que teria algumas horas de silencio no que eu gostava de chamar de segunda casa.

Eu tinha podido tomar meu café comprado na Cumberland Farms tranquilamente e fazer tudo que Jessica tinha feito errado no dia anterior, corrigindo os erros ou simplesmente fazendo o que ela não tinha achado importante fazer.

Se fosse possível, eu a teria demitido há tempos. Mas a livraria era meu meio de vida e eu não queria perdê-la. O pai dela faria todos os meus medos reais e eu não podia ficar sem emprego.

Eu não podia suportar o pensamento de que ela daria um jeito de ter a livraria em que minha família tinha colocado tanto amor e cuidado. Isso me fazia enjoada, sendo completamente honesta.

Eu tinha pensado em Edward o dia todo. De fato, eu sem querer ignorei todos os clientes que entravam e queriam ajuda porque eu estava muito distraída com o sorriso dele, ou a maneira que seus olhos se iluminavam comendo uma fatia de pizza, ou aquele estúpido sorriso de canto que eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Mesmo quando Jessica chegou, o fato de que ela estava três horas atrasada e mesmo assim iria querer o pagamento completo no fim o mês não me irritou como normalmente iria.

Eu não podia me importar menos. A situação era patética e perigosa, mas eu não me importava.

Eu não me sentia assim desde que Jake e eu começamos a sair. E mesmo aquilo, honestamente, era _nada_ comparado ao sentimento de leveza e desejo que eu tinha agora.

O dia tinha literalmente passado em um traço de cabelos arruivados, olhos verdes e lindo sorriso e antes que eu me desse conta, eu estava indo para casa me arrumar para a saída noturna que eu realmente não estava ansiosa em ter.

Eu sabia que fazíamos isso toda sexta. Eu sabia a semana toda que iríamos a Saratoga e eu sabia que tinha uma desculpa perfeita para encher a cara se eu quisesse.

Mas aquilo significava um dia a menos para passar Edward. Era um dia onde eu não o veria. Um dia mais perto da data de partida dele.

E eu não tinha idéia de quando ele voltaria.

Mas eu me vesti do jeito que eu sabia que Rosalie gostaria, ficando emburrada enquanto colocava a roupa. Tentar sair no meu jeans simples, chato e confortável e igualmente confortável camiseta só teria me feito voltar chutada para dentro da casa para que ela pudesse escolher o que queria que eu vestisse.

E ela seria uma vaca o tempo todo, também. Eu estaria fazendo-a perder seu precioso tempo de beber, dançar e flertar e ela absolutamente odiava perder a oportunidade de fazer algum pobre, coitado e inocente - na maior parte das vezes - homem ficar de joelhos.

Ela _tinha sucesso _nas nossas sextas à noite.

Pobre Angela e eu éramos apenas arrastadas junto.

Eu fui longe o bastante a ponto de arrumar meu cabelo e colocar um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos, imaginando que o esforço que eu colocasse na minha aparência a faria feliz o bastante pra noite acabar logo.

Certo, isso era uma tentativa já fracassada. Ninguém chegava antes da meia noite, talvez uma da manhã graças a Rosalie.

Eu tinha conhecido Rosalie em uma festa na faculdade. Minha colega de quarto, Lauren Mallory, tinha me arrastado para uma festa de um clube quando ninguém mais quis ir com ela.

Lauren e eu nunca nos demos bem, mas sempre que ela queria algo, eu me tornava sua melhor de todas as amigas.

Eu passei a maior parte da noite perto do sempre renovado estoque de bebida, esperando e rezando que Lauren acabasse de beber o que queria logo.

Eu tinha aula pela manhã e dois trabalhos para entregar nas vinte e quatro horas seguintes; eu honestamente não tinha tempo para fingir socializar com garotos pervertidos e bêbados que pensavam que eram a melhor coisa do mundo.

Tinha sido cantada por mais de um garoto enquanto estava parada, e tinham derramado cerveja no meu ombro, molhando minha camiseta do Van Halen, e eu tinha escapado por dois centímetros de ser vomitada a menos de uma hora.

Eu estava pronta para voltar para a quietude do nosso quarto para passar o resto da noite terminando os últimos detalhes dos meus trabalhos.

Praguejei de cima a baixo contra Lauren quando a perdi de vista e só olhei para cima quando ouvi um pequeno grunhido vindo do meu lado.

"Você acha que minha colega teria alguma consideração," uma alta e loira modelo de biquínis comentou enquanto pegava uma garrafa de cerveja da mesa perto de mim. "Eu tenho aulas em seis horas."

"Eu nem mesmo _encontro_ minha colega," eu murmurei, emburrando enquanto cruzava os braços sobre meu peito e me erguia na ponta dos pés.

Existia um mar de pessoas e nenhuma delas parecia com minha colega morena.

A modelo continuou me espiando enquanto dava goles em sua cerveja, parecendo completamente tranqüila com o barulho e a baba que aparecia ao redor dela dos garotos que tinham tentado me cantar antes e agora babavam por ela, as línguas deles rolando pelo chão enquanto a encaravam.

"Você tem trabalhos pra entregar, também?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma perfeita sobrancelha na minha direção.

"Dois," eu suspirei, tentando ver de novo se Lauren estava em algum lugar onde eu pudesse vê-la.

Naturalmente, ela não estava. Isso teria feito minha vida muito mais fácil e ela realmente _odiava_ tornar minha vida fácil.

"Você vive nos dormitórios?"

Eu assenti, suspirando pesadamente enquanto saía da ponta dos pés e olhava para ela.

Por que ela estava tão preocupada com os trabalhos, aliás? Ela não parecia o tipo de garota que vinha para o colégio para aprender alguma coisa.

"Sim," eu suspirei, começando a me irritar com as perguntas que ela estava me fazendo. "Por quê?"

"Sua colega de quarto é Lauren Mallory, né?"

Eu assenti devagar, estreitando meus olhos para ela.

Por que ela parecia conhecer tanto sobre mim quando eu nem mesmo sabia quem ela era?

"Um dos meus colegas está comendo ela tem uns três meses. E eu falei para ele mantê-la lá."

Eu me animei, de repente muito agradecida à modelo parada perto de mim, um braço embaixo de seus seios enquanto ela brincava com a garrafa de cerveja em sua outra mão.

"Com uma condição," ela continuou, torcendo os lábios para mim.

Sempre isso; _sempre_.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei, muito preocupada com não falhar nas minhas matérias para discordar com qualquer coisa nessas alturas.

"Você me deixa ir com você para que eu consiga fazer alguns trabalhos também."

"Fechado!" Eu respondi rapidamente.

E nós tínhamos ficado juntas desde então. Ela podia ser uma irritante e pomposa vadia muitas vezes, mas estava sempre ali quando eu precisava. Ela era uma das pessoas mais honestas que eu conhecia e nunca peneirava suas palavras; algo que eu realmente precisava sempre que falava com ela sobre algo importante.

Imaginando que minha aparência iria agradá-la essa noite, eu peguei uma jaqueta e desci as escadas, jogando-a sobre uma das cadeiras e indo até a cozinha.

Eu peguei um pedaço de pizza da caixa que eu tinha trazido comigo na noite passada, a esquentei e parei no meio da sala de jantar enquanto comia.

E quando eu terminei, me peguei encarando o espaço vazio enquanto meus pensamentos viajavam até Edward.

Eu o veria amanhã depois de sair do trabalho. Eu passaria a maior parte da tarde que me sobraria com ele.

Certo que nós apenas iríamos fazer compras, mas isso era um pouco mais de tempo com ele.

E eu iria aceitar qualquer tempo que ele estivesse disposto a me oferecer com felicidade.

Eu nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de só passar tempo com ele antes. Eu sempre tive Jake para me manter ocupada e não importava o quanto eu quisesse ir ver Edward, Jake convenientemente sempre achava algo para nós dois fazermos.

Isso fazia mais sentido agora, é claro, mas antes de ele chamar minha atenção para isso, eu nunca tinha somado dois mais dois.

Eu estava tão concentrada em juntar as dicas do comportamento de Jake que eu não ouvi o carro de Angela na minha entrada até ouvir a voz de Rosalie gritando do lado de fora.

Finalmente saindo quando ela começou a bater na porta e passando pela inspeção do meu modelito, ela levou ainda vinte segundos para começar a me questionar.

"Quem é ele?" ela demandou, virando no banco da frente para me encarar quando voltamos para o carro.

"O quê?"

"Não se faça de estúpida, Swan," ela ameaçou, seus olhos azuis se estreitando enquanto ela apontava um dedo na minha direção. "Você tem esse estúpido e idiota sorriso no rosto. Quem é ele?"

"E o que aconteceu com Jake?" Angela adicionou do banco de motorista, me olhando pelo retrovisor. "Você nunca me contou toda a história."

Angela Webber era garota mais legal e doce que eu já tinha conhecido. Como ela tinha conseguido ser amiga de Rosalie eu não tinha idéia. Quando eu comecei a sair mais com Rosalie, Angela estava sempre conosco, rolando os olhos para quase tudo que Rose falava.

Ela era o completo oposto da loira sentada no banco da frente. Seu cabelo castanho era ondulado e óculos com armação preta estavam sempre escorregando por seu nariz, a fazendo ajustá-los de tempo em tempo.

Rose os odiava com paixão. Eu os achava fofos. Angela não se importava.

Ela tinha namorado o mesmo garoto – Ben Cheney – desde a escola e até onde eu sabia, o casamento deles era como um conto de fadas virando realidade.

Eu não tinha gostado de usar o vestido rosa de madrinha no último Setembro, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pela garota que sempre tornava o pior dia do mundo em algo positivo.

Então eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar a história toda, não deixando nenhum detalhe escapar enquanto fazíamos o caminho de quarenta minutos para Saratoga.

Quando eu tinha acabado, os olhos de Rosalie estavam atentos em mim e, nesse momento, eles eram meramente duas fendas.

"Você não está chateada sobre Jake," ela concluiu.

"Um pouquinho."

"Mas não o bastante pra te impedir de ir atrás do seu vizinho gostoso."

Eu sorri mesmo sem querer. Ela não tinha falado nada sobre seu status de celebridade. Ela não parecia nem mesmo se importar.

Eu queria beijá-la.

"Não," eu sorri de novo.

"Então se joga!" ela exclamou, se inclinando e batendo no meu braço.

Com força, eu devo adicionar.

"Não abuse dela, Rose!" Angela xingou, rolando os olhos enquanto parava no estacionando para todos os clubes da Rua Caroline.

"Ele está interessado em você?"

"Eu não sei."

Eu a vi revirar os olhos antes de se virar e nós todas sairmos do carro, nos encontrando atrás dele e entrelaçando os braços como sempre fazíamos ao caminhar para The City Tavern – um clube de quatro andares que sempre freqüentávamos.

"Ele seria estúpido se não estivesse," Angela respondeu, sorrindo para mim. "Você tem uma ótima pegada, Bella."

"Obrigada, Ang."

"Sim, sim, chega disso. Se jogue!" Rosalie exclamou, jogando o braço livre no ar dramaticamente. "O que você tem a perder?"

"Um ótimo amigo."

"Amigos são os melhores amantes."

Se eu não tivesse ouvido o que ela disse, ela teria soado quase filosófica. Se eu já tivesse bebido algo, eu provavelmente concordaria e não pensaria sobre isso.

Mas eu tinha a ouvido e eu ainda não tinha bebido o bastante.

"Quem disse algo sobre amantes?"

"Bella!" ela ralhou, obviamente exasperada enquanto tirava a identidade do bolso da calça jeans antes de chegarmos a porta do bar. "É isso que você está pensando e nem _tente_ negar."

"Eu nem mesmo sei se ele está interessado em mim!" Eu exclamei, encontrando minha própria identidade e alcançando isso ao segurança quando chegamos.

"Eu estou interessado," ele disse, a luz fazendo o topo de sua careca brilhar.

"Comprometida!" Rosalie avisou, nós puxando para dentro do clube quente e indo diretamente para as escadas. "Bella, você pode _fazê-lo _ficar interessado."

Eu rolei meus olhos, suspirando pesadamente enquanto colocava minhas mãos nos ombros de Angela ao subirmos o segundo lance de escadas, nossos saltos fazendo barulho contra o concreto.

Era completamente incrível como nós conseguíamos descer as escadas com saltos depois de estarmos bêbadas. Especialmente com os saltos que Rose sempre insistia que usássemos todas as semanas.

"Como?" Eu suspirei pesadamente, a batida forte da música do quarto andar começando a atrapalhar nossa conversa.

"Você tem seu charme feminino," ela riu enquanto chegávamos ao terceiro andar.

"Claro," eu bufei, rolando os olhos.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está interessado," Angela me assegurou, batendo em uma das minhas mãos que ainda estava no seu ombro. "Talvez ele esteja assustado."

"Ele lida com muito mais que uma vizinha interessada nele," eu resmunguei. "Eu tenho certeza que ele não está assustado."

"Ele é um homem! Eles são estúpidos." Rosalie gritou quando finalmente chegamos ao quarto andar e começamos a andar até a entrada. "E eles estão sempre assustados.."

"Mas ele é sempre tão… Confiante!" Eu gritei sobre a música enquanto íamos até o bar lotado e esperávamos o garçom vir na nossa direção.

"Tome a iniciativa! Parece que você não tem escolha!"

"Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Por que não?" ela questionou, suas mãos nos quadris enquanto me encarava.

"Bella," Angela riu, balançando a cabeça. "Novos tempos, as coisas estão mudando."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Tome a iniciativa."

E se Angela estava dizendo, isso era algo para levar em consideração. Ela não era um tipo de pessoa que tomava atitudes também, e se ela estava me falando que eu precisava tomar iniciativa então isso definitivamente significava algo.

Então eu passei o resto da noite bebendo, dançando e assistindo Rose encantando um pobre homem só para chutá-lo quando ele estava praticamente de joelhos implorando.

E quando Rosalie e Angela saíram da minha entrada quando nossa noite acabou, eu fiquei parada, encarando a casa do outro lado da rua com minhas chaves na minha mão e meus lábios torcidos.

Rose estava certa. O que eu tinha a perder? Ele vivia na California a maior parte do tempo e eu só iria vê-lo quando ele viesse novamente para seu refúgio. Eu ainda iria limpar a entrada dele quando necessário, mas se isso fosse tudo que ele queria de mim, eu iria aprender a lidar com isso.

Além disso, eu tinha prometido a Rose que falaria com ele.

Eu tinha visto a claridade da TV na sala de estar dele quando estacionamos. Isso me levava a acreditar que ele pelo menos estava lá, o que faria dez vezes mais fácil bater na porta dele.

Não existia mais nenhum "se" naquela equação. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem naquele momento e não queria perder o falso senso de confiança que eu tinha correndo nas minhas veias.

O pior que podia acontecer é que ele estivesse dormindo e eu tivesse que voltar quietinha para minha própria casa e colapsar no colchão de ar para dormir com a vibe que eu estava tendo.

Balançando os ombros, eu atravessei a rua e quase dancei até os degraus da porta da frente dele, batendo três vezes impaciente para que ele atendesse.

Ele tinha que atender. Quem deixava a TV ligada sem estar no cômodo?

Quando eu estava quase batendo de novo, a porta abriu e ele ficou parado na minha frente, o cabelo dele em milhares de direções – como sempre – e um brilho meio louco em seus olhos.

Se não fosse pela cerveja que eu tinha nadando pelo meu sistema, eu provavelmente teria dado um passo para trás e pedido desculpas.

Entretanto, esse não era o caso.

Enquanto eu tirava o shampoo do meu cabelo, eu podia lembrar claramente de tudo que tinha dito a ele. Eu tinha sido clara nesse ponto, pelo menos.

Eu lembrei ter que praticamente forçá-lo a me beijar. Eu tinha literalmente me jogado nele.

Eu grunhi enquanto colocava sabonete na esponja de banho.

Mas o jeito que os lábios dele moldavam nos meus quando ele finalmente tinha me beijado de volta era o bastante para fazer a tormenta que eu tinha me enfiado valer a pena.

Mesmo que isso nunca acontecesse de novo e tudo que ele quisesse falar comigo era sobre a ordem de proteção que ele iria preencher contra mim mais tarde, eu eternamente seria capaz de lembrar o gosto dele na minha língua.

E aquele glorioso gemido que tinha escapado de sua garganta iria eternamente soar dentro da minha cabeça.

_Eu_ tinha feito isto. Ele tinha gemido daquele jeito por _minha _causa.

Colocando a esponja de volta no lugar, eu esfreguei meu rosto e respirei fundo, aproveitando a água quente que cascateava pelas minhas costas doloridas e quadris.

Existia ainda um monte de tempo entre agora e quando eu o veria depois do trabalho. Existia ainda um monte de cenários que minha mente imaginaria com ele me dizendo para eu não incomodá-lo mais, também.

Mas aquele gemido; aquele pequeno e glorioso gemido seria a música ambiente de todos eles.

E, realmente, quanto eu poderia reclamar _disso_?

~*~

Eu passei o resto do dia em meio às estantes de livros, nervosamente arrumando as etiquetas dos livros e ignorando as espiadas curiosas que Jessica continuava me dando sempre que eu aparecia.

Eu estava ignorando-a, também, o que provavelmente era metade do motivo das suas espiadas. Eu nunca completamente a ignorava. Eu não podia. Eu era sua chefe; era pouco profissional e inútil. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, não importava quão puta ela me deixasse.

Mas eu estava com medo de que no momento que ela falasse algo sobre suas férias quase chegando e começasse a agir pretensiosamente, eu acabaria entregando que tinha beijado o vizinho que eu tinha a feito ficar longe esse tempo todo. E ninguém precisava saber disse além de Edward e eu.

Aquele gemido estava grudado na minha mente e sempre que um cliente chegava pedindo ajuda, eu usava toda minha força para bloqueá-lo da minha lembrança.

A lembrança estava tornando muito difícil a tarefa de me concentrar em algo.

Ao meio dia, eu corri para o segundo andar, entrei no meu escritório e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Eu tinha dado a Jessica uma meia desculpa sobre uma papelada que eu não tinha terminado – e eu realmente não tinha – e escapei antes que ela pudesse assentir.

Eu sentei na cadeira da minha mesa, nervosamente comendo minhas unhas e assistindo o relógio chegar minuto a minuto mais perto das quatro. A papelada que tinha sido tão urgente quatro horas atrás falhava em ser terminada com cada movimento do ponteiro de segundo. E quando o ponteiro de minuto se movia, o gemido Edward ficava ainda mais alto.

Mas eu não queria que isso parasse. Eu nunca queria esquecer aquele som. Se aquilo fosse a única coisa que eu teria dele depois de hoje à noite, eu queria gravar e tocar isso o tempo todo pelo resto da minha vida.

Um único som nunca tinha tido também importância para mim antes.

Era tão assustador quanto extremamente satisfatório.

Então quando o relógio finalmente me mostrou que eram quatro horas, meu coração subiu a garganta e minhas mãos começaram a tremer enquanto eu levantava e começava a juntar os papéis que ainda precisavam ser terminados.

Eu os levaria para casa no caso de Edward me falar para deixá-lo em paz. Desse jeito, eu teria algo para encarar por algumas horas quando estivesse sozinha pensando sobre como eu deveria ter feito tudo diferente.

Pegando minha bolsa e minhas chaves da mesa, eu saí do escritório e desci as escadas com as pernas trêmulas, grata pela primeira vez que Jessica tinha saído quatro em ponto como normalmente fazia em sábados.

Ela tinha uma vida social ocupada, uma vez ela me falou, e não queria passar um minuto a mais aqui do que o necessário quando ela tinha um mundo muito mais interessante esperando por ela.

Espiando o balcão da mesa da frente, eu mordi o lábio quando vi a bagunça ali.

Ela não tinha feito nada. Normalmente, ela pelo menos fazia algo. A menor e mais insignificante das coisas que eu queria que ela fizesse era normalmente algo que ela sempre fazia, mas hoje não havia nada feito. Tudo estava exatamente como na noite passada.

Eu estava honestamente tentando imaginar _o que _ela digitava quando eu ouvia suas unhas postiças batendo contra o teclado durante o dia.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo, balançando a cabeça antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Eu estacionei na minha entrada cinco minutos e meio depois, meus olhos espiando a cada dele pelo retrovisor antes que eu saísse da caminhonete e entrasse em casa.

Existia uma possibilidade menor que ele viesse gritar comigo na rua se eu não me demorasse na entrada.

Eu deixei minhas coisas logo na entrada de casa, batendo a porta da frente só para abrir a porta do closet de trás da porta e pegar um chapéu de caubóis na estante de cima.

Minha mãe e Phil tinham sido convidados para uma festa de Dia das Bruxas alguns anos atrás e tinham se vestido de caubói e vaqueira. Eu não lembrava como as fantasias tinham parado no meu closet, mas nesse momento eu não estava muito preocupada com isso. Eu tinha o que precisava e não ia questionar o que estava funcionando.

Eu ainda esperava que tudo ficasse bem. Que quando ele tinha dito que não me odiava noite passada, ele estivesse sendo verdadeiro. Eu não tinha certeza de como iria lidar com a rejeição caso contrário.

E eu não tinha certeza porque ele parecia significa mais para mim que Jake sequer tinha significado.

Jogando o chapéu em cima da minha bolsa, eu acelerei escada a cima e para dentro do meu quarto, abrindo o primeiro compartimento do meu roupeiro e pegando uma bandana comum preta que eu usava para prender os cabelos nos dias quentes de verão.

Era muito mais fácil de usar que um desses prendedores que arrancavam o cabelo da minha cabeça.

Descendo as escadas, eu parei na entrada da sala de estar, correndo meus dedos pela bandana enquanto encarava o chapéu de caubói.

Poderia funcionar. Ele podia meramente me dizer que não me queria desse jeito, mas nós ainda poderíamos ser amigos.

Eu podia ser amiga dele. Eu não _precisava _ser mais que isso se ele não quisesse. Se ele não se sentia do jeito que eu me sentia quando tinha o beijado, então podíamos continuar sendo amigos.

Eu respirei fundo e caminhei até o chapéu, mordendo meu lábio inferior quando o alcancei.

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido se eu tivesse. Eu _podia _ser só amiga dele.

Pegando o chapéu, minha bolsa e as chaves do chão, eu respirei fundo outra vez antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Eu mantive meus olhos fixos na casa dele enquanto atravessava a rua, meu coração na garganta e minhas palmas suadas enquanto segurava o chapéu.

Como eu ia lidar com os meses entre as visitas se eu tivesse arruinado tudo com um beijo? Eu passaria o tempo que ele não estava aqui pensando nele, mesmo que não tão intensamente como eu vinha pensando nos últimos dias.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse percebido isso até que Jake tivesse gritado sobre, isso era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo desde que ele tinha ido embora da primeira vez.

Como eu iria sobreviver ao tempo sem ele se nós não chegássemos a um acordo entre nós?

"Cale a boca, Bella," Eu sussurrei para mim mesma quando cheguei a sua entrada.

Eu respirei fundo de novo quando cheguei a escada de sua porta, engolindo em seco enquanto subia e parava em frente a porta.

_Bom, lá vamos nós._

Erguendo minha mão livre, eu bati na porta e fechei meus olhos com força, imediatamente ouvindo seus passos atrás da porta fechada.

_Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso e vou sobreviver. Isso __**não**__ é o fim do meu mundo._

Eu ouvi a porta abrir e abri um olho, vendo Edward parado na minha frente, um sorriso de canto no seu rosto.

Eu não tinha certeza do que pensar daquele sorriso. Podia não significar nada, mesmo. E não significava algo _bom, _necessariamente.

"Oi," eu disse, abrindo meu outro olho e balançando minha mão livre.

"Entre!" ele exclamou feliz, ainda sorrindo e saindo do caminho. "Nós temos muito pra fazer…" Ele parou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado quando viu o chapéu e a bandana na minha mão. "O que é_ isso_?"

Eu dei uns passos para dentro, engolindo com força e rindo nervosa.

"É o seu disfarce," eu disse baixinho. "Você vai parecer como um habitante local. Eu prometo."

"Um chapéu de caubói?" ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

E com esse simples movimento, ele se posicionou impossivelmente perto e me deixou completamente sem fala por um minuto. Mesmo quando a porta estava fechada, ele não deu um passo para trás, tornando quase impossível formar as palavras que eu precisava dizer.

"Sim," eu gaguejei, assentindo e correndo a borda do chapéu pelos meus dedos. "Você não percebeu que quase todos os homens daqui usam um?"

Ele balançou a cabeço, torcendo os lábios, seus olhos fixos no chapéu.

"Eu mal saio de casa, Bella." Ele olhou novamente para mim, sorrindo. "Como eu perceberia?"

Minhas bochechas queimaram e eu mordi meu lábio novamente, dando de ombros de um jeito estranho com um só ombro enquanto balançava meus pés.

"Eu não sei."

"Eu nunca pensei nisso, entretanto. Eu estava pensando em algo como um boné de baseball ou algo assim …"

"Se você não quer usar o chapéu, não precisa," eu suspirei pesadamente, cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito e piscando com rapidez para me livrar das lágrimas que subitamente ameaçavam cair de meus olhos.

Oh, meu Deus eu era uma garota muito emotiva algumas vezes. Era patético. Ele não precisava usar o chapéu e isso não era grande coisa. Nós encontraríamos outro.

"Não!" ele exclamou, vindo na minha direção e pegando meu pulso. "É brilhante. Mesmo."

Eu assenti, colocando o chapéu e a bandana na mesa perto de mim antes de olhar para o meu pé e morder meu lábio novamente.

Ele ainda segurava meu pulso em sua mão e quando eu o encarei, ele estava encarando meus sapatos com sua mão livre enterrada em seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Eu posso te perguntar umas coisas?" ele perguntou, rapidamente me encarando.

O risinho que ele tinha no rosto tinha desaparecido e mesmo que eu já estivesse nervosa antes de entrar, a expressão dele tornou o nervosismo pior.

Eu assenti em silencio, não confiando em minha voz o suficiente para formar qualquer palavra.

Era isso; ele iria me pedir para ir embora e eu podia praticamente ouvir as palavras em sua linda voz. Diabos, eu podia sentir pedaços do meu coração traidor se quebrando em milhares de minúsculos pedaços.

Não era para ser assim. Eu não devia ter investido em algo que _nunca_ aconteceria entre nós. Eu não deveria ter esse tipo de sentimento por alguém que obviamente nunca havia me desejado dessa maneira.

Eu desviei o olhar, outra vez tendo que piscar rapidamente quando as lágrimas estúpidas começaram a encher meus olhos.

"Você superou Jacob completamente?"

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e encarei o vermelho escuro do carpete antes de encará-lo novamente.

"O quê?"

Ele estava embaçado e eu tive que desviar o olhar novamente quando senti as lágrimas que eu não havia conseguido evitar ameaçando cair nas minhas bochechas.

Eu não o deixaria me ver chorar. Não por isso, não quando ele havia parecido tão alegre ao atender a porta. Eu não arruinaria o bom humor dele pelos meus pensamentos e idéias estúpidas.

"Se ele aparecesse em uma semana e falasse que cometeu um erro," ele começou, pegando meu queixo e me forçando a encará-lo, "você voltaria para ele?"

Ótimo, eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ver que eu estava quase chorando agora. Então eu bufei e puxei meu pulso de sua mão para passar meus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Não. Edward, o que isso tem a ver com tudo?"

"Isso tem tudo a ver com tudo." Eu vi os lábios dele se moverem antes de ele me encarar. "Seu relacionamento com ele está completamente acabado, certo? Não existe chance de você voltar para ele?"

"Não. Acabou. Mesmo que ele me desse um milhão de dólares, eu nunca voltaria. Edward…"

"Eu tenho mais uma questão," ele interrompeu baixinho.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti.

Eu estava confusa e não tinha certeza o que isso tinha a ver com qualquer coisa ou se isso realmente importava a esse ponto.

"O que…?" Ele parou, mudando o pé de apóio e largando os braços aos seus lados, seus ombros se inclinando para frente enquanto ele largava meu queixo. "O que você quer de mim?"

Ah, sim, aí estava. O que eu estava esperando esse tempo todo. A dor me levando a nada além de um espiral de arrependimento e culpa causado por excesso de Martinis.

"O quê?" Eu gaguejei, engolindo com força e olhando meu pé novamente.

Lágrimas idiotas… Por que elas não podiam ir embora e me deixar sozinha? Ou pelo menos esperar até que eu estivesse _sozinha_?

"O que você quer de mim?" ele repetiu, a voz dele baixa e muito mais perto do que antes.

Isso, naturalmente, fez meu coração começar a bater como numa corrida, mesmo que eu quisesse correr para casa e me esconder lá até que eu fosse velha o bastante para não lembrar o que eu tinha feito de errado.

"Nada!" Eu exclamei, dando um passo para trás e conseguindo bater contra a porta da frente. "Eu só… Eu não… Se eu soubesse que beijei você o faria pensar que eu quero alguma coisa de você, eu nunca…"

"Oh! Não, Bella. Okay." Eu o ouvi respirar fundo e pulei quando ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, ainda encarando meus pés e os dele, já que ele tinha chegado mais perto. "Noite passada, você disse que queria _isso_. O que _isso_ engloba, exatamente?"

Eu ergui a cabeça para vê-lo, meus olhos úmidos arregalados. Os olhos dele me encaravam atentos e a respiração dele estava rápida e rasa enquanto ele gentilmente segurava meus ombros e parecia esperar minha resposta.

Ele parecia quase… Nervoso.

"Uhm… Isso engloba…" Eu comecei e parei, tentando pensar nas palavras certas para dizer que não fossem assustá-lo ou insultá-lo de alguma maneira. "Você."

Eu era uma imbecil. Isso certamente terminaria as coisas entre nós, não?

Ele lambeu os lábios e assentiu, abrindo as pernas um pouco mais no que eu assumia que fosse uma tentativa de ficar mais confortável enquanto me encarava.

Ou enquanto me dispensava. Eu não tinha certeza para onde todo o questionário estava levando.

"Que parte de mim, Bella?" ele sussurrou.

"Que tipo de…?"

"Me responda," ele implorou, seus olhos atentos a mim com um pouco de algo tipo tristeza neles. "Por favor."

"Eu quero tudo de você," eu respirei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto engolia em seco.

Não existia como voltar atrás agora. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era ser verdadeira a ele.

"Você pode lidar com o fato de que eu sou um ator? Com o fato de que cada tablóide do país vai fazer uma grande coisa de um simples e estúpido jantar com uma amiga?"

"Eu confio em você," eu sussurrei, minhas mãos tremendo quando as coloquei em seu braço. "E eu conheço você o bastante para saber que você não faria isso a ninguém."

"Eu não faria isso para _você_," ele me corrigiu baixinho, erguendo os ombros e dando um passo na minha direção, terminando com o espaço entre nós. "Mas eu preciso saber, Bella. Você pode lidar com toda a merda que vem junto com me namorar?"

"Você quer me namorar?" Eu respondi, enterrando a ponta dos meus dedos nos braços dele.

"Sim," ele sorriu, se inclinando para descansar a testa contra a minha. "Eu acho que quero."

"Você acha?"

"Eu preciso saber, Bella." O sorriso tinha desaparecido e ele estava completamente sério novamente. "Você acha que pode lidar com tudo que vem junto com estar comigo?"

Eu respirei fundo pelo nariz e pressionei meus lábios juntos.

Era agora. Essa era minha chance. Era o momento que eu estava esperando.

"Se isso significa estar com você e saber que você realmente está _comigo_," eu comecei baixinho, engolindo com força, "então sim, Edward. Eu posso."

Eu esperava um sorriso ou que ele me pegasse em seus braços e me abraçasse até que eu estivesse sem respirar. Algo nesse nível; algo que me deixasse saber que eu era o que ele realmente queria.

Ao invés disso, ele meramente lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo.

Oh, Deus, e se ele estivesse só brincando? E se ele só quisesse ver o que me faria desmoronar na frente dele?

Bem, não levaria muito tempo para ele testemunhar isso se isso era o que ele queria.

"Pessoas vão começar a tirar fotos suas," ele disse baixinho, soando como se estivesse com dor. "Você nunca terá uma vida simples e normal novamente."

"Você estará lá comigo?" Eu perguntei, minha voz alguns agudos mais alta.

Era o que normalmente acontecia comigo quando eu ficava nervosa e tinha que falar. Não era exatamente um grito, mas não era meu tom normal.

Era embaraçoso e só me fez mais nervosa.

"Quando eu puder, sim, é claro. Eu nunca irei te deixar sozinha se eu não precisar."

Com essas palavras, eu senti que voava. Como se um grande peso tivesse sumido do meu peito e, enquanto eu o via começar a sorrir, eu deixei uma risadinha escapar.

"Então eu não me importo," eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Não me importo mesmo."

E então o sorriso estava lá e os braços dele finalmente se moveram dos meus ombros para fazer o que eu queria; ele me abraçou com força pela cintura, me puxando contra ele e enterrando seu nariz no meu ombro enquanto eu jogava meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, me segurando com ele tão apertado quanto ele me segurava.

"Música para meus ouvidos," ele murmurou, me apertando outra vez antes de ficar reto e colocar as mãos na minha cintura.

Eu sorri para ele, absolutamente excitada demais com a idéia de Edward e eu juntos. _Juntos_. Namorando. Beijando.

Oh, Deus, _beijando_.

"Então... Me diga qual é a da bandana que você deixou ali." Ele apontou com o queixo, sem se mover. "Para que ela serve?"

Eu ergui a mão e a corri pelo cabelo dele, excitada com a idéia de que podia fazer isso de graça e sem receber olhares estranhos como tinha imaginado antes.

"Seu cabelo é muito chamativo. Mesmo com o chapéu, pessoas iam te reconhecer em instantes. Então nós vamos cobri-lo."

Ele sorriu para mim, se inclinando e gentilmente tocando seus lábios nos meus.

Fogos explodiram dentro da minha cabeça e eu sorri, apertando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ficando na ponta dos pés novamente, fundindo meus lábios contra os dele antes que ele se afastasse.

Ele não hesitou dessa vez, seus lábios encontrando os meus com vontade e seus braços novamente me puxando pela cintura contra ele.

"Você é brilhante, sabia?" ele perguntou se afastando.

Eu queria emburrar por ele ter se afastado, mas não conseguia. Eu estava feliz demais com o fato de que esse homem; esse glorioso, maravilhoso homem nos meus braços estava me namorando. Ele era meu namorado e mesmo que isso realmente não fizesse sentido na minha cabeça ainda, eu não estava me importando muito agora.

Eu estava voando, caminhando no ar e todos os outros clichês que alguém já tinha falado para descrever quão maravilhoso alguém os tinha feito sentir, e eu não queria pensar demais em qualquer coisa.

Eu estava feliz. Mais feliz do que tinha me sentindo em muito tempo e eu não iria questionar isso.

Eu iria viver o momento, ser feliz, e me sufocar com como estava me sentindo, porque eu nunca tinha me sentido assim.

E quando o fiz sentar à mesa de jantar com a bandana preta pendurada no ombro e minhas mãos em seu cabelo, eu não consegui evitar um sorriso bobo, como o que fez Rose me tirar a noite passada, de aparecer.

De fato, eu nem mesmo quis _tentar_ evitá-lo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais****  
link do original nas Favorite Stories  
Capítulo 7**

***Edward***

"Estou ridículo."

Ela bufou, se inclinando em cima do volante.

"Estou!"

"É," ela sorriu, se ajeitando novamente "Você está."

"Tem certeza que isso irá funcionar?"

"Você está irreconhecível. Está ridículo, lembra?"

Apertei meus lábios, olhando para o espelho par verificar seu trabalho. Meu cabelo estava totalmente escondido por baixo da bandana, o chapéu era grande o bastante para esconder uma pessoa inteira lá dentro e minha jaqueta estava toda fechada, deixando apenas meu nariz visível.

"Ridículo", Eu murmurei novamente, me sentando direito naquele banco desconfortável e olhando para ela.

Ela estava com os lábios pressionados em uma patética tentativa de não rir de mim, como ela tem feito desde que me arrumou há dez minutos atrás.

Mas era melhor vê-la segurando risadas do que lágrimas como eu já vi antes.

Aquilo foi um golpe no meu estômago. Especialmente sabendo que fui o culpado por aquelas lágrimas. Eu estava causando dor, ela estava chorando por minha causa. Eu nunca queria ser a causa de mais nenhuma lágrima vindo dela.

E estava tão ansioso por vê-la, também. Queria falar com ela, perguntar tudo que estava pensando desde a noite anterior.

Estava elétrico – pensando muito no que tinha acabado de acontecer para conseguir dormir. Minha mente estava a mil, pensando no que ela realmente sentia por mim, porque ela tinha me beijado e como iríamos resolver tudo quando chegasse quatro horas.

Não queria que ela se arrependesse ou ficasse com vergonha de voltar. Não queria que ela me evitasse ou tivesse medo de mim ou de suas ações, porque Deus sabe que eu não estava.

E quando toda a cena da noite passada passou pela minha mente com esses pensamentos, decidi que não a deixaria escapar. Quando chegasse quatro horas e ela fosse para casa, se em dez minutos ela não estivesse na minha porta, iria até a casa dela.

Não sabia quando tinha decidido não a deixar escapar, mas já estava certo que não a deixaria fugir de mim. Ela era a única pessoa que nunca me tratou diferente mesmo sabendo quem eu era. Ela era a única pessoa com quem podia passar horas e nunca me cansar.

Não estava apenas ansioso por falar com ela, estava morrendo de medo. E se ela não estivesse esquecido totalmente Jacob e eu acabasse sendo seu "step"? Eles terminaram fazia poucos dias, e ela já estava em cima de mim? Não queria ser o cara que ela usava para se vingar dele. Queria ser o cara que ela queria ficar.

E se ela realmente estivesse o esquecido, seria capaz de dar conta do meu estilo de vida? As constantes perseguições, as especulações, os fotógrafos nos cercando sempre? Ela não precisava passar por nada daquilo agora; ela realmente queria desistir de tudo isso para ficar comigo?

Não sabia como iríamos fazer sobre a longa distância, também. Nunca tive que pensar sobre isso antes. Mas não conseguia me ver sem ela por muito tempo e ter que me contentar só com telefonemas seria muito ruim. Ela queria ficar comigo o suficiente para dar conta de não me ver sempre?

E ela queria. Ela confiava em mim; algo que todas minhas ex-namoradas nunca tentaram antes de tudo acontecer. Ela queria ficar comigo, estava disposta a desistir de sua vida normal, quieta e tranqüila nessa pequena cidade que nós dois podíamos chamar de casa.

Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. Nunca tive alguém que se sacrificasse tanto para ficar comigo como eu queria que acontecesse.

Eu sorri para ela, olhando enquanto ela mantinha seus olhos para a rodovia em nossa frente enquanto seus dedos dançavam em um ritmo que estava completamente em sua cabeça.

Ela insistiu em usar essa lata velha que ela chama de caminhonete porque é possível que alguém tenha me visto de VOLVO quando eu tentei isso sozinho alguns dias atrás.

Não tinha pensado por esse lado e tive que concordar com má vontade, entrar no banco do passageiro da caminhonete enquanto ela praticamente dançava até o banco do motorista, suas chaves balançavam triunfantes sobre sua cabeça enquanto ela entrava.

E eu falava, aqui e ali, que eu iria dirigir sempre que fosse necessário a gente ir em algum lugar no meu carro alugado.

Pelo menos o rádio dele funcionava.

E eu não precisava sentar no que parecia ser uma bomba relógio que estava prestes a explodir com qualquer movimento nosso.

A maior parte do caminho foi feito em um confortável silêncio, somente interrompido quando a Bella olhava para mim e ria novamente.

Eu quase nem abaixei a aba do chapéu, e seu sorriso já se tornou risadinhas e depois risadas quanto eu afundei no banco e cruzei meus braços no meu peito.

Mas o som da sua risada fazia tudo valer a pena. E o jeito que ela jogava sua cabeça para trás para rir enquanto eu tentava fazer um sotaque para combinar com o chapéu era melhor ainda.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia enquanto ela dirigia, mas mesmo assim me faria me sentir muito melhor sabendo que eu podia a fazer rir desse jeito.

Quando chegamos ao Price Chopper, vinte minutos mais tarde, todos os traços de relaxamento sumiram do meu corpo. Só a visão de for a daquela loja me deixou tenso, o que era muito estúpido.

Eu não poderia evitar todo local que eu tivesse causado uma cena. Se eu fizesse isso, nunca mais iria para lugar algum. Ficaria trancado em casa e isso ficaria cansativo depois de um tempo.

"Hey."

Voltei para o presente, olhando enquanto ouvia a voz da Bella nos meus pensamentos para entender que ela estacionou o mais perto possível da porta da loja. Tentei o máximo possível em sorrir para ela, me sentindo mal por isso.

Se a casa dela fosse amarrada a minha, talvez, não fosse tão ruim.

"Hm?" Murmurei, tentando fazer meu sorriso parecer o mais real possível.

Ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, apertando gentilmente e sorrindo para mim.

"Ninguém mais sabe, Edward. Iremos sair daqui em no máximo uma hora."

"Eu sei. É só…"

"Eu sei," ela falou, apertando minha mão novamente antes de largar e abrir a porta. "Uma hora!"

Eu engoli a seco e peguei na maçaneta, girando e saindo da caminhonete. Coloquei uma mão em cima no chapéu, para ter a certeza que estava no lugar certo mesmo não tendo nenhum vento que tirasse ele do lugar.

Não iria me arriscar mais em ser reconhecido. Não quando estava no local que me refugiei. Não quanto estava com a garota que colocou sua vida de lado para ficar comigo. Nós tínhamos um pouco mais de duas semanas para aproveitar a paz e tranqüilidade entre nós antes de eu ter que voltar para a California e lidar com tudo que vinha junto. Não queria desperdiçar nenhuma parte do dia que eu tinha com ela.

Correr de um bando de pessoas gritando não era bem um tempo de qualidade que passava com a Bella.

Paranóia nunca foi um problema antes. E se eu não tivesse a Bella comigo, talvez continuaria sem ser.

Eu não gostava da gritaria e da correria, mas se eu estivesse sozinho, poderia dar conta um pouco melhor. Eles não queriam me machucar, apenas queriam me ver.

Mas eu já estive sozinho. Consegui escapar quando a situação pedia porque não tinha que me preocupar com mais ninguém escapando comigo.

Eu tinha a Bella agora. Se o chapéu não funcionasse e alguém me reconhecesse, a Bella ficaria no meio da confusão. Tinha um grande risco dela se machucar na confusão se chegasse a esse ponto e eu tinha certeza que eu faria de tudo para chegar até ela no meio da confusão.

A Jeannie iria me comer vivo quando visse essas fotos.

"Talvez devêssemos ir a outro local," murmurei enquanto a Bella dava a volta na caminhonete e se juntava a mim do outro lado.

"Talvez você devesse relaxar e olhar em volta," ela disse gentilmente, novamente entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus e me puxando para fora.

Havia pessoas espalhadas pelo estacionamento dessa vez, correndo atrás de seus filhos ou enchendo o porta-malas de compras.

E todos olharam de relance para mim enquanto entrava, seus olhos saiam de mim enquanto continuavam no seu caminho. Nenhum deles parou nem apontou e comecei a relaxar enquanto seguíamos para as portas automáticas.

"Te falei," Bella murmurou de canto de boca enquanto pegava um carrinho.

Eu a puxei pela mão, fazendo-a parar a me abaixei para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, com cuidado para o chapéu não machucar seus olhos.

"Quando você está certa, está certa."

Ela soltou uma risadinha forçada, pegando o carrinho dela e a seguindo enquanto ela pegava uma lista da bolsa.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo me senti normal. Estava relaxado, e novamente me curvei na barra do carrinho enquanto seguia a Bella, olhando durante dez minutos ela decidir o tipo de queijo que ela queria.

Sabia que a gente nunca sairia daqui em uma hora, mas se eu passasse por um cara normal andando pelos corredores com sua namorada, então poderia passar seis horas aqui e não me incomodar.

"O que você acha de frango com queijo parmesão para o jantar?" ela perguntou, seus olhos focando em dois pacotes de queijo que ela tinha nas mãos.

Coloquei meu cotovelo no carrinho e descansei meu rosto em minha mão, sorrindo enquanto assistia ela olhar vários pacotes, claramente pensando em qual queijo seria melhor para o prato que ela tinha em mente.

"Vamos jantar juntos então, é?" Perguntei.

Ela me olhou, balançando a cabeça como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"É o mínimo que você quem que fazer, você sabe," ela falou enquanto jogava um pacote de queijos no carrinho e colocava o outro de volta no freezer.

"Como é que é?" Perguntei, levantando minha sobrancelha que ela provavelmente não estava vendo.

O chapéu era enorme. E eu amava. Minha namorada e seus habilidosos jeitos eram absolutamente brilhantes.

E se não fosse pelo jeito que ela falou aquilo e fez meu coração cair, eu provavelmente teria sorrido que nem um bobo.

"Tendo que fazer compras com você." Ela revirou os olhos e se virou. "Como é inválido."

Fiquei boquiaberto, minha boca aberta enquanto ela se movia pelo freezer, deixando um dedo no metal gelado.

Mas aí ela olhou pelos ombros, seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso em seus lábios.

Relaxei, respirando facilmente enquanto entendi o que ela estava fazendo. Algo que deveria ter percebido no início. Algo que eu não deveria reagir dessa forma.

_Relaxe, Edward. Tudo na sua vida nesse momento está perfeito. Pare de se preocupar e aproveite o que você tem agora._

"Isso foi golpe baixo," Falei para ela, movendo o carrinho para trás dela e a prendendo perto do freezer. "Praticamente pede uma retaliação."

"É? E qual tipo de retaliação você está planejando?"

Ela virou o queixo para mim enquanto ela se virava, ainda bem que sem tropeçar na ponta do carrinho, e cruzou seus braços no peito em desafio.

Eu ainda podia ver o sorriso dela brigando para não aparecer e eu quase não conseguia conter os meus lábios de sorrir de volta.

"Não será fácil," Comecei, dando a volta no carrinho até estar do lado dela. "E você provavelmente não vai gostar muito."

"Você não pode fazer previsões como essa, pode? Você não tem idéia do que eu gosto ou do que não gosto."

E ela colocou suas mãos no meu peito quando fiquei mais perto dela e mordeu seus lábios, eu apostaria toda minha carreira que Bella Swan seria minha morte.

Não que eu reclamaria enquanto acontecia. Deus, não. Morreria com um sorriso no rosto se essa mulher fosse a última pessoa que eu visse.

"Hm," Murmurei, gentilmente fechando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a puxando para mim. "Vou descobrir."

"Existem pessoas em volta."

Sai da bolha que esqueci que não estávamos para ver uma senhora de meia idade com três filhas pequenas nos encarando, vendo o que poderia se tornar um show muito interessante meu e da Bella.

Oops.

Segurei minha respiração, esperando ela adivinhar quem estava de baixo do chapéu e possivelmente começar a gritar.

"Desculpe," Bella sorriu, gentilmente me empurrando e saindo do caminho enquanto ficava com a cara vermelha de vergonha. "Iremos sair do seu caminho."

Ela pegou o primeiro pacote de manteiga que viu e jogou no já cheio carrinho antes de nos tirar da seção de freezer.

"Aquilo foi embaraçoso," ela sorriu enquanto andávamos pelo corredor de cereais até os caixas.

"Aquilo foi maravilhoso!" Eu falei, pegando ela pela cintura e a fazendo parar. "Ela nem piscou para mim," Eu murmurei quando a virei para os meus braços.

"Esse chapéu funciona para você," ela sorriu, batendo gentilmente em cima do mesmo.

Eu ri, pressionando meus lábios nos dela rapidamente e retornando ao meu lugar.

"Tudo graças a você."

"Bom," ela respirou, limpando a garganta.

Eu sorri. Tinha feito aquilo com ela. E me senti muito bem em saber que ela reagiu a mim da mesma maneira que eu reajo na maioria das vezes.

"Esse era o plano, não era?" ela perguntou, sorrindo para mim enquanto movia o carrinho.

"Nunca mais irei duvidar de suas escolhas para minha cabeça."

"Você não deveria." Ela assentiu antes de olhar para o carrinho e de volta para mim. "Você tem tudo que precisava?"

Olhei pelos seus ombros para o carrinho, olhando todos os itens que eram meus e depois peguei o cereal que queria desde a primeira vez que estive aqui, e assenti.

E depois, antes que ela pudesse se mover, eu cruzei meus braços apertados sobre sua cintura e a puxei para mim.

"Sim," Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, "Tenho tudo que eu preciso."

~*~

"Você realmente não precisa me ajudar a trazer todas as compras para dentro, sabe."

Eu a ignorei, pegando mais algumas sacolas da caminhonete e indo até sua porta, esperando ela chegar com as chaves.

Finalmente tinha comida e estava muito orgulhoso disso. Também fiquei muito preso ao chapéu que me tornava ridículo só porque ninguém nem olhava para mim com ele.

Segui para o guichê, e novamente me encolhi quando vi meu rosto na capa da revista Life & Style e fui até o caixa, pagando tudo com dinheiro e pude sair da loja sem ninguém gritando por mim.

A tarde foi um sucesso e eu passaria a noite toda com a Bella.

De verdade, eu não tinha nada para reclamar no momento.

"Edward, você tem muitas coisas suas para levar para sua casa. Sou mais do que capaz de pegar as minhas coisas e levar para a minha."

Eu apenas inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção, apontando a fechadura e as chaves que estavam na mão dela.

Se ela realmente pensava que iria a deixar levar tudo sozinha, ela estava louca. Não tinha mais muito gelo na sua porta de entrada, mas tinha mais que o bastante para ela escorregar e cair quando ela encontrasse algum.

Além do que, esse era outro jeito de passar mais tempo com ela.

"É muito enfurecedor quando você não fala," ela resmungou, abrindo a porta.

Eu sorri animadamente para ela e pisei na sua sala, piscando para ver como estava vazia.

A única peça de mobília que foi deixada era uma cadeira de balanço azul, um abajur e uma pequena mesa que estava segurando uma pilha de papéis.

Ela me falou que ele tinha levado praticamente tudo, mas eu pensei que pelo menos um sofá para sentar ele teria deixado.

"Ele levou tudo, não levou?" Perguntei, me virando quando ouvi seus passos na casa.

Ela suspirou e assentiu, tentando me dar um sorriso que era triste e patético.

"É."

"Desgraçado," Eu resmunguei, meus olhos apertados enquanto parava na cozinha e colocava as sacolas no chão.

Facilmente, a sensação que estava sentindo desde que sai da loja foi embora. Vendo o que ele tirou dela – a linda, quase perfeita mulher que agora estava oficialmente conectado – fez tudo que eu estava sentindo antes desaparecer naquele momento.

Eu não entendia, mesmo tudo tendo sido benéfico para mim, como ele poderia ir embora por razões tão ridículas como ciúmes. E levar mais do que a metade que estava na casa que eles dividiam não facilitava as coisas para mim.

Esperei até ela chegar atrás de mim, colocando as poucas sacolas que ela tinha em mãos no chão perto das que eu tinha colocado, segurei seu braço para mante-la no lugar.

"O que mais ele levou?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada que eu não possa substituir."

"Bella, o que mais ele levou?"

Ela suspirou profundamente e levou a mão até o cabelo, encarando o chão e balançando a cabeça.

"O sofá, a cadeira, a cama, o armário dele, uma mesinha de cama, algumas lâmpadas e alguns potes e panelas. Então não é nada que eu não possa substituir."

"Ele levou sua cama."

Ela assentiu, deixando seus braços caírem e me olhando de novo.

"Ele pegou sua cama," Eu repeti, quase rosnando enquanto meus olhos se apertavam mais ainda. "Onde você está dormindo?"

"Não é uma grande…"

"É uma grande coisa, Bella" Eu exclamei. "Isso é uma grande coisa!"

Convenientemente ela tinha deixado a parte em que ele levou a cama dela de lado, quer dizer que provavelmente ela estava dormindo no chão ou naquela porcaria de cadeira reclinável que não parecia muito confortável na sala.

Tudo que ela tinha tido era que ele destruiu o quarto. Nunca mencionou nada dele ter levado a cama.

Fazia sentido e eu deveria ter lido entre as linhas e descoberto por mim mesmo. Mas não, estava tão focado em como seus lábios se moviam quando falava que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

"Eu tenho dormido em um colchão de ar," ela finalmente murmurou. "Por favor, Edward, não torne isso uma grande coisa. Ele foi embora, e se fez ele se sentir melhor pegar coisas tão estúpidas como essas, então... Quem liga?"

"Eu ligo. Eu ligo que provavelmente você não tenha tido uma boa noite de sono nos últimos dois dias."

Dei um passo à frente, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos e estudando seus olhos com cuidado.

Como eu não percebi que eles estavam marcados e vermelhos? Eu notava tudo sobre ela e mesmo assim não reparei que ela provavelmente estava dormindo em pé?

Estava me tornando um ótimo namorado.

"Edward, eu estou bem."

Movi uma mão do seu rosto, tirando o meu chapéu e o jogando no chão antes de pressionar meus lábios nos dela.

Senti aquela eletricidade me percorrer e a abracei pela cintura, puxando ela contra mim enquanto seus braços iam ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça, gentilmente passando meus dentes sobre seus lábios enquanto passava meu dedo pela sua bochecha.

"Você vai ficar comigo essa noite," Sussurrei, me afastando dela.

"Não, isso não…"

Eu a cortei, meus lábios nos dela novamente e minha língua passando sobre seu lábio superior enquanto ela rapidamente abriu sua boca contra a minha.

Eu a senti desfazendo o nó da base da minha nuca, retirando rapidamente a bandana da minha cabeça para colocar suas mãos nos meus cabelos enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a minha.

Eu nos virei, pressionando-a contra a porta da geladeira e colocando minhas mãos uma em cada lado dela.

"Você vai ficar comigo essa noite," Sussurrei novamente, enquanto me afastei novamente.

"Isso não…"

Novamente, coloque minha boca na dela, rapidamente voltando da onde tinha parado. Ela perdeu suas mãos em meus cabelos, colocando uma de suas pernas em volta da minha e eu não conseguiria conter o gemido que eu emiti mesmo que eu quisesse.

Claro, eu tinha pressionado ela contra mim várias vezes desde que se tornamos um casal oficial, mas ainda não tinha sido nada como isso antes. Ela se encaixou; como se eu tivesse sem algumas peças vitais de mim e só ela poderia ser capaz de preenchê-las.

Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Nunca tive esse tipo de sentimento correndo pelas veias como tinha com ela. Como se todos os nervos estivessem pegando fogo e alertas, pedindo e aceitando qualquer coisa que essa mulher estava disposta a me dar.

Não tinha certeza se ficava aterrorizado ou me divertia com isso. Nunca nada tinha me atingido tão forte antes e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

"Você vai ficar," sussurrei enquanto me afastava novamente, colocando minha testa sobre a dela, "comigo essa noite."

"Tenho que trabalhar de manhã."

"Tenho despertador."

"Vou te acordar."

"Eu não ligo." Abri meus olhos para ver ela me encarando. "Eu durmo no sofá se você quiser."

"Não. Eu não iria te chutar da sua cama. Eu fico no sofá."

Revirei meus olhos, os fechando novamente e pressionando meus lábios contra os dela, dando uma série de beijos rápidos e suaves.

"Você precisa de uma noite de descanso," sussurrei, me inclinando para beijar sua testa. "Colchão de ar não é confortável."

"Você está falando para mim," ela resmungou, encostando-se a mim e descansando sua cabeça no meu peito. "Segunda é minha folga. Passarei a noite amanhã."

"Bella," Suspirei, balançando minha cabeça e me inclinando para colocar meu nariz em seus ombros. "Porque você está tornando isso mais difícil do que precisa ser?"

"Você veio para cá para fugir de tudo, incluindo os irritáveis barulhos de despertador." Ela se moveu para longe de mim e eu olhei para ela. "Não quero interromper isso."

"Quantas vezes mais preciso te dizer que você não está? Eu quero você lá, Bella."

"Amanhã," ela prometeu. "Eu fico com você amanhã à noite."

"Você é meio enfurecedora, sabia?"

Ela riu e acenou. "Eu sei."

Suspirei profundamente, entrelaçando meus dedos em suas costas e rolando meus olhos dramaticamente antes de colocar minha testa na dela.

"Bom. Amanhã à noite você ficará comigo e você vai dormir um pouco."

"Você realmente não precisa…"

"Você quer que eu diga novamente?" Eu ri, gentilmente encostando seu nariz no meu. "Eu não faço nada que eu não queria fazer, Bella."

"Sinto-me mal."

"Não se sinta," Sussurrei, encostando meus lábios nos dela e olhando seus olhos se fecharem. "Por favor, não se sinta."

"Se eu ficar com você amanhã," ela começou, limpando sua garganta e abrindo os olhos. "Talvez eu nunca queira ir embora."

"Quem disse que você precisa?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

"Trabalho. A Jessica sai de férias no final da semana e depois não terei mais folga."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Nunca conheci a garota, mas pelo pouco que a Bella me contou sobre ela, eu já não gostava muito.

"Porque ela está tirando ferias no seu lugar? Você é dona da loja, não é? Não deveria ser ao contrário?"

Eu a vi ficando vermelha e levantei minha sobrancelha para ela. Ah, então essa Jessica estava a chantageando com alguma coisa para ter o que ela queria.

"Não é… Nada."

Ela tentou se mover e eu a prendi mais forte com os meus braços, balançando minha cabeça.

"É alguma coisa."

"Não é grande coisa."

E quando ela diz isso, sempre quer dizer que é. Eu descobri que normalmente é uma grande coisa quando ela sempre quer diminuir para não machucar alguém.

"Não minta para mim, Bella. Por favor," Eu disse gentilmente, suplicando.

"Você é muito bom nisso," ela respirou, lambendo seus lábios.

"Não me distraia também."

"Ela descobriu que você era meu vizinho logo que você se mudou e eu dei minha ferias para que ela não te incomodasse," ela finalmente murmurou de uma só vez.

Arregalei meus olhos e suspirei. "Oh."

Ela assentiu, colocando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e olhando para longe de mim. "É."

Abri minha boca, fechei e a abri novamente. "Oh."

Aparentemente, não iria conseguir falar nada a não ser isso.

"Vamos pegar o resto das compras, ok? Estou com muita fome."

Eu simplesmente acenei, deixando-a sair dos meus braços e a segui pela casa, minha mente em tudo menos nas compras, mas as coisas provavelmente iriam congelar se ficassem na caminhonete por muito tempo.

Ela desistiu das suas férias para salvar minha privacidade de alguém que não fazia nada além de incomodar ela. Há apenas algumas horas ela desistiu de sua vida tranqüila para pular dentro de uma vida louca como a minha.

O que mais iria a deixar sacrificar por mim antes de eu fazer o mesmo por ela?

~*~

Estava parado ao lado do Volvo na próxima tarde, olhando a porta da livraria e segurando minhas mãos na minha frente.

Nós tivemos uma noite silenciosa depois que eu consegui falar alguma coisa fora o "Oh" e não adiantava o quanto que eu tentava fazê-la voltar para minha casa comigo, ela insistia em ficar em sua casa.

Mesmo quando a beijei na porta e consegui empurrar ela até a entrada sem que ela percebesse, ela rapidamente voltou quando um vento muito gelado passou por nós.

Acho que alguém estava tentando nos dizer algo.

Eu tinha que esperar até hoje à noite e ela não iria mudar de idéia.

Honestamente, só queria que ela dormisse um pouco. E a segurar nos braços a noite toda enquanto ela dormia já era um grande bônus para mim.

Quando finalmente eu cheguei em casa, passei as próximas quatro horas andando pela sala, passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos e pensando em tudo que ela desistiu por mim.

Não era como se eu precisasse dormir. Eu tinha a porra do dia todo para dormir se eu quisesse.

E eu sabia que ela tinha desistido de uma grande parte da vida dela, mas não sabia o quanto grande era quando éramos apenas amigos. Ela nunca disse nada sobre Jessica Stanley roubar suas ferias por minha causa, ou do Jacob ser completamente louco de ciúmes para brigar com ela antes do dia que cheguei.

O que mais ela tinha desistido e não me contado?

E não seria fácil tirar essa informação dela de jeito nenhum. Ela provavelmente lutaria com unhas e dentes comigo, descobrindo maneiras de me distrair e me fazer esquecer completamente o que eu estava pensando.

Então em vez de passar mais tempo andando pela casa e me preocupando com tudo que estava fora do meu controle, eu peguei as chaves do carro e sai de casa, dirigindo até a livraria e ficando na rua.

Poderia ao menos tentar em fazer isso certo para ela.

Respirando profundamente e soltando minhas mãos, desencostei do carro e comecei a andar para a livraria, meus olhos encarando a porta da frente.

Provavelmente poderia ter sido a casa de alguém algum tempo atrás, mas foi convertida em um local de trabalho. O batedor dourado na porta roxa escura só me fez balançar a cabeça enquanto a abria, olhando em volta que se fechou atrás de mim.

Tinham três grupos de cadeiras que pareciam bem confortáveis, uma pequena mesa onde tinha uma máquina de café, açúcar e creme e do outro lado um balcão com uma loira sentada na frente de uma porta para as salas de livros.

Não tinha mais ninguém na sala, e por isso estava agradecido. Não tinha certeza sobre o tipo de cena que iria passar com minha chamada maior fã, mas eu tinha certeza que não queria uma audiência.

Assenti, impressionado, e coloquei meus dedos no bolso calça enquanto casualmente segui para o balcão.

Assumi que era a Jessica sentada na frente do balcão, os olhos dela olhando o monitor enquanto ela digitava com suas unhas obviamente falsas, ou me ignorando ou distraída.

Coloquei o melhor sorriso que sabia na cara e coloque minhas mãos no balcão em frente dela, fazendo barulho.

Ela pulou e o olhar de aborrecimento na cara dela sumiu quando me viu.

"Ah, merda," ela murmurou, sua boca formando um perfeito "o" e seus olhos arregalados. "É… você."

Assenti, com o sorriso no lugar.

"Sim."

"Você… é… o que posso...?" Ela gaguejou, piscando rapidamente para mim. "Você está mesmo aqui?"

Assenti novamente. "Sim."

Olhei enquanto ela respirava fundo e queria correr dela quando ela pulou, gritando, a cadeira que ela estava correu para trás e bateu na parede.

"Ai Meu Deus!"

"Preferia não causar uma cena, então se você puder abaixar sua voz, eu iria gostar."

Eu sorri para ela, brigando com a vontade de sair correndo pela loja para achar a Bella e me esconder atrás dela até a Jessica ter esquecido que eu existia.

Tinha um trabalho a ser feito. Precisava ser feito e eu precisava fazer pela Bella. Essa era a única razão de deixá-la ficar pasma e me encarar e gritar sem me virar e fugir como o covarde que eu havia me tornado desde que cheguei aqui.

"Ah, sim, claro" Ela soltou mais um gritinho, literalmente dançando antes de respirar novamente e ficar em pé direito. "Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?"

"Na verdade, tem." Eu sorri e me inclinei mais para o balcão, usando todas as minhas habilidades de atuação e não me sentindo nem um pouco mal por isso. "Ouvi sobre suas futuras férias."

"Você que ir?"

Ela estava me encarando e eu tive que tossir para não deixar risada que estava querendo dar para ela.

Não era uma tarefa fácil.

"Ah, não, mas obrigado por pensar em mim. Estava só pensando se, quando você voltar, não se importaria de cobrir a Bella por uma semana. Ela realmente precisa de férias também."

Olhei seus olhos se estreitando, a ilusão do que ela queria que eu fosse para ela iria diminuindo a cada momento que eu ficava na frente dela.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação com esse lugar ou com ela. Ela sabia disso quando me contratou que eu não queria trabalhar mais do que o necessário."

"Nem por mim?" Perguntei, sorrindo para ela e me inclinando no balcão para colocar uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu realmente iria apreciar."

"O que isso interessa para você?"

Ah, a fofoca era muito maior para ela que o bem estar de sua chefe.

Arrumando meus ombros e deixando minha mão cair dos seus ombros para colocá-la de volta ao balcão, lambi meus lábios e continuei a sorrir para ela.

Não iria dar a satisfação de ela ser a primeira a saber de tudo sobre mim e minha vida pessoal.

"Vou fazer o seguinte." Me inclinei para perto dela, deixando minha voz baixa e olhando em volta com cuidado. "Se você fizer isso por mim, terei um ingresso com o seu nome esperando por você na minha próxima premiere."

O olhar de satisfação estava de volta em seu rosto e ela sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentes, e voltei a me encarar.

Aquilo funcionava mesmo para alguém? Não estava fazendo nada para mim e estava ficando muito difícil para parecer que estava. Especialmente com uma estranha.

"Você faria isso?"

Assenti, sorrindo gentilmente para ela enquanto voltava para o lugar e batia com os meus dedos no balcão.

"Então o que você me diz? Tudo pago para uma de minha premieres e tudo que você tem que fazer é cuidar da loja por uma semana."

"Negócio fechado." Ela assentiu para mim, um pequeno gritinho escapou de sua boca novamente. "Posso tirar uma foto com você? Ninguém vai acreditar nisso."

Então eu tirei umas seis fotos com ela, ficando o mais longe possível que ela deixava enquanto saia o flash e ela gritava antes de finalmente ter a chance de perguntar onde estava a Bella.

Seu rosto caiu e ela rapidamente guardou a maquina na mala que ela chamava de bolsa, seus braços sobre o peito e seus lábios pressionados.

"Ela está trancada em seu escritório o dia todo," ela começou, sua voz saindo com um desdém enquanto ela voltava para o computador. "Eu ligarei para pedir para ela descer."

"Se você apenas me falar como chegar lá, ficarei feliz em encontrar o caminho. Não queria te dar trabalho."

"Não," ela disse com a voz de gelo enquanto pegava o telefone. "Ligarei para ela."

Então tá.

"Obrigada, Jess. Eu realmente fico agradecido."

Eu sorri para ela enquanto a via mostrar os dentes para mim novamente, seu aborrecimento completamente desapareceu assim que ela pressionou o botão do telefone.

"De nada, Edward. Foi um prazer."

Me afastei do balcão, dando as costas para a Jessica e comecei a andar pela sala com as mãos para trás.

Eu ouvir a Jessica desligar o telefone e sorri para a janela que eu estava na frente, escutando qualquer som que indicasse que a Bella estava a caminho.

Era absolutamente patética a maneira que eu estava agindo. Era como seu eu tivesse que ver ela. Ficar longe dela era como se pequenas e importantes partes de mim estivessem faltando. Não importando o curto período que se passou que eu a via. Acabei encarando o relógio do meu DVD mais que qualquer outra coisa, ansioso para ver sua caminhonete chegar.

"O que foi, Jess?"

Me virei, ouvindo sua voz exausta e vi enquanto ela se inclinava sobre o balcão, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, sem piscar para a Jessica.

"Alguém está aqui para ver você."

Bella se virou, ficando reta e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando me viu.

O sorriso, contudo, cambaleou quando ela olhou entre eu e Jéssica, enquanto ela continuou a me mandar olhares.

"Uh," ela murmurou, andando até mim. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu assenti, sorrindo para ela. "Está tudo bem. Melhor agora, na realidade."

"O que você está… Uh...?" Ela olhou para a Jessica novamente, que estava olhando para o monitor do computador como se alguma coisa fosse aparecer em algum segundo antes que ela pudesse olhar novamente para mim. "Eu não entendo, Edward."

Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dela, ainda sorrindo enquanto balancei minha cabeça.

"Está tudo bem," Disse novamente, gentilmente. "Você tem alguns minutos?"

"Ah, sim." Ela virou para a Jessica, que estava descaradamente nos encarando nesse ponto. "Jess, voltarei daqui a pouco."

Ela pegou na minha cintura mesmo antes da Jessica responder, segurando forte enquanto ela me levava pela porta e pela escada atrás dela. Ela abriu a porta, me jogando para a pequena sala e bateu a porta atrás de nós.

"Se importa em me contar porque ela está tão calma com você no mesmo local? Você sabe que ela tem uma foto sua de papel de parede do computador? Como você… porque você…como ela…?

"Bella," Sorri, me aproximando e a abraçando pela cintura, a puxando contra mim. "Está tudo bem."

"Como?" ela perguntou, enquanto ela jogava seus braços pelos meus ombros.

"Eu a chantageei."

"Não!" ela gemeu, se inclinando para colocar sua testa sobre meu peito. "Por que você fez isso? Ela nunca mais vai te deixar em paz!"

"Fiz para que você pudesse tirar uma semana quando ela voltar."

Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou.

"O que você está falando?"

"Quando ela voltar de ferias, você irá tirar uma para você," Disse gentilmente, me inclinando para encostar meus lábios nos dela. "Ela ficará aqui e irá tomar conta de tudo."

"Ela provavelmente irá incendiar o local."

Balancei a cabeça, Virando meus lábios para o lado e sorrindo para ela. "Não, não acho que ela faria isso."

"Com o que você a chantageou?"

"Ingressos para um lançamento meu." Dei de ombros. "Ela ficará com o resto dos fãs, mas não contei essa parte para ela."

Sua boca abriu, os cantos de sua boca começaram a subir antes dela se controlar e pressionar seus lábios.

"Isso não é muito legal."

"Mas conseguiu suas ferias, não conseguiu?" Eu me inclinei a beijando gentilmente, sorrindo com a reconhecida eletricidade que percorreu meu corpo. "E você pode aproveitar todo seu tempo comigo."

"Porque eu queria fazer isso?" Ela murmurou sobre meus lábios, suas mãos mexendo no meu cabelo enquanto ela me beijava novamente.

"Preciso te encher de mim, sabia." Eu a beijei novamente, com os meus dedos em sua blusa. "Não ficarei por aqui para sempre."

A dor cortante que foi disparada em meu estômago com as minhas próprias palavras foi quase dormente e eu tive que a segurar mais apertado depois que eu disse.

"É," ela sussurrou com tristeza, se afastando de mim. "Eu sei."

"Bella…"

Ela levantou seu queixo, forçando um sorriso para mim que eu absolutamente odiei enquanto ela retirava seus dedos do meu cabelo.

"Edward, é nossa realidade. Além do mais, vai dar certo." Ela deu de ombros devagar, o sorriso forçado devagar se tornando em um pequeno e real. "Eu não vou te deixar e não vou desistir de você."

Eu sorri para ela, me inclinando para colocar minha testa na dela e a beijando gentilmente.

"Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de você," sussurrei, fechando meus olhos.

Ela colocou suas mãos em meu rosto e eu abri meus olhos, olhando diretamente para ela.

"Se você está todo dentro, eu estou toda dentro," ela sussurrou de volta, passando seu dedão sobre minhas bochechas. "Isso foi o combinado."

Eu sorri e capturei seus lábios contra os meus, gentilmente sugando antes de me afastar sem querer.

"Eu vou deixar você voltar ao serviço." Olhei em volta o pequeno escritório e suspirei, apertando ela novamente antes de a deixar ir. "Hoje à noite?"

Ela assentiu, deixando os braços caírem e voltando seu rosto para mim.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso? Eu não quero…"

Eu me aproximei, beijando-a novamente.

"Ok," ela respirou quando se distanciou. "Hoje à noite."

"Obrigada."

Enquanto ela me seguia para fora da livraria, a porta se fechou atrás de mim, eu fui praticamente quicando até meu carro.

Ela vai ficar comigo e não havia muitas pessoas que tenham feito isso desde que meu tornei ator. Sabendo que ela vai estar lá e tinha toda intenção de ficar era um sentimento que eu não conseguia nem descrever.

Mas era muito bom para saber.


	8. Capítulo 8

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 8  
**

***Bella***

Eu assisti pela janela lateral da loja Edward dirigindo na direção da nossa rua, meus braços ao meu redor com um dos sorrisos mais imbecis no meu rosto.

A exaustão que eu sentia em cada centímetro do meu corpo não tinha passado, mas não era tão proeminente como tinha sido antes. Mesmo que soasse clichê e bobinho como era, cada vez que ele me tocava meus nervos rapidamente tomavam vida como se estivessem impacientemente esperando por ele.

Eu não esperava vê-lo até que saísse do trabalho. Tinha me assustado feito o diabo, vendo quão calma Jessica era quando a celebridade por quem estava obcecada dividia o mesmo cômodo que ela.

Antes que começássemos a desprezar uma a outra, ela tinha me falado, uma vez, que se em algum ponto da vida tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar Edward, eles fariam um punhado de coisas ilegais não importasse onde estivessem ou quem estivesse assistindo. Eu tinha aprendido com o tempo que ela não estava brincando, então o fato de que ela estava mais calma do que eu a já a tinha visto e sentada a apenas meio cômodo dele me assustou para caramba.

Então, quando ele me contou que tinha a subornado para me descolar uma semana de férias, que eu não conseguia tirar a mais tempo do que lembrava, eu juro que meu coração parou. As coisas que ela provavelmente queria dele em troca de me dar algum tempo livre me fizeram ficar enjoada.

Eu acho que um convite para a première de um filme foi o suficiente e meu coração voltou ao meu peito, batendo onde supostamente deveria estar ao invés de parado na minha garganta como poucos momentos antes.

"Então... Eu ainda preciso ficar longe dele?"

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a voz de Jessica atrás de mim, se achando e parecendo uma sabe-tudo.

"Sim," eu disse imediatamente, não me virando para encará-la mesmo que o carro dele já tivesse desaparecido na esquina quase dois minutos atrás.

"Eu vou a première com ele, Bella." Eu podia praticamente ouvi-la rolando os olhos. "Você não acha que é sem sentido ficar longe dele agora?"

Oh, se ela soubesse que estaria seguramente longe dele; meramente um rosto no meio de um mar de outras fãs que pareciam exatamente iguais. Como ela tinha chegado à idéia de que estaria indo _com ele _quando ele só tinha oferecido um convite não fazia sentido para mim, mas eu imaginava que coisas simples como essa não entravam na mente dela.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer?" Eu perguntei, finalmente virando para encará-la. "Você acha que ele vai se apaixonar loucamente por você?"

"_Você_ acha?" ela devolveu, os olhos brilhando do outro lado do cômodo. "Você realmente acha que tem uma chance com ele?"

Com todo o tempo que ela perdeu o encarando enquanto ele estava lá, ela tinha feito um bom trabalho ignorando as mãos dele no meu rosto.

Mesmo que eu soubesse melhor, as palavras dela me acertaram com força. Eu sabia que ele estava comigo e eu sabia que ele _queria _estar comigo, mas isso não fez com que as dúvidas que eu tinha mesmo antes que houvesse a possibilidade de estar com ele voltassem.

"O que você vê quando olha para ele, Jess?" Eu questionei, lentamente caminhando até o balcão e parando na frente dela. "O que você vê nele que faz com que o queira tanto assim?"

"Ele é gostoso," ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e encostando-se à cadeira. "E parece que ele sabe como aproveitar o tempo de uma garota." Ela jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Você provavelmente não saberia nada sobre isso, não é?"

"Então você pensa que serial ideal para ele baseada no fato de que ele é gostoso e parece saber o que faz na cama? Essa é a única razão que tem para querer Edward?"

"Só porque você é a merda de vizinha dele, você acha que sabe tudo sobre ele?" Ela se inclinou da cadeira dela, cruzando os braços sobre o espaço no balcão à frente dela. "Você não sabe nada sobre ele."

Eu mordi a minha língua forte o bastante para provar sangue imediatamente enquanto a encarava cortante.

Se ela pudesse entrar na minha cabeça ou ser eu por um dia, então ela não teria maneira de ser capaz de dizer essas coisas para mim.

"E você sabe?" Eu perguntei ao acaso, me forçando a manter a voz baixa e neutra.

O patético montante de clientes passando de um lado para o outro no outro cômodo provavelmente não apreciariam me ouvir gritando com ela do jeito que eu queria.

"Eu sei mais sobre ele do que você sequer imagina saber. Você é só um brinquedo, Bella, e se ele está te dando qualquer indicação de que você é mais, eu sinto por você. Ele vai chutar sua bunda logo que estiver fora daqui e de volta a Califórnia."

Novamente, as palavras dela tinham conseguido me atingir, e só fui capaz de correr minha língua pelos meus dentes enquanto continuava a encarando, minha mente correndo milhas por hora.

Talvez ela não tenha ignorado as mãos dele no meu rosto e estivesse procurando pequenas coisas que pudessem me machucar.

"Você não o conhece nem um pouco," eu concluí.

"Nem você. O que quer que você pense que ele é, é porque ele está longe de tudo aqui. O minuto que ele estiver longe daqui, longe de _você_, você verá. Você não significa nada para ele."

"E os cinco minutos de conversa que você teve com ele hoje fez com que vocês se tornassem almas gêmeas, não é?"

"Não, mas nos tornou bastante íntimos. Você não tem idéia sobre o que nos conversamos, Isabella."

E a maneira como ela ergueu o queixo, arqueou os ombros e sentou um pouco mais reta na porcaria da cadeira dela me fez querer matá-la. A ponta dos meus dedos coçou ao lado do meu corpo e minhas narinas se encheram de ar enquanto eu lutava para controlar o temperamento que só ela conseguia me fazer ter.

"E isso não faz diferença nenhuma para mim," eu disse, minha voz baixa. "Você tem a fantasia do que ele é na sua cabeça. Eu sei melhor; eu sei quem ele realmente é e uma conversa insignificante com você não vai mudar isso."

"Você não é o bastante para ele," ela retrucou, se inclinando para frente para estender as palmas das mãos no balcão entre nós e lentamente se erguer da cadeira. "Você não é bonita o bastante ou talentosa o bastante ou inteligente o bastante ou boa o bastante para estar com alguém como ele. Ele vai chutar a sua bunda tão rápido como ele fez com as outras e não vai pensar duas vezes sobre isso. Você é um _entretenimento _e todo mundo pode ver isso."

Eu contraí meu maxilar e respirei fundo pelo meu nariz, enquanto continuei a encarando, minhas mãos fechadas em punhos aos meus lados.

Teria sido tão fácil erguer minha mão e acertá-la no perfeito nariz fácil dela se eu não fosse sua chefe.

"Você não sabe de nada," eu sibilei.

"Veremos."

Sem dizer outra palavra, eu subi com rapidez as escadas e bati a porta do meu escritório para fechá-la, antes de me escorar nela e abrir minhas mãos.

Eu deveria estar no andar inferior, ajudando uma penosa quantidade de clientes que estavam procurando pelos livros que eu tinha colocado meu coração e alma para encontrar enquanto ignorava Jessica sentada no lugar de sempre, sem deixar as palavras dela comessem meu cérebro e me fizessem duvidar de Edward.

Eu o conhecia. Eu sabia que o conhecia. Eu sabia quem ele realmente era porque eu não era como ela. Eu não estava com ele por fama ou pela chance de dizer que tinha fodido o Garoto de Ouro de Hollywood em seis posições diferentes no Domingo. Eu o conhecia e sabia que ele nunca me machucaria dessa maneira.

Mas aquelas palavras; aquelas sete pequenas palavras tinham tanta verdade – _"Você não é o bastante para ele"_ – e estavam queimando minha garganta, o fundo dos meus olhos e correndo por minhas bochechas.

Oh, sim, eu sabia quão verdadeiras _elas_ eram.

~*~

Quando o dia chegou ao fim e eu estava estacionada na minha entrada de carros, eu me sentia mais do que derrotada. O dia não tinha ficado nada melhor depois do meu confronto com Jessica e mesmo que eu tivesse uma das coisas mais maravilhosas para esperar quando chegasse em casa, nem mesmo isso poderia me animar.

Eu tinha parado de chorar quase quinze minutos depois, me ajustado e descido as escadas em uma tentativa de ser a sofisticada e profissional dona da livraria que estava quase vazia na maioria dos dias.

A papelada que estava quase sempre pendente sobre a minha cabeça tinha sido finalmente terminada alguns momentos antes de eu ser chamada no andar inferior, então eu não tinha nenhuma boa desculpa para me esconder no escritório pelo resto do dia, não importava quanto esta idéia fosse desejada.

As palavras dela continuavam ecoando na minha cabeça. Não importava o que eu tentava pensar ou quão feliz eu tentava estar com a idéia de passar a noite com Edward, nada funcionava. Elas estavam grudadas na minha mente, me atormentando e me mandando tentar negá-las.

Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não poderia negar o que era, obviamente, a verdade, não importava o quanto eu quisesse.

Preguiçosamente, eu peguei minha bolsa e abri a porta da caminhonete, deslizando do assento e fazendo meu caminho até a porta da frente.

Meus olhos caíram sobre um pedaço de papel branco colado a porta e eu engoli com força, lentamente erguendo a mão para pegá-lo.

_Bella-_

_Eu estou cozinhando hoje. Tudo que você precisa fazer é aparecer. Logo._

_Edward_

Eu engasguei no soluço inesperado que passou pelos meus lábios e descuidadamente enfiei a chave na fechadura antes de voar para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Ele estava cozinhando para mim. Ele estava cozinhando e ele estava esperando que eu aparecesse. Ele me _queria _lá e tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu era um terrível par para ele.

Jessica Stanley cretina, agindo toda superior e sabe tudo e atualmente tendo a coragem de estar certa sobre algo que tinha significado o mundo para mim dois minutos antes dela ela abrir a boca.

Eu grunhi, jogando minha bolsa e o bilhete no chão perto de mim, raivosa, antes de correr escada acima até a piada que era meu banheiro.

Eu vasculhei meu armário, jogando uma calcinha limpa e um par de jeans sobre o colchão de ar atrás de mim antes de começar a briga com o móvel na procura por uma camiseta.

Ela _não estaria _certa sobre isso. Ela _não podia _estar certa sobre isso. Não quando eu me sentia assim sobre ele, não quando eu finalmente estava feliz depois de tanto tempo estando apenas satisfeita com um relacionamento, e não quando eu tinha um espaço tão pequeno de tempo com ele. Não, ela _não _iria roubar isso de mim.

Tirando uma blusa de mangas compridas azul clara do cabide, eu a joguei sobre o meu ombro antes de pegar uma mochila na prateleira acima de mim, surpresa que ela ainda estava lá.

Eu tinha uma mochila. Eu não tinha uma cama, mas pelo menos eu tinha a porcaria de uma mochila.

Rosnando de novo, eu bati as portas do armário, fechando-as, e caminhei até o colchão de ar, descuidadamente jogando todas as minhas roupas dentro da mochila antes de entrar no banheiro do outro lado do corredor.

Pegando tudo que eu precisaria para uma noite, eu terminei de encher a mochila, fechando-a e descendo as escadas com pressa.

Eu _merecia _ter algo bom na minha vida. Eu _merecia _ter Edward na minha vida. Eu _sabia _quem ele realmente era; a luz e o glamour que o cercavam praticamente todos os dias quando ele estava fora da nossa cidade não fazia diferença alguma para mim. Ele era meramente Edward Cullen; o cara cheio de compaixão, preocupado e doce que por alguma razão tinha me escolhido.

De todas as mulheres que ele poderia ter, ele tinha _me_ escolhido.

Eu parei na metade do caminho para a porta da frente, a mochila pendurada no meu ombro, e engoli em seco.

_Por que_ ele tinha me escolhido? O que ele tinha visto em mim? Eu era comum, estabanada e monótona. Nenhuma dessas qualidades tinha que estar em alguém que ele _devesse_ estar.

Ela estava certa. Eu não era boa o bastante para ele.

Engolindo em seco novamente, eu lentamente caminhei até a porta da frente, me inclinando para pegar a bolsa e a chave do chão antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim e começar a caminhada para a porta dele.

E eu ainda queria estar com ele mesmo com todo o problema. Eu ainda queria passar o tempo que ele ainda tinha aqui com ele. Se essa fosse minha única chance com esse tipo de felicidade que eu sentia quando estava com ele, então eu não queria perder tempo.

Eu estava apenas me posicionando para me machucar, mas se eu tinha a oportunidade de sentir o que eu nunca tinha sentido com Jake, eu agüentaria a dor depois.

Eu puxei a gola do meu casaco mais apertada ao meu redor, enquanto cruzava a rua e subia os degraus até sua porta, parando em frente a ela e respirando fundo.

Eu bati, me mexendo desconfortável enquanto ouvia seus passos apressados do outro lado da porta. Deu um sorriso, balançando minha cabeça e olhando para o meu pé.

Agora, pelo menos, ele não veria que eu não era o suficiente para ele até o fim.

A porta foi aberta, e antes que eu pudesse realmente compreender qualquer coisa, eu estava em seus braços e seus lábios estavam contra os meus.

Eu deixei minha mochila e bolsa caírem no chão enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de mim, um de seus braços me segurando firme enquanto eu erguia os meus para entrelaçar em seu pescoço.

"Senti sua falta," ele ofegou antes de me beijar novamente, sua boca urgente contra a minha.

Eu me pressionei contra ele, correndo minha língua por seu lábio inferior e encontrando a língua dele com vontade quando ele abriu a boca sob a minha.

Meu coração pareceu, simultaneamente, quebrar e acelerar um pouco com as suas palavras, e eu enfiei minhas mãos no cabelo dele, puxando seu rosto o mais perto possível do meu.

Eu não iria desperdiçar isso. Eu iria aceitar qualquer coisa que ele estivesse disposto a dar sem me importar ou pedir mais porque eu não sabia quando eu seria distanciada disso.

"É melhor comermos," ele ofegou novamente, indo para trás. Ele manteve um braço na minha cintura e eu finalmente percebi que ele estava segurando uma colher de pau na outra. "Ou você nunca vai passar da porta da frente."

Eu sorri, apontando com a colher em sua mão com a cabeça, e ele riu, se inclinando para beijar minha bochecha antes de me puxar para a sala de jantar, parando na porta da cozinha.

Uma toalha vermelha cobria a mesa, uma garrafa de vinho branco estava aberta, deitada sobre o que parecia ser um balde de prata, e duas taças trabalhadas de vinho estavam próximas a ela, duas velas apagadas estavam posicionadas no que, também parecem de prata, lembrava um castiçal, e um bouquet de rosas vermelhas terminava a decoração, no meio da mesa.

"Oh," eu murmurei, pressionando minhas palmas contra o meu estômago, meus olhos começando a encher de água.

"Eu exagerei? Eu posso me livrar de tudo," ele disse baixinho e apressado.

Eu peguei o pulso dele quando ele tentou alcançar uma das velas e balancei a cabeça, me virando para encará-lo.

"Não." Eu balancei a cabeça de novo, respirando fundo e dando um sorriso tremido para ele. "Ninguém nunca fez isso para mim antes."

Eu o vi relaxar e sorrir de volta, erguendo a mão para afastar uma mexa de cabelo da frente dos meus olhos.

"Idiotas," ele respondeu simplesmente, correndo o dedo pela minha bochecha antes de deixar a mão cair ao seu lado de novo. "Você merece isso e muito mais."

As lágrimas só ficaram piores, uma delas deslizando pela minha bochecha enquanto eu abraçava a cintura dele apertado, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

"Honestamente, Bella, eu posso fazer tudo desaparecer," ele disse nervosamente, seus braços entrelaçando ao meu redor com força.

"Não," eu funguei, sacudindo minha cabeça e descansando minha bochecha no peito dele, encarando o telefone. "É só... Muito mais do que eu esperava e eu…"

"O quê? Bella, você precisava falar comigo," ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, massageando minhas costas enquanto eu relaxava. "Eu não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo de errado."

"Você não está fazendo nada errado. Você está fazendo tudo _certo_."

Certo demais, quase. Como se fosse um movimento decorado que ele usava com todas que namorava. Rosas, vinho, velas e jantar provavelmente significavam a mesma coisa para ele; uma noite terminando em satisfação em seus lençóis antes que ele me desse um pé na bunda na manhã seguinte e nunca mais ligasse.

Eu fechei meus olhos com força, enterrando meu nariz em seu peito e respirando fundo repetidamente, enquanto agarrava a camiseta dela em meus punhos.

Eu _nunca_ tinha odiado Jessica Stanley mas do que a odiava agora. Como ela _ousava _arruinar algo que estava tão novo e em um estágio tão lindo de começo de relacionamento? O que dava a ela o direito de dizer aquelas coisas quando ela não sabia _nada _sobre nenhum de nós?

"Então, o que está errado? Bella, por favor," ele implorou, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos e acariciando minhas bochechas até que eu finalmente abrisse meus olhos. "Você _tem _que me dizer o que está de errado ou eu vou enlouquecer."

"Por que você quer ficar comigo?" Eu murmurei, lutando contra o soluço que ameaça escapar e o encarando de perto. "Por que você _me_ quer?"

Ele me encarou por alguns agonizantes segundos antes de se inclinar e descansar sua testa contra a minha.

"Ontem quando estávamos sentados no estacionamento do Price Chopper e eu estava tendo um pequeno ataque de pânico com o pensamento de ter que voltar lá," ele começou, molhando os lábios, "você viu isso. Você viu isso e pegou minha mão," ele baixou a mão e pegou um das minhas entre as dele, "e você disse que era a única que sabia que era eu. Você não riu ou me disse que eu estava apenas sendo paranóico."

Ele ergueu nossas mãos, entrelaçando nossos deles e se afastando de leve para beijar o meu anelar.

"Você me faz o jantar," ele continuou, beijando o meu dedo do meio. "Você discute comigo."

Ele riu de leve por alguma razão que eu não entendi e beijo meu apontador.

"Você não quer me incomodar com despertadores e você desistiu das suas férias para salvar o meu sossego. Você me trouxe pizza, asas de frango e cerveja."

Ele riu de novo, balançando a cabeça antes de beijar as coisas da minha mão e recolocar sua testa contra a minha.

"Você nunca me tratou de maneira diferente de como trata qualquer outro amigo seu. Eu nunca fui um ator para você; eu sempre fui seu vizinho e você não tem idéia do quanto isso significa para mim."

Ele me beijou, seus lábios se movendo com cuidado contra os meus antes de ele se afastar e apertar minha mão.

"Essas são apenas algumas das razões pelas quais eu quero estar com você, Bella. Eu poderia continuar se você quisesse…" Ele sorriu para mim, segurando nossas mãos contra o seu peito. "Mas talvez eu nunca pare e eu acho que eu estou queimando o nosso jantar."

Eu gargalhei, as lágrimas nos meus olhos agora por uma razão completamente diferente enquanto eu apertava a mão dele e me inclinava para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"Okay."

Ele me beijou de novo antes de soltar minhas mãos, pegando a colher que eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava em cima da mesa. Eu o segui para cozinha, arqueando a sobrancelha para a bagunça que ele tinha feito em todos os centímetros disponíveis do balcão.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, limpando meus olhos antes de escorar meu quadril no balcão, assistindo enquanto ele mexia o que parecia espaguete em uma panela no fogão.

"Posso ousar perguntar o que você está fazendo?"

"Spaghetti e bolinhos de carne," ele confirmou orgulhoso, espiando na minha direção enquanto desligava o fogão e pegava a alça da panela. "Eu realmente não sei fazer muito mais que isso."

Eu ri dele, balançando a cabeça enquanto ele caminhava até a pia e virava a panela no escorredor que estava dentro dela.

"Eu podia ter feito algo."

"Não," ele disse rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto afastava o rosto do vapor que subia da pia.

Eu segurei uma gargalhada e mordi meu lábio.

"É a minha vez de fazer algo por você."

"Você acabou de me conseguir uma semana de férias."

Ele se virou e rolou os olhos para mim, colocando a panela quente de volta ao fogão, abrindo a porta do forno e pegando um par de luvas de uma gaveta perto dele.

"Não conta." Ele retirou a forma com os bolinhos de carne cozidos de dentro do forno e a colocou sobre o fogão do lado da panela vazia. "Você faz mais que o suficiente por mim. É a minha vez."

"Se você insiste."

Ele colocou as luvas de volta na gaveta, a fechando antes de virar para mim, os lábios torcidos.

"Por que você perguntaria algo assim?"

Eu me mexi desconfortável, mordendo meu lábio inferior e cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito. Me fingir de idiota e apenas prolongar o inevitável era inútil; eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando e ele tinha todo o direito de querer saber.

Isso não significava que eu queria responder a pergunta mais do que eu queria pular um pedaço do meu cabelo fora da minha cabeça, mas ele tinha o direito de saber por que a namorada dele por quarenta e oito horas já duvidava dele.

"Eu só…" Eu comecei, respirando fundo e encarando meu pé novamente.

Eu realmente precisava de um novo par de sapatos para encarar; meus tênis gastos brancos não eram interessantes como eu fazia parecer.

"Eu não sou como as garotas da Califórnia. Eu não posso ser."

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu fechei meus olhos com força, esperando que as mesmas palavras que Jessica tinha falado mais cedo encontrassem meus ouvidos partindo de seus lábios.

"Por que você acha que eu gostaria que você fosse?" ele finalmente perguntou, baixinho. "Você é… Bella, olhe para mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça, enterrando a ponta dos meus dedos ao lado do meu corpo enquanto me agarrava ao que restou do meu orgulho.

Não que existisse muito sobrando a esse ponto, mas existia um pequeno pedacinho ao qual eu estava conseguindo me agarrar.

Eu deixei um protesto baixinho escapar quando senti a mão dele no meu queixo, erguendo minha cabeça e me forçando a olhar para ele.

"Você é o que eu estava procurando," ele murmurou, moldando meu rosto com as mãos quando capturou meu olhar. "Eu não tinha percebido antes, mas agora que eu finalmente tenho você, não existem mais motivos para continuar procurando."

Para qualquer garota normal e segura aquelas palavras teriam sido perfeitas. Elas teriam assinado qualquer que fosse o acordo que tínhamos entre nós e não haveria mais perguntas estúpidas.

Eu não sou uma garota normal e segura. Eu nunca tinha sido e provavelmente nunca serei. E namorar a epítome da quase perfeição não iria me torna melhor.

"Você não está dizendo isso para que eu não me sinta como uma idiota?"

"Você disse que confiava em mim," ele sussurrou e soou como se estivesse sentindo dor.

"Não, Edward, eu confio!" eu disse rapidamente, dando um passo para frente para acabar com o espaço entre nós e pegando sua cintura. "Eu confio."

"Então confie agora." Ele passou os braços pelos meus ombros, me segurando contra ele. "Eu quero ficar com você. Eu nunca vou te dizer nada que não seja a verdade, e eu nunca vou te deixar por ninguém porque, honestamente, o resto do mundo parou de existir para mim." Ele pressionou os lábios contra a minha testa, passando lentamente seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Confie em mim, Bella."

Eu deslizei meus braços pela cintura dele, fechando meus olhos de novo e respirando fundo pelo nariz.

"Okay," eu disse fraquinho, engolindo com força.

"Okay," ele repetiu, não se movendo para longe. "Agora, o que você me diz sobre um pouco de comida?"

Eu abri meus olhos, olhando diretamente nos dele, e assenti quando vi o sorriso leve em seu rosto. Os olhos dele pareciam preocupados mesmo com a maneira que ele mantinha o sorriso cuidadosamente no lugar e eu quis me chutar por estragar o que poderia ser a noite perfeita.

Sim, ele merecia mais do que eu era. Ele merecia uma mulher linda, confiante e que podia dar a ele tudo que ele precisava sem questionamentos. Eu _queria _ser essa pessoa para ele. Mas do que tudo no mundo, que queria ser a mulher em sua vida que ele não poderia deixar nunca ou ficar entediado.

Mas eu não era iludida e não iria mentir para mim mesma pensando que eu poderia ser essa mulher para ele. Eu sabia quem eu era e Bella Swan nunca tinha sido nenhuma das coisas que Edward Cullen precisava.

Mas ele me queria agora. Ele sabia quem eu era e me queria mesmo assim. Então eu calaria minha boca e aproveitaria as partes dele que ele estava disposto a oferecer.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, capturando o lábio superior dele entre os meus por um momento antes de dar um passo para trás e respondeu o risinho dele com um meu.

"Parece bom."

Ele me beijou de novo, seus lábios macios e calmos contra os meus, antes de lentamente se afastar e voltar para a comida.

Eu respirei fundo, me acalmando enquanto me inclinava contra o balcão novamente, observando Edward misturar os bolinhos de carne com o spaghetti.

E então, sem tirar os olhos da comida na frente dele, ele me procurou com sua mão livre, palma para cima. Eu dei um passo na direção dele, colocando minha mão sobre a dele e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele apertou minha mão, me puxando para perto até que eu estivesse sob seu braço, pressionada contra seu lado.

"Me diga se o gosto está horrível, okay? Eu tenho algumas Bagel Bites no freezer e eu sou profissional em colocá-las no micro-ondas."

Eu gargalhei, enterrando meu nariz em seu peito e passando meu braço livre por sua cintura.

E nesse momento, eu decidi que não iria deixar a amargura de Jessica Stanley me afastar de algo que devia ser fácil e sem esforço. Algo que eu estava querendo de uma forma ou outra e não tinha percebido até acontecer para mim alguns dias atrás. E deixá-lo para baixo com o que estava me irritando não era justo.

Não, eu ainda não era o bastante para ele e, não, eu provavelmente nunca seria. Mas acima disso, ele _me queria_. Ele me queria e me fazia feliz e eu não iria deixar outra pessoa determinar o meu relacionamento por mim.

"Eu tenho certeza que está perfeito," eu disse levemente, olhando para ele.

Ele me encarou e sorriu, brilhante, apertando minha mão.

"Eu espero que você ainda possa dizer isso depois de provar."

"Como você pode estragar isso? Vamos lá," eu gargalhei. "É um prato simples."

"Eu nunca fiz nada simples, Bella. Eu sempre fiz as coisas do jeito difícil."

"Bem, a culpa é sua, não é?"

Eu gargalhei alto quando o queixo dele caiu e ele imediatamente derrubou a colher de pau dentro do spaghetti.

"Você deveria me oferecer apoio!" ele finalmente disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Você que disse isso! Eu só estou concordando."

"Não era para concordar!"

Eu gargalhei de novo, me livrando de seus braços e caminhando até a sala de jantar para pegar a garrafa de vinho e colocar um pouco nas taças.

"Ela me insulta e bebe meu vinho," ele implicou atrás de mim. "Veja como são as coisas."

Eu lentamente me virei, cuidadosamente balançando a taça de vinho na minha mão enquanto o assistia abrir um armário para pegar dois pratos, colocando-os no balcão.

"É um vinho muito bom," eu comentei depois de provar. "Tentando me deixar bêbada para que seja mais fácil me levar para sua cama?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto colocava uma quantidade massiva de spaghetti no prato.

"Eu precisaria de vinho para te colocar na minha cama?"

Todos os músculos do meu estômago pareceram se tornar gelatina e eu rapidamente tomei outro gole de mim, o observando.

"Não," eu admiti baixinho, me concentrando em manter as mãos firmes. "Você não precisaria."

Eu me senti um pouco melhor quando ele quase deixou a colher cair e, tão calma quanto o possível, tomei mais um pouco do meu vinho.

"Eu não…" Ele lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu não te convidei para dormir aqui para que fizéssemos sexo. Eu realmente quero que você durma bem."

O sorriso que iluminou meu rosto era provavelmente cômico, mas eu não pude evitá-lo. Eu tinha pensado sobre isso, mas realmente não tinha me convencido com a idéia com as palavras de Jessica ecoando na minha cabeça.

Algumas coisas marcavam mais que outras.

"Eu…"

Ele deixou a colher cair de volta no escorredor de massa e caminhou até mim, pegando a taça das minhas mãos e colocando na mesa atrás de mim antes de pegar minhas mãos nas suas.

"Você é importante para mim," ele disse baixinho. "E eu não quero apressar nada entre nós. Quando for a hora certa…"

Eu assenti, livrando as minhas mãos para erguê-las e corrê-las por seu cabelo, ainda sorrindo feito uma idiota quando ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

"Perfeito." eu disse baixinho.

Ele sorriu para mim, se inclinando e pressionando outro beijo leve contra meus lábios antes de voltar para a comida, finalmente a colocando na mesa sem mais interrupções.

O jantar estava maravilhoso. Não tinha queimado, e mesmo que ele estivesse na metade do caminho até o freezer depois de dar as primeiras bocadas para pegar as Bagel Bites que tinha mencionado antes, eu o convenci do contrário.

Ele estava nervoso e isso fez com que eu me sentisse muito melhor quanto a tudo. Eu não era a única que estava nervosa com tudo em que estávamos passando e era bom saber disso.

Eu insisti em lavar a louça, completamente o ignorando e fugindo de suas mãos sempre que ele tentava pegar os pratos das minhas. De fato, não era muito difícil pegar tudo e colocar na lavadora de louças que ele tinha.

Ele bateu o pé para que eu não fizesse mais nada o resto da noite, entretanto. Ele me fez sentar na sala de estar com uma taça de vinho enquanto ele separava o que quer que não tivéssemos comido e guardava na geladeira, um controle remoto que poderia acessar metade do mundo descansando contra a minha palma. Não que eu soubesse o que diabos fazer com aquilo.

Honestamente, nós nem mesmo assistimos qualquer coisa quando ele se juntou a mim. Ele tinha sua própria taça de vinho, mas foi rápido em colocar a dele a minha na mesa de centro antes de tomar meu rosto em suas mãos colocando seus lábios firmes contra os meus.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Uma coisa que eu tinha descoberto que _realmente _amava era a sensação dos lábios dele contra os meus, sua língua em minha boca e suas mãos no meu rosto ou braços ao meu redor por qualquer espaço de tempo.

E quando eu senti meus olhos fechando sem a minha permissão, ele riu de mim e me puxou para seus braços, dando um jeito de pegar minha mochila no nosso caminho escada acima e me carregou até o quarto me colocando na cama.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, rindo quando eu fechei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço em uma tentativa patética de deitá-lo comigo.

"Não me tente," ele murmurou, beijando minha bochecha antes de me soltar e caminhar até o roupeiro. "Vou deixar você se trocar."

Eu fiquei deitada na cama dele por um momento depois que ele saiu do quarto, aproveitando o fato de que eu não apenas iria dormir em uma cama de verdade por uma noite, mas que eu iria dormir em uma cama com _Edward_.

Bocejando, eu coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama e peguei minha mochila jogada no chão por ele ao meu lado.

Eu a vasculhei enquanto sentava na cama, meu rosto imediatamente esquentando quando eu percebi a única peça que eu tinha esquecido de trazer.

Como eu tinha esquecido algo para dormir?

Oh, espere, eu estava muito ocupada me estressando e ficando emocional por causa da droga da minha colega de trabalho e o que ela tinha dito para lembrar que eu atualmente precisaria de algo em que dormir.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu coloquei a mochila de volta no chão e caminhei até a porta, a abrindo e descendo as escadas.

"Já está fugindo de mim?"

Eu pulei, pegando no corrimão antes que caísse pelas escadas e virando para ver Edward parado na entrada do banheiro vestindo nada mais do que calças de pijama enquanto se inclinava casualmente contra o marco da porta.

Sem camisa. Ele não estava vestindo uma camisa e as linhas perfeitas de seu peito e do seu estômago fizeram baba começar a surgir na minha boca.

Caralho, meu namorado era _perfeito_.

"Uhm," eu murmurei, engolindo, sem ser capaz de desviar meu olhar de cada uma das perfeitas curvas esculpidas de seu corpo. "Eu… Eu esqueci uma coisa."

"O quê?"

Minha habilidade de falar coerentemente por longos períodos de tempo.

"Uma roupa para dormir," Eu disse, encabulada, rindo nervosamente enquanto erguia meus olhos para encará-lo. "Eu estava com a cabeça cheia mais cedo."

Ele grunhiu para mim antes de sair da entrada do banheiro e apontar com a cabeça para o quarto.

"Eu realmente preciso de algo para dormir."

"Bella, está cinco graus negativos lá fora," ele riu, caminhando até mim e pegando minha mão. "Eu não vou deixar você sair."

"Mas o que eu vou…?"

"Eu tenho algo que você pode usar. Relaxe," ele comandou, rindo quando eu finalmente soltei o corrimão para segui-lo.

Eu assisti quando ele caminhou até o roupeiro de novo, abrindo uma das gavetas de baixo e tirando uma camiseta branca comprida com o número 23 em azul escuro na frente.

"Você praticava algum esporte?" Eu perguntei, pegando a peça dele quando ele a estendeu.

Eu virei a camiseta, sorrindo bobamente para o "CULLEN" escrito nas ombreiras.

"Eu tentei," ele riu, dando de ombros. "Eu era o pior terceira base que já existiu."

Eu gargalhei, balançando a cabeça. "Acho difícil de acreditar."

"Oh, acredite em mim," ele riu de novo, beijando minha testa antes de desaparecer novamente. "Me deixe saber quando você estiver pronta."

Sem vergonha eu assisti os músculos de suas costas de contraindo, inconscientemente lambendo meus lábios enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Oh, eu estava pronta, e como.

Respirando fundo, eu rapidamente me despi e coloquei a camiseta dele pela minha cabeça, passando os braços ao meu redor e rindo estupidamente.

Eu estava vestindo a camiseta dele. E era bem possível que ele nunca a recebe de volta, aliás.

"Você pode voltar!" Eu chamei, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto caminhava até a cama e parava no lado que ele tinha me colocado minutos atrás.

A porta se abriu novamente e ele colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo quando os olhos chegaram a mim.

"Hm," ele murmurou, abrindo a porta completamente e caminhando lentamente até o outro lado da cama. "Ficou bem em você."

"Eu estava pensando que você não vai mais recebê-la de volta, na verdade."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto colocava os cobertores do seu lado para baixo, assistindo atentamente enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o meu lado.

"Mesmo?"

Eu assenti, cuidadosamente deslizando uma das minhas pernas embaixo das cobertas e sentando contra os edredons ainda gelados, me virando para encará-lo.

Minhas costas e quadris já estavam adorando a idéia de algo completamente sólido abaixo de mim e eu queria gemer, jogar minha cabeça para trás e me enterrar nos cobertores.

Mas eu tinha certeza que isso daria uma impressão errada a Edward e mesmo que nós dois quiséssemos isso, era cedo demais.

Provavelmente. Talvez.

Eu o assisti deslizar para debaixo dos cobertores também, os puxando até seu colo e virando a cabeça para mim.

"Mesmo."

"Só vou concordar se você só vestir isso _aqui_." Ele se inclinou, seus lábios a uma respiração de distância enquanto ele continuava falando. "Significando que você precisa passar todas as noites comigo... Começando agora."

"Despertador," foi tudo que eu consegui argumentar.

"Eu não me importo, Bella," ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios gentilmente contra os meus. "Eu quero você aqui." Ele me beijou rapidamente antes de se afastar. "Por tanto tempo quanto você puder ficar."

Eu deslizei minha outra perna para dentro dos cobertores e cheguei mais perto dele, colocando minha mão em seu joelho sobre o edredom preto.

"Eu tenho minha própria casa, sabia?"

"Sim, mas você não tem uma cama. E eu _quero _você aqui," ele murmurou, erguendo a mão para alcançar a ponta dos meus cabelos. "E mais, minha camiseta realmente fica bem pra caramba em você."

Eu gargalhei, me mexendo para colocar o cotovelo em seu ombro e enterrar uma das minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

"É confortável, também."

Eu ouvi um gemido baixo dele e tive que engolir em seco, minha respiração começando a acelerar enquanto sentia um pequeno puxão no meu cabelo, mostrando que ele tinha curvado as mãos em punhos.

"Nós devíamos dormir," ele sussurrou. "Você está cansada."

Não importava quanto eu quisesse mentir, isso era verdade. É claro, se isso continuasse e acabasse onde eu realmente queria, a exaustão em cada parte do meu corpo seria quase inexistente.

"Eu posso ficar acordada," Eu murmurei de volta, o beijando.

"Você está aqui para dormir." Ele respirou fundo e largou meu cabelo enquanto se afastava de leve. "Além disso," ele riu ofegante, "você vai ficar aqui todas as noites, então nós temos tempo o suficiente para… Ficar acordado."

Eu dei uma risadinha, removendo minha mão do cabelo dele e a largando de volta sobre seu joelho.

"Você tem certeza que o despertador não vai te incomodar quando eu precisar dele?"

Ele suspirou com força, estreitando os olhos para mim. "Bella…"

"Só estou me certificando!" Eu exclamei, erguendo minhas mãos no ar. "Eu não quero…"

Ele me interrompeu com os lábios, me empurrando contra a cama enquanto rolava parte do corpo sobre o meu. Eu dei um gemidinho, minhas mãos imediatamente subindo ao seu pescoço, enquanto eu abria minha boca para ele e arqueava minhas costas.

"Está ficando difícil parar aqui," ele ofegou, sentando e me puxando com ele. "Então apenas concorde, Bella."

E, certamente, não existia argumento para isso. Os olhos dele estavam implorando com os meus e o pensamento de vê-lo e estar com ele todas as noites até que ele tivesse que ir estava ficando bom demais para passar.

Eu corri as costas da minha mão pela bochecha dele, assentindo.

"Você está preso comigo agora."

Ele sorriu e virou a cabeça, pegando minha mão e dando um beijo leve na minha palma.

"Eu não trocaria isso por nada." Ele se inclinou novamente, curvando seus dedos ao redor da minha mão. "Vamos dormir."

Ele desligou a luz e nós nos aconchegamos na cama, nos encontrando no meio e ajustamos juntos. E logo que eu fechei os olhos depois de ele me beijar e desejar boa noite, eu peguei no sono.

E eu amei cada minutinho disso.

~*~

**Nota: **Tha está puta com a Jessica. E quem não está? K. avisa que mais tarde tem atualização de A Dama também.


	9. Capítulo 9

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 9  
**

***Edward***

Ela falava dormindo. A maior parte era incoerente, mais alguns _'Edward' _ofegantes ocasionalmente escapariam de sua boca e me fariam querer me esconder do outro lado do quarto ou acordá-la para terminar o que havíamos começado antes de adormecermos.

Mas só o pensamento de ela deixando os meus braços, mesmo que por um segundo, era quase doloroso. Acordá-la não seria uma idéia tão _horrível_, tirando o fato de que ela provavelmente pegaria no sono na metade do ato.

Ela precisaria estar completamente consciente quando isso finalmente acontecesse entre nós.

E ela precisava saber que não importava quão longe fossemos estar em algumas semanas, nada iria mudar como eu me sentia por ela.

Eu enterrei uma mão em seu cabelo, me inclinando ainda mais contra ela e pressionando meus lábios em sua testa.

Ela suspirou em seu sono, seus braços se apertando ao meu redor e sua cabeça se inclinando para ela enterrar o nariz no meu pescoço.

Essa mulher perfeita, linda e apagada em meus braços era minha. Ela era _minha_.

Eu apertei meus braços ao redor dela, os dedos da minha mão direita passando de leve para cima e para baixo no lado de seu corpo, e beijei sua testa novamente.

Era como se eu não pudesse parar de tocá-la. Diabos, eu nem queria tentar.

E mais, ela estava segura aqui. Ninguém podia machucá-la; eu venderia minha alma se isso ajudasse a evitar que ela tivesse a dor que eu havia visto em seu rosto.

Aquelas questões, as dúvidas que ela tinha citado sobre mim e sobre nós quase me rasgaram ao meio. E quando ela perguntou por que eu queria estar com ela…

Eu tinha fechado meus olhos com força, respirando fundo enquanto me segurava a ela.

Eu queria ter perguntado a ela algo nas linhas de "por que eu não iria querer?", mas eu sabia que com Bella, isso tornaria tudo pior. Dar a ela a real razão porque a queria – não, precisava dela – na minha vida tinha funcionado. Isso não tinha evitado a dor que queria me rasgar ao meio, mas isso tinha diminuído quando ela riu de mim.

E o que me incomodava era o fato de que ela tinha pensado naquelas coisas. Então eu só tornei minha dor pior ao perguntar por que ela havia me questionado.

Sua resposta, mais do que a necessidade de saber por que, tinha me pegado de surpresa. Eu _nunca _havia querido que ela fosse como as garotas da California. Nenhuma delas era real, nenhuma delas tinha o tipo de calor que Bella trazia com ela onde quer que fosse, e nenhum delas me afetava do jeito que Bella conseguia.

E quando ela me perguntou se eu só dizia aquilo para ela se sentir melhor, eu queria cair de joelhos. Ela havia dito que confiava em mim e ouvi-la achando que eu só queria fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor parecia como se alguém tinha começado a me usar como um saco de pancadas.

Eu nunca faria algo assim. Nunca mentiria para que ela se sentisse melhor sobre algo. Eu era melhor do que isso, e a maior parte das pessoas com que eu passava meu tempo mereciam mais do que isso.

Mas ela disse que confiava em mim e se eu queria que ela continuasse, eu precisava confiar nela também. Então eu contei a verdade sobre como cada mulher tinha parado de existia porque, honestamente, elas tinham.

Antes de Bella, uma garota como Jessica Stanley seria o tipo de garota que eu iria querer nos meus braços por um tempo limitado. Ela parecia exatamente como as garotas da California, então ela seria perfeita se eu quisesse que um relacionamento com ela passasse de New York.

Mas agora, o pensamento de ver qualquer pessoa como eu vejo Bella é uma merda.

Essa mulher frágil – e agora ela estava _gemendo _contra o meu pescoço – em meus braços é a única coisa que eu queria ali.

Ou ela tinha me destruído ou me tornado completo sem nem perceber.

De qualquer maneira, eu não me importava. Ela não tinha fugido quando as duvidas começaram e, quando eu perguntei, ela me falou. Ela me falou o que estava chateando-a e isso era um grande indicador de que mesmo às avessas ela confiava em mim.

Então mesmo que no momento tivesse parecido que ela estava caindo com a pressão de me namorar, não parecia mais isso conforme a noite seguia. Ela tinha superado o fato com as minhas respostas e o resto da noite foi perto pra caramba da perfeição.

Ela estava em meus braços, vestindo uma das minhas camisetas da época da high school o que tornava muito complicado me afastar dela enquanto ela continuava a se inclinar sobre mim, e ela estava conseguindo dormir o que precisava.

Colocando minha perna sobre ela, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo e fechei meus olhos, respirando seu perfume enquanto lentamente pegava no sono.

~*~

Eu acordei antes dela, ainda com ela em meus braços e me sentindo extremamente satisfeito com a coisa toda.

Erguendo a mão, eu tirei o cabelo de sua testa e gentilmente a beijei antes de soltá-la com cuidado e rolar para fora da cama. Eu coloquei os cobertores sobre ela, não sem perceber suas pernas nuas e os poucos centímetros da calcinha preta que minha camiseta deixava revelar por ter subido durante a noite. Eu grunhi baixinho e rapidamente me virei, balançando a cabeça enquanto corria as mãos pelo meu cabelo e caminhava até o banheiro.

Exatamente quando eu coloquei a escova na boca, eu ouvi o telefone tocando no primeiro andar e rolei os olhos. Ele tinha mal tocado desde que eu tinha chegado, e era obvio que alguém escolheria ligar na primeira hora da manhã quando eu tinha a escova cheia de pasta na boca.

Ainda escovando os dentes, eu desci as escadas e encarei o identificador de chamadas, rolando os olhos quando vi o número de celular da minha irmã na tela.

Tirando o telefone da base, eu pressionei o botão de atender e o trouxe até a orelha.

"Ei?" Eu murmurei enquanto subia as escadas.

Eu fechei a porta do quarto, meus olhos se demorando sobre a forma adormecida de Bella enquanto eu a fechava, e caminhei de volta para o banheiro.

Ela precisava dormir mais do que precisava me ouvir ao telefone.

"Você tem um quarto extra?" uma voz calma, como um sino, soou pelo telefone.

"Não."

Ela bufou e eu suspirei, me inclinando para me escorar na pia antes de colocar a escova de volta na boca.

"Por quê?"

"Eu preciso ir para longe."

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei de novo, lentamente.

"Jasper insiste em bater nos meus modelos," ela respondeu irritada. "Ele diz que eles estão dando em cima de mim."

Eu rosnei, o que não era uma tarefa fácil com uma escova na boca.

"Eu preciso ficar longe por alguns dias."

Meu cunhado sempre pensaria que só porque minha irmã é pequena ela não podia se cuidar. Ele sabia que não era verdade, é claro, mas ele tinha sido criando no Texas e lá os maridos tomavam conta das esposas e as protegiam. Ele ainda precisava entender o fato de que Alice não era, de jeito nenhum, incapaz de socar alguém que tivesse cruzado os limites que ela impunha.

Eu tinha sido vitima dela muitas vezes para esquecer isso. Ele se recusava a entender.

"Você não está vindo para cá," Eu esclareci, cuspindo na pia antes de lavar minha escova e pegar um dos copinhos de cima do balcão. "Esse é meu espaço, Alice."

Eu coloquei água no copo, jogando minha cabeça para trás quando a coloquei na boca e bochechando antes de cuspir de volta.

"Edward," ela implorou, sua calma completamente esquecida. "Eu só preciso de alguns dias!"

"Eu não tenho lugar para você ficar, Alice," Eu ri, me esticando e jogando o copo no lixo atrás de mim.

"Você pode dormir no sofá?" ela ofereceu, sua voz implorante.

"Uh, na verdade, não," Eu murmurei, espiando rapidamente a porta fechada do meu quarto e sorrindo sozinho. "Eu não posso."

"E por que não?"

Ah, ela estava ficando irritada. Bom. Talvez ela desligasse e me deixasse em paz.

Ou ela ligaria para mamãe. E minha mãe me ligaria. E então eu acabaria concordando porque ninguém no mundo pode dizer não para Esme Cullen.

"Eu apenas não posso, Alice."

"Quem é ela?" ela demandou.

Eu nunca entenderia como minha irmã _sabia _as coisas assim. Ela sempre tinha sido assim; imediatamente atenta a coisas pequenas e insignificantes e as juntando antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão.

"Alice," Eu suspirei pesadamente.

"Edward, me conte!"

"Você vai contar pra todo mundo!"

"Não se você não quiser."

Eu podia quase vê-la batendo os cílios e fechei meus olhos, correndo minha mão pelo meu rosto.

"Ela é minha vizinha," Eu finalmente respondi baixinho.

"Bella!" ela deu um gritinho, imediatamente empolgada novamente.

Ela nunca ficava muito tempo sem empolgação.

Eu bati meus dentes, praguejando contra a minha mãe pelo fato que ela e minha irmã terem que ser mais próximas a irmãs do que mãe e filha e falarem tudo uma para a outra.

"Sim," Eu respondi baixinho, me inclinando e pegando a beirada do balcão com minha mão livre. "E eu juro por Deus, se você contar para alguém antes de mim…"

"Eu não vou! Edward, eu prometo! Eu nunca quebrei uma promessa para você."

Ela tinha razão. Eu sempre tinha sido mais próximo dela do que de Emmett por isso. Emmett sempre pegava a primeira oportunidade de me embaraçar; já Alice sempre me ajudava.

"Quando aconteceu?"

"Alguns dias atrás."

"Eu pensei que mamãe tinha dito que ela estava namorando outra pessoa?"

"Terminou," Eu disse rapidamente, abrindo os olhos para espiar a porta do quarto novamente.

Aquela era a história de Bella para contar se quisesse; não minha.

"Hm," Alice murmurou. "Vocês dois foram rapidinhos para aproveitar, hein?"

"Alice," Eu grunhi, descansando minha cabeça contra o espelho e a balançando. "Não é assim."

"Então ela está passando a noite com você por quê?"

"Ele levou a cama dela, Alice," Eu sibilei, estreitando meus olhos para meu reflexo. "Quando ele foi embora, ele levou tudo, até a cama. Ela estava dormindo em um colchão de ar e estava exausta. Ela está ficando comigo para conseguir dormir direito."

Ela ficou quieta e eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Alice não era perigo; ela estava sendo protetora. Não seria a primeira vez que uma garota queria me namorar simplesmente porque queriam mais exposição do que me queriam.

Eu não podia culpar Alice por ser cautelosa. Ela não sabia mais nada sobre Bella além de que era minha vizinha que me ajudava quando eu precisava. Alice tinha o direito de questionar que tinha acontecido rápido, e mesmo que eu quisesse culpá-la, eu não podia.

"Você a ama."

Minha mão escorregou do balcão e eu caí de gostar nos colchões para a banheira atrás de mim.

Isso _não _era o que eu estava esperando ouvir.

"Cacete, Alice," Eu gemi, rolando para o lado e me fazendo sentar sobre os pés. "Sobre o que diabos você está falando?"

"Você nunca defendeu ninguém desse jeito para mim antes," ela disse baixinho, sua voz maravilhada. "Você está apaixonado por ela."

"Você está viajando, Al. É um pouco cedo para isso, não acha?"

"Não leva muito para se apaixonar por alguém certo, Edward."

"Como você sabe que é certo, Alice? Existem tantas coisas que…"

"E você pode fazer isso funcionar porque está apaixonado por ela", ela interrompeu. "Eu nunca estou errada com essas coisas, Edward, e você sabe disso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, colocando uma mão sobre a pia para me puxar para cima e ficar de pé novamente.

"Eu sou um ator, sabe? Eu poderia estar fazendo isso soar como algo bom."

"Eu sou sua irmã, idiota. Eu conheço você melhor do que isso." Ela suspirou e eu passei a mão pelo rosto. "Ela é diferente das outras."

"Sim," Eu respondi entre os dentes.

"E ela está pronta para lidar com tudo que será jogado contra ela quando isso se tornar público."

Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim."

"Hm."

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio e eu encarei meu reflexo.

Eu não podia já estar apaixonado. Era muito cedo para emoções assim aparecerem. Nós mal começamos… Estar apaixonado estava fora de questão.

Era louco da parte de Alice colocar esta idéia na minha cabeça. Nós estávamos nos divertindo agora, aproveitando um ao outro e o tempo limitado que tínhamos; essa conversa sobre amor que minha irmã estava me empurrando era insana.

"Eu quero conhecê-la, Edward."

"Eu imaginei."

"Dois dias," ela insistiu. "Eu só ficarei por dois dias e então vou embora, okay? Vai dar a Jasper tempo suficiente para pensar e eu vou sair da sua cola."

"Você não pode interrogá-la, entendeu?"

Ela deu um gritinho e eu tive que afastar o telefone do meu ouvido para não ficar completamente surdo.

"Eu não vou! Eu prometo, eu prometo, eu prometo! Obrigada, irmãozão!"

"Melhor você me ligar quando tiver suas informações de vôo."

"Eu estou indo amanhã de manhã. Eu vou chegar lá pelas seis e espero que você esteja lá para me pegar."

"É claro que você espera," eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça.

Tentar entender como as coisas funcionavam no cérebro de Alice não me deixaria nada além de frustrado. E acreditar que ela não tinha tudo planejado antes mesmo de me ligar era apenas esperar o que nunca aconteceria.

"Eu te vejo amanhã!"

"Tchau, Alice."

"Tchau!" ela gritou, batendo o telefone.

Eu desliguei o telefone, colocando-o no balcão perto de mim e jogando minha cabeça para trás. Enfiei as mãos nos cabelos e respirei fundo, esperando que Bella estivesse disposta a conhecer a bola de energia que era minha irmã.

"Está tudo bem?"

O som que saiu da minha boca não foi nada normal enquanto eu pulava e me virava para encontrar Bella parada na porta do banheiro. O cabelo dela estava em todo lugar e seus olhos ainda estavam entreabertos enquanto me encarava, mas era parecia perfeita para mim.

"Eu te acordei?"

"Eu ouvi um barulho," ela murmurou, passando a mão na nuca e virando os lábios para o lado. "Eu acho."

"Eu caí," eu ri nervoso, deixando meus braços descansarem ao meu lado. "Tropecei."

Ela deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça enquanto caminhava pelo banheiro e parava a minha frente.

"Eu é que sou a estabanada, lembra?"

"Acho que você está me influenciando."

Eu passei meus braços pelos seus ombros e a puxei para mim, sorrindo estupidamente para ela quando ela passou os braços pela minha cintura.

"Nós não queremos isso, não é?" Ela bocejou, se inclinando e descansando a bochecha no meu peito. "Pode irritar algumas pessoas."

"Eu não me importo," murmurei, pressionando meus lábios no topo da cabeça dela. "Eu me viro."

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?"

"Tempo o bastante para ter uma longa conversa com minha irmã." Eu suspirei pesadamente e a afastei de leve. "Como você se sente sobre conhecê-la?"

Eu assisti enquanto ela abriu um dos olhos e mal contive minha risada com ela me encarando.

"Por quê?" ela perguntou lentamente.

"Ela está decidida que precisa de alguns dias longe do marido e que vir até aqui para me irritar. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para ficar longe dele, eu acho. Você quer conhecê-la?"

"Ela sabe sobre mim?"

Eu assenti, usando as duas mãos para afastar o cabelo de seu rosto.

"Eu falei para ela agora."

"Como ela é?"

"Pressionadora, demandadora, controladora, mandona, muito agitada," eu listei os defeitos, assistindo a expressão de Bella com cuidado. "Protetora."

Eu a ouvi engolir e rapidamente a puxei de volta para meus braços, me inclinando para enterrar o nariz em ombro.

"Ela já me odeia, não é?"

"O quê? Não!"

O oposto, na verdade.

Mas não era como se eu pudesse falar para ela que Alice estava certa que eu estava apaixonado. Se eu quisesse assustá-la, entretanto, isso seria uma opção.

"Ela é uma atriz também?"

"Não, ela é uma designer de moda. Mais da metade do meu guarda-roupa foi ela que fez."

"Oh, ótimo," ela murmurou.

"Bella," eu dei uma risadinha nervosa, dando um passo para trás para enquadrar seu rosto com as mãos e fazê-la me encarar. "Você só precisa ser... Você. Não precisa mudar ou fingir ser outra pessoa por ela. Ela é muito afetuosa."

"Então porque parece que você está me mandando para a Inquisição Espanhola?"

"Não vou te deixar sozinha com ela," eu prometi, fazendo carinho em seu rosto com meus dedos. "A não ser que você queira."

"Quando ela chega aqui?"

"Amanhã à noite. Você vai estar saindo do trabalho quando eu pegá-la."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu vou fazer o jantar."

Eu dei um sorriso brilhando e me inclinei, tocando os lábios dela com os meus.

"Você não precisa."

"Eu quero. Nenhum de vocês vai querer comer fora depois de lutar contra o trânsito em Albany, tenho certeza. Hora de pico," ela explicou, dando de ombros.

Eu grunhi, balançando a cabeça. Não tinha pensado nisso.

"É claro que ela desembarcaria na hora de pico. Por que não?" Eu murmurei.

Ela riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar meu queixo. E esse pequeno gesto fez meus joelhos amolecerem enquanto meus braços caiam.

"Você se importa se eu tomar um banho?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Não," Eu gaguejei, balançando a cabeça para me livrar das imagens providenciadas por _aquelas_ palavras. "Quer café-da-manhã?"

"Eu posso fazer quando sair."

"Não confia mais em mim na cozinha, huh?"

Ela riu e se encolheu. "Bem…" ela começou, olhando para longe.

"O jantar não estava tão ruim!" Eu insisti, pegando-a pela cintura.

"Não, não. Estava bom," ela concordou, assentindo enquanto me encarava.

"Então qual é o problema comigo fazendo café?"

"Você sabe fazer mais do que ovos mexidos?"

Eu estreitei meus olhos para ela enquanto ela pressionava os lábios, segurando o que eu imaginava ser uma imensa gargalhada da minha cara.

"Eu faço ovos mexidos bons pra caramba," eu retruquei, fazendo bico.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés novamente para morder meu lábio inferior. "Mas eu meio que quero uma omelete."

Meus olhos rolaram e eu teria dado a ela o país inteiro se ela tivesse pedido naquele momento.

"Eu posso… Uh… Certo," eu murmurei enquanto ela dava beijos leves no meu lábio.

"Você quer um?"

"Uh huh."

Ela gargalhou, me beijando completamente antes de sair dos meus braços e do banheiro.

Eu comecei a segui-la, meu cérebro parado nesse ponto, e só parei quando ela saiu do quarto com uma mochila na mão. Eu olhei aquilo, e a encarei confuso antes que ela risse.

"Banho, depois comida," ela me lembrou, colocando uma mão no meu peito antes de passar por mim.

Cada centímetro do meu corpo tremeu quando ela passou as unhas pelo meu peito e estômago enquanto caminhava para longe de mim. E quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás dela, eu continuei parado no corredor entre os dois cômodos, meus olhos fechados e fazendo meu melhor para não ir atrás dela.

Ela era boa _demais _nisso.

Eu me recuperei ao ouvir o som da água e rapidamente caminhei para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim e encarando o problema muito sério que tinha aparecido nas minhas calças.

Depois de uma séria conversa com essa parte da minha anatomia, eu me vesti e desci as escadas, com a minha mochila do notebook pendurada no meu ombro.

Eu não tinha falado com Jeannie desde a tentativa de fazer compras e podia imaginar que tipo de merda eu tinha conseguido estrelar dessa vez.

Eu estava vendo todo tipo de e-mail que tinha tentado ignorar por dias por quase quinze minutos quando eu a ouvi nas escadas e olhei para cima. O cabelo dela ainda estava molhado, deixando pingos d'água na blusa azul clara que ela vestia e mesmo que os jeans que ela vestia hoje fossem mais folgados que os de Sexta, eles ainda faziam minha boca encher de água.

Minha namorada era linda pra caralho.

"O quê?" ela perguntou quando chegou ao pé da escada e percebeu que eu a estava secando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei o meu notebook, sorrindo preguiçoso para ela.

"Nada."

Ela balançou a cabeça também e sorriu, caminhando até mim e colocando o telefone na mesa. Huh. Eu não tinha percebi que estava na mão dela, muito menos que tinha esquecido no banheiro em primeiro lugar.

Eu rapidamente peguei a cintura dela e a coloquei no meu colo, rindo enquanto ela dava um gritinho e segurava com força nos meus braços.

"Você precisa _avisar _quando vai fazer isso," ela ofegou.

"É mais divertido sem aviso."

Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, provando a menta da pasta de dente quando ela respondeu, passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço e juntando seu peito ao meu.

"Dormiu bem?" Eu murmurei entre beijo.

"Mhmm," ela miou, sugando meu lábio inferior e correndo a língua sobre ele. "Eu dormi realmente muito bem, na verdade."

"Você fala, sabia?"

Eu quase tinha minha língua contra a dela quando ela se afastou. Eu abri os olhos para encontrar o rosto dela brilhando em vermelho e sorri, entrelaçando meus dedos nas costas dela.

"O que eu disse?" ela grunhiu, mordendo o lábio.

"Não se preocupe com o que você disse," eu comecei, virando minha cabeça e dando um sorriso aberto, "Mas com o que você gemeu."

"Não!" ela choramingou, se inclinando e enterrando a cabeça no meu peito. "Eu sinto muito. Eu pensei que eu tinha parado com isso. Quer dizer… Ninguém mencionou isso mais…"

Eu gargalhei, beijando a orelha dela e sorrindo como um idiota quando senti o cheiro do shampoo no cabelo dela.

"Quem disse que eu estava reclamando?"

"É embaraçoso!" Ela grunhiu de novo, parecendo se curvar em uma bolinha no meu colo. "Eu te fiz ficar acordado? Eu disse mais alguma coisa? Oh, Deus."

"Bella," Eu ri, desentrelaçando meus dedos para acariciar suas costas. "Não é uma grande coisa. Na verdade me fez ficar satisfeito comigo mesmo."

"Como se você precisasse de um ego maior," ela murmurou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Não foi algo tão horrível, então?"

Eu continuei rindo pra parede atrás dela. Eu amava que ela ainda tinha a habilidade de me contrariar. Eu amava que nada tinha mudado por termos começado a namorar.

"Só meu nome," eu disse, sorrindo de leve enquanto assistia minhas mãos descrevendo círculos em suas costas. "E eu não tenho esse ego todo."

"Mhmm," ela balbuciou, suspirando pesadamente antes de sentar novamente. "Deixando isso pra lá, _você_ dormiu bem?"

Eu peguei os lábios dela entre os meus de novo. "Melhor do que bem."

Ela suspirou nos meus lábios antes de se afastar e tirar os braços do meu pescoço para colocar as mãos no meu peito.

"Vamos lá." Eu a deixei levantar, relutante, a seguinte quando ela pegou uma das minhas mãos nas dela, me puxando para a cozinha. "Vou te ensinar a fazer omelete."

~*~

Nós passamos o dia todo em casa assistindo programas ruins de TV ou, no meu caso, fazendo o melhor que eu podia para não pular nela no sofá e beijá-la pelo resto das horas que o dia ainda tinha.

Eu apenas a deixei sair da minha vista uma vez. Ela precisava pegar mais coisas para vestir se fosse passar todos as noites comigo, e eu realmente não podia discutir esse fato. Ela precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte e se minha irmã tinha me ensinado algo, era que uma mulher não usava a mesma roupa dois dias seguidos.

Ou algo assim.

O telefone não voltou a tocar e nenhum email precisava da minha atenção imediata. Bella insistiu em cozinhar todas as refeições que precisávamos e depois que eu derrubei metade da mistura para a omelete na minha frente - duas vezes - ela me baniu totalmente da cozinha.

Ela falou que eu tinha o potencial para ser o pior pesadelo de um chef e quando eu quase derrubei o assado, quando ela me deixou tirá-lo do forno porque estava com as duas mãos ocupadas no molho, eu fui obrigado a concordar com ela.

Eu tinha permissão para fazer e limpar a mesa, entretanto. Mas era isso; eu não tinha permissão para cozinhar e eu definitivamente não podia chegar perto do fogão.

Então enquanto ela estava cozinhando, eu ficava na porta, assistindo enquanto ela se movia graciosa na minha cozinha. Quase como se ela sempre estivesse ali e soubesse onde tudo estava.

Eu não podia dizer que era oposto à imagem. Vendo-a na cozinha, completamente feliz enquanto a via cozinhar de tudo e mais um pouco do que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar apenas confirmava que eu não podia viver sem ela.

Diabos, a esse ponto, eu me _recusava _a viver sem ela. Eu não sabia que alguém como ela existia. Eu não sabia que alguém como ela existia para alguém como _eu_.

E sentado no aeroporto na manhã seguinte, o chapéu de caubói e a bandana colocados no lugar certo enquanto eu encarava o portão pelo qual minha irmã passaria a qualquer minuto, eu _não_ conseguia controlar o sorriso no meu rosto.

Ele estava lá, permanente, há alguns dias. Desde que eu e Bella começamos a namorar, para ser honesto, e eu não queria me livrar dele.

Eu me ajustei na cadeira azul desconfortável da área de espera, estiquei as pernas e fechei os olhos, bocejando. Existiam poucas pessoas passando por essa parte, então o medo de ser descoberto era praticamente inexistente.

O despertador acordou a nós dois as seis, me assustando para caralho e quase me fazendo cair de cara no chão.

Eu havia ficado confortável em não ouvi o som que era o diabo da minha existência em dias comuns e ouvi-lo pela primeira vez em quase uma semana me trouxe de volta para a realidade com força.

De fato, uma lista com tudo que eu tinha feito antes de sair da California tinha passado por meus olhos e eu demorei a conseguir abrir os olhos novamente.

Depois de me recuperar, eu tinha passado uns quinze minutos falando para Bella que eu não me importava que ela ficasse comigo antes de ela desistir e sair da cama em direção ao corredor.

Vê-la sair do quarto apenas na minha camiseta era o choque que eu precisava para colocar minhas pernas em movimento. Eu desci as escadas, coçando meu peito enquanto ligava as luzes e começava a fazer café para ela.

Eu encarei o fogão com ressentimento também. Ela tinha me feito prometer não tocá-lo até que ela chegasse do trabalho a noite, limitando minha escolha de comida para as porcarias de micro-ondas que eu tinha no freezer.

Aquele troço gorduroso, gelado e pouco saudável era maravilhoso antes de eu entender que ter as refeições caseiras de Bella todas as noites era muito melhor.

Ela tinha me arruinado nesse aspecto. Eu nunca seria capaz de olhar para Pizza Rolls com a mesma quantidade de desejo que antes.

Não, ao invés disse eu estava desejando tudo sobre a linda morena que eu estava aprisionando em minha casa.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando… Porque eu definitivamente não estava.

Quando ela finalmente desceu as escadas, prendendo o cabelo em um tipo de rabo no alto da cabeça e com um sorriso tímido enquanto caminhava na minha direção, eu entreguei a ela uma xícara de café, a beijei e disse para ela não se preocupar sobre minha irmã.

O que realmente só fez os olhos dela se arregalarem e ela murmurar algo sobre fajitas de frango, fazendo minha boca encher de água, e sair da casa antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Desde quando a palavra _irmã _parecia trazer o mesmo medo que a _pais _trazia? Alice seria fácil e Esme estava querendo esse relacionamento antes mesmo que eu percebesse que o queria. As únicas coisas que faltavam a ela eram Emmett – que não podia se importar menos com quem eu namorava – e meu pai, Carlisle.

Nenhum deles era assustador depois que abriam a boca.

Eu pulei quando senti minha cadeira ser chutada e ergui os olhos para encarar Alice, as mãos nos quadris e os olhos estreitados na minha direção. Seu cabelo preto, como de costume, estava espetado em diversas direções e sua roupa estava surpreendemente sem amassados.

Apenas minha irmã podia sair de um vôo de seis horas como se estivesse pronta para uma maratona.

"Que diabos é isso na sua cabeça?" ela exigiu saber.

Eu sorri brilhante para ela, levantei, a puxei para os meus braços e ergui do chão para abraçá-la com força.

"Hey, irmãzinha!"

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim," ela murmurou.

Ela suspirou e relaxou contra mim, colocando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Bem, é o que você é." Eu a coloquei de volta no chão, ainda sorrindo para ela. "Quanta porcaria você trouxe?"

"Tudo isso é necessário, seu idiota apaixonado."

"E começou," eu suspirei, colocando um braço ao redor de seus ombros e a levando para os elevadores. "Eu não estou…"

"Não ouse dizer isso." Ela apontou um dedo para mim, torcendo os lábios. "Eu estou certa, você errado; se acostume com isso."

"Você não acha que devia conhecê-la antes de assumir?"

"Não estou preocupada com isso." Ela riu para mim, rapidamente entrelaçando os braços na minha cintura quando entramos no elevador. "Seu rosto quando eu vi você disse tudo."

Eu grunhi e dei um abraço nela, empurrando ela para as esteiras de bagagem quando o elevador se abrir.

"Jasper sabe onde você está?"

"Aham." Ela balançou a mão, encarando as esteiras em busca das malas rosa-pink da Vuitton que ela tanto amava. "Eu contei para ele essa manhã."

Eu grunhi de novo, balançando a cabeça. Sempre que ela deixava coisas como o fato de estar voando metade do país para contar no último minuto, nunca acabava bem. Não falhava em acabar com Jasper voando para onde quer que Alice tivesse desaparecido com uma desculpa patética e um bouquet de lírios nas mãos.

"Não me diga que ele está vindo aqui também."

"Não." E então ela se enfiou nas pessoas a nossa frente para atacar suas malas, sorrindo angelical e se desculpando quando reclamavam. "Ele mandou oi."

Ela me entregou duas malas enormes e tomou a frente, olhando o redor do aeroporto como se nunca tivesse visto um.

Eu podia colar um letreiro na cabeça dela que gritasse _turista _em luzes néon.

"Você ainda me contou porque está usando isso," ela continuou nossa conversa quando eu a alcancei, puxando as malas cheias atrás de mim.

"Eu não quero causar outra comoção. Uma vez nessa viagem foi o bastante."

"Ah, sim, a coisa no supermercado. Eu li sobre isso." Ela acenou de novo. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

Mesmo que eu tentasse esconder o sorriso que iluminou meu rosto ao pensar nela, não funcionou e Alice percebeu.

Ela bateu palmas animada, tomando a frente de novo e passando pelas portas.

Ela era como um bebê. Eu não tinha idéia de como meus pais tiveram energia para ela depois de Emmett e eu. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como _Jasper_ tinha energia para lidar com ela diariamente.

Suspirando e rosnando enquanto brigava com as alças das malas, eu a segui, a encarando quando a encontrei.

"Você não podia ter pegado um táxi?" Eu murmurei enquanto caminhávamos pela passarela quando o guarda nos deu permissão.

"E perder passar toda a viagem com você? Eu acho que não. Nós temos tanto para conversar."

Eu grunhi, caminhando na frente dela na direção que eu tinha estacionando o Volvo.

É claro que tínhamos.

"E você tinha que chegar na hora do rush, não é?"

"Era o vôo mais fácil para mim."

Eu olhei para ela e a vi rolando os olhos para mim. Se fosse fácil para ela, o resto do mundo teria que se ajustar. Sendo a mais nova e a única menina, meus pais a perdoariam até por assassinato. Tudo que ela fizesse de errado, era normalmente minha culpa.

Eu a chamava de _princesa _até sair de casa. Ainda chamava quando ela realmente me irritava. Ela odiava o apelido.

"Vamos parar e pegar algo para comer?"

Ela deu pulinhos ao meu lado, batendo suas unhas umas com as outras enquanto sorria para mim.

"Bella está fazendo o jantar hoje à noite."

De novo, o sorriso estúpido que exibi com a mera menção ou pensamento nela surgiu no meu rosto e Alice riu, passando um de seus braços no meu.

"Ótimo! Eu posso realmente conhecê-la!"

"Você disse sem interrogatórios, Alice!"

"Por que eu interrogaria minha futura cunhada?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim e torcendo seus lábios em irritação. "Eu só quero conhecê-la bem."

"Alice," eu rosnei entre dentes, encarando à minha frente quando o Volvo apareceu no meu campo de visão. "Você está apressando as coisas."

"Eu não estou apressando nada que já não esteja a caminho," ela argumentou, vendo o Volvo que ela de alguma maneira sabia ser meu e indo à frente para parar ao lado do porta-malas.

"Eu não estou nem pensando… Você está colocando coisas na minha cabeça!" Eu acusei quando a alcancei, largando as malas para pegar as chaves no bolso. "Nós começamos a namorar agora. Dê um tempo a isso."

"Por que eu deveria esperar quando eu sei como vai acabar? Você só está batendo o pé."

"Nós nem mesmo conversamos sobre como será quando eu tiver que ir embora, Então, por favor," eu comecei, abrindo o porta-malas e colocando as chaves de volta no bolso, "dê um tempo."

"Vocês não falaram sobre isso?"

"Nós dois sabemos que vai chegar a hora." Eu coloquei uma mala, grunhindo com o peso. "Mas nós estamos aproveitando o que temos agora, tá?"

"Você não pode colocar a realidade embaixo do tapete, Edward."

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se inclinou contra a lateral do carro, me encarando em desaprovação.

"É o que eu faço quando venho pra cá! É porque eu venho!" Eu a encarei, batendo os dentes. "Mas Bella é muito importante para eu perder, então eu vou fazer meu melhor para que tudo funcione."

Eu joguei a segunda mala no porta-malas e o fechei, me inclinando contra o carro e respirando fundo.

Por que ela pensava que precisava de um mês de roupas e acessórios para dois dias estava além de mim para entender.

Eu assisti os cantos de sua boca se transformar em um sorriso.

"Você está apaixonado por ela," ela disse, indo até a porta do passageiro e puxando o trinco. "Pare de lutar, Edward. Não vai fazer bem a nenhum de vocês."

Ela puxou o trinco de novo, arqueando as sobrancelhas para ele antes de encarar o meu bolso.

Rolando os olhos, eu tirei minhas chaves de novo e apertei o botão do alarme, abrindo a minha porta.

"Princesa," eu rosnei enquanto cruzava o cinto pelo meu colo.

Ela se inclinou e deu um tapa no meu peito com as costas da mão, seu imenso anel de casamento pegando no lugar certo e me fazendo ter que recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu _odeio_ quando você me chama disso."

"Não brinca," eu ofeguei, tossindo e respirando fundo enquanto enfiava as chaves na ignição.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma enquanto se mexia no assento e imediatamente alcançava o botão do rádio para mudar a estação.

Dois dias. Só _dois infernais_ dias.

**Nota da Autora:** Atualizando a nota para avisar que agora o capítulo está revisado. ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 10**

***Bella*  
**

"Bella, é uma salada. Não algo que você precisa esfaquear até a morte."

Eu desviei o olhar salada de frango grelhado que Rosalie tinha me entregado dez minutos atrás para suspirar para ela, largando o garfo de plástico e enterrando minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

As férias de Jessica tinham começado hoje, mais cedo que o planejado, mas eu não estava nem um pouco triste em vê-la ir quando eu pensava na nossa última conversa. Eu tinha passado a maior parte da silenciosa manhã organizando livros e arrumando o que ela tinha conseguido estragar durante a semana.

Não havia muitas pessoas entrando pelas portas hoje e eu estava apreciando o silêncio. Não existia o irritante barulho das unhas no teclado, nenhuma voz irritante ao telefone enquanto ela ignorava todos que chegavam ao caixa e definitivamente nada para eu me estressar enquanto pensava no que ela não havia feito.

Eu estava contentemente sentada ao balcão, tentando arrumar a bagunça em cima dele e fazendo meu melhor para completamente ignorar o fato de que a irmão do meu namorado estaria na cidade até que eu precisasse encarar o acontecimento quando Rosalie entrou com uma sacola de comida da T.J.'s Deli balançando de sua mão.

E com apenas uma espiada nela, todas minhas inseguranças voltaram.

Ela era minha melhor amiga. Minha melhor amiga realista, mandona e atrevida de quem eu não podia esconder nada. E ela pacientemente sentava na minha frente, sem dizer quase nada e definitivamente não indo embora até eu falar o que estava me incomodando.

Meio como ela estava fazendo agora.

"Eu estou namorando com ele."

Ela ficou quieta agora e eu pude ouvir o vegetal sendo mastigado em sua boca.

"Quem é esse _ele_ de quem você está falando?" ela perguntou.

"Certo, Yoda," eu murmurei, a encarando e colocando meus braços no balcão. "Edward. Eu estou namorando Edward."

Ela continuou mastigando e me encarou, uma sobrancelha arqueada e seu próprio garfo plástico no ar.

"E?" ela finalmente perguntou, mencionando com o garfo para eu continuar.

"É isso."

"Qual o problema?"

"A irmã dele está vindo para a cidade hoje."

"De novo, e?"

"Eu não sou boa conhecendo membros da família!" Eu gemi, dramaticamente me jogando sobre o balcão depois de mover a salada. "Eu nunca fui."

"Você conheceu a família de Jake numa boa."

Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, a encarando cortante enquanto ela dava de ombros e pegava um pão seco com o garfo.

"Por favor, _não _o coloque na mesma conversa que Edward."

Ela deu de ombros novamente, colocando o garfo com o pão na boca.

"Apenas fazendo uma observação."

"Você não está fazendo com que eu me sinta melhor," eu fiz bico, sentando novamente e descansando meus cotovelos no móvel. "O que eu faço?"

"Conheça-a."

Eu queria bater minha cabeça contra a parede. Agora, isso teria o mesmo efeito que falar com Rosalie.

"Eu estou cozinhando para ela. É claro que vou conhecê-la."

"Não tente demais. Você sempre acaba em problemas quando tenta demais."

"E se ela não gostar de mim?"

Ela deu de ombros outra vez, meticulosamente pegando alguns vegetais com o garfo.

"O mundo não vai acabar."

"Meu relacionamento pode!"

Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os meus enquanto colocava o garfo outra vez na boca.

"Você está sendo dramática."

"Rose, eu estou nervosa!"

"Eu não tinha percebido," ela respondeu sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos. "O que faz você pensar que Edward vai te deixar se a irmã não gostar de você?"

Eu abri a boca e a fechei novamente, piscando enquanto pegava meu garfo novamente e começava a rodar um pedaço de galinha.

"Aí está sua resposta. Quando Ang e eu vamos conhecê-lo, aliás?"

Eu movi os ombros, ainda tentando achar uma resposta para a pergunta anterior.

"Nós queremos, sabe? Nós não vemos você tão hiper sobre alguém desde muito antes de Jake."

"Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso," eu murmurei, garfando o pedaço de frango e o colocando na boca, desistindo completamente de qualquer tipo de resposta racional para ela. Mesmo, eu não tinha uma; ela estava certa, como normalmente e irritantemente estava. "Vocês vão se comportar, não é?"

"Eu não vou gritar com ele, se é isso que você quer saber."

Eu rolei os olhos, colocando meu queixo na minha palma da mão e encarando a porta miseravelmente.

Eu só tinha umas quatro horas antes de precisar conhecer a irmã dele. Quatro horas a mais para encontrar algum tipo de compostura que eu nunca tive e conhecê-la sem parecer alguma estúpida garota interior.

Ele tinha dito que ela era protetora. Significando que ela provavelmente assumia que eu só queria a fama e a fortuna que vinha com namorar o irmão dela. Significando que eu teria que trabalhar duro para convencê-la do contrário.

Significando que eu teria que manter minha boca fechada até ser seguro voltar para minha casa e me enterrar no horrível e desconfortável colchão de ar pelas próximas duas noites.

Ficar com ele enquanto sua irmã estava na casa era estranho demais para mim. Isso apenas significaria que qualquer julgamento que ela já tivesse de mim com ele pelo que seu status de celebridade podia oferecia pareceria verdade.

Eu não daria a ela nenhuma razão para pensar assim.

"Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso," eu disse de novo, suspirando pesadamente enquanto olhava para minha salada.

"Apenas seja você mesma, Bella. Você não pode fazer nada se ela não gostar, mas particularmente eu não vejo por que ela não iria."

Ela disso isso rápido e baixinho, desacostumada a elogiar os outros.

Sim, Edward tinha basicamente falado a mesma coisa de manhã. Mas ouvir isso de Rosalie me fez muito mais bem. Ela era mais honesta que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia e se ela me falasse que eu não tinha chances, eu iria obedientemente me esconder em casa até a irmã dele ir embora.

Não que isso impediria Edward de vir me procurar, mas era uma boa imagem mental.

"E mais, ele de ter algum comando sobre ela. Ela está com você por alguma razão. Ela vai ver isso e não terá motivos para dizer que não gosta de você."

Eu assenti uma vez, assistindo-a encarar a salada atentamente e garfar o resto do frango com rapidez para colocá-lo na boca.

"Obrigada, Rose."

"De nada." Ela me olhou de novo, me oferecendo um sorrisinho enquanto fechava a quentinha de plástico. "O que você vai cozinhar?"

"Eu imaginei que fajitas de frango seria uma rota segura."

"As suas são as melhores." Ela levantou, jogando a quentinha e o garfo na lixeira perto dela. "Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas você vai ligar quando eu puder conhecê-lo."

Não era um pedido, mas, com Rosalie, quase nada era. Ela sabia o que queria e dava um jeito de conseguir. Ou ordenar. Se ela vivesse na cidade, ela teria cada grande empresa comendo na palma da mão.

Ao invés disso, ela tinha escolhido ficar em Lake George, Nova York para administrador uma das oficinas mais conhecidas. Com seu longo cabelo loiro, imensos olhos azuis céu, forma perfeita, e impecável senso de negócio, não tinha sido difícil para ela chegar ao topo.

Eu assenti, me levantando e passando pelo balcão pra abraçá-la rapidamente.

"Eu vou."

"E não se preocupe com hoje a noite." Ela deslizou as mangas do casaco pelos braços e pegou a bolsa antes de sair. "Seu mundo não vai acabar."

Eu rolei os olhos, apontando para a porta da rua com a intenção que ela saísse.

"_Tchau_, Rose."

Ela acenou antes de desaparecer na porta. Eu corri a mão pelo cabelo e suspirei pesadamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto caminhava para trás do caixa quando a porta se fechou atrás dela.

O rabo em que eu tinha colocado meu cabelo pela manhã já tinha se desmanchado. Ele só tinha me dado uma dor de cabeça maior da que eu estava tentando ignorar antes. Aparentemente, _não _pensar em algo importante me dava enxaqueca.

Mas Rosalie estava certa. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era ser eu mesma e tudo ficaria bem. Eu era uma boa pessoa e minhas intenções com Edward eram completamente inocentes.

Eu torci os lábios quando sentei e sorri sozinha.

Okay, talvez elas não fossem _inocentes _o tempo todo, mas tudo que eu queria era estar com ele. O verdadeiro ele; não o ator por quem todo mundo babava o tempo todo.

A irmã dele não podia me culpar por isso.

Mas quando seis horas chegou, o puxão de orelha que Rosalie tinha me dado mais cedo já estava esquecido.

Mesmo a irritação que eu sentia de descobrir mais coisas que Jessica não tinha feito conseguiu manter meus pensamentos longe como pela manhã.

Sua irmã iria ver que eu não era o bastante. Ela veria que eu não era nada perto do que ele realmente precisava e diria isso a ele.

O que tornava tudo pior é que eu não sabia como ele responderia a isso. Eu não sabia se ele levaria sua opinião em consideração e me deixaria como eu temia. Eu não sabia o que ele faria se ela dissesse isso a ele e cada centímetro do meu corpo estava tremendo quando eu fechei a livraria e caminhei até a caminhonete.

Eu dirigi até a minha casa com meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e minhas mãos apertando o volante como se meu carro fosse um salva-vidas.

Nesse ponto, talvez fosse. Era a única coisa estável com que eu podia contar e quando eu estacionei, eu fiquei amedrontada de descer.

Eu espiei a casa escura de Edward através do retrovisor, soltando meu lábio quando não vi o Volvo na entrada de carros.

Eu podia fazer isso. Eu estava sendo irracional. Ela era parte da família de Edward e se eu queria que nossa relação fosse a algum lugar – e eu _realmente _queria – então eu precisaria conhecer toda a família dele eventualmente.

Eu me senti perder a cor e coloquei a testa contra o volante.

Oh, Deus. Eu teria que conhecer o resto da família. E se as coisas não acabassem bem com a irmã dele essa noite, então eu não teria a mínima chance de ser facilmente aceita pelo resto dele.

Era absurdamente maravilhoso quanto essa noite valia.

"Pare com isso, Bella," eu grunhi, sentando e tirando meu cabelo do rosto. Pare com isso. Tudo vai acontecer como tiver que acontecer."

Eu encarei a porta da garagem, meu lábio inferior novamente entre meus dentes enquanto eu descia da caminhonete. Eu puxei minha bolsa do banco e corri para a porta da frente, enfiando a chave na fechadura e entrando assim que ela abriu.

Eu espiei minha poltrona velha e solitária enquanto largava minha bolsa e meu casaco amassado no chão antes de correr para a cozinha.

Eu precisava cozinhar e tinha que ficar o mais perto possível do perfeito. Eu não podia arriscar perder a única coisa que _finalmente _dava algum sentido a minha via só porque eu estava assustada demais para encarar as coisas.

Eu tinha corrido o risco ao beijar Edward na última sexta e tudo tinha acabado realmente bem para nós dois.

Eu podia correr o risco com a irmã dele apenas sendo eu mesma e rezando para que ela pensasse que eu era boa o bastante para ele.

Na verdade, eu não tinha outra coisa para oferecer a ela mesmo.

~*~

Eu tinha ficado encarando a casa dela pela janela da frente pela última meia hora, esperando impaciente pelo Volvo subindo a rua e estacionando do outro lado da rua. As fajitas estavam quase prontas e se eu andasse mais de um lado para o outro na minha sala de estar, eu tinha certeza que faria um furo no chão.

Eu queria acabar com isso. Eu queria conhecê-la e mostrar quanto o irmão dela significava para mim. Eu queria que ela visse que eu era mais que uma garota qualquer do meio do nada. Eu queria que ela visse que eu tinha sentimentos reais e verdadeiros por Edward.

Eu queria que ela visse que eu lutaria por ele se precisasse.

Correndo minhas mãos pelos cabelos, eu voltei para cozinha e me abaixei para abrir o forno, fechando-o novamente quando eu percebi que as fajitas precisavam de mais dez minutos. Eu levantei e espiei minha geladeira.

Eu sorri abertamente quando fui até ela, abrindo-a e pegando umas das garrafas de cerveja que eu tinha comprado quando levei Edward ao mercado.

Tirando a tampa e jogando-a no lixo, eu coloquei o bico na boca e inclinei a cabeça para trás, bebendo o máximo que podia sem me engasgar. Pelo menos isso evitaria que eu arrancasse meu lábio inferior e existia sempre uma sensação de conforto em relaxar com um pouco de cerveja.

Se eu falasse a mim mesma que ficaria bem _mais uma vez_, era bem possível que eu me enforcasse em uma das árvores do pátio.

Eu sabia que o negócio estava ficando feio sempre que começava a me ameaçar com coisas que podiam levar a morte.

Eu pulei e quase me engasguei com a cerveja quando ouvi uma batidinha na porta da frente. Tossindo, eu coloquei a garrafa de cerveja no balcão e respirei fundo antes de caminhar lentamente até a sala de estar.

Limpando minha boca nas costas da mão e tomando fôlego, eu peguei o trinco e abri a porta, um sorriso imediatamente tomando meu rosto quando vi Edward parado do outro lado.

"Hey. O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu estou…"

Ela sorriu para mim antes de passar os braços pela minha cintura, entrando e colocando sua boca contra a minha, completamente cortando minha linha de pensamento. Ele estava conseguindo _aperfeiçoar _isso.

Meus braços se entrelaçaram em seu pescoço e eu vagamente ouvi a porta bater atrás de nós enquanto ele continuava caminhando comigo em seus braços.

Eu ficaria feliz ali para sempre. De fato, eu não queria me mexer. Isso era o céu na terra e eu nunca queria que ele parasse de me tocar, ou me beijar, ou me puxar apertada contra a parede enquanto deslizava a língua pelos meus lábios.

Cada dúvida, cada pensamento, cada coisinha que estava assombrando minha mente pela maior parte do dia, desapareceram, deslizando pelos meus dedos enquanto ele puxava meus quadris contra os dele.

Eu dei um gemidinho com o contato, colocando uma perna ao redor de sua cintura e enterrando uma mão em seu cabelo para puxar seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Eu o queria tão perto de mim quanto possível e quando eu me afastei da parede para pressionar meu peito contra o dele, ele não pareceu se importar.

Uma de suas mãos subiu pelas minhas costas, pegando meu pescoço e o massageando, o que fez meu gemidinho de antes virar um gemido.

"Bella," ele ofegou, deslizando a boca dos meus lábios até o meu pescoço.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e fechei minha mão em punho no cabelo dele, fazendo um som que deve ter sido uma resposta.

Eu não tinha certeza.

Quando sua boca voltou a minha, a urgência e desejo que eu tinha provado antes tinham ido embora, trocadas por beijos suaves e apertões delicados.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, subindo a mão do pescoço para passar os dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Hm?" Eu consegui dizer, mal abrindo os olhos e sorrindo estupidamente para ele.

"Desculpe."

"Não arruíne o momento," eu ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça e deixando minha mão cair do seu cabelo para descansar em seu ombro.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para apoiar a testa contra a minha.

"Eu não vou ter muita chance de fazer isso pelos próximos dois dias, então eu pensei que podia estocar agora."

"Você conseguiu estocar, Senhor Cullen?"

Ele gargalhou, balançando a cabeça e pegando minha mão na dele para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Eu nunca estoco o bastante de você."

Meu coração acelerou e eu estava absurdamente surpresa que ele não conseguia ouvir. Diabos, eu estava mais surpresa que a irmã dele não conseguia.

Eu enruguei minha testa com o pensamento.

"Onde está a sua irmã?"

"Provavelmente no carro, esperando que eu pegue a bagagem." Ele grunhiu e fechou os olhos, apertando minha mão. "Eu só queria ver você antes que ela te roubasse de mim."

Eu ri nervosamente e me espichei para beijá-la de novo. Eu não tinha certeza de aquilo era uma boa coisa ou não.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você."

Eu assisti o canto de sua boca virar em um sorriso e depois ele abriu os olhos para me encarar.

E a expressão neles – uma que eu não reconhecia, mas a qual não era oposta – quase me deixou sem respirar. Eles eram tão intensos, tão concentrados nos meus e tão verdes que eu senti minhas pernas falharem.

Ah, diabos.

Eu conhecia aquela sensação. Nunca tinha sido _dessa _intensidade, mas eu sabia o que aquela fagulha na boca do estômago significava.

Eu recebi a onda de aceitação e felicidade plena e deu um passo a frente novamente, gentilmente tomando seu lábios inferior entre os meus e colocando minha mão livre em sua bochecha.

Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Pro inferno com o que sua irmã pudesse pensar de mim; não importava.

Enquanto esse homem continuasse me olhando como tinha acabado de olhar e mantivesse seus braços ao meu redor pelo maior tempo possível, o resto do mundo podia ir direto para o inferno que eu não daria a mínima.

Eu não queria me questionar ou pensar logicamente sobre isso. Se eu fizesse, eu começaria a me questionar que era cedo demais pra me sentir assim; muito cedo pra sequer cogitar estar apaixonada.

E parada na minha sala de estar quase vazia, pressionada contra ele e mais feliz do que podia me lembrar estar, eu decidi que não me importava.

Se isso era a sensação de _realmente _estar apaixonada, então eu não estava nem aí se era muito cedo. Não estava nem aí se era lógico ou mesmo possível, porque meu coração parecia feliz o bastante com a idéia de estar me apaixonando por ele.

"Eu devia ir," ele murmurou, se afastando. "Ela vai provavelmente me matar se eu não me apressar."

Certo, agora que ela tinha sido mencionada novamente, eu percebi que a opinião dela continuava importando. E que eu ainda estava nervosa. Mas não era nem perto de como eu estava quando tinha chegado em casa.

"Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?" Eu perguntei baixinho, passando o dedo pela bochecha dela e inclinando minha cabeça para o lado.

"Você não tem por que se preocupar com isso." Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Confie em mim nisso."

Eu sorri e assenti, deixando minha mão cair de seu rosto até seu peito.

"Okay."

"Você vai pra lá logo, não é?"

"Assim que as fajitas estiverem prontas, eu vou para lá."

"Ah, graças, você não estava brincando sobre elas essa manhã," ele comemorou, lambendo os lábios.

Eu ri e empurrei o peito dele, tirando minha perna de sua cintura para ficar de pé.

"Elas só precisavam de mais uns minutos quando eu chequei. Ficam prontas logo."

"Bom." Ele me beijou uma última fez antes de ir para trás, soltando minha mão. "Vejo você depois."

Eu assenti, parada enquanto ele se virada e caminhava até a porta, abrindo apenas para ficar parado na entrada.

"Edward," eu ri, passando os braços ao meu redor quando senti o ar gelado. "Eu vou estar lá antes de você perceber."

"Ah, não, não é isso," ele murmurou, me encarando por sobre o ombro. "Ela realmente ainda está no carro. Ela realmente ainda não saiu."

Eu gargalhei e caminhei até ele, colocando minhas mãos em suas costas e gentilmente o empurrando para fora.

"Vá," eu o empurrei até que ele tivesse saído. "A deixe confortável e eu vou chegar em breve."

"Você sabia que ela trouxe duas malas com ela? _Duas_!"

"Vá!" Eu apontei para a casa dele, ainda rindo quando ele se virou para me encarar.

"Ela vai ficar só por dois dias!"

"Edward," eu teimei, cruzando a porta e tremendo. "Vai."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez antes de finalmente descer os últimos degraus da entrada e cruzar a rua. Eu rapidamente entrei na casa e fechei a porta, me inclinando contra ela e fechando os olhos.

Oh, sim. Eu estava definitivamente me apaixonando por ele.

~*~

Com as fajitas arrumadas dentro de potes de plástico, eu atravessei a rua cinco minutos mais tarde com meus ombros baixos e minha cabeça alta.

A opinião dela importava, sim. Não importava o que eu tinha pensado antes, a opinião dela sobre mim importava. Só porque eu tinha concluído que estava me apaixonando por Edward o fato de que ela podia me odiar e convencê-lo a me odiar também não mudava.

Eu estiquei minha coluna um pouco, mas isso não me ajudou nem um pouco a relaxar.

Tudo estava tão mais claro comigo em seus braços.

Respirando fundo, eu caminhei até a porta dele e segurei o pote em uma mão só para bater.

Era isso. Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia conhecer a irmã dele e podia fazê-la perceber o quanto ele significava para mim.

A porta abriu e eu dei um suspiro de alivio ao ver um irritado Edward parado do outro lado. Eu ri quando os olhos dele se fixaram no pode e ele deu um passo par dentro para sair do caminho.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei, erguendo a mão para colocá-la em sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu de leve e pressionou a bochecha contra minha mão, fechando os olhos e assentindo.

"Você não precisa mais bater, sabia?" ele riu, abrindo os olhos, pegando o pote das minhas mãos e se inclinando para dar um selinho nos meus lábios. "E obrigada pelo jantar."

"Eu não vou invadir sua casa. E de nada."

Ele rolou os olhos, sua boca aberta para responder acabou fechada quando ouvimos fortes passos nas escadas.

"Bella!"

Eu pulei quando ouvi o gritinho agudo que vinha da entrada da sala de estar. u espiei pelo lado de Edward - que estapeou a testa com a mão livre, suspirando - para ver uma mulher muito pequena com cabelo preto espetado e um sorriso de uma milha parada com os braços estendidos.

Eu achava difícil acreditar que todo o barulho de passos tinha sido causado por ela. Mas exceto se Edward estava escondendo um fugitivo com pé grande no closet, eu não tinha outra explicação possível.

"Você está finalmente aqui!"

"Sim," murmurei, rindo e limpando a garganta. "Eu estou finalmente aqui."

Ela correu até nós, jogando os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, empurrando Edward para longe e me fazendo abaixar até a altura dela para me abraçar com força.

Eu o encarei e ele engoliu o riso do que eu só podia imaginar que fosse a expressão de absoluto pânico do meu rosto.

Eu estava feliz que ele achava a situação engraçada.

"Bella, essa é a minha irmã, Alice," ele introduziu, torcendo os lábios enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

"É tão legal finalmente te conhecer!" ela gritou, me apertando com mais força.

Ela não me odiava, não; ela só queria me sufocar antes que eu desse um passo a mais para dentro da casa.

Ela pulou para trás, passou um braço pelo meu e me puxou para a sala de jantar. Ela me soltou rapidamente para se jogar em uma cadeira, cruzar as pernas, descansar o queixo na mão e me encarar.

"Você também," eu sorri, lentamente sentando na cadeira onde ela tinha me deixado parada. "Como estava o voo?"

"Mesma coisa que qualquer outro." Ela balançou a mão, dando de ombros sem interesse. "Como estava o trabalho? Edward mostrou a livraria que você tem enquanto passávamos pela rua. Parece fofa!"

Eu ri nervosamente, colocado as mãos no colo enquanto assistia Edward passar por nós, balançando a cabeça e praguejando até a cozinha.

Ugh. Mesmo vestido, eu podia ver os músculos das costas dele enquanto caminhava. E mesmo que eu gostasse dos pensamente que passaram por minha mente, a irmã dele estava sentada perto de mim e esperando por uma resposta para uma questão que eu mal lembrava.

"Uh, obrigada," eu sorri, finalmente olhando para ela. "O trabalho estava okay."

Ela estava sorrindo cúmplice para mim, a cabeça inclinada para baixo enquanto arqueava um canto dos lábios.

Eu não a conhecia para interpretar aquela expressão e meramente olhei para o meu colo, meu lábio entre meus dentes enquanto meu rosto ficava vermelho. O que quer que significasse, eu não tinha certeza que gostava.

"Vocês duas querem vinho ou algo assim?" Edward perguntou, espiando pela entrada da sala de estar.

"Sim!" Alice começou, sem desviar os olhos de mim. "Vinho seria perfeito, querido irmão."

Ele rolou os olhos pelas costas dela e eu tossi para esconder a risada que queria escapar da minha garganta quando ele voltou para a cozinha.

"Esse lugar é lindo," Alice continuou, seus olhos fixos nos meus quando eu a encarei. "Eu não posso acreditar que nunca vim aqui antes."

"Existe um motivo pra isso!" Edward interrompeu.

Ela rolou os olhos dessa vez, suspirando e balançando a cabeça como se ele fosse a pessoa mais ignorante do planeta.

"Ele é egoísta," ela fingiu murmurar, se inclinando na minha direção. "Precisa de tudo para si. Incluindo você! Se eu não tivesse decidido vir para cá, eu provavelmente nunca teria conhecido você."

"Oh, bem," eu murmurei, virando meus dedos entrelaçados.

O que eu podia dizer sem soar como uma esnobe pretensiosa? "Claro que você iria, Alice! Edward teria me levado para conhecer vocês assim que eu pedisse!"

Por alguma razão, eu não achava que isso teria caído bem.

"O que você fará nos feriados?" ela perguntou abruptamente. "Natal está chegando logo e aí temos Ano Novo." Ela suspirou, feliz, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Eu _amo _os feriados."

"Eu vou ver meu pai e minha madrasta no Natal," eu ofereci, me mexendo desconfortável na cadeira e mordendo meu lábio de novo.

"E no Ano Novo?"

Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo triste para ela.

A única pessoa com quem eu queria passar o Ano Novo estaria em Washington com sua família e amigos. O pensamento de ter que assistir Angela e Ben e Rose e um dos homens que ela mantinha na lista telefônica para ocasiões como Ano Novo enfiando suas línguas garganta abaixo um do outro quando os sinos tocassem meia noite enquanto eu ficava parada em um canto com uma taça de champagne barata realmente não me animava muito.

"Não tenho certeza," eu respondi.

"Hm," ela fez, deixando a mão cair sobre o tampo da mesa enquanto erguia a cabeça. "Você tem um dos dois dias que eu estarei aqui de folga?"

Tentar acompanhar a conversa dela parecia uma tarefa difícil. Ela estava mudando de assunto tão rápido que eu sentia minha cabeça girar.

"Uhm, não," eu disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio de novo. "Minha empregada está de férias e não tem ninguém para cuidar da livraria."

"Ela foi mais cedo, não é?" Edward questionou, seu tom acusador enquanto ele espiava pela entrada da sala de jantar de novo.

Eu assenti, suspirando pesadamente e dando de ombros.

"Eu realmente não fiquei chateada. Quanto menos eu vê-la, melhor meus dias de trabalho são."

"Mas você não tem folga." Alice balançou a cabeça, rapidamente jogando as mãos no ar. "Como você funciona sem uma folga?"

Eu encarei Edward e ele sorriu para mim antes de desaparecer na cozinha de novo.

_O que _ele estava _fazendo_ lá? Tudo que ele precisava era colocar a porcaria das fajitas em um prato e trazê-las para a mesa. Eu teria levado cinco segundos; estava levando a ele quase cinco _minutos _e eu estava _afundando _aqui.

"Mal e mal," eu disse, rindo e encarando meu colo.

"Mhmm," ela murmurou. "Que horas você sai do trabalho?"

"Na maior parte do tempo, eu saio as seis, mas essa semana, eu provavelmente vou ficar até as sete ou sete e meia."

"Como assim?" ela questionou. "Isso é muito tarde para trabalhar."

"É um trabalho de dois que estou fazendo sozinha. Eu preciso ficar atendendo o dia todo e quando eu finalmente posso fechar, eu preciso subir e terminar toda a papelada que ficou pra trás."

Ela bufou, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo bico quando me encarou de novo.

"Isso nos deixa sem tempo de fazer compras!"

Eu ouvi Edward gargalhar na cozinha e estreitei meus olhos na direção.

Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele estava _esperando_. A risada tinha o entregado.

"Eu não… Uh, eu não gosto de fazer compras, Alice."

Ela suspirou e ergueu a mão para dar um tapinha no meu ombro, a expressão simpática no rosto enquanto assentia.

"Querida, eu percebi."

Eu peguei a bainha da minha camiseta velha, nervosamente mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Você é linda, é claro," ela disse rapidamente, sorrindo enquanto colocava a mão de volta na mesa. "Mas há tanto que eu poderia…"

"Jantar!" Edward interrompeu, entrando na sala com o prato de fajitas em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho na outra. "Cala a boca e coma, Alice."

"Eu não estava sendo má, Bella. Honestamente!" ela exclamou, os olhos arregalados e inocentes. "Eu só…"

"Cala a boca e coma," Edward repetiu, colocando o prato e o vinho no meio da mesa antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Eu queria virar uma bolinha e morrer. Eu estava tão preocupada em cozinha e me manter sobre controle com a pressão que eu nem tinha pensado nos jeans simples e camiseta velha. Claro que Alice, a designer de moda, iria esperar algo melhor da namorada do irmão.

"Eu não quis te ofender," ela tentou. "É só hábito, sabe?"

Eu dei um sorriso trêmulo para ela. "Está tudo bem."

Ela sorriu de volta e nervosamente começou a morder a bochecha, uma mão subindo ao cabelo.

Edward voltou ao cômodo, uma mão trazendo pratos e a outra com três taças.

Quando ele colocou o prato e a taça na minha frente, eu tentei dar um sorriso de apoio a ele. Não funcionou, é claro, e ele rapidamente pegou minha mão e a apertou antes de sentar à minha frente.

Eu devia ter ficado em casa o resto da noite. Nós não estaríamos sentados em um silêncio desconfortável se eu não tivesse aparecido. E mesmo que ele batesse na minha porta se eu não aparecesse, ele ficaria cansado, gelado e desistiria. Eu teria um preço alto a pagar quando abrisse a porta, mas nessas alturas Alice estaria em um avião de volta a Washington e eu não estaria me sentindo inadequada.

Eu fui a primeira a pegar vinho e colocar na taça, colocando a garrafa na mesa e esperando que eles se servissem para que eu os seguisse.

De repente, eu mal podia esperar pelo meu colchão de ar.

~*~

Jantar foi o mais tranquilo possível. Alice eventualmente começou a falar de novo, mudando de assunto o tempo todo, e eu fiz o melhor para prestar atenção.

Meu guarda-roupa era um ponto contra mim; eu não precisa colocar desinteresse a lista que eu tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo na cabeça.

Edward e Alice discutiam como qualquer irmão e irmão e eu me encontrei rindo diversas vezes. Alice insistiu em me contar diversas histórias sobre como ele era quando mais novo e eu não pude evitar as risadas.

Ela a encarou cortante a maior parte da noite, seu rosto vermelho enquanto ela me contava como ele tinha pulado em um lado e perdido sua sunga no minuto que tinha caído na água. Ela tinha fotos que prometeu me mostrar quando pudesse arrancá-las da mãe deles, e ele ameaçou devolver a bolsa Louis Vuitton que ele tinha comprado a ela de Natal.

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto terminava o vinho, batendo os cílios para Edward enquanto ele a encarava.

Quando dez da noite chegou, eu estava com dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos. Estar estressada por dois dias seguidos tinha finalmente me derrubado e se eu não dormisse logo, eu nunca teria a energia de trabalhar pela manhã. As duas taças e meia de vinho que eu havia consumido durante a noite também não ajudavam na situação. Minha cabeça estava começando a girar e não tinha relação com as conversas rápidas de Alice.

"Certo," eu bocejei, esticando meus braços. "É melhor eu ir."

Edward virou a cabeça para me encarar, perdendo o concurso de quem ficava mais tempo sem piscar que Alice tinha o convencido a fazer dois minutos atrás, um sobrancelha arqueada enquanto descansava o queixo na mão.

"Onde?"

Eu soltei meus braços e franzi as sobrancelhas, inclinando minha cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Aonde você vai?" ele perguntou simplesmente.

Eu pisquei, confusa.

"Para casa," eu respondi lentamente.

"Por quê?"

Eu perdi algo? Por que eu não iria para casa? Ele tinha companhia e seria rude da minha parte ficar. Daria a Alice a impressão errada, e eu já tinha decidido que não ficaria as próximas duas noites. Eu tinha aceitado isso e achava que ele sabia.

Aparentemente, eu achava errado.

"Para ir dormir," eu respondi, sem conseguir segurar o bocejo.

Ele mencionou as escadas com o queixo.

"Existe uma cama muito boa lá em cima. De fato, eu acredito que você tem algumas coisas lá em cima já."

Meu rosto queimou e eu comecei a morder meu lábio inferior novamente, rindo nervosamente enquanto brincava com minha taça de vinho.

Ótimo. Ele tinha acabado de dizer tudo que eu estava evitando dizer na frente da irmã dele sem nem mesmo se ligar. Eu nem mesmo queria _saber _o que ela pensava de mim nesse momento.

"Eu só… Uhm…" eu murmurei, mortificada enquanto encarava a taça.

"Eu vou tomar um banho," Alice declarou, pegando sua taça da mesa e praticamente dançando escadas a cima. "Prazer em finalmente te conhcer, Bella."

"Você também, Alice."

Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa, assistindo meus dedos dançando na borda da taça.

"Bella," ele disse quando ouvimos a porta do banheiro fechar.

"Sim?" eu perguntei, minha voz grossa.

Oh, ótimo. Junto com a exaustão e tontura que eu sentia _por causa _da exaustão, eu iria começar a chorar. Absurdamente _perfeito_.

Não existia a mínima condição de conhecer o resto da família dele. Especialmente se a noite tivesse o potencial de virar o mesmo que essa. Não. Sem chances.

"Bella," ele suspirou e eu assisti uma de suas mãos se aproximas da minha. "Olhe para mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça com força, pressionando meus lábios juntos enquanto ele tentava soltar meus dedos da taça de vinho.

Ele afastou a mão da minha quando eu não entrelacei meus dedos com os dele como ele queria e eu ouvi sua cadeira se arrastando contra a madeira do chão enquanto ele levantava, seus passos claramente indicando que vinha em minha direção.

Ele se abaixou a minha frente, empurrando minha cadeira para trás e me forçando a olhar para ele quando pegou meu queixo gentilmente.

"O que eu fiz?" ele murmurou, seus olhos procurando os meus.

"Nada," eu guinchei, fungando pateticamente.

"Eu fiz algo. Eu disse algo para aborrecer você."

Ele não iria desistir. Eu deveria saber que não, mas existia um pontinho de esperança em algum lugar do meu coração que esperava que ele deixasse para lá. Já era embaraçoso demais sem ele saber.

Mas eu suspirei e dei uma respiração tremida, fungando de novo.

"Eu não quero que ela pense que eu já estou dormindo com você ou que eu só estou com você pelo que você faz da vida. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu estou tentando me escorar em você."

"Ela não pensa isso. Bella," ele murmurou, levantando e me puxando junto para me abraçar apertado. "Ela não pensa nada disso. Ela sabe que é diferente." Ele pressionou os lábios contra minha têmpora, acariciando minhas costas. "Por que você está pensando assim?"

"Você disse que ela era protetora," eu expliquei, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e passando meus braços por sua cintura. "Eu só pensei…"

"Não, Bella." Eu o senti balançando a cabeça. "É por isso que você estava tão nervosa em conhecê-la?"

Eu assenti, fechando os olhos.

"Você não tem com o que se preocupar," ele sussurrou, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos quando eu abri os olhos novamente. "Ela sabe que não é brincadeira com você. De fato, ela soube no minuto que me viu no aeroporto."

Eu pisquei, confusa. "O quê?"

Eu riu, nervoso, e colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, respirando fundo.

"Eu estava pensando em você quando ela chegou," ele disse baixinho, se inclinando para descansar a testa contra a minha. "Ela disse que sabia que você era diferente pelo jeito que eu estava sorrindo."

Meu coração derreteu e eu sorri, tremendo e engolindo com força enquanto me inclinava para pressionar meus lábios contra os dele.

"É?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu, gentilmente batendo nossos narizes. "É. Fique, Bella."

"Eu preciso acordar bem cedo."

Ele suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos.

"Você precisa desistir desse argumento."

"Eu só quero…"

"E eu quero _você_," ele interrompeu, "aqui, comigo, enquanto você puder ficar. Eu não me importo com despertadores ou minha irmã na mesma casa que nós. Eu não quero perder você de vista até eu ser obrigado."

Eu ergui a mão para corrê-la pelo cabelo dele e o beijei, dando o passo que nos distanciava para pressionar meu corpo contra o dele.

Que mulher sã iria dizer não para _isso_?

"Vai," ele riu contra meus lábios, correndo as mãos pelos meus lábios e afastando meus quadris dos dele. "Eu subo logo."

"Não logo o bastante," eu murmurei, mordendo o lábio inferior dele.

Ah, sim, eu tinha visto a reação dele a isso no outro dia e não existia jeito de que eu não fosse usar isso como vantagem sempre que pudesse.

"Ela vai querer conversar," ele tremeu, a ponta dos dedos enterradas nos quadris que ele estava tentando afastar segundos atrás.

"O que mais ela _pode _ter para dizer?"

Deus do céu, a mulher não tinha parado de falar desde que eu entrei pela porta. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda teria algum novo e excitante para dizer que ela ainda não tivesse citado durante a noite.

"Você ficaria surpresa," ele murmurou, capturando meus lábios novamente. "Descanse um pouco, Bella. Eu subo logo."

"Promete?"

Eu o senti sorrir contra os meus lábios e respondi com um sorriso meu, entrelaçando meus dedos atrás de seu pescoço.

"Eu juro," ele sussurrou, sugando meu lábio superior em sua boca e correndo a língua nele, "estar lá meia hora depois que ela sair do banho."

"Não é o bastante."

"Você nunca tentou fazer Alice ir dormir."

"Vinte minutos," eu barganhei, tocando a ponta da minha língua na dele.

"Ou o quê?" ele murmurou, colocando a língua em minha boca antes de voltar a beijar meu lábio de leve.

"Ou eu nunca mais uso aquela camiseta."

Ele grunhiu e suspirou, dando beijinhos rápidos contra meus lábios.

"Vinte minutos então."

Eu ri e finalmente fundi minha boca a dele, minha língua encontrando as dele enquanto suas mãos corriam por minhas costas, me trazendo para mais perto.

Eu acho que podia ter morrido. Por que não era posição que um dia como o que eu estava tendo acabasse daquele jeito tão certo.

Mas se aquela fosse a sensação de morrer, então eu passaria o resto dos tempos nos braços de Edward e, honestamente, eu não me importaria nem uma droga de segundo com nada mais.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Olha só, bem no dia certo! Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Bella tem realmente sérios problemas com sua estima, mas vai ser interessante ver a evolução dela nesse sentido, não? E a Alice? A boca maior que o corpo, mas cheia de boas intenções. Aguardem. O capítulo será substituido depois pelo revisado.

Beijos,  
K.


	11. Capítulo 11

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 11**

***Edward*  
**

Gemi e lentamente virei para longe de Bella e para o meu lado da cama enquanto o alarme tocava na manhã seguinte.

Os vinte minutos que tinha prometido a ela ontem à noite viraram 30, depois 40, e depois uma hora inteira enquanto eu ficava sentado com Alice na sala de jantar, a deixando falar e falar sobre como Bella era ótima e como ela tinha enfiado os pés pelas mãos e se sentia muito mal e bla, bla, bla.

Honestamente, eu parei de escutar quando ela começou a falar sobre o que o Jasper fazia diariamente para irritá-la. Quando ela terminou essa lista, ela começou a falar tudo sobre como ele se desculpava.

Eu nunca tinha percebido como ela o tinha na palma da mão e rezei para que nunca ficasse assim.

Eu estava chegando lá, mas eu realmente não queria ter que comprar uma casa para Bella somente para tentar arrumar alguma besteira que eu tinha feito.

Sim, uma casa. E não era só uma casa. Eles eram agora donos de um castelo na Suíça.

Eu tinha conseguido escapar quando passaram os vinte minutos iniciais. Eu subi rapidamente para usar o banheiro e tive a perfeita desculpa para ver Bella, porém ela já estava dormindo. Em cima do cobertor, de costas, vestindo somente minha camiseta velha com seu cabelo espalhado e uma das expressões de paz mais bonitas que eu vi nela.

Foi muito difícil fechar a porta e voltar para o andar de baixo e acabar a conversa com a minha irmãzinha.

Então, depois de uma hora, Alice bocejou. E isso foi tudo que precisou para ela levantar da cadeira e ir em direção a sala, jogando no último minuto um "Boa Noite, Edward" por cima dos ombros.

Eu nunca corri as escadas tão rápido antes.

E eu estava dormindo com a mulher que respirava e suspirava meu nome dormindo até que aquele maldito alarme começou a apitar.

Eu comecei a tentar achar o relógio com meus braços mesmo dormindo, esperando que pelo menos eu estivesse próximo a ele quando senti Bella pressionada sobre as minhas costas e alcançando o alarme para desligá-lo.

"Volte a dormir," ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando um beijo no meu queixo.

"Não," Eu murmurei, bocejando e pegando o braço dela e passando-o sobre mim antes que ela pudesse de mover. "Eu vou levantar."

"São cinco da manhã. Volte a dormir."

Eu gemi, bocejando novamente enquanto eu alisava sua mão com meu dedão.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. O sol nem apareceu ainda."

Ela sorriu e me beijou novamente no queixo.

"Eu tenho uma entrega de livros chegando essa manhã. Preciso chegar cedo."

Inalei com força e assenti, apertando sua mão antes de deixar ela finalmente levantar.

Meu corpo não iria cooperar comigo independente do quanto eu queria, então eu grunhi quando ela saiu da cama e me virei, me enterrando no local quente que ela estava antes.

Eu ouvi a água no banheiro após alguns minutos e discuti comigo mesmo por quinze minutos sobre fazer meu corpo se mexer. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era me virar, colocar meus pés no chão extremamente gelado e me levantar. Era tudo que eu precisava fazer.

Mergulhando meu nariz no travesseiro que Bella usou e inalando o cheiro do seu shampoo não estava me ajudando muito.

Ela acabou trazendo seu próprio shampoo e todas as coisas de mulher que aparentemente ela precisava de manhã, me deixando parado no banheiro por dez minutos toda manhã tentando entender porque ela precisava daquelas coisas.

Eu nunca entendi as mulheres e seus hábitos.

Mas eu não ligava. Por mim, ela poderia trazer tudo que ela tinha e eu iria continuar a não ligar.

Pelo menos tinha uma cama aqui. E eu estava aqui. E eu a queria onde eu estivesse por todo o tempo possível.

Eu fiquei onde estava mesmo depois de ouvir a água ser desligada e Bella descendo depois de ter acabado.

Bocejando novamente, eu me alonguei e finalmente me virei e coloquei os pés no chão. Ela tinha levantando e eu tinha que levantar também. Eu queria beijá-la antes de ela sair para trabalhar e perguntar se ela tinha planos para o almoço.

Tenho certeza que a Alice iria gostar disso.

Me levantando, estiquei meus braços para cima da minha cabeça antes de sair do quarto e chegar no corredor.

Parei quando ouvir a voz da Alice e apertei meus lábios, estreitando meus olhos.

Ela estava se metendo no meu tempo com a minha namorada. Só porque ela estava ficando no sofá e sempre foi daquelas pessoas bem humoradas pela manhã não significava que ela poderia roubar os preciosos momentos que eu tinha com a desestressada Bella por quase todo dia.

"Bella," a voz da Alice começou. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu não pretendia te ofender ontem à noite."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, escutando atentamente a conversa que estava rolando lá em baixo.

Escutei a Bella mexendo seu café, a colher batendo nos lados da caneca. Sorri e encostei a cabeça na parede.

Era bom saber que ela estava ficando confortável na minha casa. Eu gostava que ou ela tinha feito o café ou tinha se servido de uma caneca sem pensar duas vezes sobre o fato.

"Está tudo bem, Alice."

"Não," ela suspirou pesadamente. "Não está."

"Alice…"

Eu quase bufei. Se Bella acreditava mesmo que iria sair de casa sem ouvir toda a desculpa da minha irmã, ela estava completamente enganada.

"Você significa muito para ele, Bella."

Ambas estavam caladas e eu fechei os olhos, segurando minha respiração enquanto eu amaldiçoava Alice.

Ela tinha o péssimo hábito de falar muito e nas horas erradas às vezes. Todo o tempo, na verdade, e eu não queria mesmo que ela dissesse o que ela achava que eu sentia pela Bella.

Estava me levantando, com intenção de descer as escadas e interromper qualquer coisa que estivesse saindo da boca da Alice quando eu ouvi a voz da Bella novamente.

"Ele significa muito para mim também, Alice."

E o sorriso na minha cara estava impossível de conter. Relaxando um pouco, encostei novamente na parede e continuei escutando caso houvesse qualquer indicação que eu tinha que parar a conversa.

"É… Que…" Ela sorriu. "Aconteceu tão rápido com ele, sabe?"

"Isso é ruim?"

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente e eu senti meu coração cair para o meu estômago e minhas mãos se apertarem.

"Não," ela disse suavemente, quase baixo demais para eu ouvir. "Deus, não. Alice, seu irmão tem… Nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes."

O sorriso estava de volta e meu coração voltou ao peito, voltei a sentir meus braços e encostei a cabeça na parede novamente.

"É muito difícil para ele achar alguém que não irá usá-lo e o deixá-lo depois. Ele teve muita dificuldade de se conectar com alguém."

Eu virei os olhos, encostando minhas costas na parede e escorregando, alongando minhas pernas na minha frente e colocando minhas mãos no chão ao meu lado.

"Mas quando ele falou sobre você no telefone e depois quando eu o vi no aeroporto com aquele chapéu estúpido na cabeça." Ela sorriu e eu pude imaginar a cena dela balançando a cabeça, "Pensando em você, ficou muito óbvio que você era diferente."

Novamente, ambas ficaram em silêncio e eu encostei minha cabeça para trás, fechando meus olhos e respirando fundo.

"E quando finalmente vi vocês dois juntos, ficou ainda mais obvio. Ele tem sentimentos verdadeiros por você, Bella."

Silêncio completo na casa e eu queria bater com a minha cabeça na parede o mais forte que eu pudesse.

Eu iria colar os lábios de Alice. Era o único jeito que eu teria certeza que ela não diria mais nada.

"Eu… Ummm.." Ouvi a Bella limpando a garganta e virei minha cabeça, escutando atentamente, "Estou me apaixonando por ele, Alice."

Minha boca caiu no chão e todos os músculos do meu corpo se derreteram. Minhas costas estavam quase no chão antes de eu perceber que eu estava deslizando pela parede, me virando e espiando pelos espaços do corrimão para ver as duas sentadas na mesa da sala de jantar.

Bella estava com suas mãos em volta da caneca de café, mordendo seus lábios e alternando a visão entre a caneca e minha irmã. Alice estava de costas para mim, mas eu poderia ver que ela estava tensa.

Engoli com dificuldade, me segurando no topo da escada e me encostando um pouco mais no corrimão.

"Você pode me responder uma coisa bem rápido, Bella?"

Ela assentiu, olhando para seu café e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Eu preciso mesmo convencê-la a parar de fazer isso. Seus lábios eram perfeitos e se ela continuasse a fazer isso iria acabar os machucando.

"Ele disse que você terminou com seu namorado."

Bella assentiu novamente, espiando Alice antes de olhar para o seu café novamente.

"Assumo que foi recente?"

Novamente, a cabeça da Bella balançou positivamente.

"Meu irmão não é somente um step para você, é? Você não está o usando para esquecer outra pessoa?"

"Não!" Bella disse rapidamente, seus olhos esbugalhados enquanto olhava para Alice novamente. "Não, Alice, Deus, não! Estou com ele por ele. Jake está fora da minha vida; ele foi embora. Eu quero o Edward. Nunca quis ninguém assim."

Mesmo meus ossos ainda estando como um mingau e minha mente ainda estando a duzentos por hora com _aquelas_ palavras – aquela bonita, maravilhosa e estonteante "Estou me apaixonando por ele" confissão – eu ainda consegui sorrir feito um idiota.

Até me fez esquecer um pouco o incrível desejo que tinha de matar minha irmã.

Alice assentiu, levantando seu queixo enquanto tomava um pouco do seu café.

E aquele pequeno gesto me fez querer pular nela, colocar meus dedos na garganta dela e começar a estrangular. Não era ela que me assegurou que sabia que Bella não era daquele jeito? Não era ela que declarava que eu estava apaixonado ontem à tarde?

O que aconteceu com tudo aquilo?

Justo na hora que eu estava começando a me levantar ao sentir meus ossos começando a se solidificar, ouvir Bella respirando intensamente.

"Eu não sou como ninguém que ele namorou antes," ela começou, colocando suas mãos na mesa e olhando para elas, "Não sou rica ou famosa e eu não tenho muito a oferecer a ele."

Eu apertei meus olhos para ela, sentando no topo da escada e a encarando. Nesse ponto, eu não ligava se ela me visse. Ela tinha que ter superado tudo isso; ela tinha que saber disso.

"Mas nada se compara ao jeito que eu sinto quando estou com ele," ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso aparecendo no canto de sua boca. "O resto do mundo some e ele não é nada mais que o meu namorado. E eu sei que não será sempre assim porque ele tem uma vida para voltar logo, mas eu sei que irei fazer tudo que eu puder para fazer dar certo. Eu gosto dele, estou me apaixonando por ele e não vou perdê-lo."

Existia uma pequena pontada no meu coração, como se me mandasse descer as escadas e abraçar a linda morena que acabou de declarar que estava se apaixonando por mim.

"Não que eu não confio em você, Bella," Alice começou, esticando uma mão e a colocando em cima da mão da Bella. "Eu só não quero ver meu irmão se machucar."

"E eu não quero machucá-lo, Alice. Vou tentar não machucar, mas não sou perfeita."

Ela deu de ombros e eu me inclinei para frente, descansando meu cotovelo no meu joelho e minha bochecha na minha mão enquanto eu sorria em direção a ela.

Ah, se ela pudesse ver o jeito que eu a vejo, não estaria dizendo coisas como essa.

"Eu nunca quero machucá-lo."

"Me desculpa por me intrometer ou chegar muito forte."

Revirei meus olhos tentando não fazer pouco caso disso. Aquilo era minimizar a situação.

"Você está protegendo sua família." Ela deu de ombros novamente, levantando a caneca de café. "É legal de se ver."

"Eu gosto de você." Então Alice sorriu, aquele pequeno som que ela herdou de nossa mãe. "E eu realmente me sinto mal se eu te ofendi ou te machuquei de algum jeito ontem à noite ou hoje de manhã."

"Então, vamos começar de novo." Bella se levantou, arrumou seus ombros e levantou sua mão. "É um prazer te conhecer, Alice. Eu sou a Bella e estou me apaixonando por seu irmão."

Eu sorri quando Alice deu risada e se levantou, passando pela mão da Bella para a abraçar apertado. Imaginando que as questões finalmente acabaram, eu me levantei e comecei a descer as escadas.

Eu encontrei os olhos da Bella enquanto ela me olhava e abri um largo sorriso, andando até ela quando a Alice voltou a sentar e gentilmente beijei a sua bochecha.

"Como estão minhas garotas essa manhã?" Eu perguntei animado enquanto entrava na cozinha.

"Bem," Bella falou atrás de mim.

Eu sorri para mim quando eu percebi o sorriso na sua voz e peguei uma caneca na prateleira.

"Por que você está tão feliz?" Alice perguntou. "Você odeia as manhãs."

Eu coloquei um pouco de café para mim e andei pela cozinha, sentando do lado da Bella e me encostando na cadeira, sorrindo.

"Elas estão melhorando," disse animadamente, levantando a caneca para os meus lábios.

"Merda!" Pulei quando ouvi Bella gritando, imediatamente me desencostei da cadeira e bati a caneca na mesa. "Preciso ir!"

Meu coração voltou ao normal e eu comecei a respirar normalmente. Era completamente incrível como um simples grito dela poderia me deixar paranóico.

Ela pulou da cadeira, pegando sua caneca vazia e correu para a cozinha para colocar a caneca na pia.

"Eu vejo vocês mais tarde."

Ela voltou para perto de mim, me deu um beijo na bochecha e colocou sua mão no meu ombro enquanto isso.

"Que horas você almoça?" Perguntei, rapidamente segurando sua cintura com as minhas mãos.

"Qualquer hora," ela deu de ombros, tentando se soltar de mim. "Eu preciso ir!"

Ela estava rindo enquanto eu finalmente tirava meus braços dela e rapidamente foi andando pela sala de estar. Eu pulei da mesa, ignorando os olhares da Alice e a segui.

"Nós vamos por volta da uma e meia, ok?"

Ela parou de brigar com o seu casaco e se virou, sua cabeça inclinada antes de sorrir e vir até mim para me beijar. Meus braços imediatamente foram para a cintura dela novamente, não querendo a deixar ir embora.

"Parece perfeito."

"Tenha um ótimo dia," eu murmurei, a beijando novamente.

"Tá, obrigada," ela zombou, assentindo enquanto se rendia para mais um beijo. "Me deixe ir."

"Por que você quer me deixar, Bella?" Eu sussurrei, sorrindo enquanto a beijava.

"Eu não quero," ela sussurrou de volta, seus braços alcançando meu pescoço. "Mas não somos todos nós que são atores bem pagos."

"Golpe baixo," eu murmurei, gentilmente beijando seu lábio superior.

"Mas é a verdade." Ela me beijou novamente, seus braços caindo para meus ombros enquanto ela acabava de brigar com seu casaco. "Uma e meia?"

Eu assenti, sorrindo enquanto finalmente a deixei ir e olhava enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa e chaves da mesa perto da porta.

"Nós estaremos lá."

"É bom mesmo."

Ela pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta, dando um passo para frente antes de se virar e me beijar novamente.

"Tchau," ela sussurrou, beijando minha bochecha e voltando a desaparecer pela porta.

"Tchau Alice!" ela gritou sobre os ombros antes de fechar a porta.

Eu assisti pela janela enquanto ela corria pela rua e imediatamente pulava na sua caminhonete, saindo um pouco depois que ela ligou.

"Você ouviu tudo que queria saber?" A voz calma da Alice vindo da cozinha.

Continuei ao lado da janela, encarando o lugar vazio na garagem da Bella. Eu não iria questionar como ela sabia que tinha escutado tudo que elas conversaram. Provavelmente só iria me confundir, iria imaginar embaixo de qual pedra meus pais a acharam e isso não iria me levar a nada.

"O que foi do questionário, Alice? Você prometeu."

"Nenhuma das perguntas foi para o meu benefício, Edward."

Eu me virei devagar, voltando a sala de jantar e me sentando, cruzando meus braços no peito e a encarando do outro lado da mesa.

"O quê?"

"Bom, ok," ela assentiu, colocando seus cotovelos na mesa e pegando sua caneca para segurar em suas mãos, "foi um pouco para o meu benefício. Mas honestamente, eu não sei como ela não te ouviu lá em cima."

"Eu não fiz tanto barulho."

"Eu ouvi você."

"Você escuta tudo," Eu murmurei, reclamando um pouco.

Ela assentiu em conhecimento, encostando-se à cadeira e pegando sua caneca de café, imitando minha posição antes de tomar um gole.

"Parecia que você estava se contorcendo no chão."

Olhei para ela novamente, juntando minhas sobrancelhas enquanto levantava a caneca e bebia um pouco.

Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Você é patético. Eu não sei o que ela vê em você."

"Obrigada," Disse arrastado, cruzando meus tornozelos por baixo da mesa.

"Ela tem uma boa cabeça, não vive na terra da fantasia como aquela loira psicótica que você namorou um ano atrás, ela parece saber o tipo de idiota que você é e mesmo assim está se apaixonando por você."

Eu sorri forçado e me inclinei para frente, colocando minha caneca na mesa e olhando para ela.

Escolhi ignorar a parte do idiota no comentário. Estava focando mais na parte do amor.

"Qual a diferença?"

"A diferença entre a Bella e a psicótica?"

"Não!" Revirei meus olhos e passei minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos, assentindo. "Entre estar se e estar."

"Apaixonado?"

Fechei meus olhos e movi minhas mãos do cabelo para o meu rosto.

Mais um dia. Mais um dia e ela estará de volta no avião em direção a Washington onde não terei que conviver com ela até dia vinte e dois.

"Sim," disse entre meus dentes, jogando minhas mãos na mesa e a encarando. "Qual é a diferença?"

"Não muito."

"Mas existe uma diferença."

"Você realmente nunca se apaixonou de verdade, irmãozão?"

Ela olhou para mim, batendo seu anel de casamento sobre a caneca e me estudando cuidadosamente.

"Não," eu acabei falando, me encostando na cadeira e cruzando meus braços no peito novamente.

Era a verdade. Claro, houve algumas garotas com quem eu cheguei perto e algumas outras que tinham potencial para ser algo a mais, mas com nenhuma delas cheguei perto de estar apaixonado. E tinha as outras que não queriam mais nada a não ser a exposição para subir na carreira, me usando para qualquer coisa que elas podiam e saindo da minha vida quando elas finalmente conseguiam o que queriam.

Eu tinha começado a aceitar o fato que talvez isso não era para mim. Estar completamente e totalmente consumido por alguém e confiar nessa pessoa o bastante para desistir de uma parte de mim, pois não fazia mais tanta importância.

Pelo menos, até agora.

Mas isso não era amor; o que eu e Bella tínhamos ainda não era amor, certo? Ela disse que estava se apaixonando, não que ela estava lá, então tinha que ter uma diferença. E se a Alice me dissesse o que era, talvez eu conseguisse descobrir alguma coisa.

"Bom, isso explica muita coisa."

"Você poderia apenas me dizer?" Eu desabafei, a encarando. "Eu quero saber o que devo fazer para ela chegar lá."

"Chegar lá onde?"

"Para alguém que acha que sabe tudo, você é muito estúpida às vezes."

"Por que você quer que ela chegue lá?", ela perguntou casualmente, bebendo mais um pouco de café. "Se você está tão rebelde em não estar apaixonado ainda por ela, então por que isso importa?"

"Somente importa!"

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim, terminando seu café antes de colocar a caneca na mesa e se inclinar para frente.

"Admita, Edward."

"Não tem nada para admitir!" Eu berrei, jogando meus braços para os lados.

Ela traçou a ponta de sua caneca com o dedo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto continuava a me encarar.

"Ok," ela disse simplesmente, se levantando, pegando sua caneca e indo para cozinha.

Eu a assisti, meus olhos a encarando enquanto ela colocava a caneca na lavadora e ia até a geladeira.

"Então você vai me dizer qual é a diferença?"

"Não," ela falou.

"Por que não?" Eu rosnei, cruzando meus braços no peito novamente.

"Você saberá a diferença quando você sentir. Até lá, eu não direi mais nenhuma palavra." Ela se abaixou e pegou uma panela do armário de baixo. "Você gostaria de alguns ovos?"

"Não, eu gostaria que você me dissesse a diferença!"

"É uma merda para você," ela falou, inclinando sua cabeça enquanto acendia o fogão e pegava alguns ovos.

"Você é enfurecedora!" Eu exclamei, me levantando e subindo as escadas.

"Eu deveria ser!" ela falou atrás de mim.

Andei até o banheiro e bati a porta, me encostando contra ela e encarando o chuveiro na minha frente. Meus olhos se fixaram na esponja de banho que a Bella deixou pendurada fora do box e eu senti meu corpo todo relaxar.

Eu poderia não saber o que era ainda, mas eu estava sentindo alguma coisa pela Bella.

Muitas coisas vinham com estar apaixonado por alguém. Isso eu sabia. Expectativas, dependência, e a completa inabilidade de pensar em mim sem envolver outra pessoa.

Eu estava fazendo isso? Já estava incorporando a Bella em tudo que eu fazia e dependendo dela?

Comecei a andar naquele pequeno espaço, uma mão no meu cabelo e a outra no meu bolso.

Claro que eu dependia dela. Ela limpava a entrada da minha casa quando nevava, ela me fazia jantar quando sabia que eu estava com fome, ela me fazia companhia quando estava me sentindo sozinho e ela estava lá quando eu precisava dela.

Ela sabia o que eu fazia da vida e sempre tentou o máximo para que isso não se tornasse uma grande coisa entre nós. Ela me deu uma porcaria de chapéu de cowboy para usar quando fomos ao mercado, pensando tanto a frente que pegou uma bandana para cobrir meu cabelo.

Mais ninguém provavelmente se importaria tanto.

Mas a Bella se importou.

Porque ela gostava de mim.

Porque ela estava se apaixonando por mim e queria me proteger das fãs loucas que eu encontrava e me deixavam desconfortável.

Ela queria me proteger do jeito que eu queria protegê-la de Jacob quando ele aparecia.

Mas isso não significava que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Eu queria que ela estivesse segura. Isso era tudo; nada mais e nada menos.

Como eu a fiz dormir aqui comigo porque eu queria que ela dormisse um pouco. Não tinha outro motivo e ela precisava dormir. Então ela estava aqui, comigo, exatamente onde eu queria que ela estivesse.

Para o resto da minha vida.

Parei no meio do banheiro, encarando a pia com meus olhos esbugalhados enquanto minha mão caía do meu cabelo e batia na minha coxa.

O resto da minha vida era um longo tempo. Não só para mim, mas para a Bella também. E se ela não quisesse ficar tanto tempo? E se, em alguns meses, todas as pessoas seguindo todos os seus passos e especulações sobre ela na internet que finalmente começariam fizessem efeito e ela não quisesse mais ficar comigo?

Como eu faria isso? Como eu passaria por isso? Ter a Bella agora, onde ninguém que importava sabia sobre nós, completamente seguros e distante de todos os olhos e câmeras era perfeito. Como eu sobreviveria se ela me deixasse por causa de todas as coisas que seriam tiradas dela por minha causa?

Eu não sobreviveria. Não existia nenhuma maneira de eu sobreviver sem Bella. Não agora que eu sei como é viver com ela e como eu me sinto quando eu a vejo.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim estalou, me deixando sem ar, enquanto eu me inclinava para frente e me segurava na pia. Não era dolorido, somente muito chocante e surpreendente.

E aquele aperto, aquela indescritível puxada no meu coração mais cedo quando a ouvi dizendo para Alice que estava se apaixonando por mim significava algo. Era mais do que a necessidade de estar com ela ou a ver o tempo inteiro ou adormecer com ela toda noite; era mais que isso.

E me assustava para caralho. Nunca me senti assim antes. Nunca tive todas as partes de mim presas à outra pessoa tão fortemente. E a ligação não era como nada frágil, não, ela era como cabos de aço que só me ligavam a uma pessoa no mundo que eu não poderia viver sem.

"Alice!" Gritei, dando um grande passo para a porta e abrindo quando eu pensei em tomar ar novamente.

Ela estava do outro lado da porta, um prato de ovos mexidos em sua mão enquanto ela enfiava o garfo na boca.

"Hm?" Ela murmurou inocentemente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu te odeio," eu falei.

"Já descobriu?" ela perguntou enquanto engolia, ignorando completamente o que eu tinha dito para ela.

"Só faz alguns dias," eu resmunguei novamente, segurando a maçaneta e a encarando.

"Não leva seis meses para se apaixonar, Edward," ela disse calmamente, enfiando outro garfo de ovos em sua boca. "Me levou mais ou menos um minuto para entender que estava apaixonada pelo Jasper."

Revirei meus olhos, relaxando meus dedos na maçaneta e respirando mais um pouco.

Ela sempre era tão dramática quando se tratava do marido que ela disse a alguns dias que precisava de um tempo separada.

"Eu sou diferente de você."

"Não muito." Terminando os ovos do seu prato, ela gentilmente espetou minha coxa com o garfo antes de se virar e descer as escadas. "Agora você só precisa falar para ela."

Eu desabei novamente, encostando minha cabeça na porta enquanto a ouvia na cozinha.

Eu não podia simplesmente digerir o jeito que eu estava me sentindo; não, eu tinha que imediatamente correr para descobrir um jeito de falar para Bella. Oh, claro, era tão simples também.

Como se eu não fosse ficar andando pela casa tentando achar um jeito perfeito de dizer para ela, porque Bella merece perfeição. Especialmente quando é algo tão importante como isso. Como se eu não fosse arrancar meus cabelos porque tudo que pensasse soaria como uma pilha escura e destroçada de merda.

Não, no pequeno mundo romântico e perfeito da Alice, era tudo tão simples.

"Diga!" ela gritou para mim.

"Dizer o que?" Gritei novamente, começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

"Não seja estúpido, Edward! Diga!"

Eu tentei parar de bater com a minha cabeça na parede e fechei meus olhos, colocando minhas duas mãos no bolso e respirando profundamente.

"Você não acha que eu tenho que falar para ela primeiro?" Perguntei, me movendo da porta para a ponta das escadas.

Ela estava em baixo das escadas, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e seu pé direito batendo contra o chão.

"Somente diga!"

"Por quê?"

"Se você não consegue dizer em alto e bom som para mim, como você vai falar para ela?"

"Você sempre foi tão chata?"

"Sim," ela disse, sorrindo para mim. "Diga!"

"Alice…"

"Edward! Por que você está tornando isso tão difícil?"

"Por que você está tão em cima disso?"

"Porque eu gosto dela. Eu gosto dela e eu acho que ela é perfeita para você. E eu quero que você perceba isso e diga para que finalmente seja real para você."

"Eu nunca disse que não era real."

"Você estava batendo com a sua cabeça na parede!"

"Por sua causa!"

"Bobagem."

Ela suspirou, me encarando. Eu encarei de volta, determinado a não me render a ela.

"Ótimo. Não diga. Inferno, nem mesmo fale para ela se você não quer! Mas eu não serei a pessoa que irá te consolar quando você for embora e se sentir culpado que ela não sabe como você se sente em relação a ela."

"Eu vou dizer para ela antes."

"Claro que você vai falar." Ela revirou seus olhos e me acenou antes de voltar para a sala. "Nós vamos encontrar ela a uma e meia, certo?"

"Sim!" Eu falei sobre meus dentes, me virando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Se eu pudesse, provavelmente passaria o resto do dia aqui. Era silencioso e completamente livre da Alice, e era exatamente isso que eu precisava agora.

Abrindo a torneira da banheira, deixei a água correr até ficar quente o bastante e tirei meu pijama antes de entrar.

Eu sorri para a estúpida esponja que ainda estava pendurada lá enquanto eu fechava a cortina.

"Bella," eu sussurrei, toda a tensão e estresse que eu sentia no meu corpo por aturar Alice e suas acusações foram se dissipando enquanto eu fechava os olhos.

Uma e meia não poderia chegar mais rápido.

~*~

"Você não vai falar nada para ela, vai?" Perguntei enquanto a gente estacionava na livraria.

O resto da manhã foi passada na maior parte em silêncio, com Alice em seu laptop na sala de estar e eu no meu na sala de jantar. Jeannie tinha algumas perguntas sobre o lançamento do filme que eu precisava ir no dia dois de janeiro, mas essa era a única coisa recente que eu teria que lidar.

Passei meio dia jogando online alguns jogos que não eram mais interessantes do que conversar com a minha irmã sobre os assuntos do meu coração, mas me deixava ocupado.

"Não seu medroso, não vou falar nada sobre você estar apaixonado por ela."

Juntei meus dentes, pressionando minhas mãos no volante enquanto eu estacionava e retirava as chaves da ignição.

Tinha uma BMW M3 vermelha e a caminhonete da Bella no estacionamento, mas, fora isso, estava completamente deserto. Balançando a cabeça e pensando rapidamente em como ela mantinha a loja no inverno, eu sai do carro e esperei Alice fazer a mesma coisa.

"Espalhafatoso," Alice gracejou, com os olhos grudados no carro antes de seguir pelo caminho e entrar na loja.

"Não sei o que diabos está fazendo nessa cidade," murmurei, abrindo a porta para ouvir a risada da Bella.

Imediatamente eu sorri, esperando Alice entrar na minha frente antes de fechar a porta e ir até o balcão.

A dona do outro carro, eu assumi, se virou para nos olhar quando ouviu nossos passos e eu a reconheci como a loira que quase entrou na minha casa no primeiro dia que a Bella me beijou.

"Oi gente!" Bella exclamou toda feliz, sentada atrás do balcão com um sorriso no rosto e uma metade de lanche na frente dela.

"Oi," continuei sorrindo, colocando minhas mãos no balcão e me inclinando para beijá-la.

Ela sorriu de volta para mim, descansando o queixo na mão e mantendo os olhos conectados com os meus enquanto eu saia de perto dela. Era como se nós estivéssemos em nosso pequeno mundo, e eu não queria nada diferente disso. Ninguém mais existia fora da nossa bolha a não ser que fosse necessário, e até agora não era necessário.

Pelo menos não até a loira limpar sua garganta e Alice bater nas minhas canelas simultaneamente. Isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

Eu bufei, virando para encará-la.

"Isso foi necessário?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh," Bella sorriu nervosa e eu rapidamente me virei para ela quando Alice apenas sorriu para mim. "Edward, Alice, essa é minha amiga Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie se levantou, ergueu sua mão e esperou que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"É bom finalmente te conhecer," ela disse, sua voz suava e calma enquanto ela apertava minha mão. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você."

Eu pulei quando vi um clips bater na cabeça da Rosalie e ambos viramos para encarar Bella.

"Um clips?" Rosalie perguntou secamente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Foi a primeira coisa que eu vi."

Rosalie revirou os olhos, soltando minha mão para virar para a Alice e levantar a mão quase do mesmo modo que Alice costumava fazer quando iria se apresentar.

"Eu praticamente não ouvi nada sobre você," Rosalie falou. "É bom te conhecer também."

Eu vi as mãos da Bella irem para a testa, gentilmente batendo os dedos enquanto fechava os olhos e balançava a cabeça.

"Rose," ela suspirou. "Tato, por favor."

"Oh, está tudo bem!" Alice falou sorrindo. "Eu sou Alice, a irmã do Edward."

Rosalie assentiu, passando as mãos pela saia lápis azul-marinho – era triste que eu saiba o que era uma saia lápis – antes de amassar o papel que acredito que estava seu lanche e o jogar em um lixo próximo a ela.

"É muito bom conhecer ambos, mas eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho." Ela sorriu se desculpando para nós dois antes de virar para ella enquanto pegava seu casaco e bolsa. "Você me liga."

A Bella assentiu, seu lábio inferior no meio dos dentes novamente enquanto Rosalie se virava, acenava e saia da loja.

"Me desculpe por ela," Bella se desculpou, dando um sorriso sem graça para nós dois. "Ela… ela é somente a Rose."

Ela suspirou e se levantou, embrulhando o resto do seu lanche e o deixando de lado.

"Eu gosto dela!" Alice falou, sorrindo alegremente enquanto olhava pela livraria. "Muito honesta."

"Oh, isso é um entendimento." Bella balançou sua cabeça, suspirando novamente antes de sorrir para mim. "O que vocês dois estiveram fazendo desde cedo?"

"Brigando!" Alice disse sorrindo, andando até a porta e espiando dentro.

Eu encarei as costas da sua cabeça, enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça enquanto ela começava a cantarolar para ela mesma.

"Oh?"

"Não pergunte," Eu disse, movendo minhas mãos do meu bolso e colocando um braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ela andava pelo balcão.

"Tá bom," ela bocejou, se encostando em mim e colocando sua cabeça no meu peito.

"Você tem revistas aqui, Bella?"

Ela assentiu, saindo de perto de mim e entrando na sala de livros com Alice logo atrás, toda feliz e falando sobre os novos desenhos que ela começou essa tarde.

Eu suspirei e me sentei na cadeira desconfortável que Rosalie tinha acabado de desocupar, esperando pacientemente Bella voltar.

Finalmente ela voltou, graças a Deus sem Alice, e eu rapidamente a peguei pela cintura e a puxei para o meu colo. Ela deu uma risada antes de se encostar sobre o meu peito e me dar um rápido beijo no pescoço.

"Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso," ela murmurou, sentando direito e me olhando.

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Sentando em você." Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. "Não é muito profissional."

"Mas eu senti sua falta," eu disse, massageando suas costas.

"Você me viu oito horas e meia atrás."

"Isso é muito tempo sozinho com a Alice."

Ela sorriu e me beijou novamente, se levantando e se encostando no balcão, suas pernas entre as minhas.

"Ainda faltam seis horas e meia," ela suspirou, levantando suas mãos para mexer nos cabelos.

Eu olhei para ela e meu coração começou a doer quando vi como ela estava cansada. Mais que tudo, eu queria a pegar, falar para a Alice cuidar da loja por um tempo, levá-la de volta para minha casa e a fazer dormir por algumas horas.

"Você não pode contratar mais alguém?" Eu perguntei, me inclinando para colocar minhas mãos ao redor de suas coxas.

"Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar mais ninguém. É a baixa estação."

"É a baixa estação mesmo," eu murmurei.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos e deixando-as na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Então," ela começou, limpando sua garganta, "Rosalie e Angela querem te conhecer."

Eu engoli a seco enquanto meus olhos se esbugalhavam, minhas mãos nervosas na sua coxa.

"Uh…"

"Você não precisa," ela disse calmamente, rindo nervosa e balançando sua cabeça. "Se você não quer. Quero dizer… Elas não vão tentar te maltratar, e você já conhece a Rose, então..."

"Elas são suas melhores amigas, certo?", perguntei gentilmente quanto ela terminou.

Ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto ela passava os dedos no meu cabelo.

Meus olhos reviraram e meus olhos fecharam, minha respiração começou a se acelerar enquanto eu inconscientemente comecei a puxá-la para mais perto.

"Edward," ela deu risada, tirando as mãos do meu cabelo e a deixando nos meus ombros.

Eu abri meus olhos novamente pela metade e olhei para ela, sorrindo.

"E elas significam muito para você?" Eu perguntei, rapidamente voltando para a nossa conversa enquanto minha mente clareava.

Ela assentiu novamente, ainda rindo de mim.

"Então nós temos que pensar em alguma forma de sair com elas. Se elas significam muito para você, então elas significam muito para mim também."

"É?"

Eu peguei uma de suas mãos do meu ombro e trouxe aos meus lábios.

"Me informe quando você organizar isso, tá? Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer."

"Eu vou ligar para elas quando fechar a loja hoje à noite."

Eu engoli a seco e dei outro beijo sobre a mão dela, assentindo.

Eu estava nervoso sobre tudo isso. Claro, eu ouvi Rosalie gritando com a Bella algumas vezes e eu acabei de conhecê-la, mas passar um bom tempo com suas melhores amigas era quase tão difícil quanto conhecer o pai dela.

Suas amigas tinham muito poder sobre ela. Qualquer melhor amiga tinha, e eu tinha certeza que as amigas da Bella não eram diferentes.

E se elas não gostarem de mim, eu estava fora da jogada. Não existiam muitas relações que sobreviveriam se a melhor amiga da menina não gostava do namorado dela; eu já vi acontecer com o Emmett algumas vezes no passado.

E eu sabia que não seria capaz de passar por isso. Não depois de descobrir como eu me sentia em relação a ela. Somente o fato de ela estar em pé quando eu a queria sentada no meu colo nesse momento era pura tortura. Como se alguém estivesse segurando um suculento bife na frente de um leão faminto; quanto mais perto que o leão ficava, mais longe eles colocavam o bife.

Eu não iria conseguir lidar com o fato se Rosalie e Angela a convencessem que eu não prestava e a afastassem de mim.

"Hey."

Eu pulei quando senti as mãos dela na minha bochecha e meus olhos se focaram o bastante para ver que ela estava abaixada na minha frente, seus olhos no mesmo nível que os meus. Eu nem tinha reparado que minhas próprias mãos tinham caído no meu colo quando ela soltou as dela.

"Não tem nada para se preocupar," ela sussurrou, passando o dedão sobre minha bochecha.

Eu sorri nervoso para ela.

"Isso soa um pouco familiar."

Ela sorriu de volta, se inclinando para gentilmente tocar seus lábios contra os meus.

"Elas vão gostar de você."

"Elas gostavam do Jacob?"

Seus olhos piscaram e eu abri minha boca com todas intenções de retirar o que disse quando ela respirou fundo e me beijou novamente.

"Não, não muito. Mas elas vão gostar de você. O que tem para não gostar?"

Oh, provavelmente existe uma lista inteira na bolsa de Alice que ela estaria disposta a entregar se alguém pedisse.

"Uh…"

"Pergunta retórica," ela murmurou, gentilmente pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. "Por favor, não se preocupe com isso."

"Você sabe como estava nervosa para conhecer Alice?"

Ela assentiu, deixando suas mãos caírem do meu rosto e se esticou novamente. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas coxas dela novamente e olhei para ela, lambendo meus lábios.

"É como eu me sinto no momento."

"Você vai ficar bem," ela disse gentilmente, colocando uma de suas mãos gentilmente no topo da minha cabeça. "Será como um jantar festivo. Eu vou fazer algo e a gente pode apenas sentar e conversar sobre alguma coisa. Será casual e fácil; nada chique e sem pressão."

"Sem pressão," eu repeti, zombando.

"Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser," ela suspirou, deixando sua mão cair do meu cabelo para junto dela. "Eu falo para elas que você tem muita coisa para fazer."

"Não," eu disse gentilmente, balançando minha cabeça. "Eu quero."

"Eu não quero que você faça coisas que você não quer fazer."

Mas por que não? Ela teria todo direito de me obrigar a conhecer suas amigas. Ela já desistiu de muita coisa por minha causa e eu fiz o quê? Eu dei um jeito na empregada dela em troca de um tempo de férias para ela. Isso não era nada comparado a toda merda que ela teve que aguentar por minha causa.

"Não estou," eu disse, gentilmente alcançando suas mãos e entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Elas são uma grande parte da sua vida. Eu quero conhecê-las."

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus.

"Você é grande parte da minha vida também, você sabe," ela disse baixinho. "Quero que elas vejam isso."

E aquele sorriso estúpido reapareceu e eu levantei e gentilmente pressionei meus lábios nos dela.

"Você poderia convidar elas essa noite."

A voz da Alice veio do corredor e nós dois pulamos para olhar para ela. Ela estava casualmente encostada na porta, folhando a Vogue que tinha nas mãos.

"Eu não tenho nenhum móvel," Bella respirou, colocando sua mão livre no peito.

"Minha casa," eu disse, gentilmente apertando sua mão.

"E isso é bom para você?"

Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri, assentindo e dando de ombros enquanto eu apertava mais nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Eu confio em você, portanto, significa que eu confio nas suas amigas. Traga elas hoje a noite."

"Além do mais," Alice entrou na conversa, seus olhos ainda grudados na revista. "Eu acho que a Rosalie formaria um bom par com o Emmett."

Revirei meus olhos, me inclinando e colocando minha testa sobre a da Bella.

"Você não pode apenas deixar isso passar, pode?" Eu gemi enquanto Bella ria.

"Você sabe que eu estou certa," ela falou antes de desaparecer na outra sala novamente.

"Sabe tudo," eu murmurei.

Bella riu novamente e me beijou, apertando minha mão.

"Você tem certeza que está okay com isso?"

"Positivo. Contanto que você consiga ficar acordada até lá."

Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Eu vou tomar mais um pouco de café."

"Você deveria ter me dito. Teria te trazido um pouco."

Ela encolheu os ombros, gentilmente encostando a ponta do seu nariz com o meu.

"Você apareceu," ela disse gentilmente. "Isso é bom o bastante para mim."

Eu sorri e a beijei novamente, colocando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e sugando seu lábio inferior.

E eu quase disse para ela quando nos afastamos. Estava na ponta da língua, pronto para sair da minha boca quando escutamos a porta abrir e fechar atrás de nós.

"Me desculpe", ela falou antes de se afastar de mim e sorrir para o cliente que tinha acabado de entrar. "Olá!"

Voltei a sentar e assisti enquanto ela andava para a senhora de idade que estava falando o título do livro que queria. Eu sorri e inclinei minha cabeça para o lado enquanto Bella levava a senhora para uma das cadeiras do outro lado da sala e avisava que encontraria o livro para ela.

Minha namorada era maravilhosa e eu estava cansado de me preocupar com detalhes e negá-los. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Okay, aí está mais um capítulo. Adoro o Edward, vocês não?

Pequenos avisos: estou viajando quarta-feira cedo e não posso garantir que teremos uma atualização na semana que vem, visto que vou passar uma semana viajando. Farei todo o possível para que sim. Outro detalhe: A Dama só deve ser atualizada na terça, mas certamente será antes que eu vá. Mas não hoje, isso é fato.

Beijos,  
K.


	12. Capítulo 12

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 12**

**  
*Bella***

"Rose, você precisa se comportar!" eu exclamei, o telefone entre meu ombro e pescoço enquanto eu caminhava pelo meu escritório as sete da noite, fazendo o possível para deixar tudo no melhor estado para o dia seguinte.

Jesus, eu ainda precisava cozinhar quando chegasse. Quando um dia todo começou a passar tão rápido? Por que parecia que Edward e Alice tinham estado aqui apenas cinco minutos atrás? Por que parecia que eu iria hiperventilar e desmaiar?

Talvez os cinco cafés que eu tinha bebido durante o dia estavam fazendo uma diferença dramática.

"É claro que eu vou me comportar, Bella. O que faz você pensar que eu não iria?"

"Nem comece," eu rosnei, colando um post-it branco em cima da pilha de papéis antes de pegar uma caneta.

"Alguém precisa de acalmar. Ou ser fodida."

A caneta deslizou dos meus dedos e rolou para baixo do aquecedor do outro lado do cômodo. Eu fechei os olhos, respirei bem fundo e comecei a gentilmente bater na minha testa com a ponta dos meus dedos.

Ela tinha um ponto, mas nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceria no futuro próximo. Me acalmar a esse ponto nem era uma opção, e ser fodida… Bem… Eu cruzaria essa ponte quando chegassemos lá.

"Eu preciso ligar para Angela," eu disse calmamente. "Eu tenho muito a fazer e estou ficando sem tempo."

"Que horas você nos quer lá?"

Eu olhei para o relógio acima da porta e grunhi, percebendo que eu estava perdendo um precioso tempo com coisas bobas como dizer a Rosalie que não assustasse meu namorado quando eu poderia estar pensando no jantar.

"Sete e meia. Estacione na entrada de carros e caminhe até lá."

"A casa dele, huh?"

"A minha não tem nada para todos sentarem," eu respondi, pegando meu casaco, bolsa e chaves e as colocando na minha mesa. "Eu não consegui comprar nada novo ainda."

"Você deveria fazer isso logo."

Eu rolei os olhos, correndo minha mão livre pelo cabelo. Deus sabia que eu já tinha o bastante para fazer agora.

"E eu vou. Ligue para Angela, por favor, e diga que ela pode levar Ben se ela quiser. Edward vai gostar de ter outro homem na casa, eu tenho certeza," eu respondi, balançando minha cabeça.

"Certo," ela suspirou pesadamente.

Eu rolei os olhos, balançando a cabeça e pegando meu casaco para jogá-lo sobre meus ombros.

"Te vejo em meia hora."

"Tchau, Bella."

Eu soltei o telefone do meu ombro, rapidamente o pegando antes que caísse e o desligando. Colocando-o na base, eu terminei de vestir meu casaco, peguei minha bolsa e minhas chaves e voei escada abaixo para fora da loja.

Tranquei a porta e corri pela calçadinha com rapidez, entrando na minha caminhonete.

Eu ainda não tinha a menor idéia do que iria fazer para jantar. Eu não havia tido nenhuma idéia ao pensar sobre isso e estava ficando sem tempo.

Okay, eu estava nervosa, também. Com Jake, haviam se passado dois meses antes que eu chamasse Rose e Angela para finalmente conhecê-lo e as coisas não tinham corrido bem.

Encontrá-las em um bar do centro da cidade em Glens Falls provavelmente não tinha sido minha melhor idéia.

Elas nunca tinham perdoado Jake por ficar pra lá de bêbado e vomitar em seus sapatos – os Manolo Blahnik super caros de Rosalie, pra piorar – enquanto saíamos do bar.

E tudo entre eles tinha sido só penhasco abaixo desde então. Era um dia muito raro quando Jake era incluído em nossos planos, não importando quantas vezes ele tinha tentado se desculpar com elas durante os anos.

Eu deveria ter percebido na hora. Minhas amigas nunca tinham me colocado em encrenca antes.

Eu só podia esperar que elas vissem como Edward era maravilhoso, quanto ele significava para mim e como ele era completamente diferente de Jake.

E o dia – ou, pelo menos, os poucos minutos após o despertador ter me acordado nos braços de Edward novamente – tinha começado muito bem.

Alice e eu estávamos recomeçando. Eu não podia culpá-la por ser cautelosa a meu respeito; eu seria cautelosa sobre mim se fosse ela, também. Claro, meus pés estariam gritando contra mim se eu tentasse utilizar o que ela chamava de sapatos neles.

Era natural, e eu falei a ela a verdade. Não existia motivos em esconder algo se eu queria que ela soubesse que eu estava querendo mais do que a fama dele.

O dia ainda estava tranqüilo quando Rosalie chegou, outra sacola do restaurante pendurada em suas mãos, balançando, enquanto ela se jogava na cadeira e pedia por detalhes de como meu encontro com Alice tinha sido. Eu contei a ela tudo que tinha acontecido e quando ela apenas me perguntou quando finamente teria a chance de conhecê-lo, Edward e Alice entraram.

O encontro tinha sido quase tão tranqüilo quanto eu esperava e o fato de conseguir passar alguns momentos com Edward enquanto estava no trabalho era perfeito.

Mas o estresse tinha começado quando eu comecei a pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado no jantar. Existia tanta coisa passando por minha cabeça que eu imediatamente fiquei nervosa a respeito dessa noite.

Eu balancei a cabeça com força quando estacionei numa tentativa de pensar positivo, saindo da caminhonete e deslizando para o outro lado da rua, subindo os degraus da porta e batendo com rapidez.

Eu ouvi um grito irritado do outro lado e franzi as sobrancelhas, balançando minha cabeça novamente e batendo outra vez.

Nós não tínhamos tempo para isso. Mesmo que a rivalidade entre irmãos me maravilhasse muito, agora definitivamente não era hora para isso.

Eu olhei para cima quando a porta se abriu e antes que tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, os braços dele estavam ao redor de minha cintura, sua cabeça enterrada em meu ombros e ele dava um passo para fora da porta na minha direção.

Eu tropecei para trás, pegando nos ombros dele para me segurar – derrubando minha bolsa e minhas chaves do processo – e apertando com força.

"Edward? Você está bem?" eu perguntei de leve, quase com medo de aumentar minha voz.

"Ela está me deixando louco," ele murmurou no meu ouvido, me puxando apertado contra ele. "Você não tem idéia do quão feliz eu estou de te ver agora."

Eu gargalhei e passei meus braços completamente pelos ombros dele, enterrando meu nariz em seu pescoço e fechando meus olhos.

Sim. Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava; era exatamente onde eu deveria estar. Todo o estresse, a bagagem extra que eu estava carregando durante o dia inteiro, tudo isso se desmanchou naquele instante em que ele estava comigo, me abraçando com força como se nada mais importasse.

"O que eu deveria fazer para o jantar?" eu perguntei baixinho.

"Já demos um jeito nisso," ele murmurou, dando beijinhos de leve no meu pescoço.

"Huh? Você não cozinhou, não é?"

"Não," ele sussurrou, rindo, "Alice fez a famosa lasagna dela."

Um imenso peso foi imediatamente retirado dos meus ombros e eu relaxei ainda mais contra ele, sorrindo e suspirando contentamente.

"Você realmente pensou que faríamos você fazer tudo quando foi idéia dela?"

"Eu só pensei…"

"Você pensou errado, amor," ele disse baixinho, levantando o bastante para pressionar os lábios contra os meus.

Ele tinha me chamado de _amor_? Ele tinha mesmo falado isso? Eu não estava imaginando, certo? Parecia real. E o efeito que a palavra tinha em mim era certamente real o bastante.

Coração pulando? Ok.

Sentimento de euforia crescendo embaixo das minhas costelas? Ok.

Desejo absoluto de beijá-lo desesperadamente e mandar o resto do mundo para o inferno?

Oh, sim. _Ok._

"Quão cansada você está?" ele susssurrou quando se afastou. Suas mãos rapidamente seguraram meu rosto enquanto estudava meus olhos.

E se ele não pudesse ver o sorriso estúpido que cobria meu rosto todo e estava direcionado a ele, então ele precisava checar os olhos.

"Eu estou perfeita."

Ele sorriu lentamente e me beijou de leve.

"Sim, você é mesma," ele ofegou contra meus lábios.

Meus joelhos quase amoleceram e se não fosse o fato de que eu estava segurando seus ombros, eu provavelmente teria virado uma poça aos pés dele.

"Vocês dois!"

Nós dois pulamos quando ouvimos a voz de Alice e eu o ouvi grunhir enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu preciso que vocês arrumem a mesa!"

Eu olhei sobre o ombro de Edward e a vi parada na entrada da porta, com um avental branco franzido que Edward jamais admitiria que tinha ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto ela apontava uma espátula na nossa direção.

"Que horas elas estão chegando?"

"Sete e meia," eu sorri.

"Vinte minutos?" ela falou, jogando as mãos para cima e se virando para voltar para a cozinha. "Mesa! Agora!"

"Acho que é bom entrarmos. A mamãe está brava."

Ele colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, a inclinando de leve e pressionando um beijo com a boca aberta no meu pescoço.

Meus olhos se fecharam e o apertão que já estava dando no seu ombro só aumentou enquanto eu sentia sua língua sobre minha pele. Minha boca se abriu enquanto jogava minha cabeça para trás, sua língua fazendo pequenos círculos na minha pele.

"Muito sério!" Alice gritou com vontade.

Ambos nos encolhemos e ele suspirou, dando mais um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha entes de se arrumar e pegar minha mão. Eu peguei minha bolsa da porta sem quebrar meu ritmo e a deixei na mesa enquanto entrávamos.

"Elas vão gostar de mim, certo?" ele me perguntou enquanto ele me levava o para dentro o bastante para que eu pudesse tirar meu casaco e jogar minhas chaves ao lado da minha bolsa.

"Sim," Eu assenti enquanto rapidamente pegava a mão dele novamente e o deixava me levar para a sala de jantar. "Não há nada com que se preocupar."

Alice fez de tudo enquanto arrumava a mesa. A toalha estava corretamente colocada, as duas velas estavam em um tipo de arranjo, e as cadeiras combinando em volta da mesa.

Parecia tirado de uma revista, mas pelo pouco que eu já conhecia da Alice, nada disso deveria ter me surpreendido.

A lasagna que ela fez parecia deliciosa e eu sorri, encostada nos seus braços enquanto ele se inclinava para dar um beijo na minha cabeça.

"Porque você deixa essas coisas em caixas, Edward?" Alice gritou do topo da escada, segurando um prato branco com detalhes em azul e dourado.

Era fascinante como aquela garota era rápida e conseguia fazer várias tarefas de uma só vez.

"O que você está fazendo no meu armário?" ele gritou, apertando minha mão antes de correr pela escada e tirar o prato das mãos dela.

"Nós podemos usar isso hoje à noite!"

"Para que?"

"Jantar! Para que mais, idiota?"

"Eu tenho pratos muito bons na cozinha!"

"Ele são chatos e informais."

Eu assistia enquanto a Alice colocava as mãos na cintura e levantava seu nariz, quase que desafiando o Edward a discordar com ela.

Tive que cobrir minha boca para que eu não acabasse rindo deles, porque na verdade nenhum dos dois gostaria de mim se eu me acabasse de rir nesse minuto.

"São pratos, Alice! Quem liga para o que tem neles?"

"Vamos ter convidados, Edward! Você quer que eles achem que você mora como um porco?"

"Sim, na verdade, eu quero!"

Aí eu acabei rindo mesmo e tive que apertar meus lábios quando ambos me olharam, Edward sorrindo para mim e a Alice me olhando com um ar de desaprovação.

"O que você acha, Bella?" Alice perguntou enquanto ela pegava o prato de volta e segurava do seu lado.

"Realmente não importa. Elas não vão ligar para isso."

Ela revirou os olhos, jogando seus braços para o ar.

"Vocês dois são perfeito um para o outro!" ela resmungou, voltando para o quarto do Edward.

"Obrigada!" ele falou de volta antes de segui-la.

"Porque eles estão no seu armário? Eles deveriam estar à mostra!"

"Eu não tenho mais espaço para colocar eles! Alice! Largue a caixa!"

Eu sorria, balançando a cabeça enquanto entrava na cozinha e começava a pegar os pratos brancos que ele tinha no armário.

Eu continuava a escutar eles discutindo, as palavras saindo, mas o tom de sua voz era o mesmo desde que a Alice chegou. Ele estava irritado com ela e ela parecia não se importar muito enquanto ela continuava a fazer as coisas que o irritavam para começar.

Estava pegando os talheres da gaveta quando escutei o Edward voltando das escadas, resmungando com as mãos no cabelo enquanto ela andava até mim.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos fugir," Ele falou no meu ouvido, seus braços abraçando minha cintura enquanto ele ficava atrás de mim.

"Ela provavelmente iria encontrar a gente," Eu meditei, fechando a gaveta e colocando os pratos e os talheres nos meus braços.

"Não se corrermos rápido o bastante."

Eu sorri e me inclinei para trás para beijar rapidamente seu queixo antes de sair do seu abraço e colocar os pratos da mesa.

"Ela está indo embora amanhã, certo?" Eu perguntei sobre os ombros enquanto colocava os pratos.

"Sim. Logo cedo, claro."

Ele se inclinou sobre a porta que separava a sala de jantar da cozinha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo para mim.

"Alguma idéia do que você quer fazer nas suas férias?"

Eu dei de ombros, me esticando para colocar o último prato na mesa e depois comecei a colocar os talheres.

"Estar com você."

"Naturalmente."

Olhei para ele e virei meus olhos quando vi ele passar os dedos na blusa, com um sorriso safado na cara.

"Eu poderia decidir que queria ir para algum lugar."

"Nós podemos fazer isso, também," ele disse, dando de ombros e esticando uma perna para colocá-la sobre a outra na frente dele. "O que você quiser."

"Quis dizer sem você." Apontei uma faca para ele enquando sua boca ficou aberta e eu sorri para mim mesma. "Não preciso passar toda as minhas férias com você se eu não quiser."

"Eu sou a única razão para você ter essas férias!"

Dei de ombros novamente, colocando o garfo na mesa, dando a volta sobre a mesa.

"Você pode ter elas de volta então."

Eu continuei colocando os talheres meticulosamente mesmo quando ele parou do meu lado e me encarou, se inclinando enquanto eu tentava esconder desesperadamente a risada que estava segurando.

"Bella Swan."

"Essa seria eu," Disse calmamente, ainda andando em volta da mesa e colocando os talheres ao lado dos pratos.

Gritei quando ele me pegou pela cintura assim que o ultimo talher estava na mesa, rindo enquanto tentava lutar contra ele.

"Edward!" Gritei enquanto ele me levantava e nos girava. "Me coloque no chão!"

"Você me diz basicamente que eu posso pegar as férias que eu coagi a Jessica a te dar e enfiar naquele lugar sem esperar retaliação? Acho que não!"

Ele nos levou para sala de estar e sem pensar duas vezes me jogou no sofá, pulando em cima de mim e me prendendo antes que eu pudesse respirar normalmente.

"Edward!" Gritei novamente, rindo enquanto ele pegava minhas duas mãos com uma única dele e colocava sua outra mão que estava livre no meu quadril.

"Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" Alice perguntou, colocando sua cabeça na sala de estar enquanto ela descia as escadas.

"Vingança!" O Edward gritou antes de enfiar os dedos nos meus lados."

Gritei e me remexi embaixo dele, minha respiração saindo como uma risada enquanto ele movia seus dedos pelo meu estômago e de volto para os lados.

"Vocês são absurdos," Escutei a Alice gritar sobre minha risada estridente antes de virar e desaparecer.

"Edward!" Consegui levantar minhas costas e me pressionando contra ele. "Páre! Por favor!"

"Me fala que você aprecia suas férias!" ele falou, enfiando seus dedos da minha costela.

Eu gritei e mexi embaixo dele novamente, jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele continuava no meu estômago.

"Você foi egoísta sobre isso!" Eu falei, tentanto livrar minhas pernas e gritando novamente quando seus dedos encontraram meus lados novamente.

"Bem, claro que eu fui egoísta sobre isso," ele falou como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo. "É um direito que eu possa passar um tempo com a minha namorada, sem interrupções por uma semana inteira!"

"Eu não sei em qual planeta você vive," Eu gritei quando seu dedão encontrou o local no meu quadril que eu tinha muita cócega, "mas eu não acho que é um direito! Edward!"

"Diga!" Ele repetiu, seus dedos novamente me fazendo cócegas. "Ou esse tormento nunca vai parar!"

Busquei ar, ainda tentanto me soltar dele.

"Eventualmente eu vou morrer! Nem posso respirar!"

"Isso é o que você leva! Diga!"

"Eu fico grata!" Finalmente gritei, me contorcendo enquanto suas mãos saiam do meu quadril.

"Isso foi o que pensei," ele falou, soltando meu pulso para se ancorar sobre mim.

"Você é um bundão," eu sorri, pegando seu queixo em minhas mãos e pressionando meus lábios nos dele.

"Ela finalmente concorda comigo!" escutamos a Alice gritar da cozinha.

"Cala a boca, Alice," ele falou sobre meus lábios, passando sua língua sobre meu lábio superior e rapidamente encontrando a minha quando abri a boca.

Eu ri e estiquei os braços para abraçar seu pescoço, meus dedos imediatamente mexendo com seu cabelo.

"Obrigada pelas minhas férias," eu sussurrei, me afastando dele.

"Estava só brincando com você," ele sorriu, esticando a mão para passar a parte de fora nas minhas bochechas.

"Eu sei, mas obrigada mesmo assim."

"De nada."

"Vocês dois terminaram?"

A Alice enfiou a cabeça novamente na sala de estar, suas sobrancelhas levantadas e suas mãos na cintura.

"Do que você precisa?" O Edward suspirou, facilmente saindo de cima de mim e me esticando a mão.

Eu coloquei minha mão na dele e o deixei me puxar, sorrindo angelicamente para a Alice enquanto ela revirava os olhos para nós.

"Você precisa ir se pentear," ela me falou, "e você precisa me ajudar a cortar o pão."

"Porque isso definitivamente é um trabalho para duas pessoas."

"Estou mais que disposta a envenenar sua parte da lasagna," ela o ameaçou.

Eu sorri e gentilmente bati em suas costas antes de sair da sala e subir as escadas para o banheiro. Ligando as luzes e me olhando no espelho, resmunguei para a minha aparência.

Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, meu cabelo absolutamente bagunçado e eu parecia que tinha acabado de ser atacada por um animal selvagem.

O que mais ou menos era verdade. Um ataque muito bom, mas um ataque.

E o jeito que o corpo dele estava sobre o meu definitivamente era uma experiência que eu queria ter novamente. Muitas vezes, de fato, e definitivamente o quanto for humanamente possível.

Peguei a escova que estava na minha frente e cantarolei enquanto a passava no meu cabelo, esticando e tentanto tirar os nós que foram resultados do ataque.

"Bella! Elas estão chegando!" A voz nervosa do Edward ecoou pelas escadas. "E porque há um homem com elas?"

Eu sorri e guardei a escova antes de desligar as luzes e descer as escadas para ficar de frente com ele.

"Aquele é o Ben, marido da Angela. Espero que você não se importe, mas eu pensei que provavelmente você gostaria de outro homem na casa."

Ele sorriu nervoso e balançou a cabeça, pegando minha mão quando a ofereci e deixando ele me puxar para a porta.

"Você convidou mais alguém?" A Alice gritou.

"Tem o bastante, certo?" Falei sobre meus ombros, mordendo meus lábios.

Sabia que tinha que ter falado antes. Se bem que, entre ser atacada quando cheguei, escutar eles discutindo e ser atacada novamente, tinha uma boa desculpa por ter esquecido.

"Sim, mas você tem que me avisar dessas coisas antes, Bella! Tenho que reorganizar toda mesa!"

"Desculpa!"

"Eu não preciso estar aqui para isso," Edward riu nervoso, encarando a porta enquanto a gente ouvia os passos na entrada. "Quero dizer, você pode atender a porta, certo?"

"Pare de ser uma menininha!" Alice gritou para ele da cozinha.

"Você não está ajudando!" ele gritou de volta, pulando quando ele ouvir os passos pararem e uma batida na porta.

"Não estou tentando ajudar," ela disse alto.

Eu ri deles e estiquei meus braços para colocar minhas mãos em suas bochechas, gentilmente passando meu dedão no seu nariz.

"Você vai ficar bem," Eu disse suavemente, olhando enquanto seus olhos fechavam e ele se encostava nas minhas mãos. "Elas vão te amar."

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

"Porque elas vão perceber o quanto você significa para mim, vão ver o quanto importante você é para mim e tudo vai ficar bem. Acredite em mim nisso, ok?"

Seus olhos abriram devagar enquanto ele respirava fundo, virando sua cabeça para colocar um beijo na palma da minha mão e assentiu.

"Okay."

Eu assenti, abrindo a porta para ver a Rosalie na minha frente, sua mão levantanda para bater novamente.

"Estava na hora, Bella. Você sabe o quanto está frio aqui fora?"

"Rose" Angela falou, balançando a cabeça.

"Oi para você, também."

Eu saá da frente e os três entraram e começaram a tirar os casacos. Eu peguei a mão do Edward e o puxei para perto de mim, fazendo o meu melhor para relaxar sua postura dura.

"Rose, você já conheceu o Edward."

Ela assentiu, disparando para ele um sorriso enquanto me entregava seu casaco.

"Bom te ver novamente."

Angela revirou os olhos atrás de Rosalie antes de jogar seu casaco sobre os seus braços e suspirar novamente.

"Ben, Angela, esse é o Edward."

"Prazer em te conhecer," Angela sorriu, esticando e oferecendo sua mão.

Ele do jeito duro que estava esticou a mão e pegou a dela, balançando mecanicamente antes de fazer a mesma coisa com o Ben.

"Cara, você precisa se acalmar," Rosalie começou, batendo no seu braço antes de entrar na casa.

"Ignore-a," Angela e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Você se acostuma com ela depois de um tempo," Ben falou, revirando os olhos enquanto ficava do lado do Edward. "Demora um pouco, mas eventualmente você acaba se acostumando."

"Eu escutei isso!" Rosalie falou, mal se virando para encará-lo enquanto ela olhava para todos os detalhes da mesa da sala de jantar que a Alice não sei como conseguiu reorganizar sem eu perceber.

Ele sorriu angelicamente para ela e o Edward deu uma nervosa gargalhada, apertando minha mão.

"Você tem uma casa muito bonita, Edward," Angela falou, sorrindo para ele. "Obrigada por nos convidar."

"Obrigada por mim," ele disse.

Coloquei o casaco da Rose na cadeira atrás de nós, mostrando para a Angela e para o Ben fazerem o mesmo.

"Então, você gosta muito daqui, huh?" Angela perguntou, olhando para o Edward.

"Eu amo aqui," ele sorriu, apertando minha mão novamente e olhando para mim.

Eu ri e sorri para o Edward enquanto eu os levava para a sala de jantar, fazendo o meu melhor para acalmar os ânimos que estavam sendo aflorados.

"Vou terminar em apenas um minuto!" A Alice gritou da cozinha.

"Não ameace eles, Alice," Edward suspirou, "não queremos assusta-los ainda."

"Cala a boca!"

"Essa é a minha irmã Alice," ele explicou baixo para a Angela e Ben. "Ela está ficando comigo por alguns dias."

"De onde você é mesmo?" A Rosalie perguntou, dando a volta na mesa e admirando a foto de família pendurada na parede, que eu nunca tinha notado antes.

Huh. Ela sempre esteve pendurada lá? Ou eu estava tão entretida com o Edward que eu nem reparei antes?

"Nossa família vive em Forks, Washington."

"Garfos?" ela riu, olhando para mim. "Existe uma cidade chamada Colheres, também?"

"Oh, Jesus," Angela murmurou, batendo na sua testa e olhando para seus pés.

"E Facas?"

"Rose!" Eu gritei, olhando fixamente para ela. "Já chega."

"Oh, se acalme Bella," ela suspirou, acenando para mim enquanto ela voltava a direção para a foto. "Estou apenas brincando com ele."

"Okay!"

Todos nós olhamos quando a Alice saiu da cozinha, o avental da cintura tinha sumido e estava com um maravilhoso sorriso na cara.

"O jantar estará pronto em mais dez minutos. Alguém quer algo para beber?"

"Sim," Eu e Edward falamos juntos.

A Angela segurou uma risada e a Alice teve que apertar os lábios antes de assentir.

"Vou pega-las. Alguém mais?" Eu perguntei, ansiosa por ter algo construtivo para fazer.

Talvez essa não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa. Isso acontecendo hoje a noite era muito cedo porque ele não estava confortável com meus amigos em sua casa; no seu santuário onde ele estava seguro e recluso.

"Você tem algum vinho?" A Rosalie perguntou, se virando completamente e assentindo para a Alice.

A Alice acenou feliz para ela, se aproximando dela e rapidamente apontando o Emmet em cada foto que ela olhava.

Eu queria rolar meus olhos, mas acabei me vendo querendo bufar mais. Ela não estava brincando mais cedo quando disse que achava que eles formavam um belo casal.

"Sim, temos vinho na geladeira e eu quero um pouco também," A Alice acenou sobre os ombros, falando detalhadamente sobre as histórias de cada foto na parede, sendo o Emmet o foco principal.

"Cerveja, Ben?" Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto ele se aproximava do outro lado do Edward.

"Claro," ela falou rapidamente, assentindo antes de se virar para o Edward e perguntar se ele sabia alguma coisa de baseball.

"Eu te ajudo Bella," Angela disse, me dando os braços e andando comigo até a cozinha.

Olhei sobre meus ombros para o Edward para ver ele se apoiando no outro pé, seus olhos me implorando antes de eu desaparecer completamente na cozinha com um sorriso de segurança em meus lábios.

"Bella", Angela sussurrou, rindo enquanto eu entregava para ela os copos de vinho do armário de cima e ia para a geladeira. "Respire."

"Ele é um cara incrível, Ang," Eu sussurrei de volta, pegando a garrafa de vinho. "Ele está apenas.. ele está realmente nervoso… e ele.."

"Não tem razão para você tentar se desculpar," ela sorriu novamente, segurando os copos antes de falar. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu quero que vocês gostem dele. Ele é… Eu…" Balancei a cabeça enquando colocava o vinho nos copos, tampando e o colocando de volta a geladeira. "Estou apaixonada por ele," eu sussurrei, olhando novamente para ela.

Completamente cheia, de fazer a terra tremer, de me consumir tipo de amor. Não estava me apaixonando; Eu já estava lá aproximadamente no minuto que ele se ofereceu para receber meus amigos hoje à noite.

Ele estava desistindo do seu esconderijo para conhecer as pessoas da minha vida porque eu pedi para ele. Seu esconderijo estava sendo comprometido por pessoas que não eram da vida dele e ele estava disposto a desistir de tudo... por mim.

"Sim."

Eu pisquei para ela, segurando a porta da geladeira aberta me preparando para pegar a cerveja.

"Como?"

"Bella, eu te conheço. E eu sei quando você está super envolvida com alguém. Você nunca olhou ou reagiu dessa maneira enquanto você estava com o Jake, então eu sei que existe algo a mais com ele."

Eu respirei fundo e coloquei uma mão no meu estômago, mastigando meu lábio inferior enquanto me virava para pegar as cervejas.

"Ele vai se abrir para nós," ela sussurrou quando eu me virei e saí de perto da geladeira. "Nós acabamos de chegar e claro que será uma situação tensa para vocês. Mas lembre-se que somos suas amigas e sabemos a diferença."

Eu sorri para ela enquanto a abraçava, fazendo o meu melhor para não derramar o vinho nela ou deixar cair um dos copos que estava segurando.

"Obrigada."

"Vamos fazer ele conversar. Não se preocupe." Ela piscou enquanto voltava para a sala de jantar.

Entreguei as garrafas de cerveja para o Edward e para o Ben, vendo enquanto ele sorria para mim sem perder a conversa que estava tendo com o Ben que tinha começado quando saí para ir para a cozinha.

Sorri de volta para ele, abrindo minha garrafa de cerveja antes de andar até onde a Angela, Rose e Alice estavam, ainda vendo as fotos. Entreguei a cerveja para a Angela e escutei enquanto a Alice contava tudo sobre o Emmet para a Rosalie.

O Edward parecia um pouco mais relaxado, no mínimo. Ele ainda não estava completamente confortável, mas não estava tão tenso quanto alguns minutos atrás.

Eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto tomava um gole da minha cerveja, pela primeira vez no dia pensando que tudo sairia do jeito que precisava sair.

~*~

Às onze horas, todos estavam se preparando para ir embora, ainda conseguindo achar algo para conversar enquanto isso.

Edward se acalmou consideravelmente enquanto ficamos na mesa, murmurando e parabenizando a Alice pela lasagna e eventualmente perguntando coisas sem importância para manter uma conversa.

Só precisou a Rosalie perguntar o que a Alice fazia da vida para ninguém mais parar de falar.

Fiquei sabendo que o Edward não estava mentindo quando me falou que era o pior jogador de baseball que existia. A Alice nos contou da vez que ele estava sonhando acordado, tomou uma bolada na cabeça e ficou desmaiado por uma hora mais ou menos durante o último jogo do campeonato.

Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto o meu costuma ficar antes de retaliar e contar para todo mundo como era quando eles estavam brincando de pique esconde quando eram crianças e ela ficou presa atrás do armário do banheiro. Ela ficou lá por mais ou menos uma hora antes do Emmet finalmente a encontrar e quase quebrar o armário para tirá-la de lá antes que seus pais chegassem em casa.

Eu nem queria perguntar como ela conseguiu entrar lá. Sim, ela era pequena mas eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse se esconder atrás de um armário.

Até a Rosalie conseguiu não insultar nenhum deles e eu a peguei encarando a foto do Emmet na parede mais de uma vez. A Alice tinha feito um belo trabalho em deixá-la interessada.

O Edward descobriu que Angela era uma fotógrafa e se interessou por isso; querendo ver seu portfólio e falando para ela que se ela quisesse, ele a indicaria para algumas pessoas da Califórnia. Ela agradeceu, mas negou, falando que ela planejava ficar por Lake George.

E eu adorei isso. Mesmo tendo sido o Edward que ofereceu, o fato de Angela não pensar duas vezes antes de negar me fez querer pular na mesa e abraçá-la. Mesmo querendo que ela tivesse todas as oportunidades possíveis – porque ela era uma das melhores fotógrafas que eu já vi – estava radiante que ela não queria usar o status do meu namorado.

Ela, pelo menos, ofereceu a ele uma sessão de fotos com ela se ele quisesse.

E quando ele assentiu para ela, concordando em ligar durante a semana, senti como se estivesse voando.

Ele gostou dos meus amigos. Ele queria passar mais tempo com eles. Ele finalmente relaxou o bastante e se sentia confortável para conversar com eles, rir e brincar e lembrar-se de acontecimentos embaraçosos da infância de sua irmã.

Na maior parte do tempo, a noite foi um sucesso e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Rosalie se comportou o melhor que pode, Ben fez companhia para o Edward enquanto o resto de nós conversava sobre algo que eu nem conseguia acompanhar para começo de conversa e todo mundo se deu bem.

Andei do lado do Edward enquanto todo mundo chegava na porta, vinte minutos depois, Alice andando atrás da gente ainda conversando com a Rosalie sobre algo que eu não tinha mais energia para pensar sobre.

Eu abracei todos e entreguei seus casacos, falando tchau enquanto eles se preparavam para ir embora.

Mesmo amando os três, eu estava brigando para manter meus olhos abertos. Tudo o que eu queria fazer nessa altura do campeonato era deitar na cama para que eu tivesse algumas horas de sono antes do alarme tocar.

"Muito bem, nós precisamos ir," Ben falou, interrompendo a pequena conversa que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e abafando um bocejo enquanto esticava o braço para dar a mão para o Edward. "Prazer em te conhecer, cara. Me fale se precisar de alguma coisa. Bella tem meu telefone."

Eu sorri para ele, agradecida enquanto eu via o Edward apertar a mão do Ben e dizer seu obrigado.

"Oh! Mais uma coisa antes de ir." Rosalie se virou antes de abrir a porta e encarou o Edward. "Se você machucar ela, não vou hesitar em cortar suas bolas com linha de pesca."

E eu fiquei boquiaberta, minha boca caiu no chão enquanto meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu nem conseguia dizer nada – o choque absoluto e a descrença acho que me deixaram completamente paralisada.

Alice estava rindo histericamente atrás da gente, e eu tinha certeza de ter ouvido ela cair no chão. Angela e Ben estavam a encarando da mesma forma que eu estava e eu nem conseguia olhar para o Edward.

Se existisse alguma coisa para acabar com nosso relacionamente, era isso. E se eu pudesse prolongar a conversa um pouco mais, eu faria.

"Rosalie!" Angela falou, batendo no seu braço.

Ela deu de ombros inocentemente, como se ameaçar ele não fosse nada demais e não faria nenhuma diferença.

"É um aviso justo. Obrigado pelo jantar, Alice!" Ela jogou um sorriso para o Edward, que estava paralisado com os dois braços presos ao corpo quando eu finalmente olhei para ele. "Obrigada por nos receber, Edward."

E depois ela saiu, deixando nós quatro parados como se fossemos pedras. Alice ainda estava rindo, buscando ar e soltando risadas histéricas atrás da gente.

Não há duas pessoas no mundo que queria matar tanto nesse momento como Rosalie e Alice.

"Não tenho palavras," Angela finalmente quebrou o silêncio, balançando a cabeça e piscando rapidamente.

"Não se preocupe cara," Ben riu nervoso, batendo a mão no ombro tenso do Edward. "Ela disse a mesma coisa para mim. De alguma forma."

Edward conseguiu dar uma risada nervosa antes de assentir e colocar as mãos no bolso, olhando nervoso para a porta procurando algum sinal da Rosalie, tenho certeza.

"Obrigada por nos receber. De verdade, foi muito bom conhecer ambos," Angela sorriu, esticando para apertar os braços enquanto olhava para a Alice. "Falo com você mais tarde, Bella."

"Obrigada por vir!" Eu gritei, vendo eles finalmente desaparecendo pela porta.

"Eu gosto dela!" Alice falou enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Eu virei para ela, meus olhos a encarando enquanto via ela se levantar do chão e limpar as lágrimas do rosto, se encostando na parede e segurando seu estômago.

"Você não acha que ela é perfeita para o Emmet?"

"É," Edward falou, assentindo rapidamente. "Com certeza."

"Mil desculpas sobre ela," disse rapidamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto eu virava para ele. Sua louca irmã poderia esperar. "Eu não achava que ela realmente…" Joguei minhas mãos no ar sem idéia. "Me desculpe."

Ele balançou sua cabeça devagar, me colocando contra ele e me abraçando pela cintura com força enquanto colocava o rosto no meio dos meus cabelos no meu ombro.

"Ela só está cuidando de você," ele respirou. "Mas por favor, nunca deixe ela chegar perto de mim com qualquer coisa que faça lembrar linha de pesca."

"Prometo," Eu murmurei enquanto o abraçava.

"Tudo bem você dois," Alice disse, finalmente se acalmando o bastante para ficar em pé. "Todos nós temos que acordar bem cedo amanhã, então saiam do meu quarto."

"Alegremente", Edward murmurou, deixando um braço sobre meu ombro enquanto me puxava para o andar de cima.

"Obrigada Alice," Eu disse, sorrindo enquanto o fazia parar na frente dela. "Essa noite foi tudo muito bem."

Ela teve muito trabalho para fazer o jantar para pessoas que ela não conhecia e eu não tinha o direito de ficar irritada mesmo quando ela encorajava os comentários da Rosalie.

Ela era a irmã dele. Supostamente ela deve achar aquelas coisas embaraçosas muito engraçadas.

Ela sorriu alegremente e rapidamente me abraçou, me segurando forte e beijando minha bochecha enquanto ela me largava.

"Não tem o que agradecer, Bella. Eu vejo vocês dois amanhã de manhã."

Eu assenti e deixei Edward me levar para cima, me encostando nele enquanto entrávamos no quarto.

"E obrigada para você," Eu disse, me virando para ficar na frente dele antes que ele se movesse para longe de mim.

"Pelo que?" ele perguntou, colocando uma mão em cada lado da minha cintura e gentilmente passando o dedão no meu estômago.

"Por me ter dado a chance de trazer eles hoje à noite. Significou muito para mim."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou, suavemente tocando seus lábios nos meus enquanto assentia.

"Qualquer coisa por você, Bella."

Meu coração disparou e eu não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser sorrir.

"Não foi tão ruim, certo?" Eu perguntei, esticando meus braços para alcançar seu cabelo.

"Poderia ter sido muito pior. Eu gostei deles," ele assentiu uma vez, torcendo seus lábios para o lado. "Entretanto, estou com um pouco de medo da Rosalie."

Eu ri, ficando de ponta de pés para beijá-lo novamente. "Não deixar ela perto de você sem testemunhas."

"Isso é tudo que eu peço."

Eu ri novamente e ele sorriu.

"Nós precisamos dormir um pouco," ele disse suavemente, se inclinando para beijar minha testa. "Será uma longa manhã."

Eu assenti e dei um passo para trás dos braços dele para pegar a camiseta dele que agora eu digo que é minha. Definitivamente ele não vai mais pegá-la de volta e eu tenho quase certeza que ele já sabia disso.

Sim, será uma longa manhã – Alice não parecia ser a pessoa que diz tchau facilmente – contanto que ele venha para casa no fim do dia, então era uma coisa que eu estava mais que disposta a lidar.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Atualizando diretamente de São Paulo City!

Beijos,

K.


	13. Capítulo 13

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
traduç****ão kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
****link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 13**

***Edward***

Eu gemi alto e bravo, afundando mais ainda minha cabeça no pescoço da Bella quando ouvi o alarme na manhã seguinte. Ela murmurou, esticando sua mão e a colocando na minha cabeça enquanto escutava ela bocejar.

"Preciso levantar," ela murmurou, passando gentilmente suas unhas na minha cabeça.

Eu tremi, meus braços a apertando pela cintura enquanto coloquei uma de minhas pernas sobre suas duas pernas.

"Não," Eu murmurei, afundando mais ainda minha cabeça para dar um beijo no seu pescoço.

Ela riu meio dormindo, arrastando sua mão dos meus cabelos até minha bochecha, bocejando novamente enquanto ela virava. Ela se esticou sobre mim e eu ouvi ela batendo no alarme algumas vezes antes de desliga-lo, retornando o braço para debaixo da coberta e se aninhando contra mim.

"Eu preciso ir trabalhar e você precisa levar a Alice no aeroporto," ela sussurrou, gentilmente colocando seu nariz contra o meu.

Devagar, abrir meus olhos para olhar nos dela, um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios e meus braços a apertanto pela cintura novamente.

Queria acordar assim durante o resto da minha vida; abraçado com ela e totalmente feliz. Ela era a primeira e a última pessoa que eu queria ver todos os dias..

"Ela pode pegar um taxi," murmurei, a acariciando gentilmente nas costas. "E você poderia fechar a loja por hoje. Você não irá perder nada."

Ela riu levemente, sua voz ainda um pouco grogue enquanto ela esfregava seu nariz contra o meu novamente.

"Ela nunca deixaria você em paz se a fizesse pegar um taxi, e eu não posso fechar a loja hoje. Faltam apenas duas semanas para o natal e eu não posso fechar agora."

A facada no meu coração quase me fez recuar. Duas semanas para o natal significavam que daqui a uma semana e alguns dias eu teria que pegar um avião para Washington sem a Bella.

"É," eu disse gentilmente, enconstando meus lábios contra os dela. "Pelo menos, era uma boa idéia."

Ela sorriu e trouxe sua mão que estava em baixo das cobertas até meu pescoço, acaricando gentilmente meu queixo.

"Mais quatro dias e você estará preso comigo por uma semana inteira."

Eu sorri novamente, acentindo entusiasmado.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?"

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros, ainda acariando meu queixo enquanto me dava um pequeno beijo.

"Parecia que você tinha algum objetivo em me dar aquelas férias, então está totalmente em suas mãos."

Eu dei um riso forçado e ela riu alto, colocando sua cabeça no meu peito. Coloquei meu queixo em cima de sua cabeça, respirando profundamente enquanto eu a abraçava mais forte e suas mãos saiam do meu pescoço para debaixo das cobertas novamente.

Deus, Eu nunca quero deixar ela sair daqui.

"Vamos ver para onde vamos, como isso soa?" Perguntei gentilmente, me abaixando para dar um beijo em sua testa antes de colocar meu queixo sobre sua cabeça novamente.

"É," ela bocejou, me olhando novamente. "Então o que você vai fazer com o resto do dia?"

Minha respiração parou na garganta enquanto ela passava seus dedos no meu abdomem e minhas mãos se apertavam nas suas costas.

"Uhm," Falei, fechando meus olhos.

Ela tinha que saber o que estava fazendo comigo. Ela era muito boa em me deixar completamente sem voz e sem ar.

"Aproveirar o silêncio," Falei.

"Ela não foi tão difícil."

Ela passava seus dedos para cima e para baixo no meu abdomem definido que eu fui forçado a trabalhar graças a um personal trainer do inferno que a Jeannie insistiu que eu precisava e tive que segurar um gemido.

"Você estava no trabalho enquanto ela me torturava," consegui falar, meu coração saindo pela boca enquanto ela me tocava. "Eu vou amar o silêncio e a paz."

"Nesse caso, talvez eu deva passar a noite na minha casa."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu rapidamente a virei para ficar de barriga para cima, me colocando em cima dela e ficando facilmente entre suas pernas.

Tive que morder meu lábio – _com força_ – para segurar o gemido que estava preso em minha garganta.

Pelo amor de Deus, sentia ela maravilhosamente contra mim.

"Porque?" Eu consegui falar quando a urgência de descobrir o que mais parecia maravilhosamente contra mim passou.

"Para que você aproveite bem sua paz e silêncio," ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e sorrindo inocentemente para mim.

Ela esticou os braços para coloca-los em volta do meus pescoço, seus dedos dançando nas costas dele.

Eu olhei para ela, querendo rir histericamente ou chorar que nem louco de frustração.

Em vez disso, abaixei e beijei o caminho da sua orelha, sugando a ponta com a minha boca. Sorri triunfante do pequeno gemido que escapou da boca dela e gentilmente coloquei meus dentes sobre sua orelha.

"Você é a minha paz," Sussurrei.

Ela levantou um pouco as costas quanto passei minha lingua na parte de baixo da sua orelha, suas mãos apertando meu cabelo.

"Eu não posso aproveitar se você não estiver perto."

"Eu… hm," ela zumbiu, suas unhas gentilmente arranhando a minha cabeça. "Edward."

"Sim?" Perguntei inocentemente, me movendo para beijar suas gargata e seu pescoço.

"Eu… você precisa… oh, Deus."

"Sim, amor?" Sussurrei, beijando sua garganta até chegar no seu queixo.

"Preciso lavar roupas hoje!" ela falou rapidamente, sua respiração ainda ofegante.

Eu ri, jogando minha cabeça para tras e saindo de cima dela para encarar o teto.

"Que diabos isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

Olhei para ela e vi que ela quase nem virou a cabeça para me olhar, suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto mordia seus lábios.

"Eu, uh… bem… não sei."

"Bella," eu sorri, me virando para ficar de frente para ela. "Só estou tentando fazer você parar de correr de volta para sua casa."

Ela sorriu e também se virou para me encarar, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro e acariciando meu braço.

"Eu não ia de verdade," ela explicou. "Só queria ver você se contorcendo."

"Mhmm," Murmurei, rindo enquanto pegava sua mão e entrelaçava nossos dedos. "Bem, funciona dos dois lados, meu amor."

"Percebi."

Me inclinei, pressionando meus lábios contra os dela.

"Então hoje a noite vamos lavar roupa, huh?" Perguntei, me afastanto somente para colocar minha testa sobre a dela.

"É," ela suspirou profundamente, me beijando novamente. "Parece que acabaram minhas roupas limpas."

"Não posso fazer isso," Murmurei, buscando-a enquanto ela se afastava de mim e mantendo seus lábios contra os meus. "Eu não tenho máquina de lavar e secar aqui."

"Tá falando sério?"

Assenti, a beijando novamente.

Se eu pudesse, passaria o resto da minha vida a beijando. Diabos, eu ficaria nesse mesmo lugar para o resto da eternidade, se isso fosse possível. Nunca queria me mexer.

"Nunca fiquei aqui o tempo bastante para me preocupar com isso."

"Você precisa lavar roupa?"

Dei de ombros, grunhindo enquanto a beijava novamente.

"Provavelmente."

Ela riu e me afastou gentilmente dela, balançando a cabelça enquanto fazia beicinho para ela.

"Tá certo, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje a noite. Você, eu, nossas roupas sujas, minha casa, sete e meia da noite; tá certo?"

"_Nossa_ roupa suja, huh?"

Mesmo aquela estúpida palavra – _nossa_ – fez meu coração acelerar no meu peito. Apenas ouvir e saber que ela estava me incluindo como se tudo que tínhamos já estava misturado foi o bastante para me deixar sentindo que estava voando.

"Sim," ela riu, acentindo. "Eu não vou ter um namorado sujo."

Eu sorri e a puxei contra mim novamente, colocando meu rosto contra o seu cabelo enquanto ela continuava a rir e se encaixava em mim novamente.

"Não posso ter isso, também."

"Não, não podemos." Ela sorriu e me deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha, novamente conseguindo roubar qualquer habilidade que eu tinha de formar qualquer palavra. "E até lá, precisamos levantar."

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela se afastou de mim e levantou da cama, abrindo a porta para revelar que a Alice estava do outro lado.

Bella gritou de surpresa e eu gemi, pegando o travesseiro dela e colocando sobre minha cabeça.

E a manhã estava indo tão bem…

"Bom Dia, Bella! Te fiz café," ela falou.

"O-obrigada, Alice. Eu uhm…"

"Venha comigo!"

Visivelmente recuei e joguei o travesseiro pelo quarto, me levantando e encarando a Alice.

"Não!"

Ela virou os olhos, colocando suas mãos no embro da Bella e a levando para o corredor.

Sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Sabia o que ela planejava fazer e não queria nem que ela pensasse nisso. Não com a Bella, não tão cedo assim e não quando estava tão relaxado há um segundo atras.

A última coisa que eu queria que a Alice fizesse era assustar a Bella. Depois da merda que nós tivemos que passar, isso não era algo que eu queria que ninguem da minha vida passasse.

"Alice," Eu avisei, rapidamente tirando o cobertor das minhas pernas e me levantando.

"Se vista, Edward! Meu voô sai as oito!" ela falou sobre os ombros antes de levar a Bella até o banheiro e bater a porta.

Corri para a fechadura só para ver que aquela louca já tinha fechado a porta.

"Alice, é muito cedo para isso! Bella, me desculpe!" Falei, batendo na porta.

Ouvi elas falando baixinho do outro lado antes de ouvir a fechadura abrindo e ver a cabeça da Bella aparecendo, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tá tudo bem," ela sorriu, esticando um braço para colocar no meu rosto. "Vamos ficar bem."

"Eu…"

"Edward," ela sorriu, abrindo um pouco mais a porta para me beijar. "Vai se vestir, ok? Você tem um longo dia a sua frente."

"Você também," Murmurei, pegando sua cintura e a segurando o bastante para beija-la novamente. "Você não deveria passar por isso, também."

"Conversa de mulher," ela disse baixinho, apertando minha bochecha com os dedão. "Está tudo bem."

"Você promete?" Perguntei, acariciando sua cintura e me inclinando para colocar minha testa sobre a dela.

"Prometo."

"Posso pelo menos pegar minha escova de dente?"

Ela sorriu e mesmo antes de poder se mover, a Alice tinha jogado minha escova e pasta de dente no corredor. Fechei minha boca enquanto ouvia os itens baterem na parede atras de mim e cairem no chão.

"Obrigada, Alice," Eu disse secamente.

"Sem problemas, irmão. Agora deixe a Bella e vá fazer o que você costuma fazer de manhã."

Eu gemi e a Bella riu, me beijando novamente antes de de afastar de mim e fechar a porta.

Bufei, me virando e pegando a escova e pasta do chão antes de descer as escadas.

Ah, é, definitivamente seria um longo dia.

~*~

"Alice! Nós precisamos ir!" Gritei da ponta das escadas. "Você vai perder a porcaria do seu vôo!"

A Bella tinha saido para trabalhar já fazia uns vinte minutos – com um sorriso largo no rosto, cabelo feito e um tipo de brilho nos lábios que parecia ser de framboesa – E a Alice ainda não tinha descido as escadas. Eu não sei que diabos ela estava fazendo, mas se não saíssemos de casa nos próximos dez minutos, Alice iria passar mais uma noite aqui.

E eu não queria mesmo isso. Tinha planos com a Bella e só a Bella hoje a noite – minha irmã não tinha o direito de atrapalhar o pouco tempo que ainda tinha com a minha namorada.

"Estou deixando algumas coisas para a Bella! Vou descer em um minuto! Você já colocou minhas coisas no carro?"

"Sim!" Gritei, irritado. "A merda das suas coisas já estão no carro!"

Ela nem me pediu para colocar suas coisas no carro; não, ela me mandou colocar as coisas no carro.

Nunca estive tão perto de matar ela quanto estava nesse momento. Nunca mais iria conseguir ir para casa, mas nesse ponto, tinha começado a achar que valeria a pena.

"Alice!" Gritei novamente, escutando atentamente seus incríveis saltos altos descendo pela escada. "Precisamos ir!"

"Você quer mesmo se livrar de mim assim tão rápido, irmão?" ela gritou de volta.

"Sim, _princesa_, Eu quero!"

Recuei quando ouvi barulho de algo se quebrando e gemi, me inclinando no corrimão e colocando minhas mãos na minha cabeça.

"Whoops!" Ouvi ela falar sarcásticamente.

Coloquei minhas mãos no cabelo e puxei, fechando meus olhos e tentando respirar profundamente em uma triste tentativa de me acalmar e não subir lá e jogar ela pela janela do quarto.

A ira que eu teria que aguentar do Jasper e do resto da minha família seriam provavelmente valeria a pena se eu não precisasse lidar mais com ela.

Mas a sensação dos meus dedos no meu cabelo fizeram minha cabeça levantar.

Precisava do meu chapéu. De maneira alguma iria sair de casa sem o chapéu. Especialmente quando a Alice conseguia me irritar além do imaginável; a última coisa que eu precisava era receber um email histério da Jeannie pergunta a razão de eu atacar uma fã inocente no aeroporto.

Inferno, não teria sentido voltar para California também. Tinha que ficar por aqui.

Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu corria para a porta da frente e pegava meu casaco da cadeira.

Eu poderia ficar aqui com a Bella. Poderia ficar sempre com ela. Não haveria necessidade de ir embora e passar pela tortura de ficar longe dela por um período maior de tempo.

Talvez atacar alguém não seja uma má idéia.

"Okay, Estou pronta!" Alice desceu as escadas, suas mãos no ar enquanto passava por mim. "Espero que você não gostava do vaso que tinha na sua estante."

Ela sorriu inocentemente enquanto pegava seu casaco.

"Para falar a verdade, Não gostava." Sorri para ela equanto ela colocava seu casado. "Mas a mamãe gostava."

"Merda," ela murmurou, pegando sua bolsa e a colocando nas costas. "Quanto ela gastou naquilo?"

"Não tenho idéia, mas sei que foi caro."

Ela murmurou novamente, andando na minha frente, enquanto fechava a porta e seguia para o carro. Destranquei, abrindo a porta de trás para pegar a bandana e o chapéu que eu tinha jogado lá quando voltei do aeroporto da última vez.

Batendo a porta, abri a do motorista, virando os olhos enquanto via a Alice usando o espelho do lado do passageiro.

"Você acabou de sair de um espelho, Alice."

"Cala a boca," ela falou, fechando o espelho enquanto olhava para mim. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu não passo nem perto do aeroporto sem meu chapéu."

"Esse chepéu é feio."

"Sim, mas vai nos manter afastados de sermos atacados enquanto tento te colocar naquele maldito avião."

"Minha visita não foi tão ruim!" ela insistiu, bufando enquanto ela cruzava os braços no peito.

"Não," Comecei enquanto colocava a bandana na minha cabeça. "Você só me deixou louco."

"Pelo menos fiz você admitir que amava a Bella." Ela sentou direito no seu banco, convencida novamente. "E iria demorar muito mais para descobrir se eu não tivesse aqui."

"Eu iria descobrir eventualmente," Resmunguei, arrumando a bandana antes de sentar e colocar o sinto de segurança.

"É, quando _você _estivesse no avião voltando para casa."

Eu rosnei, enfiando a chave na ignição e iniciando o carro.

Isso não era uma coisa que eu queria pensar agora. Não queria pensar em estar em um avião, indo para longe da única felicidade que eu consegui encontrar em um longo tempo sem saber ao certo quando iria retornar.

Mas eu tinha certeza que colocaria todos meus sentimentos pela Bella na mesa antes disso acontecer.

"Eu ia descobrir antes disso, Alice. Me dê um pouco mais de crédito."

"Por que?" ela respirou, rindo enquanto eu tirava o carro da garagem. "Você ainda não saberia se eu não tivesse aqui para te colocar na direção correta."

"Não é verdade."

"Não importa o que você diga," ela falou, pegando seu óculos na bolsa e colocando no rosto enquanto eu dirigia na rua. "Você incrívelmente não é um bom observador quando se trata do que ela sente, Edward."

"O que você está falando?" Resmunguei, o bom humor que vinha com o pensamento em ficar com a Bella me punha um pouco longe quanto mais a Alice falava. "Eu não sou."

"Você saberia que ela te amava sem ter ouvido dela? Você saberia que qualquer toque, qualquer sorriso seu faz ela ganhar o dia?"

Lentamente olhei para ela, virando minha cabeça para o lado enquanto eu diminuia a velocidade do carro e o parava no final da rua.

"Como é que é?"

"Foi isso que eu pensei."

Fitei a pequena casa em nossa frente antes de olhar para frente.

"Você poderia continuar com seu ponto de vista, Alice?"

"Nós temos uma hora inteira, Edward." Ela apontou a rua em nossa frente. "posso fazer as coisas ao meu tempo."

"Alice!" Exclamei, virando o volante com mais força do que precisava antes de virar a rua. "Não vou hesitar em destruir esse carro."

"Mas aí você estaria preso comigo por muito mais tempo que o planejado e além do mais, você não iria passar a última semana com a Bella, como você queria. Então acho que você não faria isso."

Ela apoiou seus pés no painel a sua frente e eu recuei.

Posso ter acabado de ameaçar destruir todo o carro e seus saltos que estão descansando no painél são bem melhores do que ter a gente colado em alguma árvore, mas eu ainda teria que pagar por qualquer dano que ela cause.

"Você poderia dar seu ponto de vista, por favor?" Perguntei da melhor maneira possível entre meus dentes.

E eu nem teria duas semanas de descanso dessa tortura antes de me encontrar com ela quando voltasse para Washington.

Talvez eu fique em New York. Eu poderia passar o natal e o ano novo com a Bella. Falaria para o meus pais que não conseguiria arrumar um vôo no final do ano, usando a desculpa que eu estava tão desesperado de sair da California que eu esqueci completamente de reservar outro vôo para o dia vinte e dois.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça, ficando no silêncio que a Alice nos deixou com seus lábios virados para o lado e seu dedo indicador batendo gentilmente na bochecha.

Minha mãe nunca iria acreditar que eu esqueci uma coisa dessas. Meu pai provavelmente voaria até aqui para me buscar por causa da insistência da minha mãe e do Emmett… bem, Emmett provavelmente ficaria mais excitado que sobraria mais comida para ele sem eu por perto.

"Você quer saber o que ela disse de manhã?"

"Sim," Falei rapidamente.

De fato, tive que ter muito autocontrole para não subir as escadas e ouvir eu mesmo o que elas estavam conversando.

Não confiava na minha irmão para ficar muito tempo sozinha com a Bella, mas quando ela desceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto e me beijou antes de ir trabalhar, imaginei que não tenha sido tão ruim.

Mesmo assim continuei a imaginar, mas estava satisfeito que ela não tinha corrido para a porta gritando.

"Perguntei como ela sentia com você indo embora."

Meu coração disparou, e talves eu não quisesse ouvir o resto da história.

"Alice…"

"Ela disse que será difícil e que vai machucar," ela falou sobre meu protesto, seu dedo no ar enquanto, graças a deus, ela tinha tirado o pé do painel, "mas que ela te amava o suficiente para te esperar voltar."

A pontada que tinha sentido ontem de manhã quando tinha percebido que estava me apaixonando por ela aconteceu novamente e eu respirei fundo, querendo desesperadamente virar o carro e só… _a encontrar_.

A encontrar, pegar ela nos meus braços e _nunca mais _deixar ela ir embora.

Eu queria vê-la. Agora.

Não, querer não era uma palavra forte o bastante.

Eu _precisava_ ver a Bella. Eu precisava voltar para _casa _e para Bella. Porque a Bella era a minha casa e eu não queria mais perder mais tempo longe dela.

"Oh," Respirei, minhas mãos apertando o volante.

Mas eu precisava vê-la sem a Alice nos olhando sobre os ombros. E eu não poderia fazer isso se não levasse a Alice para o bendito aeroporto primeiro.

"Viu? Você não tem idéia, Edward." Depois ela suspirou fortemente, balançando sua cabeça tristemente enquanto batia no meu ombro. "Vocês dois precisam urgentemente falar como se sentem. Você está me deixando louca."

"Ela só disse que estava se apaixonando," Falei, limpando minha garganta enquanto relaxava minhas mãos.

"Você é um completo idiota."

Fechei minha boca e virei meus olhos.

"Obrigada," Eu disse.

"Ela te ama o bastante para te esperar. Ela te ama o bastante. Ela te ama, seu cego, cabeção, teimoso."

"Ela te disse isso?"

"Ela deixou bem óbvio, Edward. Uma garota normalmente não usa a carta de melhor amigo sem que tenha sentimentos bem fortes envolvidos."

"Fortes sentimentos, mas não talvez não seja amor."

"Você é um idiota."

"Sabe, para alguém que não gosta de ser chamada de uma certa forma carinhosa, você insulta bastante."

"Eu posso," ela disse inocentemente, dando de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Claro que você pode," Suspirei, balançando a cabeça.

"Edward, ela te ama. E você a ama. E eu a amo. E eu amo vocês dois juntos. Então pare ser der idiota e diga para ela!"

"Tem que ser perfeito, Alice."

"Você pode fazer qualquer momento ser perfeito, Edward." Praticamente pude ouvir ela virando os olhos e eu virei os meus. "Se você ficar esperando, você vai perder a oportunidade."

Eu não disse nada, me dando conta que ela estava certa novamente, mas me recusando em falar isso na sua presença. Então nós ficamos em silêncio por mais ou menos uma milha antes de eu falar, tentanto fugir do assunto para que ela não se vangloriasse, como sei que ela já estava fazendo.

"Sabe, tenha certeza que o Jasper está sentindo sua falta."

Pelo amor de Deus, eu esperava que ele estivesse sentindo. Sua atitude de saber tudo já estava me irritando.

Honestamente eu não sei como ele aguenta isso toda hora.

Dois dias com ela e já queria mata-la mais do que imaginava.

"Tenho certeza que ele sente."

Ela sentou direito no seu banco, sorrindo para mim.

E como eu queria ter a mesma confiança no meu relacionamento que ela tem no dela. Eu sei que tudo com a Bella esteja bem forte e sólido no momento, mas e quando eu fosse embora? Seria a mesma coisa quando eu estivesse do outro lado do país e não visse ela todos os dias?

Ela ainda iria me querer da mesma forma que me queria agora?

"E pare de se preocupar!"

Ela bateu no meu peito com a parte de trás das mãos e eu busquei ar, olhando para ela enquanto fazia meu pulmão trabalhar novamente.

Bem que eu queria distrair ela.

"Você acha mesmo uma boa idéia enquanto estou dirigindo?" Perguntei, passando a mão no local que seu anel bateu no meu peito.

"Não seja um idiota," ela disse, dando de ombros. "Eu não teria te machucado se você me ouvisse de vez em quando."

"Você poderia me dar um pouco de espaço para digerir tudo isso. Não é como eu fosse um profissional nessas coisas."

"Quando as coisas são certas – e você sabe que é certo com ela – porque você vai passar o pouco tempo que tem com ela se preocupando? Vai ser complicado do jeito que é e você quer ficar sentado esperando?"

Juntei meus dentes, apertando as mãos no volante assim que a dor no peito passou e respirei fundo. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, o que tornava tudo pior. Mas ela poderia ser legal sobre isso, não poderia?

"Ela vai sentir sua falta" ela disse.

Olhei para ela, meu queixo relaxando enquanto ela colocava seus oculos até o nariz.

"E ela vai ter muitas dúvidas sobre tudo. Qualquer mulher nessa situação teria, então não saia tendo conclusões erradas."

Pressioneu meus lábios, olhando novamente para a estrada e engolindo a seco.

Eu não queria que a Bella tivesse dúvidas em nada. Eu queria que ela _soubesse_ que eu iria fazer tudo que eu pudesse para proteger o que eu finalmente tinha com ela.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntei.

"Pare de perder tempo e se preocupar com as coisas que você pode controlar. Diga a ela como você se sente; diga a ela tudo que você está segurando porque se você não falar para ela antes de ir embora, você vai acabar se machucando e machucando ela."

Eu não queria isso. Ficar longe dela e viver apenas com telefonemas no final de cada dia seria ruim o suficiente; adicione dor desnecessária e dúvidas de ambas as partes e era possível que eu ficasse encolhido e querendo morrer.

"Eu…" Comecei, respirando profundamente e lambendo meus lábios. "Eu a amo."

"Sim, você ama," Alice começou, com a voz alta antes de voltar seus óculos no local correto.

"Eu a amo," Disse novamente, sentando corretamente no meu banco e rindo que nem um bobo. "Eu amo a Bella."

"Diga quantas vezes você quiser, irmão." Ela colocou os pés novamente no painel e eu encarei seu saltos. "Não me incomoda."

Respirei fundo novamente e voltei meus olhos para a estrada, apertando minhas mãos no volante novamente.

"Eu amo a Bella. Estou apaixonado pela Bella."

"Continue," Alice disse, se esticando e ligando o radio.

"Não, Eu acho que estou… eu amo ela," Eu sorri, me interrompendo e relaxando minhas mãos o suficiente para bater com os dedos no centro do volante.

Não conseguia parar de falar. Eu queria parar, porque era muito embaraçoso confessar meu amor pela Bella com a minha irmã sentada do lado, mas eu não conseguia.

"Tem alguma coisa além de música country nessas estações estúpidas?" ela resmungou, brigando com o botão.

Mordi meus lábios para tentar impedir que a próxima confissão de amor saisse e eu pudesse responder a pergunta da minha irmã, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Nunca queria parar de me sentir assim. Eu nunca queria ficar sem ela, Nunca queria me sentir diferente do que estou sentido agora por ela, e eu nunca queria sentir o que é ficar sem ela.

"Eu vou casar com ela," falei, minha respiração vindo como uma onda pelo impacto daquelas palavras.

Pisquei para o carro que apareceu na nossa frente, inclinando minha cabeça para o lado. Aquilo não era algo que esperava que saisse da minha boca. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

Tinha?

Não. Eu não iria dizer aquilo. Sabia que não iria dizer aquilo.

Nunca disse aquilo antes. Para ninguém. Nem mesmo quando era pequeno e achava que minha mãe era a mulher mais perfeita; Nunca tinha pensado em casamento com ninguém na minha vida.

Mas, para minha surpresa – e mesmo que estivesse lá – não tinha ficado tão desesperado sobre isso. Uma vida inteira com a Bella não era um pensamento tão ruim.

"Yep," Alice falou, assentindo enquanto continuava a brigar com o rádio. "Poderia ter te dito isso."

"Isso não é… bem, não é… uh… cedo? É?" Murmurei, apertando minhas mãos no volante novamente.

"O que eu te disse?" suspirando profundamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto continuava a procurar uma estação que não tocava música country.

Sabia de uma. Na verdade, sabia de umas cinco, mas era mais interessante a ver ficando irritada em passar por todas as estações até achar a que ela queria.

"Não é como se você fosse a pedir em casamento amanhã, Edward, então apenas saiba que isso irá acontecer um dia e foque em falar para ela como você se sente. Não pense muito nisso."

"Mas, Alice…"

"Edward! Se você for pensar muito a respeito e deixar tudo que você está pensando te consumir, você vai estragar tudo. Aceite," ela disse, olhando para mim. "e resolva isso quando chegar a hora."

Eu respirei profundamente e assenti, relaxando minhas mãos novamente e encostando no banco.

Ela estava certa. Eu era um profissional em pensar demais e estragar tudo enquanto estivesse pensando, e se houvesse uma coisa na minha vida que eu não quisesse estragar, era a relação que eu tinha com a Bella.

Era a única coisa que significava tudo para mim e eu não iria deixar minha tendência de pensar demais estragar isso.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Atrasado, mas graças a Cy, esse capítulo saiu. Aliás, as atualizações de Stay das últimas semanas são todas graças a ela. Vou dar uma pequena explicação pro meu atraso: primeiro, eu estava correndo feito louca para poder tirar uma semana de férias. Essa semana, que foram as primeiras férias em tempos, passaram e, em seguida, voltei a correria do trabalho e de colocar tudo em dia. Infelizmente, houve uma perda grande no meu meio de trabalho e só complicou tudo, então não tive tempo e nem cabeça de chegar nas traduções. Estou finalmente reorganizando tudo, portanto devo voltar a postar A Dama no próximo final de semana. Espero colocar dois capítulos no ar como um premio pela paciencia que vocês tem em esperar minha complicada vida dar suas descomplicadas para terem uma atualização.

Vocês são amores pela paciência, mesmo.

Beijos,  
K.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Nota da Tradutora:** Culpem o fanfiction ponto net, culpem minha Internet, minha empregada que estragou meu computador, meu computador, meu trabalho e, também, minha falta de tempo. Tinha tudo traduzido quando o fanfiction ponto net parou de me deixar atualizar por um problema na conta, perdi tudo por uma falha no computador causada pela empregada e tive que refazer tudo de novo. Enfim, hoje vem dois capítulos de A Dama e dois capítulos de Stay (atualizo os "segundos" capítulos de ambas histórias mais tarde) para vocês que tiveram paciência de esperar. Agradeçam a Cy, que além do capítulo habitual de Stay, também me ajudou com A Dama por conta de todos os problemas de perda nas traduções. Os capítulos não estão revisados, só relidos por mim algumas vezes, então, me desculpem MESMO se tiver algum errinho, okay?

Enjoy!

Beijos,  
K.

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 14**

***Bella***

A loja estava uma bagunça. Existiam caixas de livros empilhadas aos meus pés, o mostruário dos mais recentes best-sellers tinha sido derrubado por uma criança superativa quase uma hora atrás e eu não tinha sentado desde que chegara. Minhas costas e meus pés estavam me matando e meu estômago estava reclamando comigo, demandando que fosse alimentado. Havia uma fila de quase uma milha a minha frente, enquanto eu estava parada em frente ao caixa. Alguns clientes bocudos tinham reclamado comigo que não apreciaram ficar parados por quinze minutos esperando.

Faltavam treze dias de compras até o Natal e, naturalmente, todo mundo na cidade tinha decidido esperar até agora para vir até meu pequeno cantinho do mundo. E mais, nós supostamente seriamos atingidos por uma tempestade de neve do inferno à noite, então todos tinham que sair agora e fazer parecer que o mundo iria acabar por causa de vinte centímetros de neve recém caída.

Eu deveria estar com um baita mau humor. Eu deveria encarar cortantemente todo mundo que me pedia ajuda quando eu estava ocupada no caixa cobrando o que pareciam dezenas de centenas de pessoas. Eu deveria estar impacientemente encarando o relógio esperando seis horas, quando eu poderia fechar as portas e ficar sozinha por uma hora para terminar a papelada antes de ir para casa.

_Casa. Edward._

Mas eu não estava. Eu sorri e politicamente falei aos clientes impacientes que tão logo eu estivesse livre, os ajudaria com o que precisassem. Eu mal tinha espiado o relógio desde que todo mundo começou a entrar e eu estava até mesmo cantando baixinho junto com o rádio que Jessica tinha comprado alguns meses atrás para afastar o silêncio nos dias mais quietos.

Eu estava em um ótimo humor.

Eu passaria a noite com meu namorado. Sem irmãs, sem amigos o ameaçando – apenas nós dois, nossa roupa suja e minha casa vazia.

E mais, eu tinha colocado todos os meus sentimentos para fora pela manhã. É claro, eu tinha falado para irmã dele e não para ele, mas eu me sentia muito mais leve e feliz depois da conversa.

Quando eu disse a Alice – que estava muito ocupada arrumando meu cabelo na hora – que eu o amava o bastante para esperar por ele, ela deu aquele sorriso imenso que eu não entendi completamente até ela colocar o que segurava no balcão e me abraçar até que eu ficasse sem ar.

Depois ela disse, "Estou tão feliz que ele te encontro" e qualquer duvidazinha que eu tinha a respeito de ela gostar de mim desapareceu.

Eu a abracei tão apertado quanto, me sentindo uma imbecil quando meus olhos encheram d'água. Quando ela finalmente me soltou, ela riu e disse que a pior parte tinha acabado – "Se apaixonar é meia batalha, afinal" – e agora eu só tinha que contar a ele.

E eu _iria _contar. Hoje. Nós não tínhamos tempo a perder e eu deixaria de ser uma idiota.

Não, eu nunca tinha sido capaz de dizer isso primeiro – e o pequeno ponto de terror na boca do meu estômago estava definitivamente presente e me mantendo bem informada sobre o que achava da idéia de falar – mas era diferente dessa vez e eu sabia disso. Meu coração sabia disso, então, realmente, o que havia pra analisar sobre o assunto?

Nós estávamos ficando sem tempo para coisas importantes como isso. Não tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo para nos preocuparmos – nós teríamos apenas uma semana e alguns dias até nos separarmos e eu não iria deixar que ele fosse embora sem que soubesse o quanto significava para mim.

Ele merecia saber, e eu não iria me deixar pensar no que iria acontecer se ele não sentisse a mesma coisa por mim.

Porque eu estava numa vibe muito boa para deixar isso acontecer. Eu _queria _falar pra ele; eu _precisava _que ele soubesse que eu o amava. Ele precisava saber que não era nenhum cara em que eu estava afogando as magoas e que iríamos acabar depois que ele fosse embora. Isso era real e eu não deixaria que ele pensasse que não era.

"Oi, linda, tem um minuto?"

Eu ergui os olhos para ver Edward parado na minha frente, uma pilha dos livros best-seller que tinham sido jogados no chão perto da janela em suas mãos enquanto ele sorria para mim.

E mesmo que ele estivesse parecendo realmente ridículo com o chapéu e eu estivesse com muita vontade de rir, meu coração continuava saltando no meu peito só de vê-lo.

"Eu nem te vi entrando," Eu sorri, pegando os livros das mãos dele e olhando ao redor, percebendo que mais cinco pessoas entravam na livraria. "E infelizmente, não, eu não…"

"Tem nada pra se preocupar!"

Eu pulei quando Angela caminhou para trás do balcão e gentilmente me empurrou para fora do caminho, facilmente pegando os livros das minhas mãos e os colocando no balcão antes de retirar o jaleco.

E quando diabos ela tinha chegado? Eu não podia ter ficado tão distraída de tudo, podia? Eu sabia que estava bloqueando emoções e situações para caralho, mas eu tinha bloqueado a habilidade de enxergar meu namorado e minha melhor amiga junto?

"Você dois marcaram isso ou algo assim?"

"Não, mas ele me assustou para caramba," ela riu, apontando Edward. "Eu não tinha idéia porque esse cara estranho com um horrível chapéu de caubói estava falando comigo como se me conhecesse."

"Ela não acreditou que era realmente eu," ele continuou, rindo enquanto se movia para o lado e pegava minha mão, gentilmente me puxando para longe do balcão.

"O fiz tirar todo o _look _e me senti péssima quando vi que era realmente ele."

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça. Era legal ver que Edward estava se dando bem com pelo menos uma das minhas amigas. Era ainda mais legal ver Angela o aceitando, em retribuição.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Ang? Você tem um estúdio para administrar, sabe?"

"Eu também tenho algumas horas para matar até meus próximos clientes chegarem. Eu sei que Jessica está fora essa semana e pensei que viria te ajudar." Ela assentiu para Edward quando outro cliente chegou no balcão e colocou uma baita pilha de livros nele. "Vá relaxar, Bella. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle."

"Você sabe como…?"

"Vá!" ela riu, escaneando o preço do primeiro livro e sorrindo para o cliente. "É o mesmo programa que eu uso no estúdio. Eu sei o que fazer."

"Mas é realmente…"

"Bella," Edward murmurou no meu ouvido.

Meus olhos imediatamente se fecharam e eu me inclinei contra ele, um pequeno sorriso se formando nos meus lábios enquanto eu apertava sua mão. Mesmo, aquela era toda persuasão que eu precisava.

"Eu ligo se precisar de você."

Eu abri meus olhos e vi Angela sorrindo sabidamente para mim antes de me dar as costas e começar uma conversa com a mãe de duas crianças que ela estava cobrando.

"Eu, uhm…" Eu murmurei, piscando estupidamente para ela antes de virar para Edward. "O que…?"

Ele riu e apertou minha mão. "Seu escritório?"

Eu assenti lentamente e o deixei me guiar pela porta e escada acima, abrindo minha porta e a fechando atrás de mim.

"Alice embarcou direitinho?" Eu perguntei, meu cérebro finalmente capaz de uma frase completa.

"Sim, e eu realmente me sinto mal pela pessoa sentada perto dela."

Eu gargalhei e me deixei levar pelo sentimento que correu pelo meu corpo quando ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me puxou contra ele. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, descansando minha cabeça contra seu peito e suspirando enquanto fechava meus olhos novamente.

Era isso que eu necessitava todo dia; estar em seus braços, segura, feliz e sem me importar com nada no mundo.

"Eu gosto dela, sabe? Ela é uma pouco demais algumas vezes…"

"Um pouco?" ele desdenhou, suas mãos descrevendo círculos nas minhas costas.

"…Mas não é por mal!" Eu ri, abrindo os olhos e o encarando. "Ela ama você, Edward, e só quer que seja feliz."

E ali estava; o perfeito gancho para admitir que o amava. Tudo que eu precisava dizer eram quatro palavrinhas - _"E eu também amo."_ Era simples.

Quer dizer, eu iria falar de qualquer maneira – por que não agora?

Não, não era nada romântico, mas isso não era ruim, era? Na realidade, o que importava _onde _eu diria, desde que eu dissesse?

Então por que eu estava quase desmaiando e deixando Edward me guiar para a desconfortável cadeira atrás da minha mesa se isso não importava?

"Bella? Bella, respire. _Por favor _respire, Bella," ele implorou, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto eu sentava com um baque na cadeira.

Eu puxei uma respiração funda, enchendo meus pulmões e o encarando enquanto sorria nervosamente.

"Desculpe."

"O que foi isso? Você está bem? Você me assustou para caralho."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos pulsos dele, enquanto ele corria os dedos pelas minhas bochechas, encontrando seu olhar preocupado e mordendo meu lábio.

Okay, a situação não estava funcionando muito bem.

"Eu só estava... pensando... sobre..." eu tentei, olhando para o lado enquanto tentava juntas meus pensamentos quebrados.

Oh, Cristo, isso não estava saindo como o planejado em minha cabeça.

"Bella," ele murmurou, ficando de joelhos na minha frente. "Fale comigo."

Eu removi suas mãos do meu rosto para entrelaçar nossos dedos, olhando para baixo e vendo a maneira como eles se encaixavam. Nenhuma estranheza enquanto eles se encaixavam, sem precisar reposicionar nossas mãos porque elas se encaixavam. Respirando fundo, eu o encarei de novo.

"Você sabe o quanto significa para mim?" Eu sussurrei, apertando suas mãos. "Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes e eu..." Eu puxei uma das minhas mãos para colocá-la no pescoço dele, passando meu dedo pelo maxilar dele. "Edward, eu..."

Nós dois pulamos quando o telefone atrás de mim bipou, significando que Angela estava me chamando, e eu suspirei, balançando minha cabeça e me inclinando para beijá-lo e depois pega o telefone.

Tão perto – ah, tão perto. Eu estava _lá_; eu podia praticamente me ouvir dizendo as palavras e quase sentir seus lábios contra os meus quando dissesse.

Porque eu não iria me deixar pensar no que aconteceria se ele não as falasse de volta ou apenas me encarasse sem expressão quando eu colocasse tudo para fora. Se eu pensasse nisso, eu nunca seria capaz de falar nada para ele.

"Precisa de mim?" Eu perguntei, me afastando de Edward e sentando direito na cadeira.

Ele levantou, se inclinando para dar um beijo leve no meu pescoço antes de sussurrar, "Sim."

Um arrepio correu por minha espinha e eu mal contive o gemidinho que tentou escapar dos meus lábios enquanto eu tentava ouvir Angela.

Não era justo de nenhum jeito ou forma.

"Okay, então, eu não sei como fazer essa coisa de cartão presente," ela murmurou. "Sinto muito, Bella."

"Não sinta," eu ri nervosamente quando Edward gentilmente puxou a gola da minha blusa, trocando-a pelos seus lábios. "Desço em um minuto."

Ele grunhiu de leve contra meu pescoço antes de ficar de pé enquanto eu desligava o telefone e o encarava.

"Desculpe," eu ri quando vi ele colocar o lábio inferior em um biquinho.

"Não é sua falta," ele suspirou dramaticamente, balançando a cabeça. "Você está no trabalho. Você tem obrigações que não envolvem me deixar sugar seu ombro por um longo período de tempo."

"Não que eu não goste disso," eu ri, alcançando os ganchos da cintura de sua calça e ficando de pé.

Ele sorriu e me beijou rápido antes de caminhar comigo até a porta, abrindo-a para mim.

"Sete e meia?"

Eu assenti, sorrindo e caminhando na frente dele até as escadas.

"Você se importaria de pegar sua camiseta e minha sacola na sua casa antes de ir até a minha? Eu nem pensei nisso antes de sair."

"Você não teve escolha."

"Seja legal com ela!" Eu ri, virando a minha mão para estapear sua coxa. "Eu tenho certeza que ela poderia ter sido muito pior."

"Você está definitivamente correta a respeito disso," ele concordou quando chegamos ao começo da escada. "Mas já foi ruim o bastante."

Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei, sorrindo para ele enquanto colocava meus braços em seus ombros.

"Você está ocupada," ele murmurou, suas mãos levemente em minha cintura.

Eu assenti, balançando um ombro e entrelaçando minhas mãos atrás de seu pescoço. "É o que parece, não é?"

Ele riu, se inclinando e pressionando os lábios contra os meus.

"Sabidinha," ele sussurrou, se afastando.

"Às vezes."

Ele riu e me beijou de novo. "Te vejo quando você sair do trabalho. O que você quer de jantar?"

"Eu faço algo quando chegar."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso tentar fazer... Algo."

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça. "Espere até eu chegar em casa, okay?"

Ele sorriu de leve e assentiu, se inclinando e me beijando de novo antes de me soltar.

"Te vejo a noite."

"Sim..." Eu respondi, mordendo o lábio e roubando mais um beijo antes de me afastar.

Ele riu e estendeu a mão, pegando a minha e a apertando de leve antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão que eu não tinha percebido que tinha se formado no meio de todo mundo.

E o que tornava tudo pior era que mais da metade deles estava nos assistindo. Ele continuou caminhando, a cabeça baixa e o rosto completamente coberto enquanto saía da livraria.

Minhas bochechas instantaneamente começaram a queimar quando a porta bateu atrás dele e eu baixei a cabeça e passei pelo pessoal, caminhando até o balcão no canto para parar ao lado de Angela, que estava rindo pra mim.

"Quieta," eu grunhi, gentilmente a acertando com o meu cotovelo enquanto alcançava a gaveta inferior e pegava um monte de cartões de presentes.

"Esse é o seu namorado, Bella?"

Eu ergui a cabeça quando ouvi a voz rouca de uma das minhas clientes regulares, Sra. Carbody, e eu ri nervosamente, assentindo lentamente.

Oh, Deus, eu esperava que ela não o tivesse visto por tempo suficiente para reconhecê-lo. Ela era a fofoqueira da cidade e a última coisa que nós dois precisávamos era que ela soubesse quem eu estava namorando. Iria literalmente aparecer nas notícias locais e isso não era algo que tínhamos que lidar agora.

Ela tinha quase noventa anos e vivia sozinha – todos os filhos tinham se mudado e viviam em estados diferentes e o marido dela havia morrido alguns anos atrás. Ela vinha pelo menos uma vez por semana para conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa que ela tinha visto no já mencionado programas de notícias locais e não importava o quanto eu tentasse, não existia como escapar dela.

"Bem, querida," ela disse, inclinando-se noz balcão. "Esse garota tenha uma bela bunda."

Angela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, as mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto ela sentava na cadeira atrás dela. Meu próprio rosto devia estar mais vermelho que um caminhão do corpo de bombeiros e tudo que eu queria era me esconder no meu escritório.

"Sim, ele tem," eu dei um gritinho, lutando com o grampo que estava prendendo todos os cartões de presentes juntos. "Quanto você quer no cartão?"

Ela desdenhou o certificado, descansando os cotovelos no balcão e se inclinando quase ao mesmo tempo que os demais clientes.

"Há quanto tempo você está com ele, querida?"

Desde _quando _minha vida amorosa tinha virado a coisa mais interessante do dia? Não havia alguém lá fora depredando carros ou alguma outra merda que atrairia mais atenção?

"Honestamente, Sra. Carbody, eu realmente não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso," eu implorei, rindo nervosamente enquanto continuava lutando com o grampo dos cartões.

Desde quando abrir um grampo precisava de formação superior?

"É que é ótimo ver você feliz, Bella," ela sorriu docemente para mim enquanto eu a encarava. "Você está brilhando."

"Você não está grávida, né?" Jane Cross, uma das farmacêuticas que trabalhava na Stick perguntou enquanto descansava o quadril contra uma das cadeiras do outro lado do cômodo.

"Não!" Eu disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça e respirando fundo, com os olhos arregalados.

Eu precisa transar para engravidar e eu estava bem certa que nada havia acontecido ainda.

"Okay, okay," Angela levantou atrás de mim, finalmente, e jogou os braços para o ar. "Eu acho que pe o bastante. Bella agradece o interesse, mas nós estamos perdendo a tarde e precisamos acabar logo com isso."

Enquanto o cômodo dava um suspiro grupal, eu queria ficar de joelhos e beijar os pés dela, prometendo que seria a escrava dela enquanto ela quisesse.

"Eu amo você," eu sussurrei para ela.

Ela riu e colocou um braço nos meus ombros.

"Eu amo você também. Agora me mostre como vender um cartão de presente."

Eu suspirei em felicidade e mostrei, infinitamente grata que ela tinha feito a multidão a minha parar de falar da minha vida amorosa.

Era minha vida por uma razão. E ela não continuaria privada quando Edward voltasse para a California, então se eu pudesse evitar que ela vazasse para as notícias locais por mais alguns dias, eu ficaria grata.

~*~

Eu mal tinha estacionado na minha entrada as sete e meia e saído do carro quando eu vi Edward atravessando a rua com a minha mochila e uma sacola branca com o que eu imaginava que era sua roupa suja.

Eu tinha passado a última hora e meia me aplicando em terminar a papelada que tinha sido negligenciada por Jessica quando saiu de férias e estava dando meu melhor para não me distrair com pensamentos do que aconteceria quando chegasse em casa.

Ele disse que precisava de mim. Eu não sabia em que forma ele precisava, mas as palavras mandavam arrepios pela minha espinha só de pensar nas possibilidades.

Eu não tinha conseguido terminar muitos papéis ao começar a pensar nisso. Não importava quanto eu tentasse me concentrar no relatório do que chegaria dos fornecedores na semana seguinte; tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no som de sua voz sussurrando em minha orelha, ou a maneira que ele tinha afastado minha blusa para beijar minha pele. Não tinha sido fácil me manter na cadeira até eu finalmente compreender a maior parte do que estaria vindo, mas de alguma maneira eu tinha conseguido.

E agora, eu não me precisava me distrair mais. Eu estava em casa, Edward estava cruzando a rua e nada mais importava além do que devia.

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça para Edward e me inclinei dentro do carro para pegar minha bolsa antes de fechar a porta e esperar por ele, tremendo de leve quando o vento me surpreendeu, gelado, no rosto.

"Tinha alguma roupa suja, hein?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo quando ele me alcançou.

"Eu não tinha percebido que tinha usado tanta roupa já."

Ele riu e derrubou as duas sacolas no chão antes de pegar meu rosto entre as mãos, se inclinando para me beijar, seus lábios urgentes e famintos contra os meus enquanto ele me empurrava contra a caminhonete.

Eu suspirei contra seus lábios, deixando minha bolsa e chave cair no chão e erguendo as mãos para entrelaçá-las em seu cabelo.

Mesmo que eu tivesse aprendido a gostar de Alice, eu sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de estar completamente pressionada contra ele enquanto ele me assaltava com os lábios.

O pequeno espaço de tempo que eu tinha com ele de manhã antes de sair da cama não era nem perto de satisfatórios como senti-lo contra mim com sua boca firme contra a minha.

Eu senti os lábios dele se partirem sobre os meus e eu abri a minha boca, minha língua encontrando a dele enquanto suas mãos caíam do meu rosto até meus quadris, me puxando contra ele.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, quebrando o beijo para traçar um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás, colocando-a contra a caminhonete enquanto seus lábios continuavam o caminho pela minha garganta, sua língua passando junto maravilhosamente de vez em quando, me deixando louca.

Eu fechei meus punhos em seu cabelo enquanto ele voltava ao meu pescoço, as mãos dele apertando meus quadris.

"Hm?" Eu consegui grunhir, relaxando meus dedos para gentilmente passar as unhas em seu couro cabeludo.

Ele beijou um caminho até minha orelha, dando pequenos e leves beijinhos no lóbulo.

"Eu amo você," ele murmurou.

Eu congelei e ele parou de beijar minha orelha, colocando os lábios no meu pescoço e parando ali.

Ele tinha acabado...?

Oh meu Deus, ele tinha.

Certo

Eu não podia ter imaginado isso, podia? Parecia real – e era definitivamente a voz dele e não uma com a qual eu já tinha ouvido em meus sonhos. Eu não estava apenas querendo ou imaginando isso, certo? Soava real demais para ser um desses pedacinhos de imaginação. Ele estava muito parado e quieto para não ser real.

Eu estava apenas meio ciente de como meu coração estava acelerado ou da rapidez com que eu estava forçando o ar para dentro e para fora dos meus pulmões. Minhas mãos ainda estavam em seu cabelo, meus quadris pressionados com força contra os dele e seus lábios gentis contra meu pescoço.

E quando eu finalmente me convenci de que aquilo era, de fato, muito real quando a ponta dos dedos dele foram pressionadas com ainda mais força contra meus quadris, um sorriso lentamente formando-se nos meus lábios.

Ele havia dito aquilo. Havia dito que me amava. Ele me amava. _Eu_; chata, comum, ordinária, desastrada, Bella Swan.

Eu me senti flutuando; como se o mundo tivesse parado de se mexer e o vento frio e cortante que estava ao nosso redor tivesse cessado. Nós não estávamos mais parados do lado de fora da minha casa com uma tempestade de neve para comer ou sacolas de roupa para lavar aos nossos pés. Nós simplesmente _estávamos _e nada em toda minha vida tinha me feito sentir isso.

"Bella, se você não..."

"Você quis dizer isso mesmo?" Eu murmurei, o interrompendo e incapaz de tirar o sorriso que estava espalhado por todo meu rosto.

"Eu nunca mentiria para você," ela sussurrou, sua voz tremida.

Eu movi minhas mãos para pegar os lados de sua cabeça, forçando seu rosto para mim. Ele rapidamente desviou os olhos dos meus e eu tive que mordeu o lábio quando vi a linha dura na qual ele tinha fechado os lábios.

"Olhe pra mim, Edward. Olhe," eu repeti quando ele negou com a cabeça, "e diga de novo."

Seus olhos se voltaram para os meus e eu assisti sua boca relaxar quando ele encarou meus olhos.

"Diga de novo," eu murmurei, acariciando seu maxilar com meus dedos e engolindo em seco.

"Bella, é sério, se você não se sente assim, tudo bem. Sem culpa," ele disse rapidamente, sua voz quebrada.

"Se você realmente quis dizer isso," eu barganhei, meu tom de voz aumentando quando eu comecei a entrar em pânico, "vai dizer de novo."

Ele estava dando pra trás. Ele estava parado bem na minha frente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com sua mente a mil por segundo enquanto ele tentava retirar aquelas palavras que podiam mudar uma vida.

Eu o vi engolir com força e puxar uma respiração profunda enquanto apenas ficava parado, seus olhos impossivelmente tristes enquanto me encarava. Finalmente, sua boca abriu antes que ele a fechasse, virando o rosto em minhas mãos.

"Não é que eu..." ele começou devagar.

"Eu amo você," eu despejei, apertando meu maxilar. "Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward, e, inferno, se você não disser isso de novo..."

Ele me cortou com os lábios, outra vez me prensando contra a caminhonete no pequeno espaço que eu não tinha percebido que tinha se formado, uma mão em cada lado do meu corpo.

Eu ergui uma perna até sua cintura, enterrando minhas mãos em seu cabelo de novo e gentilmente girando meus quadris contra os dele.

Ele gemeu de leve, afastando os lábios dos meus e respirando pesadamente enquanto olhava meus olhos.

"Eu amo você," ele ofegou, passando um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para longe do carro e contra o corpo dele. "Eu amo você."

Eu ri sem fôlego, trazendo os lábios dele de volta aos meus e apertando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Eu amo você," ele repetiu, acentuando cada palavra com um beijo. "Eu vou dizer isso quantas mil vezes você quiser."

Eu ri de novo, lentamente colocando minha perna de volta no chão e mal controlando a vontade de sair comemorando na entrada de carros.

"Eu nunca vou querer que você pare," eu ofeguei, ainda rindo enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Eu amo você, Bella," ele sussurrou, descansando a testa contra a minha e fechando os olhos.

Eu ri enquanto passava a mãos pelos cabelos dele, até os ombros e as restando no peito.

"Eu amo você," eu respondi, ficando na ponta dos pés e batendo nossos narizes.

Eu assisti o sorriso lentamente se formar no rosto dele enquanto seus braços apertavam-se ao redor da minha cintura, ele abrindo os olhos para encontrar os meus novamente.

"Eu nunca…" Ele respirou fundo e me beijou de novo antes de se afastar um pouquinho. "Eu nunca estive… Você é a única, Bella, e eu nunca vou querer mudar isso."

Eu queria gritar como uma garotinha e mal contive a vontade antes de atacar os lábios dele com os meus de novo, fechando meus punhos em sua camisa.

"E mesmo que eu fosse amar continuar com isso," ele começou, rindo baixinho e se afastando de novo. "Eu acho que vamos congelar se continuarmos aqui."

Ah, sim, claro. O vento continuava cortante ao nosso redor e o mundo continuava girando mesmo que eu tivesse esquecido ambos e se nós continuássemos fora por muito mais tempo, eu tinha certeza que perderíamos alguns dedos por conta de congelamento.

"Sim," eu ofeguei, assentindo enquanto largava sua camisa e dava um passo para trás. "Boa idéia."

Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha antes de se abaixar e pegar as duas mochilas do chão. Eu respirei fundo, me equilibrando e dando o meu melhor para não parecer uma idiota enquanto sorria para tudo ao meu redor e se inclinava para pegar minha bolsa e chave.

"Como estava o trabalho?"

Eu dei de ombros, inclinando minha cabeça para o lado enquanto caminhávamos até minha porta.

"É só trabalho. Angela ficou por uma hora depois de você sair e, por essa hora, a loucura tinha diminuído um pouco."

"Eu realmente gosto dela, Bella." Eu o encarei, encontrando-o sorrindo brilhantemente para mim. "Ela parece uma amiga muito boa para você."

"Ela é," eu assenti, sorrindo e colocando a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta e deixando chaves e bolsa caírem no chão perto de mim.

Mesmo ver minha poltrona velha como único móvel da sala de estar não me deixou de mau humor. Eu estava flutuando e não dava a mínima se não tinha nada pra sentar enquanto esperávamos pela roupa lavar.

Eu tirei meu casaco, jogando-o sobre a bolsa e esperei que Edward fizesse o mesmo antes de começar a caminhar em frente a ele, nossos passos ecoando pela sala de jantar quase vazia enquanto passávamos por ela.

"O que você está com vontade de comer?" Eu perguntei, o levando pela cozinha para um canto perto da porta da garagem, abrindo duas portas para mostrar uma lavadora e uma secadora dentro.

"Por que eu não tenho um closet na cozinha?" ele fez bico, derrubando as sacolas no chão de novo.

"Eu sou mais legal que você." Eu dei de ombros, abrindo a tampa da máquina de lavar e gritando quando eu senti os braços dele na minha cintura, me erguendo e virando de modo que eu encarava a porta da cozinha. "Edward!"

"Eu acredito que, certa vez, eu estive em primeiro lugar em uma lista de pessoas mais legais do mundo," ele comentou, suas mãos perigosamente paradas no meu estômago.

"Não, essa lista era sobre eles pensarem que você era gostoso," eu expliquei, fingindo estar exasperada. "Acredite; em nenhum lugar se falou que você era mais legal."

"Então você leu, hm?" ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"É claro que li," eu dei de ombros, mordendo o lábio para me impedir de sorris. "Aparentemente, te colocar como o mais gostoso só mostra que as pessoas são muito cegas."

"_O quê_?" ele protestou, os dedos dele se movendo no meu estômago e fazendo com que eu me contorcesse com cócegas. "Você não parece estar reclamando muito quando eu estou dormindo perto de você seminu à noite!"

Eu mordi meu lábio com ainda mais força para a imagem que ele tinha colocado em minha mente, e peguei seus antebraços, tentando escapar.

"Eu posso ser uma boa atriz quando preciso!"

"Ah, é isso," ele grunhiu, seus dedos passando pelo meu estômago, me fazendo gritar e chutar. "Isso é tão injusto!"

"Edward!" Eu ri, cravando minhas unhas nos braços dele. "Não, pare!"

"Não até você admitir que eu sou o cara mais gostoso do planeta!"

"Você está apelando, não acha?" Eu consegui ofegar, jogando minha cabeça contra o ombro dele e gritando de novo quando seus dedos passaram por minhas costelas.

"Você adora ser punida, não é?"

Eu parei de me mover mesmo que as mãos dele continuassem passando pelo meu estômago e fiz meu melhor para não gritar ou rir quando olhei para ele, meu peito arfando.

"Alguma vez te ocorreu," eu comecei, dando um pulinho quando as mãos dele alcançaram meus lados, "que eu _gosto _de ter as suas mãos sobre mim?"

Ele parou e eu assisti seus olhos escurecerem, me fazendo engolir com força enquanto ele me colocava de volta no chão e me virava completamente para encará-lo.

"E você gosta?" ele perguntou, a voz baixa e as mãos nos meus quadris por uma razão completamente diferente de minutos atrás.

Eu assenti, engolindo de novo enquanto corria lentamente minhas mãos pelo seu peito e as descansava nos ombros dele.

Aquela não era uma reação _ruim_, certo? Ele não faria nada daquilo se não gostasse… certo? Ele não podia estar fazendo cócegas só pra me ouvir gritar, poderia?

"Sim," eu disse, arriscando, respirando fundo.

"Bom, então," ele murmurou, acabando com o pequeno espaço entre nós e baixando a cabeça para tomar meus lábios nos dele.

Ah, não, definitivamente não era uma reação ruim.

Eu ofeguei um pouco quando suas mãos geladas tomaram um caminho pelas minhas costas, sob a blusa, seus dedos traçando minha espinha e ele aproveitando meu ofego para passar a língua pela minha.

Eu me inclinei, colocando minhas mãos uma em cada lado de seu pescoço e correndo meus dedos gentilmente pela garganta dele, movendo minha língua também. Ele passou as mãos pelo meu estômago, passando as costas dos dedos num movimento para cima e para baixo, enquanto os lábios tornavam-se urgentes contra os meus.

Certo, _isso _tinha que ser algo parecido com paraíso. O menor dos toques me deixava entre fogo e gelo ao mesmo tempo, deixando meu sistema nervosos maluco e me levando ao desespero de querer qualquer coisa que ele estivesse disposto a me dar.

Quando eu senti os dedos dele gentilmente se aproximando da borda do meu sutiã, eu gemi e arqueei minha coluna, silenciosamente implorando que ele continuasse. Eu não me importava o que ele estava fazendo ou planejando; eu só precisava que ele continuasse.

Eu movi minhas mãos do pescoço dele, lentamente as descendo pelo peito antes de erguer a camiseta dele e passá-las pelo seu estômago.

Eu o ouvi respirando fundo enquanto eu passava, de leve, os dedos pelos músculos até o peito dele.

Sim, certo, eu o tinha visto sem blusa todas as noites, mas existia algo completamente diferente na maneira que eu o sentia agora. Era como se cada centímetro dele fosse algo novo, como se eu não pudesse fazer isso sempre que quisesse.

Ele deu alguns passos para a frente, facilmente de pressionando contra o balcão e tirando as mãos de dentro da minha blusa. Eu protestei com a falta de contato e senti os lábios dele se curvando num sorrisinho. Bufei, pronta para me afastar e perguntar qual era o problema quando senti que ele estava subindo minha blusa, tirando-a.

"Abusado," eu murmurei, me afastando de leve.

"Posso?" ele sussurrou, parando o processo com a blusa pouco abaixo dos meus seios.

"Se eu quisesse que você parasse, eu diria antes," eu respondi baixinho, tirando as mãos da camisa dele e as erguendo no ar.

"Eu quero que você tenha certeza."

Eu baixei os braços, tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos e acariciando as bochechas.

"Eu amo você," Eu disse baixinho, meu coração quase saindo do beijo quando vi o rosto dele se iluminar. "Eu tenho certeza."

E com isso, eu ergui minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e ele lentamente tirou minha camisa, jogando-a para o lado antes de passar os braços ao meu redor e me beijar de novo. Minhas mãos voltaram para baixo da camisa dele e as mãos dele subindo lentas – dolorosamente lentas, na verdade – pelas minhas costas, até os meus ombros, mal e mal tocando meus seios.

Exatamente quando os dedos dele começaram a se aproximar do meu sutiã, uma série de batidas altas e impacientes na porta da frente nos fez pular.

"Você deve estar brincando comigo," eu grunhi, ofegando enquanto me afastava dele.

"Acho que podemos ignorar?" ele murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no vão do meu ombro e beijando meu pescoço.

Eu tremi, jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto a boca dele descia pela minha garganta em direção ao meu peito.

Ah, Deus, sim, se ele continuasse, eu podia ignorar o mundo inteiro explodindo em fogo.

Mas a pessoa do outro lado da porta tinha outros planos, aparentemente, começando a bater de novo. Mais alto e com mais vontade.

"Merda," ele grunhiu, se afastando e correndo a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu queria chorar quando o ar gelado bateu na minha pele, infinitamente irritada e puta enquanto me inclinava para recuperar a blusa e a colocava de volta.

"Eu vou matar quem quer que esteja do outro lado e nós poderemos continuar," eu conclui, puxando meu cabelo da gola da blusa.

"Não mate," ele riu de leve, se inclinando para me beijar outra vez. "Eu não quero passar o resto da noite na cadeia tentando pagar sua fiança."

"Eu posso só machucar, então?"

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu de lado, assentindo. "Não vejo porque não."

"Certo, então."

Eu o beijei de novo antes de caminhar até a sala de estar, meus olhos fixos na porta da frente quando a alcancei e abri.

Eu não me importava se fosse Angela ou Rosalie – eu iria sem dúvidas arrancar os braços dela por interromperem o que eu havia começado na cozinha.

Minha respiração se prendeu na garganta e minha visão ficou e vermelho quando vi Jake.

Machucá-lo não seria o bastante para o que eu queria fazer.

"O que diabos você quer?" Eu grunhi, minha mão se apertando ao redor do trinco que eu ainda segurava.

"Eu tentei te ligar _pelo menos _dez vezes durante a última semana, Bella," ele resmungou, os olhos estreitados na minha direção. "Eu vim pegar o resto das minhas coisas da garagem."

"Você não podia esperar que eu ligasse de volta?"

"Então você está me evitando?"

"Eu nem sabia que você tinha ligado."

"Eu deixei pelo menos cinco mensagens, Bella! Você não pode dizer que não as recebeu!"

Eu pisquei. Nem tinha me preocupado em checar a secretária para ver quem tinha ligado. Eu havia estado tão ocupada em passar a maior parte do tempo com Edward enquanto eu podia que pequenas coisas como retornar as ligações de quem havia telefonado nem tinham me ocorrido.

Até agora, é claro, quando era tarde demais para fazer algo.

"Eu estive ocupada," eu finalmente respondi, torcendo o maxilar.

Ele me estudou cuidadosamente, arranhando os dentes juntos antes de assentir uma vez, como se aceitasse minha desculpa.

"Eu vejo que _ele _ainda está aqui. Passando todo seu tempo com ele?" ele acusou, apontando com o dedão para a casa de Edward.

"Não te interessa mais, Jake. Eu vou abrir a porta da garagem," eu respondi, ajeitando minha postura. "Você pode entrar por lá."

"Me deixe entrar por aqui, Bella." Ele rolou os olhos, tentando abrir a porta. "Só tem mais umas coisinhas que eu preciso."

"Entre pela porta da garagem, Jake," eu respondi irritada, empurrando a porta. "Eu vou abrir a porcaria da porta."

"Ele está aqui, não é?" ele perguntou, os olhos se arregalando e a boca entreaberta. "Você está com ele aqui."

"Não. Te. Interessa. Mais," eu retruquei, meus olhos estreitados em irritação. "Você perdeu o direito de saber qualquer coisa pessoal sobre mim."

"Não levou muito tempo para você atacá-lo, né? Eu estava certo? Você não estava só falando com ele, não é? Você provavelmente estava envolvida com ele o tempo todo, não estava?"

"Eu nunca te traí, filho da mãe. Eu nunca teria feito isso com você."

"Bom, o inferno, certamente não levou tempo para você se recuperar, né?"

"Se você não tivesse sido tão pau no cu, talvez tivesse levado mais tempo!"

"Então você _está_ com ele!"

"O que isso te importa?" Eu gritei, batendo meu braço contra a perna. "_Você _que _me_ deixou!"

"Exatamente por essa razão, Bella!" Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, olhando para dentro da casa. "Hey Cullen! Você sabe aquilo que ela faz com a língua? _Eu _ensinei isso a ela!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu o empurrei, apenas meio satisfeita que ele tinha tropeçado alguns passos para trás.

"O que diabos está _errado _com você?" Eu gritei antes de tentar bater a porta.

Mas as mãos deles estavam lá, uma batendo contra a madeira e a outra abaixo do meu pescoço enquanto ele me empurrava para dentro da casa, me forçando até a sala de estar.

Eu entrei em pânico, de repente tendo dificuldade de respirar enquanto Jake me encarava, seus olhos duros e a ponta dos dedos se movendo sobre a minha pele.

Ele nunca tinha me batido, mas eu não duvidaria que ele começaria agora. Eu nunca tinha o visto descontrolado, quase maníaco, como ele estava agora, e ele _nunca _tinha sido agressivo comigo.

Antes que eu pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, Jake estava do outro lado do cômodo, batendo contra meu único abajur, e eu estava segura nos braços de Edward.

Eu passei meus braços pela cintura dele, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto puxava uma respiração, fechando meus olhos com força e os punhos nas costas da camisa dele.

Eu não sabia de onde ele tinha vindo, mas não me importava. Ele estava me abraçando e me deixando segura.

"_Não _toque nela", a voz dele era baixa e definida, um pouco de ameaça no tom. "Essa é a casa _dela_; você não vive mais aqui."

"Eu imagino que _você _vive," Jake acusou, ofegando enquanto se levantava.

"Como Bella disse antes, não te interessa. Ela disse que iria abrir a garagem para você pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Não há nada que você precise aqui."

"O que você sabe? Você não sabe nada sobre ela, Cullen, e ela não merece seu tempo. Faça um favor a você mesmo e vá embora."

Meus braços se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que os braços dele me puxaram para mais perto pelos ombros, meu nariz enterrado em seu peito.

Eu não podia pensar em nada disso agora – meu ex-namorado falando para meu namorado para me deixar quando eu ainda podia sentir a mão dura e irritada dele no meu pescoço não era algo com que eu queria lidar agora.

O que eu _podia _lidar, entretanto, era que Jake você pro inferno longe da minha casa, então eu podia tentar salvar o que ainda teríamos da nossa noite.

"Pegue a merda das suas coisas," eu rosnei para Jake. "Pegue tudo e me deixe em paz."

"_Não_," Edward começou quando Jake abriu a boca, "diga mais nada a ela a menos que você queira sair pela janela."

Edward simplesmente apontou a janela da frente perto de onde Jake estava parado, mantendo os olhos nele e os braços ao meu redor.

Eu engoli em seco quando Jake estreitou os olhos de novo, focado em Edward enquanto ele abria e fechava os punhos.

"Você _vai _se arrepender por não deixá-la enquanto pode, Cullen; acredite em mim."

Com isso, ele passou por nós e eu ouvi a porta que levava a garagem abrir e fechar com uma batida alguns segundos antes da porta da garagem começar a subir.

E antes que eu pudesse sequer tentar voltar a respirar, as mãos de Edward estavam no meu rosto, na minha garganta e seus dedos correndo pelo ponto onde a mão de Jake tinha tocado minha pele.

"Eu estou bem," eu disse baixinho, tirando as mãos dele do meu pescoço antes de passar os braços pela cintura dele e abraçá-lo apertado.

"Você pode estar," ele ofegou, colocando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, "mas eu não."

Eu fiz carinho nas costas dele, respirando fundo enquanto ele me segurava.

"Obrigada por…" eu comecei, respirando fundo e o encarando.

As mãos dele restaram no meu pescoço, seus dedos gentis na minha garganta e seus olhos procurando em meu rosto por qualquer sinal de machucado.

"…vir me ajudar," eu terminei, tentando dar um sorriso.

Ele bufou, rolando os olhos e colocando as mãos no meu cabelo, passando-as por ele até minhas costas e parando em minha cintura.

"Se você pensou por um minuto que eu o deixaria," ele balançou a cabeça, se inclinando e colocando a testa contra a minha, fechando os olhos, "que eu o deixaria te tocar, te machucar…"

Ele pausou dessa vez, lentamente balançando a cabeça. Eu coloquei minhas mãos trêmulas em seu cabelo, dando um passo à frente e passando os braços por sua cintura, o puxando contra mim enquanto ele se inclinava ainda mais para colocar o queixo no meu ombro.

"Eu amo você, Bella," ele sussurrou na minha orelha, beijando meu pescoço e descansando o queixo novamente em meu ombro.

Eu retirei as mãos de sua cintura, passando-as pelo pescoço dele e enterrando o rosto em seu peito, respirando fundo e me lembrando que _isso _– Edward, eu, aqui agora – era real. Tudo que eu sentia era mais real e sólido e forte do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentindo por três anos com Jake.

O que nós tínhamos era tudo que eu tinha sonhado, e eu não deixaria alguém como Jacob nos desanimar ou separar.

"Eu amo você também," eu murmurei de volta, dando um beijo sobre o coração dele.

Nós ficamos daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos, abraçados apertados juntos e ouvindo tudo que pudesse soar fora do comum na garagem, antes de eu finalmente me afastar e dizer a ele que precisava ir lá.

Me levou quase vinte minutos para convencê-lo de que eu realmente _precisava _ir e ter certeza que Jake não estava sabotando a máquina de retirar neve apenas para me infernizar e ele apenas concordou se eu deixasse a porta da cozinha aberta para que ele pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que Jacob não devia dizer para mim.

Jacob estava jogando ferramentas, parte de motos e outras coisas aleatórias que eu nem sabia que estavam ali no compartimento lateral de sua moto enquanto eu estava parada no degrau superior, meus braços ao meu redor.

Ele me encarava o tempo todo, mas não disse mais nada. Levou quase uma hora até que tudo que ele aparentemente precisava estivesse amarrado com segurança na moto e ele subisse nela, me ignorando enquanto ele dava partida e sumia rua abaixo.

Eu nem mesmo me importava como ele tinha chegado, em primeiro lugar, e rapidamente fechei a porta da garagem, me virando para voltar para dentro da casa e para os braços de Edward.

Ele fechou a porta da cozinha atrás de mim, acalmando o frio que eu nem tinha idéia que havia me dominado enquanto corria as mãos pelas minhas costas para me esquentar.

"Que tal lavarmos roupa suja?" ele perguntou baixinho quando eu finalmente comecei a esquentar.

Meus lábios se curvaram e não demorou até que eu começasse a gargalhar, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

A noite tinha apenas parcialmente sido desviada do que eu queria, e eu tinha certeza que Edward não planejava aquilo quando tinha entrado na casa comigo, mas apenas um questionamento bobo como aquele dele já era capaz de me fazer parar de me preocupar e começar a dissipar a tensão do meu corpo.

Depois de tudo, ainda éramos apenas nós dois. E nós ainda estávamos juntos; ele continuava me amando e me querendo e não existia sentimento melhor no mundo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 15**

***Edward***

Eram quatro e quinze da manhã e eu ainda não tinha dormido. O alarme iria disparar em quarenta e oito minutos e eu não tinha fechado meus olhos por mais de dois minutos durante a noite toda. Bella, por outro lado, estava dormindo em paz no meu peito, estávamos abraçados fortemente como estivemos na maior parte da noite.

Meus braços se apertavam a cada _Edward_ que ela soltava no meio da noite. E até agora já houve no mínimo dezesseis deles.

Sim, estava contando. Por um tempo, mantinha minha mente longe das outras coisas que aconteceram essa noite e estavam me deixando louco.

Deveria ser o necessário para me fazer dormir, profundamente. Diabos, com o dia que eu tive, tinha que estar dormindo assim que minha cabeça encostou no travesseiro. Entre levar minha irmã superativa ao aeroporto, ficar extremamente excitado em uma livraria, falar para Bella como realmente eu me sentia e depois lidar com a porcaria do Jacob, deveria estar dormindo fazia horas.

Mas toda vez que fechava meus olhos, tudo que eu vi era as mãos dele nela, os olhos dela arregalados de medo e as tentativas de respirar que ela estava fazendo me aterrorizando. Tive que ter muita força de vontade para somente jogá-lo para longe dela e não continuar a ir atrás dele do jeito que ele merecia.

Ele colocou suas mãos nela com o que parecia ser com intenção de machucar e eu nunca quis matar alguém tanto quanto queria matá-lo naquele momento.

E por que, pelo amor de Deus, ele queria machucá-la me deixava sem reação. E daí que ele não estava conseguindo o que queria, e ela não estava facilitando as coisas para ele? Ela não tinha que facilitar. Eles não estavam mais juntos e ela não tinha mais obrigação de ajudá-lo de nenhum jeito.

Não havia nenhuma razão para desrespeitá-la ou atingi-la enquanto ele que estava invadindo a casa dela.

Ela se mexeu enquanto estava dormindo, encostando sua bochecha no meu peito e jogando uma de suas pernas sobre as minhas. Me inclinei e beijei sua cabeça, gentilmente acariciando suas costas e me lembrando constantemente que ela estava bem.

A mulher que eu amava mais do que eu achava que fosse possível, estava em meus braços, dormindo, segura e perfeitamente bem.

A noite estava sendo quase perfeita antes de Jacob aparecer. Finalmente tinha dito para ela como eu me sentia e tudo do meu mundo louco se encaixou perfeitamente quando ela disse que me amava também.

Quando a vi sair da caminhonete naquela noite, com o vento balançando seus cabelos, a incrível sensação que tinha me acostumado a sentir sempre que a via falou alto, ecoando pelo meu corpo todo e dando boas vindas – apagando completamente todos os meus medos e confirmando o que eu já sabia.

Eu amava Bella Swan e eu não queria mais esperar para contar para ela. Ela merecia saber como eu me sentia tanto quanto eu merecia saber se ela sentia o mesmo ou não.

Alice poderia falar o tempo todo como ela tinha certeza de nossos sentimentos, mas eu não tinha certeza de nada até ouvir tudo da boca da Bella.

Eu tinha ficado aterrorizado quando ela não respondeu nada por mais ou menos um minuto e meio. Ela não tinha se movido, ela não tinha falado nada e eu estava começando a sentir meu coração sendo dividido em dois. Como se fosse um pedaço de papel e ela tivesse os dedos nas pontas dele, devagar puxando uma parte e o rasgando no meio.

Eu tinha me aberto com ela, tinha dito aquelas três palavras que eu nunca tinha dito para ninguém antes e as coisas não estavam saindo do jeito que deveriam sair.

Então eu comecei a duvidar de mim mesmo, duvidando do que Alice tinha dito, tentando lembrar se sua confissão para a Alice na minha cozinha algumas manhãs atrás tinha sido apenas um sonho e eu tentando disfarçar; qualquer coisa para ela se mover novamente.

Eu não queria ouvir a rejeição que eu conseguia praticamente sentir nesse ponto. O fato era que, eu queria poder voltar atrás e fingir que nada tinha acontecido para início de conversa.

Mas quando finalmente ela me disse… Não consigo descrever como eu me senti. Quase como se estivesse voando, mergulhando de cabeça em uma emoção que eu nunca tinha me permitido sentir antes que vencia todas as outras emoções que pensava sentir por qualquer outra pessoa.

Só melhorou a partir desse ponto; as brincadeiras e as facadas no meu ego enquanto fazia cócegas nelas só terminou em um dos melhores jeitos possíveis e imagináveis.

Sua blusa no chão e ela absolutamente radiante. Não havia hesitações em seus olhos e ela não estava tentando se cobrir como outras garotas tentaram no passado; porcaria, ela estava confortável na minha presença. Tinha algo absolutamente incrível em saber que a mulher que significava mais que tudo para mim estava absolutamente confortável estando quase pelada na minha frente.

E aí ele bateu na porta, arruinando com sucesso tudo que eu planejava terminar em algum ponto da noite e realmente testando meu autocontrole enquanto estava lá.

A noite teve uma incrível reviravolta assim que eu ouvi sua voz vindo da sala e rapidamente fui em direção a porta que separava a cozinha da sala. Deixá-la sozinha quando ele começou a levantar a voz não era uma opção em minha mente. E fica parado enquanto ele colocava suas mãos nela era também uma coisa completamente fora de cogitação.

Enquanto Bella tinha ameaçado matar quem estivesse atrás da porta, eu realmente queria. Eu não queria passar o resto da noite na cadeia, mas pela Bella, faria isso com facilidade.

_Ninguém _a toca daquele jeito.

Então depois que ele saiu, nós passamos o resto da noite lavando nossas roupas e eu consegui me livrar do ódio que estava me corroendo. Ela até me deixou fazer os lanches que decidimos comer na janta e então nos sentamos no chão de sua sala para assistir televisão enquanto a lavadora e a secadora faziam seu trabalho.

Seria tudo relativamente normal se não fosse o fato de que eu não conseguia tirar a imagem das mãos de Jacob nela ou de como estava o rosto dele quanto a jogou para dentro da casa da minha cabeça.

"Eu amo você, Edward", ela sussurrou antes de respirar profundamente e apertar o abraço em minha cintura.

Meu coração pulou e, devagar, me virei de lado, a puxando completamente contra mim e a segurando com força enquanto afundava meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Eu nunca iria me cansar de ouvir essas palavras saindo de sua boca. Todas as vezes que ela dizia, meu coração acelerava e aqueles cabos de aço que me prendiam a ela pareciam ficar cada vez mais fortes.

Na hora que decidimos atravessar a rua e voltar para a minha casa, com as roupas limpas em nossas mãos, já havia dois palmos de neve no chão e eu estava esperando que só ficasse pior para que a Bella não precisasse ir trabalhar amanhã.

Eu nem tinha ouvido nada sobre a tempestade de neve, até Bella mencionar isso no jantar. Eu não sabia o quão ruim poderia ser ou o tanto que poderia durar. Tudo que eu esperava quando ela me falou sobre isso era que fosse ruim o suficiente para fechar tudo na cidade por todo o dia.

Sim, suas férias estavam chegando e eu a teria por uma semana inteira, mas eu queria ficar esse dia com ela. Queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, mesmo podendo ver claramente que ela não tinha ficado com nenhum marca. Eu precisava somente de um dia extra com ela para que eu não ficasse o dia todo imaginando o que ela estava pensando ou como ela estava enquanto eu estava longe dela.

Eu não ligava que ela estava só a cinco minutos de casa, e que se eu quisesse mesmo, poderia ficar sentado o dia todo em alguma daquelas cadeiras. Eu a queria aqui comigo, abraçada apertada comigo sem ninguém atrapalhar.

O alarme disparou e eu pulei, sem perceber que eu passei os últimos quarenta e oito minutos pensando em tudo que aconteceu nas últimos vinte e quatro horas, e Bella suspirou, suas pequenas mãos acariciando minhas costas enquanto ela acordava.

"Desliga", ela murmurou, bocejando, "desliga isso."

"Eu não quero me mexer," murmurei de volta, minha voz rouca enquanto passava minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

"Desliga isso e volte para mim."

Meu coração disparou e eu rapidamente soltei minha mão que estava em seus cabelos, me esticando para bater no relógio e o fazer parar antes de voltar para ela, a abracei forte enquanto afundava meu rosto em seus cabelos novamente.

Ela sorriu meio dormindo e se pressionou contra mim, bocejando novamente e apertando sua bochecha no meu peito.

"Nevou mais?"

"Não tenho idéia," dei risada, afastando seus cabelos do pescoço só para eu colocar meus lábios lá.

"Quero que tenha mais neve," ela murmurou, uma de suas mãos indo até meus cabelos e fazendo cafuné.

"Talvez nós possamos fazer um boneco de neve."

Ela bufou, seus dedos gentilmente friccionados no meu couro cabeludo enquanto ela colocava uma de suas pernas entre as minhas.

"Eu preciso ir trabalhar."

"Nah," murmurei, balançando minha cabeça e a beijando até a orelha. "Fique em casa comigo."

"Eu posso em mais três dias."

"Muito longe."

Ela riu, sua respiração parando na garganta enquanto eu sugava a ponta de sua orelha.

"Isso não é nem um pouco justo," ela falou, suas mãos segurando firmes meu cabelo.

Sorri orgulhoso, lambendo a ponta de sua orelha e a abraçando mais forte quando ela choramingou.

"Fique," sussurrei, a beijando entre a orelha e o pescoço.

"Eu… eu realmente não posso." Ela respirou profundamente e eu abri minha boca contra sua pele, fazendo pequenos círculos com a minha língua. "Tem tanta coisa que eu preciso fazer hoje."

Eu resmunguei, totalmente envolvido em ouvi-la procurar por ar e choramingar enquanto eu sugava sua pele.

"Edward, sério," ela respirou, sua outra mão indo repousar em meu estômago. "Não devíamos…"

Eu sorri, voltando com a minha língua até sua orelha e gentilmente colocando a ponta da mesma entre meus dentes.

Ela estava tão próxima a desistir de ir trabalhar e eu devagar fui levantando sua blusa, ouvindo enquanto ela procurava respirar novamente.

"Eu tenho tanta… oh," ela choramingou quando meus dedos correram pela suas costas, devagar fazendo carinho nela.

"Somente hoje, Bella," sussurrei, movendo minha boca do seu pescoço até seu queixo.

"Porque a gente não," ela começou, gemendo suavemente enquanto eu passava meus dentes sobre seu queixo, "olha o quanto de neve tem lá fora?"

Murmurei contra seu queixo, voltando a dar pequenos beijos enquanto continuava a acariciar suas costas com meus dedos.

"Eu vou fazer um trato com você," sussurrei.

Ela sussurrou em resposta, seu corpo sendo levado pelas minhas mãos. Sorri triunfante, finalmente fazendo meu caminho até sua boca e tocando de leve meus lábios contra os dela.

"Se a neve estiver sobre os dois primeiros degraus da entrada, você fica em casa."

"E se não estiver?", ela falou.

Sorri novamente, a beijando rapidamente.

"Se não estiver, você pode ir trabalhar. Mas fique sabendo," respirei enquanto a mão que estava no meu estômago foi descendo, "que eu vou com você."

"Por que você está tão determinado em me manter ao seu lado hoje?"

Dessa vez, minha respiração parou na garganta enquanto ela começava a brincar com o elástico da minha calça.

Eu não estava esperando por isso.

"Eu só… ontem foi… difícil para mim," Resmunguei, seus dedos passando levemente sobre a pele do meu quadril. "Só queria um pouco mais de tempo para …"

Respirei profundamente quando ela colocou também suas unhas onde ela estava tocando levemente com seus dedos.

Isso não era como eu imaginava essa conversa de nenhuma maneira.

"Um pouco mais de tempo para que?" ela sussurrou, se pressionando ainda mais perto de mim.

Okay, quando o poder mudou das minhas mãos para as dela? Como ela conseguiu reverter a vantagem tão rapidamente?

"Para ter certeza que você está bem," Falei, jogando minha cabeça para trás e deixando minha boca ligeiramente aberta.

Só um pouco para baixo e eu não ligaria mais para nada.

Em vez disso, ela parou todos os tipos de movimento e eu gemi infeliz, vagarosamente levantando minha cabeça para olhar para ela.

"O que faz você pensar que eu não estou bem?" ela perguntou, sua mão voltando para meu peito até parar no meu coração.

A imagem do Jacob com suas mãos no peito dela e aquela expressão de maníaco nos olhos dele apareceram na minha mente e eu apertei meus dentes, quase gemendo.

Tudo que ela estava me fazendo sentir há pouco tempo atrás desapareceu, colocando no lugar tudo que eu estava tentando expulsar da minha mente desde que nos deitamos.

"Ele te machucou," falei entre os dentes, fechando minha mão sobre sua blusa.

"Não, ele não me machucou. Ele me assustou", ela corrigiu rapidamente quando eu abri minha boca para protestar. "E você estava lá para ter certeza que ele não me machucasse. Edward, eu estou bem."

"Então me dê o dia de hoje," supliquei, fazendo carinho gentilmente em suas costas. "Bella, estou implorando pelo dia de hoje."

Ela começou a bater seus dedos sobre meu coração, sugando seu lábio inferior e me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

"Você não irá se ver livre de mim não importa como", tentei brincar, engolindo rapidamente a bola que tinha se formado na minha garganta. "Ou você fica aqui ou eu vou com você."

"Isso é realmente muito importante para você?", ela perguntou.

"_Você _é muito importante para mim."

"Edward," ela sussurrou, colocando suas mãos sobre a minha bochecha.

"Eu amo você, Bella," sussurrei de volta, me encostando em suas mãos. "E eu preciso saber que você está bem."

Ela percorreu meu nariz com seus dedos e mordeu seus lábios novamente.

"Edward, estou bem."

"Eu não," sussurrei. "Eu não estou bem em ver aquela sua expressão toda vez que fecho os olhos e eu não estou bem ouvindo que você está …"

"Okay," ela interrompeu gentilmente, seu dedo se movendo do meu nariz para os meus lábios. "Eu vou ficar em casa."

Relaxei, nem percebendo que eu tinha ficado tenso e coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela.

"Obrigada."

Ela passou seu dedo pelos meus lábios, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto eu beijava seus dedos.

"Eu tenho que limpar a neve," ela falou.

"Me mostre como usar aquela porcaria. Eu faço," disse com orgulho, estufando meu peito.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Minha cara caiu e eu franzi meus lábios.

"Por quê? Eu posso fazer!"

"Você irá se machucar."

"A mulher mais desajeitada de toda NY que está dizendo isso."

Sua boca abriu e ela bateu com sua outra mão no meu peito. Eu dei risada, e a abracei enquanto ficava por cima dela.

"Você já faz muito por mim," Disse gentilmente, a beijando enquanto ela fazia cara feia para mim. "Me deixe fazer isso por você."

"Você veio para cá para relaxar," ela disse, irritada enquanto ela virava os olhos e colocava suas mãos sobre meus ombros.

"Você acha mesmo que eu iria relaxar sabendo que você está lá for a no frio congelante puxando uma máquina quase tão grande quanto você?"

Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça e gentilmente pressionando suas unhas em meus ombros.

"Eu já fiz isso antes."

"Sim, mas… bem… Eu sou homem! Eu deveria saber como fazer esse tipo de coisa!"

Ela deu risada, jogando sua cabeça para trás e eu franzi meus lábios e minha sobrancelha, pensando em qual parte da frase a fez rir tanto.

Movi uma de minhas mãos de sua cintura e rapidamente fiz cócegas em sua lateral, sorrindo triunfante enquanto ela gritava, batendo suas pernas e gritando em baixo de mim.

"Não!" ela deu risada, empurrando meu peito. "Edward!"

"Me ensine como usar a máquina!"

"Está bem!"

Parei, sorrindo para ela enquanto rolava para o lado. Ela começou a respirar normalmente, colocando ambas as mãos no seu peito enquanto olhava para mim.

"Isso não é justo, você sabe."

"Mas funcionou."

Ela virou os olhos e gentilmente bateu no meu peito, sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Eu vou tomar um banho," ela declarou, sentando e olhando para mim.

Sua blusa caiu na pelas costas dela e eu tive que respirar profundamente quando eu consegui ver de relance um pedaço da calcinha colorida dela.

Ah, essa mulher ainda vai me matar um dia desses.

"E depois eu vou fazer café da manhã para nós." Ela se inclinou e me beijou rapidamente antes de sair da cama. "Fique longe do fogão!"

Eu bufei enquanto ela saia do quarto, olhando seu quadril se mexendo até que ela estivesse fora do meu alcance de visão.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro bater enquanto ela entrava e eu rolei para o lado da cama que ela tinha acabado de deixar. Descansei minha cabeça no colchão, ouvindo a água caindo e abracei o travesseiro que a Bella usava todas as noites.

Afundei minha cabeça nele, sorrindo quando o cheiro do seu shampoo misturado com o meu encheu meu nariz.

Ela estava bem. Bella estava bem; ela estava no chuveiro do outro lado do corredor inteira e iria fazer um belo café da manhã para nós quando ela saísse do chuveiro.

Ela estava na minha casa e estava ficando comigo durante o dia porque eu tinha pedido. Eu a tinha inteiramente para mim hoje.

Sorrindo comigo mesmo, meus olhos fecharam sem minha permissão e em segundos, eu estava finalmente dormindo.

~*~

Acordei quando ouvi algo que parecia uma máquina de cortar gramas e gemi, me esticando e esperando encontrar Bella do meu lado.

Quando minhas mãos encostaram no colchão frio, levantei rapidamente e olhei para o relógio. Eram quase três horas da tarde. Meus olhos arregalaram e eu gemi, tentando sair da cama com um pouco de graça.

Quando os cobertores tiveram outros planos e eu caí de ombros no chão, me virei de costas e encarei o teto, respirando profundamente enquanto tentava brigar com os cobertores para tirá-los da minha perna.

O barulho da máquina estava ficando mais alto e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas enquanto chutava os cobertores das minhas pernas.

Quem diabos estava usando essa máquina? Não acabou de nevar? Que tipo de grama poderia estar visível debaixo de toda essa neve?

Meus olhos arregalaram novamente enquanto eu pulava do chão, xingando enquanto eu escorregava em uma meia, somente para cair novamente.

"Diabos," murmurei, me levantando devagar e encarando a porcaria da meia.

Eu a chutei do caminho antes de cuidadosamente sair do quarto e descer as escadas, colocando meus sapatos e correndo para a porta, pegando meu casado no caminho.

Um vendo gelado me bateu e eu tremi, xingando novamente enquanto fechava o casaco e andava até a entrada da casa.

Pelo menos tinha parado de nevar.

Provavelmente eu deveria ter me vestido antes de sair de casa. Faria muito mais sentido do que estar parado aqui fora com minhas calças de pijama que eram bem finas.

Pulei quando fui atacado por um punhado de neves vindo – não de um cortador de gramas – mas de um limpador de neves e meus ombros caíram enquanto eu deixava a neve cair sobre mim.

Talvez eu devesse ter ficado na cama. Ainda estaria quente, seco e meus ombros não estariam gritando de dor se eu não tivesse me movido.

Não devia ter deixado ela se levantar também. Eu não gostava de acordar sozinho agora que eu sabia como era acordar com a Bella do meu lado.

Bella não tinha idéia da minha presença enquanto ela continuava a manobrar a porcaria da máquina pela minha entrada, cuidadosamente fazendo uma trilha em volta do Volvo.

Balançando a neve da minha cara e do meu cabelo, fechei meus braços contra mim mesmo e olhei para o outro lado da rua para ver a porta da garagem dela aberta e sua entrada limpa. Minha entrada esta quase limpa, me deixando a pensar que ela estava aqui faz um tempo.

O ponto principal dela me mostrar como essa porcaria funcionava era para que ela não precisasse fazer isso. Isso era muito trabalho para ela fazer sozinha; eu nem queria pensar em quantas vezes ela caiu ou tropeçou. As possibilidades – e o medo que vinha junto com essas possibilidades – eram enormes.

Franzi os lábios, olhando para ela enquanto ela virava a máquina em minha direção e me senti um pouco melhor quando ela pulou quando me viu. Ela largou a máquina e graças a deus aquela porcaria desligou.

"Por que você não me acordou?" Perguntei.

Ela colocou uma mão com a luva sobre sua boca antes de sair de trás da máquina e andar na minha direção. Ela subiu os degraus da entrada e eu percebi que ela estava lutando contra um sorriso por detrás da sua mão.

Eu não sei o que ela estava achando tão engraçado no momento.

"Eu fiz isso?" ela perguntou, sua voz tensa enquanto ela começava a limpar a neve do meu casado com sua outra mão.

"Sim, mas esse não é o ponto."

Ela deixou a outra mão cair e colocou ambas em seu joelho e começou a rir histericamente.

"Estou feliz que você acha isso engraçado," Disse secamente, olhando para baixo e vendo que meu casaco azul escuro estava agora quase branco.

"Me desculpa," ela falou, levantando uma mão para colocar no meu peito.

Ela acabou rindo mais quando mais neve caiu sobre mim e eu balancei minha cabeça, meus próprios lábios se contorcendo para não rir dela.

Se tivesse acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente eu estaria rindo tanto quanto ela. Mas como era eu que estava coberto de neve e que conseguiu escorrer do meu pescoço para minhas costas, a única coisa que tinha graça para mim era como Bella estava rindo.

Não importa as circunstâncias, é sempre bom a ouvir rindo desse jeito. Ela não fazia isso com muita frequência.

"Você… você estava dormindo," ela falou ofegante, se endireitando e pressionando seus lábios para tentar não rir mais de mim. "Eu queria que você dormisse."

"E eu queria te ajudar com isso."

"Eu tinha te falado que não fazia diferença."

"Fazia diferença para mim." Me estiquei e a peguei pela cintura, a puxando contra mim e a abraçando. "Eu quero te ajudar."

Senti seu corpo tremendo mais um pouco com sua tentativa de não ria mais de mim enquanto ela limpava mais um pouco de neve do meu casado e colocava sua mão no meu peito e eu rolava meus olhos.

"E eu sabia que você não tinha dormido." Meus olhos arregalaram e eu me afastei um pouco para olhar para ela só para encontrar ela me olhando com as sobrancelhas para cima. "Eu poderia ver aqueles círculos escuros do espaço, Edward. Você precisava dormir um pouco."

"Eu poderia ter dormido hoje à noite. Eu consegui que você ficasse em casa hoje," Sussurrei, me inclinando e a beijando rapidamente. "E eu queria passar o dia com você, te ajudando."

"Okay, me escuta," ela começou, esticando e colocando suas mãos no meu rosto. "Você cuidou de mim quando eu torci meu tornozelo. Eu só estava fazendo a mesma coisa para você."

Eu suspirei e franzi meus lábios, olhando de volta para ela. Ela sorriu triunfante e tirou as mãos do meu rosto para colocá-las no meu peito.

Fiquei muito impressionado quando ela não começou a rir da avalanche que ela causou da neve caindo dos meus ombros.

"Está bem," Resmunguei. "Obrigada por tomar conta de mim."

"De nada!", ela falou, ficando de ponta de pé para me beijar rapidamente. "Está quase pronto."

"Tem alguma coisa que você vai me deixar fazer?"

"Você pode limpar o seu carro se quiser," ela sugeriu, levantando um ombro e sorrindo para mim.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Assenti e a beijei novamente antes de deixá-la ir. "Você tem uma pá, certo?"

"Está na garagem. Eu não tinha muitas mãos para trazer comigo."

"Outra razão na qual você deveria ter me acordado."

"Esquece isso, Edward."

Bufei de raiva, esticando enquanto passava por ela e gentilmente dando um tapa em sua bunda antes de atravessar a rua. Ela pulou, gritou e eu sorri para mim mesmo.

Eu me virei quando senti algo batendo em minhas costas para encontrá-la no meio da minha entrada, triunfante enquanto ela segurava uma bola de neve.

"Isso foi realmente necessário?" Eu gritei, ficando na ponta de sua entrada.

"Foi!" ela riu, assentindo enquanto ela jogava a segunda bola de neve em mim.

Me abaixei, levantando meus braços sobre a cabeça em vitória quando passou pela minha cabeça.

"Ha!"

"Espere para ver!" ela ameaçou, rindo enquanto ela voltava para a máquina de limpar neve.

"Pode mandar!"

Ela me mostrou a língua antes de ligar a máquina novamente. Eu sorri para ela, balançando minha cabeça enquanto me virava e começava a entrar em sua garagem.

Eu estava quase lá, somente a alguns passos de entrar na garagem quanto eu me vi olhando para o céu e minhas costas inteiras no chão. Ótimo, agora minha cabeça está doendo também.

Gemi, cobrindo meu rosto com meus braços enquanto xingava, ouvindo enquanto a máquina de limpar neve parando do nada.

Deveria ter ficado na cama. Deveria ter segurado a Bella bem apertado e mandado que ambos ficassem na cama pelo resto do dia. Eu não estaria encarando o céu na entrada da casa da Bella se não tivéssemos saído da cama.

"Edward? Você está bem?" ela perguntou, sua voz soando como alguém em pânico e eu só fechei meus olhos.

"Estou bem," Gemi, acendo com uma mão para ela.

Olhei quando a ouvi sentado do meu lado e suas mãos estavam em meu rosto, suas luvas já tinha sumido enquanto ela passava seus dedos pelo meu rosto inteiro.

"Você pode se mover?"

"Eu posso me mover muito bem," bufei, deixando meus braços caírem sobre meu peito e olhando para ela. "O dia não está sendo bom até o momento."

Ela pressionou os lábios e eu vi o canto de sua boca criando um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não estou achando isso engraçado!" Falei, apontando para ela.

"Me desculpa," ela falou, movendo uma mão do meu rosto para cobrir sua boca novamente. "Sei que não é."

"E mesmo assim você continua rindo."

Com isso, uma explosão de risada saiu de seu peito e ela se inclinou para frente para colocar sua cabeça contra meu estômago, seu corpo tremendo enquanto ela bufava e soluçava contra meu casaco.

Suspirando e rindo mesmo tudo de horrível que estava acontecendo nesse dia, coloquei um braço sobre ela enquanto o outro tampava meus olhos novamente.

"Você está," ela começou, enquanto olhava novamente para mim, "você está passando muito tempo comigo!"

Movi meu braço, deixando-o cair sobre a neve ao meu lado enquanto eu levantava uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Como assim?"

"Eu sou a desajeitada," ela falou, lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos enquanto ela segurava novamente a risada, "e você está passando muito tempo comigo."

"Eu nem te contei ainda como eu caí da cama."

Aí ela começou a rir novamente e eu suspirei, não conseguindo deixar escapar a risada enquanto eu acariciava suas costas.

"Você caiu?" ela perguntou novamente, olhando para mim entre seus cílios.

Eu assenti, pressionando meus lábios e suspirando.

"E depois eu escorreguei em uma meia."

Ela escondeu seu rosto eu meu casaco, a risada ainda mais alta do que eu achava que era possível.

"Uma meia?"

"Sim," eu suspirei, esticando minha mão na minha cabeça para sentir o galo na parte de trás.

Oh, isso vai ficar horrível mais tarde.

"Aw, pobre bebê," ela falou, de repente seu rosto bem perto do meu e seus lábios contra mim.

"Fico feliz que você ache tudo isso engraçado!" Falei, deixando minha cabeça cair devagar contra o chão coberto de neve..

"Somente saiba que se você tivesse se machucado seriamente eu não estaria rindo," ela falou, dando de ombros e colocando suas mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça.

"Bom saber, eu acho," falei. "Você vai me deixar levantar?"

"Em um minuto," ela disse antes de abaixar a cabeça e pressionar gentilmente seus lábios em minha garganta.

Minha respiração parou na garganta e eu consegui afundar mais minha cabeça, ignorando completamente a dor que emitia na minha espinha quando eu pressionava o galo que eu tinha achado há alguns minutos.

"Me desculpa que você está tendo um dia tão horrível," ela sussurrou enquanto movia seus lábios da minha garganta para o meu pescoço.

Gemi em resposta, colocando minhas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto virava minha cabeça para o lado para dar um pouco mais de espaço para ela.

"Tá melhorando," murmurei.

Ela mordeu o espaço embaixo da minha orelha e eu acho que até choraminguei. Fechei meus olhos, mordendo meus lábios enquanto ela se movia para a base do meu queixo, sua lingua se juntando a trilha que sua boca estava fazendo.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa para deixar seu dia melhor?"

"Acho que você está fazendo," minha voz veio meio sem som e eu limpei minha garganta.

"Hm," ela murmurou, se movendo para a minha bochecha, dando vários pequenos beijos antes de eu me virar a cabeça para ela novamente.

Ela continuou a beijar o resto do meu rosto e eu sorri, completamente feliz em estar deitado na neve congelante com uma dor de cabeça infernal, um ombro que ainda estava chamando minha atenção e uma bunda muito, muito gelada.

"Eu amo você," ela sussurrou antes de finalmente colocar seus lábios contra os meus.

O resto do mundo desapareceu com essas palavras e eu movi minhas mãos de seus cabelos, a abraçando pelos ombros e a puxando contra mim, nem pensando direito enquanto eu rolava com ela pelo chão.

Eu gemi, recuei e cai de costas novamente, respirando profundamente e massageando meu ombro.

"Volte para dentro," ela disse suavemente, se sentando e acariciando minha bochecha. "Vou terminar o pouco que falta e depois vou entrar."

"Você está fazendo muita coisa," Eu ofeguei, recuando novamente quando eu pressionei meus dedos no meu ombro um pouco mais forte.

"Está dizendo o homem que está tentando respirar na minha entrada."

Olhei para ela e ela riu, se abaixando para me beijar novamente.

"Só revidando por essa manhã," ela disse toda feliz, seus lábios nos meus novamente antes de se afastar completamente de mim e se levantar.

"Você não deveria tirar sarro da pessoa machucada."

"É diferente quando eu amo a pessoa machucada."

Eu sorri para ela, esticando minha mão para me segurar na dela.

"Eu também amo você, você sabe."

"É," ela riu, apertando meus dedos e gentilmente batendo no meu braço. "Eu sei."

Eu sorri para ela antes de me apoiar nela para sair da garagem, me levantando sem colocar muita pressão no meu outro ombro.

"Eu vou aceitar seu conselho dessa vez," comecei enquanto passava um braço sobre seus ombros e atravessava a rua com ela, "mas da próxima vez que nevar eu farei todo o trabalho sujo."

Ela riu, ambos os braços na minha cintura e assentiu.

"Okay, bem. Agora você pode entrar e relaxar?" ela perguntou, me empurrando pelos degraus da entrada. "Vou entrar logo."

"É bom mesmo," Eu avisei brincando, olhando para ela enquanto eu andava de lado até a porta de entrada.

"Edward, cuidado —"

Eu bati na parede da casa e voltei com tudo, gemendo infeliz enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo.

Nesse ponto, eu nunca mais sairia da cama.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou por trás de mim.

"Estou bem," consegui falar por entre os dentes, respirando profundamente novamente enquanto abria meus olhos.

Ouvi-a começando a rir novamente e rapidamente virei para olhar para ela, uma de minhas sobrancelhas para cima e ela rapidamente cobriu sua boca com ambas as mãos dessa vez.

"Eu não posso evitar!" ela falou, segurando seu rosto com as mãos e pressionando seus lábios. "Você nunca foi tão desajeitado assim!"

Eu passei por ela, deixando meus olhos sobre ela enquanto eu devagar ia até o monte de neve que tinha de um lado da minha entrada.

"Edward," ela avisou, ainda rindo enquanto ela deixava suas mãos na sua frente. "Você não vai querer fazer isso."

Eu enchi duas mãos de neve e comecei a junta-las, recuando um pouco enquanto a ação irritava meu ombro.

"Sim, acho que realmente eu vou fazer," assenti, balançando a neve em minhas mãos.

"Você já riu de mim!" ela falou, devagar se afastando de mim.

"Sim, mas eu também esperava você sair da minha vista."

"Você é um mentiroso!" ela falou, devagar indo até outra pilha de neve que existia na entrada. "Você ria de mim até não conseguir respirar mais!"

"Você está pressionando, amor," eu disse enquanto começava a andar em direção a ela. "Eu sempre fiz questão de ver se você estava bem antes."

"Eu fiz questão também!" ela falou, rapidamente se virando para pegar um punhado de neve e junta-lo em uma bola enquanto eu me aproximava.

"Bem, também tem a pequena questão de você se recusar a ter minha ajuda."

"Eu não me recusei! Você precisava dormir!"

"Poderia viver sem," eu disse, levantando meu ombro que estava bom enquanto eu me aproximava dela. "Você, por outro lado, poderia ter se matado aqui fora."

Sua boca se escancarou e ela jogou sua bola de neve em mim, mas completamente fora do alvo e somente conseguindo acertar o carro que estava atrás de mim.

"Você sabe que se fizer algo para destruir o carro, você que vai pagar, certo? " Perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Você tem mais dinheiro que eu, Sr. Cullen," ela começou, alinhando seus ombros antes de pegar outro punhado de neve.

Eu virei meus lábios para o lado e joguei minha bola de neve nela, rindo quando pegou bem nas costas dela e ela gritou em surpresa, se virando somente para jogar a dela que tinha acabado de fazer.

Pegou no meu peito e eu saltei até ela, ignorando a dor terrível no meu ombro e a pegando pela cintura para derrubá-la no bolo de neve que ela estava perto.

"Okay, isso não é justo," ela falou, tentando sair do meu abraço. "Você é mais forte que eu!"

"Mesmo machucado eu sou mais forte que você. Isso é feio, Bella."

Sua boca abriu enquanto ela deu um sorriso e rolou para cima de mim, sua boca firmemente no meu pescoço antes que tivesse tempo de reagir.

Minhas mãos foram imediatamente para sua cintura embaixo de sua jaqueta, entrando em baixo de sua camiseta e eu sorri para mim mesmo quando ela tremeu com meu toque gelado.

"Se você entrar agora mesmo," ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo a ponta da minha orelha e me fazendo tremer dessa vez, "Eu vou fazer chocolate quente em vinte minutos e," ela continuou, encontrando minha garganta e passando a lingua gentilmente, "eu faço até uma massagem no seu ombro."

Choraminguei novamente, engolindo a seco enquanto ela começava a dar pequenos beijos no meu pescoço.

"Okay," eu falei, assentindo rapidamente.

Se ela me pedisse para pular de uma ponte, provavelmente eu faria também. Inferno, ela me tinha nas mãos e ambos sabiam disso.

Eu não conseguia mais ligar para isso nesse momento.

"Tome cuidado aonde você vai dessa vez, está bem?"

"Engraçada," resmunguei, rapidamente enfiando meus dedos em suas laterais e sorrindo triunfante enquanto ela gritava.

"Bem, a menos que você queira acabar em uma emergência de hospital por se machucar mais, acho que você tem que me ouvir."

"Você tem muita sorte por eu te amar."

"Eu sei disso," ela riu, se abaixando para me beijar antes de sentar.

Minhas mãos caíram de debaixo de sua camiseta e jaqueta, parando em sua coxa enquanto ela olhava para ela.

"Vá tomar um banho ou qualquer outra coisa," ela sugeriu, dando de ombros enquanto ela se abaixava para me beijar novamente. "Eu vou terminar logo."

Eu assenti, a deixando levantar antes de fazer o mesmo, reclamando um pouco quando meu ombro doeu.

"Você está bem, né? Quero dizer…"

Me virei para olhar para ela, que estava atrás da máquina de limpar neve com os lábios entre os dentes e suas mãos na barra da máquina. Eu sorri e fui até ela, pegando sua bochecha em uma das minhas mãos e gentilmente me abaixando para beijá-la.

"Estou bem. Corra, okay?" Falei suavemente, tocando meus lábios contra os dela.

Ela assentiu, ficando de ponta de pés para me beijar novamente antes de eu me virar e finalmente entrar na casa sem cair e me fazer de mais idiota ainda.

Mesmo pegando algumas de suas características estabanadas, eu não trocaria isso por nada do mundo. Se isso fosse o resultado por passar todo o meu tempo com ela, eu ficaria muito feliz. Além disso, eu tinha sua atenção total pelo resto do dia e eu não poderia contar isso como um dia ruim.


	16. Capítulo 16

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 16  
**

***Bella***

Entrei em sua casa vinte minutos depois com dois pacotes de chocolate quente em pó no bolso e uma sacola de óleos de massagem que Rosalie tinha me dado de presente há alguns anos.

Algo sobre apimentar minha aparente chata vida sexual.

Sem muito o que dizer, eu nunca usei – seria uma coisa muito embaraçosa tentar explicar para o Jake como isso surgiu em uma conversa – e os guardei no fundo de uma gaveta que ele nunca iria abrir.

Muitas bebidas e uma amiga super intrometida não se misturavam muito bem.

Me troquei em uma calça e sapatos secos. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não iria gostar que eu entrasse em sua casa com o sapato cheio de neve.

Encontro o Edward sentando no sofá com nada além de uma calça cinza, seus olhos fechados e seu braço sobre seu peito enquanto ele segurava o que imaginava ser uma bolsa de gelo em seu ombro. Inclinei minha cabeça com simpatia por ele enquanto colocava minha sacola na mesa e tirava meu casaco.

Ele realmente não teve um bom dia, e mesmo achando muito engraçado, não me impediu de me sentir muito mal também. Espacialmente a parte de jogar neve na cara dele que eu consegui fazer sem perceber.

Peguei a sacola novamente, tirando meu sapato e andando até ele para colocar a sacola na mesa de centro enquanto iria ficar em pé em sua frente.

"Dormindo novamente, né?" Perguntei suavemente, passando minhas mãos em seus cabelos ainda molhados.

Ele pulou, seus olhos se abrindo devagar e inclinou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Não," ele bocejou, balançando a cabeça. "Somente descansando meus olhos."

"Uh-huh," Sorri, "claro que você está."

Ele sorriu em graça para mim, esticando o braço e o colocando em minha cintura.

"Acabou tudo?"

"Quase tudo. Mas se você quiser sair amanhã, terá que limpar seu carro sozinho."

Ele deu de ombros, bocejando novamente enquanto passava o dedão pelo meu estômago.

"Tá tudo bem. Obrigada por fazer tudo isso."

"De nada. Agora, por que você não se deita para que eu possa te dar aquela massagem?"

"Você não precisa…"

"Não, não preciso," Disse, interrompendo ele enquanto passava meus dedos na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Oh Deus, tem um galo do tamanho de uma bola de basquete na cabeça dele.

"Mas eu quero."

Ele me encarou antes de tirar a bolsa de gelo do ombro e vagarosamente a jogar na mesa de centro. Ele congelou, vendo os óleos na mesa antes de voltar seus olhos aos meus.

"O que é aquilo?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Dei de ombros, mordendo meus lábios nervosa.

"Apenas algo para te ajudar a relaxar. Não se preocupe."

"Uh…"

"Edward," disse com severidade, respirando fundo e segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos gentilmente. "Você pode parar de pensar tanto e me deixar mimar você?"

Se ele parece de pensar sobre isso, conseguiria parar de pensar também e conseguiria levar em diante toda essa porcaria com um rosto que não estivesse pegando fogo de tão vermelho com os pensamentos que passavam na minha mente.

Não tinha intenção alguma de tentar seduzi-lo. Mas se isso acabasse acontecendo, bem, eu não iria reclamar nem um pouco.

"Me mimar?" ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

Virei meus olhos, suspirando dramaticamente e passando meus dedos sobre sua têmpora.

"Você é um ator; não me diga que nunca foi mimado, Edward."

Ele sorriu para mim

"Eu nunca fui mimado por você."

Sorri, me inclinando para gentilmente beijá-lo. Passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos, dei um passo a frente enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas minhas coxas, me puxando para mais perto dele.

"Então me deixe começar," sussurrei, me afastando dele. "Você merece."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Se você não quiser, me diga. Só irei fazer chocolate quente para nós e pronto." Tentei ficar séria enquanto seus olhos se esbugalharam. "Vou guardar minhas mãos para mim. Não quero machucar mais o seu ombro ou nada disso."

Ele rapidamente balançou sua cabeça, seus olhos voltando para o tamanho normal antes dele sorrir para mim.

"Bem, quando você coloca as coisas dessa maneira…"

Me afastei e ele se ajeitou no sofá, deitando de barriga para baixo.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, passando gentilmente meus dedos sobre sua coluna.

Ele suspirou, assentindo enquanto abraçava com cuidado o travesseiro que eu nem tinha visto antes.

Era louco como eu não tinha reparado em alguns detalhes de sua casa. Fotos da família nas paredes foram completamente ignorados e travesseiros jogados no sofá que eu jurava que nunca tinha visto antes começaram a se tornar muito interessantes para mim quando seus braços estavam os segurando.

Balançando minha cabeça, me virei e abri a sacola, pegando o primeiro frasco de óleo. Abri e o coloquei na mesa antes de subir em suas costas.

"Me diga se você começar a perder a sensação da suas pernas, ok?"

Ele grunhiu, mas murmurou algum tipo de concordância, uma de suas mãos aparecendo no topo de sua cabeça e acenando para mim antes de desaparecer embaixo do travesseiro novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, batendo a garrafa de óleo contra a palma da minha mão, e assistindo enquanto a enchia do liquido. Percebendo que eu tinha o bastante, eu a coloquei de volta à mesa antes de esfregar minhas mãos juntas, tentando, sem muito êxito, esquentar o óleo.

"Isso provavelmente vai ser gelado," eu disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio enquanto meus olhos passeavam pelas costas nuas dele.

Perfeito, lados gloriosos e trabalhos, ombros definitivos. Tudo isso me recebia, e eu respirei fundo para me controlar.

Não importava quantas vezes eu o tinha visto sem camisa ou o sentido sob minhas mãos, eu ficava afetada todas as vezes.

Balançando a cabeça para me conter, eu desci minhas mãos para suas costas e lentamente comecei a movê-las para cima e para baixo. Ele gemeu baixinho, e eu mordi meu lábio com força enquanto continuava a massageá-lo.

_Isso _não estava ajudando na situação que eu tinha conseguido me meter naquele momento.

Eu lentamente movi as mãos para os ombros, cuidadosamente massageando o ombro no qual ele tinha caído com ambas as mãos e usando os dedões para fazer círculos pequenos no local.

"Oh, Deus," ele gemeu e eu mordi meu lábio com ainda mais força. "Isso é tão bom, Bella."

"Essa era a idéia," eu consegui dizer, engolindo em seco enquanto mantinha uma mão em seu ombro e movia a outra para o outro lado. "Dói?"

"Não," ele gemeu, balançando a cabeça.

Isso também não ajudava. Quantas vezes eu tinha imaginado aqueles sons saindo de seus lábios em resposta a algo que eu fizesse? Quantas vezes eu tinha me forçado a tomar um banho frio na manhã depois que acordava desses sonhos?

E agora eles eram bastante reais, tornando muito difícil concentrar em qualquer coisa que eu estivesse fazendo.

Eu movi as mãos para cima e para baixo de novo, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos enquanto movia até o fim da coluna. Eu virei as mãos, meus dedos encostando em seus lados enquanto meus dedões massageavam a espinha.

Eu voltei para cima, meus olhos fechados com força e meu lábio inferior preso entre meus dentes enquanto ele gemia de novo e se mexia sob mim.

Eu não podia mais desviar o olhar de como suas costas brilhavam com o pouco de luz que passava pela janela. Eu não podia mais assisti-lo enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu não podia mais assistir o jeito com que seus músculos tencionavam e relaxavam sob meu toque.

Sentir quase tudo isso era tentador o bastante; ver era apenas fazer o que eu considerava uma das minhas piores decisões pior ainda.

Não que eu não gostasse de ter minhas mãos nele por qualquer razão, mas ter minhas mãos nele para o que deveria ser um ato completamente sem egoísmo e como eu estava reagindo não estava fechando na equação que eu tinha previamente imaginado.

Eu abri um olho por tempo o suficiente para ter certeza que eu estava massageando seu ombro machucado e o fechei novamente, aliviando o toque e gentilmente passando minha palma pelo ponto mais dolorido.

Ele gemeu de novo e eu pressionei meus lábios, começando a acariciar sua nuca. Eu senti ele tremer e tive que me impedir de gemer enquanto corria minhas mãos pelas suas costas novamente, dobrando meus dedos sobre sua pele.

Ele estava gostando da massagem. Ele gostava disso. Ele _precisava _disso. Se eu continuasse repetindo isso, talvez eu conseguisse acabar a massagem com um pouco da minha sanidade intacta. Eu estava fazendo isso por _ele _porque ele tinha tido um amanhecer muito ruim e precisava relaxar.

Nada disso era pra ser sobre _mim_.

Ele gemeu quando eu me inclinei e pus mais força nas mãos, subindo-as, e eu quase ofeguei, lutando contra a vontade de me inclinar mais e pressionar meus lábios contra sua espinha.

Ou seu ombro. Ou o fim de sua coluna. Diabos, em cada pedaço dele, nessas alturas.

"Bella," ele gemeu e eu senti seus quadris se impulsionarem contra as almofadas do sofá.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e abri meus olhos, minhas mãos continuando a subir e descer por suas costas enquanto eu encarava sua nuca.

Okay, então talvez eu _não era _a única que estava ficando excitada com a situação.

Eu me senti mais ereta e sorri, orgulhosa de mim mesma enquanto movia minhas mãos para o centro de sua coluna, me inclinando e beijando sua espinha de leve. Eu continuei subindo as mãos enquanto beijava o mesmo caminho que elas percorriam, gentilmente pegando seus ombros enquanto chegava ao seu pescoço.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e curta, e eu vi que as pontas de seus dedos estavam apertando as beiradas do travesseiro com o canto do meu olho. Eu sorri de novo, minhas mãos ainda em seus ombros, enquanto movia meus lábios de cima para baixo, subindo do fim de sua coluna até seus ombros.

"Como está seu ombro?" Eu perguntei baixinho, subindo para beijar seu pescoço de novo.

"Você não faz idéia," ele ofegou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Eu movi minhas mãos, massageando as costas de seus braços tensos e o ouvi gemer de novo. Eu beijei até seu ombro e para baixo de seu lado esquerdo, deixando minhas mãos descreverem seus lados de novo.

Deslizei minha mão de leve, meus dedos tocando seu peito, enquanto meus dedões ainda massageando seus lados. Eu ouvi sua respiração falhar e sorri triunfante enquanto beijava suas costas.

"Levante," ele disse rouco, me fazendo congelar.

Piscando, eu me inclinei e lentamente saí de cima dele, bastante magoada. Eu me virei de costas para ele, me inclinando para pegar a garrafa de óleo e a tampa, e me concentrando bastante para recolocá-la.

Eu acho que o sorriso triunfante foi um pouco prematuro. Eu pensei que ele estava gostando, que talvez…

Eu fechei meus olhos, balançando minha cabeça com força uma vez enquanto lutava para fechar a garrafa.

Eu não podia nem mesmo fechar uma garrafa; o que _diabos _me fez pensar que eu poderia tentar seduzir meu próprio namorado?

"Bella…"

Eu congelei de novo quando senti sua mão nas minhas costas, a tampa da garrafa apenas meio colocada e meus dedos a apertando com força.

Eu não queria me virar e ouvi-lo dizer que não me queria daquele jeito. Existia um monte de coisas que eu podia ouvi-lo dizer com felicidade, mas essa era a exata _única coisa _que eu não seria capaz de ouvir dele.

"Bella, volte para mim," ele murmurou, seus dedos se curvando nas costas da minha blusa.

Meu coração perdeu algumas batidas e eu me virei para encontrá-lo deitado de costas e me olhando com confusão.

"O que você… Você não pensou que eu queria que você fosse embora, pensou?"

Eu dei de ombro desconfortável, torcendo a garrafa nas minhas mãos enquanto mordia meu lábio dolorido e encarava meu pé.

"Bella, não," ele disse baixinho, colocando a perna na beirada do sofá e sentando para colocar a mão no meu rosto. "_Deus, _não."

"Eu só pensei que…" Eu baixei meus olhos e suspirei. "Eu não sei o que pensei."

Não existia jeito nenhum de eu dizer para ele o que eu realmente pensei. Eu ainda estava processando o fato de que ele _não _queria que eu fosse embora; eu não iria arruinar aquele momento ainda mais.

"Bom, pare de pensar isso." Ele se inclinou e descansou a testa contra a minha. "E, por favor, se você me ama que seja um pouquinho," ele riu, "você vai continuar."

Meus olhos encontraram os dele e ele riu, correndo os dedos pelos meus olhos enquanto eu assenti.

"Você precisa deitar de novo," eu disse, minha voz tremida enquanto eu engolia.

Ele me beijou rápido, seus lábios fortes contra os meus, e se jogou de volta ao sofá, ficando confortável e descansando os braços ao lado do corpo.

Eu respirei fundo numa triste tentativa de me acalmar e lentamente subi em cima dele, sentando diretamente em seus quadris. Eu abri os olhos e o vi arquear as sobrancelhas e dar de ombros.

"Não posso evitar…"

"Não evite," eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "É… Bom saber que tenho esse efeito em você."

Dei de ombros de novo, embaraçada, e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto reabria a tampa da garrafa e a jogava na mesa.

Era muito diferente com ele me vendo. Ele podia ser atrevida e não ter medo quando ele não estava me vendo.

Ele não disse nada e apenas ergueu as mãos, as descansando nos meus joelhos, enquanto eu colocava óleo na minha palma de novo.

"Seu ombro ainda dói?" eu perguntei baixinho, me inclinando para colocar o óleo na mesa.

Ele gemeu, seus quadris se mexendo contra os meus e seus dedos se enterrando nos meus joelhos enquanto eu me posicionava novamente.

Eu segurei a respiração. Oh, isso não seria fácil.

"Não muito," ele ofegou, me dando um pequeno sorriso e relaxando as mãos.

"Bom." Eu entrelacei os dedos, tentando esquentar o óleo. "Vai ser gelado de novo."

Ele assentiu e eu lambi os lábios, olhando para seus músculos antes de colocar minhas mãos neles. Ele deu um pulinho antes de voltar a relaxar e quando eu movi minhas mãos para seu peito, ele subiu as mãos para minhas coxas.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele, minhas mãos ainda se movendo na direção de seu estômago.

"O quê?" ele perguntou inocentemente, sorrindo para mim.

"Isso é sobre você," eu disse baixinho, massageando seus ombros quando os alcancei.

"E você pensa que eu não iria querer te tocar?"

"Não é esse o ponto."

Suas mãos pararam na junção das minhas coxas e eu segurei a respiração quando seus dedos passaram de leve na costura do meu jeans, diretamente sobre meu centro.

"Qual o ponto então?"

Eu o encarei enquanto movi minhas mãos de volta para seu peito, sem parar enquanto eu me movia para sentar sobre suas coxas - suas mãos deslizando para o meio das _minhas _coxas com meu movimento - e eu lentamente passei minhas mãos sobre a ereção na qual estava sentada.

Ele fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando um gemido escapar de sua garganta.

"Isso é sobre você," eu repeti, movendo minhas mãos de volta para seus músculos.

Eu podia assisti-lo assim o dia todo. Eu nunca tinha _visto _alguém responder assima o meu toque; nunca havia tido a chance de tentar algo assim.

E com Edward, era tudo muito... Mais. Era real, ele não estava se segurando – muito – e era por _minha _causa.

Eu nunca estive assim antes. Era a primeira vez que eu estava experimentando algo novo assim com alguém e todas as emoções passando por mim apenas fizeram a sensação de triunfo e confiança que eu tinha antes de ele virar retornarem.

Eu queria dar prazer a ele. Eu queria levá-lo àquele ponto sem volta; ver seus olhos fechados com força e ouvir sua respiração descompassada e gemidos roucos enquanto eu o levava a loucura.

Eu queria isso para nós dois.

"Eu não… Bella, não é…" ele ofegou, seu peito subindo e descendo sob minhas mãos a cada respiração.

"Você pode calar a boca e aproveitar?" Eu sussurrei, ficando de joelhos e me inclinando.

"Oh, eu estou. Mas, Bella…"

"Cale a boca," eu murmurei de novo, pressionando meus lábios contra os deles enquanto massageava seu peito.

Suas mãos imediatamente foram ao meu cabelo quando abri minha boca, colocando minha língua em sua boca com vontade, minhas mãos traçando o caminho até o cós de suas calças.

Eu descrevi círculos com meus dedos em sua cintura, segurando o elástico da calças lentamente.

Seus lábios dançaram sob os meus, suas mãos fechadas nos meus cabelos enquanto eu movia minhas mãos para dentro de suas calças, me virando o suficiente para gentilmente passar minhas unhas por suas coxas.

Ele se afastou, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro, puxando o fôlego, e eu rapidamente coloquei meus lábios em seu pescoço, dando beijos fortes até sua orelha.

"Tudo bem?" eu sussurrei, repetindo as palavras que ele tinha usado na minha cozinha ontem.

"Você precisa que eu responda isso?" ele respondeu, virando os quadris contra minha mão.

"Apenas quero ter certeza."

"Perfeitamente bem."

Eu sorri, colocando minha boca em seu pescoço de novo enquanto movia minha mão para cima e pegava o elástico de sua cueca. Eu o ouvi segurar a respirar e, se possível, sorri ainda mais enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por baixo do cós e dentro da cueca.

Meu coração estava batendo contras as minhas costelas, quase chegando a minha garganta, enquanto eu descansava minhas mãos nos lados de seus quadris, massageando ali também.

Eu já tinha feito _isso_ antes; eu sabia como fazer. Não havia nada errado com o que eu já tinha feito no passado e não haveria nada errado no que fazia agora.

Era apenas o fato de que era _Edward_ que estava ofegando e respirando sob mim que fazia a diferença. Ele estava em um nível completamente diferente que Jake poderia sequer esperar estar, e mesmo que eu jamais fosse trocar minha posição no momento, me assustava.

"Bella, se você…" ele começou.

Eu fechei meus olhos com força, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto movia minhas mãos e envolvia sua base, a outra ainda massageando o quadril.

E o gemido alto que eu ganhei em resposta foi o bastante para mandar todos os medos que eu tinha criado para fora da minha cabeça.

"Oh, Deus," ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro e soltando meu cabelo.

Eu lentamente movi minha mão pelo comprimento dele, meu dedo circulando a ponto antes que eu voltasse a base. Pressionei meus lábios contra sua garganta enquanto ele gemia, beijando até que queixo enquanto movia minhas mãos de novo, lentamente descendo-as e amando os sons que ele fazia.

Eu movimentei a mão que estava em seu quadris, a tirando de dentro das calças e lentamente traçando seus músculos de novo, enquanto começava a massageá-lo com mais rapidez. Seus quadris começaram a se impulsionar contra minha mão e eu deixei um gemido escapar.

Podia ser ele quem estava recebendo todos os benefícios no momento, mas sabendo que eu estava fazendo isso com ele, que eu estava causando os sons que ele fazia, era mais que o bastante para me enlouquecer.

"Bella," ele ofegou, suas mãos alcançando o travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça.

Eu beijei novamente sua garganta, minha mão livre dançando em seu estômago. Beijei o vão entre seu ombro e seu pescoço, correndo minha língua em seguida e parando minha mão em seu peito.

"Se sentindo bem?" Eu sorri, adicionando um pouco mais de pressão enquanto subia e descia a outra mão.

Ele grunhiu algo que não entendi e eu sorri, me inclinando e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Aquilo aparentemente foi o bastante e ele foi rápido em pegar cada lado da minha cabeça em suas mãos, unindo nossas bocas antes que eu pudesse me afastar. Ele passou os dedos entre meus cabelos, mantendo minha cabeça em um lugar enquanto sua língua deslizou pelos meus lábios e dominou a minha.

Seus quadris continuaram a se mover com minha mão, tornando os impulsos mais rápidos enquanto eu tornava os movimentos também mais rápidos.

Ele afastou os lábios dos meus para jogar a cabeça no travesseiro de novo e o gemido que saiu dele fez meu estômago abrir diversos nós de tensão, enquanto eu sentia excitação começar a se acumular entre minhas pernas.

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, recuperando a respirando e deixando outro gemidinho escapar quando senti pulsar em minha mão. Seus quadris começaram a se mover mais rápido, e suas mãos seguraram meus ombros antes de descer até o pulso de uma das minhas mãos e o antebraço da que estava dentro de suas cuecas e voltar novamente para o ombro.

Eu movi minha mão livre para seu peito, passando minhas unhas por seus mamilos e minha palma contra seus músculos.

Eu amava seus músculos. Não podia nem mesmo negar o tendo naquela posição, era quase impossível não admirá-lo um pouco mais do que normalmente.

Eu virei minha cabeça, começando a movimentar minha mão no mesmo ritmo de seus quadris, e me mexi o suficiente para que minha boca estivesse próxima ao seu ouvido.

"Eu amo você," eu murmurei, gentilmente beijando atrás da orelha.

Ele gemeu de novo, suas mãos segurando meus ombros com mais força enquanto ele virava a cabeça na minha direção, sua respiração batendo contra meu pescoço.

"Eu…" Ele pausou e eu o ouvi engolir. "Eu amo você também."

Eu me inclinei, capturando seus lábios novamente e sorrindo quando sua boca abriu para gemer alto embaixo de mim.

Era algo parecido à música para meus ouvidos.

"Bella, Eu… Eu estou…"

Eu o apertei, segurando sua cintura com minha outra mão e completamente abandonando a desculpa de massagem.

Ela tinha sumido pela janela no minuto que eu tinha pego seu pênis. A única coisa que ainda lembrava uma massagem era o óleo que eu ainda tinha na mão, que aquecia com cada gemido, protesto e grunhido que passava entre nós.

"Não segure," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de morder seu lóbulo.

Ele grunhiu, seus quadris se impulsionando com mais leveza contra minha mão enquanto ele se forçava a negar uma vez com a cabeça.

"Sua… mão…"

Se ele pensava que eu iria parar agora porque qualquer fosse a razão que ele tinha achado, ele estava muito enganado. Eu queria aquilo quase tanto quanto ele e não existia nada que iria me fazer deixar insatisfeito.

"Não vai ligar," eu terminei por ele, mordiscando um caminho até seu ombro. "Não segure, Edward."

Com mais duas investidas e muitos gemidos dele, eu senti seu corpo todo tencionar, assistindo sua boca se abrindo enquanto ele mantinha os quadris no meu ritmo e os erguia completamente do sofá. Um longo gemido soou por seus lábios e a ponta de seus dedos se enterrou no meu ombro, enquanto eu fechava virava os olhos em êxtase e prendia o lábio entre os dentes.

Eu senti o poduto da visão sensacional para caramba que eu tinha acabado de assistir correndo pelas costas dos meus dedos enquanto eu desacelerava o movimento da minha mão. Alguns segundos depois, ele caiu de volta ao sofá com um último gemido e soltou meu ombro, jogando os braços sobre seu rosto.

Eu me concentraria nisso quando ele começasse a respirar normalmente eu pudesse me concentrar em outra coisa além do jeito que ele tinha gemido meu nome e completamente me dominado.

Eu posicionei minha mão livre perto do seu peito, tirando minha mão de suas calças, e me inclinei, gentilmente beijando seu queixo algumas vezes.

"Já volto," eu murmurei, beijando o que era visível do seu lábio inferior antes de sair de cima dele e correr para o banheiro no andar superior.

Eu lavei as mãos e joguei água no meu rosto e me inclinei contra a pia, respirando fundo para acalmar meu coração. E quando eu finalmente me olhei no espelho, sorri abertamente para meu reflexo enquanto secava as mãos na toalha pendurada no suporte ao meu lado, jogando meus cabelos pra trás dos meus ombros.

Yeah, eu estava bem orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu tinha todo os motivos para estar orgulhosa. E eu ainda estava plena por vê-lo completamente vulnerável a mim; era muito melhor do que o que eu tinha sonhado.

E mesmo que eu precisasse me um orgasmo como ele, e continuei me lembrando de fazer o resto do dia ser sobre ele. Ele tinha sido quem tinha caído nas coisas hoje; ele me ajudou diversas vezes quando eu era estabanada, era apenas correto que eu retornasse o favor.

Meus próprios hormônios teriam que esperar.

Eu ouvi os passos dele nas escadas e olhei mais uma vez para meu reflexo, derrubando a toalha e quase pulando dez centímetros quando o ouvi batendo na porta do banheiro.

"Bella? Bella, abre a porta," ele mandou, sua voz alta e grave.

Meu sorriso sumiu, a felicidade imediatamente me deixando enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior novamente.

Com medo de que alguma coisa tinha de alguma maneira dado errado nos dez segundos que eu estava no banheiro, eu corri até a porta e a abri. Ele tinha um braço contra o marco da porta, e seus olhos arregalados imediatamente me viram quando eu apareci em sua linha de visão.

"Quê? O que é…?"

Ele passou pela porta, suas mãos segurando a minha nuca e sua boca diretamente contra a minha, cortando completamente o que quer que eu estivesse tentando dizer. Ele me puxou contra a pia e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, minhas mãos em seu pescoço enquanto sua língua exigia entrada na minha boca.

Eu toquei sua língua com a minha, ambos ansiosas e se agarrando um ao outro, sua mão descendo da minha cabeça enquanto ele se inclinava sem quebrar o beijo para me pegar pelas coxas e me erguer. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, me pressionando contra ele enquanto seus braços me seguravam com força. Suas mãos passaram por minhas costas enquanto ele dava um passo de lado e me pressionava com cuidado contra a parede perto da pia.

Nós ficamos daquele jeito por um tempo, usando a parede como suporte enquanto nossas bocas e línguas se moviam e entrelaçavam, suas mãos eventualmente fazendo uma caminho por dentro da minha blusa e passando livres pelo meu estômago.

"Eu amo você," ele finalmente ofegou, se afastando de leve, deixando beijos rápidos nos meus lábios, seu peito subindo e descendo com o meu. "Eu amo você _tanto_."

Eu sorri, o beijando novamente e afastando meus braços de seu pescoço para correr minhas mãos pelo seu peito e descansar meus dedos em seus músculos.

"Eu amo você também." Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele. "Como você se sente?"

Ele sorriu animado, correndo as mãos pelo meu estômago, pelos meus lados e sobre meus quadris antes de segurar novamente a parte de trás das minhas coxas.

"Eu me sinto muito bem, na verdade."

Eu rolei meus olhos e ri, me inclinando e passando meus braços pelo pescoço dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

"Eu quis dizer seu ombro e sua cabeça, mas é bom saber disso."

Ele riu e enterrou o queixo no vão do meu pescoço, virando a cabeça para beijar minha têmpora.

"Eles estão muito bem, também."

Eu sorri estupidamente, rindo enquanto me inclinava para beijá-lo.

"Está com fome?" Perguntei baixinho, brincando com o fim de seu cabelo.

"Tanta que você nem acreditaria," ele gargalhou, me posicionando melhor em sua cintura.

Eu ri de novo e o beijei, sugando seu lábio superior entre os meus e mordendo de leve antes de me afastar. Ele fez bico, grunhindo e estreitando os olhos de brincadeira. Eu sorri, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e descansando minha testa contra a dele.

"Você precisa me soltar."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não acho que vou fazer isso."

"Como eu vou fazer algo para comermos?" Eu gargalhei, passando meus dedos por suas bochechas.

"Isso pode ser complicado." Ele virou a cabeça para o lado antes de finalmente dar de ombros. "Mas nós podemos fazer isso funcionar."

E com isso, ele nos virou e começou a nós levar escada abaixo antes que eu pudesse protestar. Eu me segurei com força, fechando os olhos e rezando que ele não tropeçasse ou perdesse um degrau.

Com a sorte que ele estava tendo hoje, eu estava nervosa. Eu não queria nem pensar como nós acabaríamos no hospital se estivéssemos ambos machucados.

Eu respirei aliviada quando senti que ele saía das escadas em chão sólido, abrindo meus olhos para vê-lo passando pela sala de jantar com tranquilidade e quase chegando a cozinha.

"Viu? Não foi tão ruim, foi?" ele perguntou, beijando minha bochecha estalado enquanto parava no meio da cozinha. "O que você quer fazer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo.

"Você é uma coisa."

"Mm," ele fez, me beijando de novo. "Você me ama de qualquer jeito."

"E você é sortudo que eu amo. O que você quer comer?"

"Panquecas."

Eu arquei uma sobrancelha. "Sério?"

Ele assentiu, sorrindo para mim e caminhando até o freezer, enquanto o apontava com a cabeça.

"Sério. A massa está ali, se você puder pegar. Eu estou com as mãos cheias."

"Eu disse para você me largar," eu respondi, dando de ombros e abrindo o freezer, pegando o pacote de uma das prateleiras. "Não posso fazer nada se você se nega a me ouvir."

"Eu me nego a me desculpar por segurar a minha maravilhosa e muito brilhante namorada."

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu mordi meu lábio, respirando fundo e engolindo em seco.

"De fato," ele continuou, se afastando e permitindo que minha respiração voltasse ao normal, "Eu acho que não vou te soltar nunca mais."

E eu estava mais do que okay com isso.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Mais tarde vem mais. ;)


	17. Capítulo 17

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 17**

***Edward***

Fiquei olhando para o teto no dia seguinte, deitado agora no meu amado sofá, com minhas mãos no meu estômago e meus pés cruzados. A televisão estava ligada, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção, em vez disso, estava pensando e esperando ansiosamente pela melhor parte do meu dia começar.

Eu ainda tinha uma hora e meia até Bella chegar. E então só faltariam quarenta e nove horas e meia até ter ela inteiramente para mim durante uma semana inteira.

Ela estaria em casa comigo, sem interrupções, e eu poderia retornar o favor já que ela não tinha me deixado fazer nada ontem.

Ela insistiu com teimosia que o dia era sobre mim. Disse que eu tive um dia difícil e eu estava mais necessitado em ser paparicado do que ela, e não me deixava tocá-la mais que para alguns beijos e toques inocentes que estavam me deixando completamente louco.

Eu disse isso para ela. E ela somente riu de mim e ficou fugindo do meu alcance. Aparentemente o dia era sobre o que eu queria e o que eu precisava.

Porcaria, eu queria retornar o favor.

Honestamente, eu não sabia que a massagem iria acabar em alguma coisa como aquilo. Eu _esperava_ - Deus, comecei a sonhar no momento que a palavra massagem saiu de sua boca - que alguma coisa fosse acontecer, e quanto eu vi a sacola de óleos que ela trouxe com ela, pensei que meu coração tinha parado.

E no minuto que ela colocou suas mãos em mim, massageando minhas costas e meus ombros, a resposta foi imediata. Inferno, só precisou ela sentar na minha coxa para que eu quase explodir, mas aí ela adicionou o óleo...

E depois que ela tocou em mim, parecia que eu estava no paraíso. E eu não queria largá-la mais pelo resto do dia. Eu precisava dela nos meus braços, precisava tocar nela, precisava ficar com ela e, diabos, queria retornar o favor.

Mas ela não estava deixando. Ela disse que eu tive um dia muito difícil e não queria que eu pensasse que queria alguma coisa em troca. Ela queria fazer aquilo por mim - para mim - para me mostrar que mesmo depois de se acabar de rir de mim enquanto eu estava por baixo, ela me amava do mesmo jeito.

Eu estava muito frustrado.

Especialmente quando comecei a pensar direito sobre isso, porque ela também não teve um dia fácil. Ela passou a maior parte da manhã - enquanto eu estava roncando na minha confortável e quente cama - lá fora na neve congelante com uma máquina que ainda me aterroriza quando a vejo com ela.

Eu acredito que ela merecia a massagem e ser paparicada muito mais do que eu. Eu só caí várias vezes, enquanto ela fez algo fisicamente difícil que não deveria fazer ela se sentir bem no final do dia.

E quando ela ainda evitou que eu fizesse algo quando estávamos indo dormir, finalmente eu resmunguei em seu pescoço e desisti. Ela somente riu um pouco, bateu em minhas bochechas, me beijou uma vez e depois se encostou em mim antes de finalmente adormecer.

Se fosse tão simples assim esquecer sobre tudo isso.

Eu prometi, nos pequenos momentos conscientes que eu tive antes de dormir com ela, que eu iria encontrar um dia para fazer tudo para ela, e ela não poderia me negar nada que eu quisesse fazer.

E existiam muitas coisas que eu queria fazer.

Virando minha cabeça, apertei meus lábios e fiquei encarando o teto.

Talvez eu devesse tentar fazer o jantar hoje à noite. Ou talvez eu devesse pedir alguma coisa para nós dois comermos. Ou poderia procurar na internet alguma receita a prova de idiotas que fosse fácil o suficiente para fazer para ela.

Ela já fez muito para mim. E depois de trabalhar as longas horas que trabalhou essa semana, ela merecia uma noite completamente sem stress.

Pulei do sofá, empolgado enquanto desligava a televisão, e comecei a andar em direção as escadas para pegar meu laptop.

Parei quanto ouvi passos na entrada e fiquei atento, virando novamente minha cabeça. Porque tinha alguém aqui? Ninguém deveria estar aqui; Bella ainda tinha uma hora e meia de trabalho e eu não conhecia mais ninguém que pudesse vir à minha casa.

Segurei minha respiração, esperando por alguém começar a gritar por mim do outro lado da porta ou derrubá-la e sair correndo.

A batida na porta realmente surgiu e eu pulei, ainda segurando minha respiração, enquanto ia até a entrada, colocando meus olhos no olho-mágico quando a alcancei.

Bella estava lá, mexendo em sua bolsa com seu lábio entre seus dentes. Comecei a respirar novamente, minhas sobrancelhas juntas enquanto eu pegava na maçaneta da porta.

E aí eu sorri, abrindo a porta com tudo e lutando para não atacá-la e jogá-la no chão no instante que a vi.

Ela estava em casa mais cedo. Estava batendo por alguma razão que eu não entendia bem, mas pelo menos ela estava em casa mais cedo.

"Por que você está batendo na porta?" Perguntei, esticando minha mão e a puxando para dentro.

"Uh…" Ela riu nervosa e deu de ombros, devagar colocando sua bolsa na mesa e tirando seu casaco enquanto eu fechava a porta. "Hábito?"

Assim que ela colocou seu casaco na cadeira, a abracei e a coloquei contra mim, rapidamente colocando minha boca sobre a dela.

Quando ela não me atacou de volta como normalmente fazia, me afastei e peguei seu rosto com as minhas mãos para olhá-la nos olhos.

"O que foi?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, fechando seus olhos e mordendo seu lábio antes de se afastar e ir para a cozinha.

"Eu, uhm… Rosalie passou na loja e quer que eu saia com ela e com Angela hoje à noite," ela falou sobre seus ombros.

A encarei, minha boca ainda aberta e minhas mãos ainda no ar, no mesmo lugar que estava segurando seu rosto, antes de baixá-las e vagarosamente a seguir.

Não era o jeito que normalmente nos encontramos quando ela chega do serviço.

Eu não gostei muito dessa nova maneira. De fato, eu não gostava nem um pouco.

"Okay," eu disse devagar, olhando enquanto ela retirava do freezer um saco de camarão congelado que eu nem sabia que tinha. "E é por isso que você está tão estranha?"

"Quem está estranha?" ela sorriu meio nervosa, balançando sua cabeça enquanto jogava o saco na pia e pegava uma caixa de espaguete no armário de baixo. "Eu estou bem."

"Tá, okay." Andei até ela e peguei seu braço antes que ela pudesse ir atrás da panela que sabia que era o próximo item de sua lista para disfarçar a situação. "Não sou idiota, Bella. Você chegou em casa mais cedo, está estranha e espera que eu pense que tudo está bem como estava essa manhã?"

"Jessica voltou mais cedo," ela deu de ombros e lambeu os lábios. "Por isso que eu estou em casa mais cedo."

"Então você está me dizendo que já está de férias?"

Eu deveria estar excitado com isso. Em vez disso, meu coração estava apertado e estava começando a me sentir mal.

Obviamente ela não estava feliz com isso e existia um milhão de coisas passando pela minha cabeça no momento sobre a razão disso.

"Quando você vai embora, Edward? Tudo que você me disse era que iria antes do Natal, mas nunca me falou a data específica."

Respirei fundo e apertei minha mandíbula, deixando meus olhos encararem diretamente nos dela.

Eu não falei para ela. Nem cheguei a pensar em mencionar isso para ela; era alguma coisa que ambos sabíamos que iria acontecer. Uma coisa que eu nem queria pensar mais do que precisava.

Por que precisávamos ficar pensando nisso toda hora quando podíamos apenas ficar juntos sem complicações? Por que precisávamos pensar sobre isso até que fosse necessário?

"Dia vinte e dois," Eu disse.

"Então não," ela disse calmamente, balançando a cabeça. "Minhas férias só começam segunda-feira."

Suspirei, passando rapidamente minhas mãos sobre meu cabelo enquanto continuava a olhar diretamente em seus olhos em uma triste tentativa de ler sua mente.

"Bella, o que foi? Você... você não está... normal!"

Seu rosto ficou mais suave e eu pude perceber ela desistindo, seu corpo inteiro parecia relaxar enquanto ela dava um passo para frente e me abraçava, colocando sua cabeça no meu peito. A abracei, mais confuso do que nunca enquanto descansava minha bochecha no topo de sua cabeça.

"Foi um dia bem difícil," ela disse suavemente. "Me desculpe."

"Não se desculpe." Fechei meus olhos, a apertando e nos balançando para os lados. "Só me diga o porquê."

"Eu não queria falar sobre isso agora. Só queria esquecer."

"Okay," Disse suavemente, massageando suas costas. "Então posso saber por que o dia que vou embora faz alguma diferença nas suas férias?"

"Jessica deixou bem claro hoje que só vai cobrir minhas férias por exatamente uma semana. E se você vai embora dia vinte e dois, então tenho que trabalhar até segunda para que eu possa ir com você até o aeroporto."

Fechei meus olhos com ainda mais força e respirei profundamente.

"Bella, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Preciso sim. Quero ficar todos os minutos com você Edward, e isso quer dizer falar adeus para você no aeroporto."

Uma dor profunda surgiu no meu peito e a apertei ainda mais contra mim, me inclinando para afundar meu nariz em seu pescoço.

Essa palavra; essa simples palavra era o suficiente para me colocar quase de joelhos.

"Não será um adeus," Falei, balançando minha cabeça. "É só um..."

Ela me cortou, pegando meu rosto com suas mãos e pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. Imediatamente respondi, minha boca abrindo e nossas línguas se encontrando enquanto tentava colocá-la mais perto de mim.

Eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Ainda tinha tempo para ficar aqui; para ficar com ela, e a última coisa que queria pensar era em deixá-la.

Senti como se fosse uma lágrima escorrendo na minha bochecha e devagar me afastei dela. Ela estava balançando a cabeça, com os olhos fechados enquanto me abraçava pelo pescoço e afundava seu rosto em meu peito.

"Bella," Suspirei, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha e me inclinei para colocar meu queixo em seu ombro. "Fale comigo."

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão mal e preocupado com o que outra pessoa estava pensando antes. Bella não era uma pessoa que chorava por qualquer coisa. E o fato de que ela não estava me contanto o que estava acontecendo estava me deixando mais paranóico do que já era.

"Eu não quero que você vá," ela sussurrou, ainda balançando sua cabeça. "Eu sei que você precisa ir, mas eu..."

Ela se mexeu e eu me estiquei, olhando para baixo e engolindo a seco enquanto suas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto.

"Eu não quero que você vá," ela terminou baixinho, passando a mão sobre os meus cabelos.

"Venha comigo," Eu falei.

Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, enquanto algumas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto.

"Você sabe que eu não posso ir com você do mesmo jeito que eu sei que você não pode ficar aqui." Ela expirou e apertou seus lábios. "Eu só vou sentir muito sua falta."

Limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto, respirando fundo e a abraçando novamente.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta tanto quanto," sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando sua orelha. "Mas vou te ligar todo santo dia e vamos fazer todos os planos possíveis para nos ver sempre que possível. Eu te amo muito para não fazer isso."

Ela estava quieta, respirando fundo antes de se afastar de mim.

"Venha com a gente hoje à noite," ela sussurrou, colocando suas mãos no meu peito e olhando para mim. "Saia com a gente hoje à noite. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa para que ninguém o veja, ok? Eu só quero..."

"Eu vou," a interrompi rapidamente, balançando minha cabeça. "E eu não preciso de um chapéu ou um disfarce. Não vou me esconder mais."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu sorri suavemente, limpando o resto de lágrimas que tinha em seu rosto.

"Deixe o mundo inteiro saber que eu estou com você." sussurrei, me inclinando para beijá-la suavemente. "Eu não ligo mais, Bella."

"Mas, Edward…"

"Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você e não vou sair do seu lado durante a noite toda. Quero que todo mundo me veja com você."

"Mas você não está... ?"

"Eu te amo," sussurrei, a beijando novamente. "E já está na hora de todo mundo saber disso."

"Nem mesmo a bandana? Provavelmente você irá despistar muita gente usando só aquilo."

"Eu não vou usar nada."

Imediatamente ela pressionou seus lábios e eu fiquei vendo enquanto o canto de sua boca se contorcia antes de me dar conta do que eu tinha tido.

"Eu não quis dizer..." Comecei, balançando minha cabeça rapidamente.

"Você vai chamar muito mais atenção desse jeito," Ela sorriu antes de se inclinar e afundar sua cabeça no meu peito novamente.

Pelo menos ela não estava mais chorando e eu ri com ela, meus braços novamente em volta dela e a segurando firmemente contra mim.

"O único tipo de atenção que eu quero sobre isso é sua," Sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando gentilmente seu pescoço.

"Bem, com certeza isso você tem." Ela me olhou novamente, oferecendo um lindo sorriso, e eu respirei um pouco mais relaxado, meu coração voltando ao peito depois de ficar muito tempo no meu estômago. "E eu não deixaria você sair de casa mesmo, então nem vale a pena falar."

Meu estômago se apertou e eu quase engoli minha língua enquanto era assaltado pelas imagens que suas palavras trouxeram.

"Hm," Eu falei, me inclinando para beijá-la novamente. "Nós precisamos mesmo sair hoje à noite?"

"Segundo Rosalie, eu preciso sair."

Ela disse antes de me beijar mais uma vez e se afastar, se abaixando e pegando a panela do armário.

Esqueça aquelas imagens.

Me encostei na pia, cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito e olhando enquanto ela pegava o saco de camarão e o abria.

Eu não queria ver aquele olhar triste em seu rosto ou aquelas lágrimas em seus olhos nunca mais, mas não saber o que a tinha deixado tão triste para começo de conversa e não ser capaz de "arrumar" como eu desesperadamente queria era o bastante para me deixar louco.

Ela deveria ser capaz de falar comigo e me contar tudo que estava a incomodando. Isso era uma das razões para eu estar aqui; alguém para ela conversar e desabafar quando precisasse.

"E você ainda não vai me contar porque, certo?"

"É só..." ela balançou a cabeça, acenando uma mão para mim enquanto ela jogava os camarões na panela e deixava o saco vazio do seu lado. "Coisas de trabalho."

E é como se a sala ficasse bem mais clara enquanto eu finalmente juntava todas as peças.

Eu devia ter visto antes. Deveria ter percebido há muito tempo.

Isso mostra como sou bom observador.

Bella não tinha ficado triste desse jeito depois de um dia de trabalho desde que a Jessica saiu de férias. Ela estava exausta a semana passada inteira, mas ela nunca chegou em casa chorando desde aquela primeira noite que ela ficou comigo.

"Foi a Jessica, não foi?"

Vi suas mãos apertarem a panela enquanto ela a pegava e passava por mim, gentilmente me tirando do caminho para abrir a torneira e colocar a panela sob a água.

"Bella," disse suavemente, vendo seu rosto tenso. "Bella, o que ela fez?"

"Ela não fez nada," ela disse baixinho, desligando a torneira quando a panela estava com água pela metade. "E isso foi o problema."

"Então você chega em casa chorando e querendo saber quando eu estava indo embora por que ela não fez nada durante todo o dia?"

Ela andou até o fogão e cuidadosamente colocou a panela sobre uma das bocas, a ligando.

"Ela sabia," ela disse baixinho antes de se abaixar e pegar outra panela, voltando para a pia.

"Ela sabia o que?"

"Ela sabia quando você iria embora. E ela tinha uma matéria de revista para provar para mim que você não estava me namorando."

Ela olhou para mim, ligando rapidamente a torneira e enfiando a panela embaixo do jato de água.

Novamente, a sala ficou mais clara com a realização do que ela estava falando e eu fechei meus olhos, passando meus dedos sobre minha testa.

"Isso foi antes de começarmos a namorar, Bella," eu disse baixinho, abrindo meus olhos para ver que ela estava encarando a água. "Foi no dia que você me beijou."

Ela assentiu, seu olhos ainda fixos na água.

"Foi no dia que gritaram para você no mercado, eu sei," ela disse suavemente. "Era uma matéria antiga."

Eu estava começando a ficar com vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede. Se ela sabia que era uma matéria antiga e que ainda não estávamos namorando, então porque ela veio para casa tão triste?

"Mas você nunca me disse quando iria embora," ela continuou, sua voz ainda suave. "Você nunca me deu o dia."

"Eu não queria..."

"Jessica disse que você iria levantar e ir embora." Sua voz estava quebrada quando ela me interrompeu e eu engoli a seco, balançando minha cabeça. "Que eu iria acordar no dia e você teria ido embora."

"Bella…"

"Eu sei que você nunca faria isso," ela disse, sua voz tremendo e quebrada. "Mas é só que da maneira que ela disse... Como se ela tivesse certeza que estava certa..."

Eu me estiquei e fechei a água, a puxando e a abraçando fortemente, passando minhas mãos sobre seu cabelo.

"Me desculpe," ela chorou no meu peito, seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Me desculpe por ouvi-la e por vir para casa desse jeito, mas eu... só de pensar em você indo embora é o ruim o suficiente e ter que..."

"Está tudo bem," sussurrei em seu ouvido, nos balançando para os lados. "Bella, está tudo bem."

"Não!" ela falou, balançando sua cabeça e se apertando a mim. "Não está bem! Não está bem que eu a deixe entrar na minha cabeça desse jeito! Ela é desse jeito e eu sei disso! Eu sei disso!"

"Shh, Bella, se acalme," sussurrei novamente, segurando sua cabeça com minhas mãos e colocando meu rosto sobre sua cabeça.

"Me desculpe," ela sussurrou, enfiando seu nariz no meu peito.

"Não tem nada que pedir desculpas." Me virei e beijei o lado de sua cabeça, fechando meus olhos e a abraçando com mais força. "Eu tinha que ter te dito antes de tudo isso."

"Eu deveria saber como ela é."

"Pare," Sussurrei, balançando minha cabeça. "Isso vai acontecer Bella, e as coisas não vão ficar melhores nem mais fáceis."

Apertei meus olhos, por um minuto me arrependendo completamente de deixar meu coração ser mais forte que a razão e começar uma relação com ela, sem pensar em tudo que ela teria que passar por minha causa.

"Mas eu conheço você," ela sussurrou, virando sua cabeça para colocar sua bochecha em meu peito. "E eu sei que você não faria isso comigo. Eu te amo, Edward, e desculpa."

O arrependimento imediatamente começou a desaparecer e eu balancei minha cabeça. Talvez eu não deveria ter deixado me envolver desse jeito com ela, mas não tinha nada que eu faria para mudar isso.

Eu nunca fui tão feliz com alguém desse jeito. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir como a Bella me faz sentir nesse pequeno tempo que estamos juntos.

Ela iria acabar se machucando e teria que lidar com muito mais que Jessica quando a notícia de que estávamos juntos se espalhasse. E a culpa que irá surgir pelo meu corpo quando a ouvir pelo telefone desse jeito e não poder estar por perto para a proteger ou assegurar que as coisas vão ficar bem, irá me comer por dentro até eu conseguir vê-la novamente.

Respirei fundo e me estiquei.

Eu não estava desistindo de nós. Eu não estava fugindo porque a Alice estava certa... não importa o quando era difícil admitir isso.

Qualquer garota nessa situação teria dúvidas.

Bella era uma garota que eu tinha me apaixonado e era minha obrigação fazer com que essas dúvidas não nos afastassem.

Ela era muito importante e significava muito para mim para que uma coisa dessas nos separasse.

Eu não iria perdê-la por algo desse tipo.

"Existe uma coisa que um dos atores me ensinou no meu primeiro filme," eu disse, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos novamente. "Qual é a coisa que você não consegue olhar sem dar risada?"

Ela se mexeu e se afastou para olhar para mim, sua sobrancelha levantada e seus olhos vermelhos.

"O quê?"

"Qual a coisa que você não consegue olhar sem dar risada?" Perguntei novamente, dando de ombros. "Me faça rir."

Ela pensou e mexeu seus lábios para o lado, fechando seus olhos enquanto se concentrava. Olhei durante alguns segundos antes dos seus lábios se transformarem em um sorriso e seus olhos abrirem lentamente.

"Bananas."

Não o que eu estava esperando...

"Bananas?" Perguntei, levantando agora minha sobrancelha.

Seu sorriso se abriu mais e ela assentiu.

"Meu pai tentou fazer pudim de banana por não sei qual razão." Ela riu um pouco e eu sorri, vendo enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e continuava, "E quando ele teve que arrancar as bananas, o caule de uma delas quebrou e ele não conseguia abri-la daquele jeito. Então," ela parou para rir novamente, "ele tentou quebrar. Quando não funcionou, ele pegou uma faca."

"Isso não vai terminar bem," murmurei.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Ele é quase tão atrapalhado quanto eu e por alguma razão que ele ainda não me explicou, a casca da banana estava molhada e a faca escorregou. Ele quase arrancou seu dedo, mas ele estava determinado em tirar aquela bendita banana do caule."

"Ele não tinha outras?"

"Sim. Mas ele queria aquela."

"Parece alguém que eu conheço," murmurei, me esticando para passar meu nariz sobre seu rosto.

"Hm," ela murmurou, se esticando para colocar uma mão no meu rosto. "Então, ele desistiu da faca, seu dedo sangrando por todos os lados, e pegou a banana com as duas mãos. Ele estava muito nervoso nesse ponto," ela riu, sua mão movendo do meu rosto para meus cabelos.

Eu sorri, abaixando minha cabeça em suas mãos e fechei meus olhos.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, sua voz não estava triste. Ela não parecia que estava com o coração despedaçado e eu pude relaxar um pouco, me inclinando nela e a escutando.

"Quando eu voltei da escola aproximadamente dez minutos mais tarde, descobri que ele apertou tanto a banana que ela saiu por sua mão, e caiu no chão e quando ele tentou limpar depois de gritar feito um louco, ele conseguiu escorregar na casca. Quando entrei na cozinha, ele estava deitado, ainda gritando para o teto que a banana tinha tentado matar ele com seu dedo no ar e sangue escorrendo por sua mão."

Eu ri, enfiando meu rosto em seu ombro e balançando minha cabeça.

"Eu tive que levar ele até o hospital para costurarem seu dedo quando ele conseguiu levantar do chão e limpar o sangue. Mas deixa eu te contar," ela riu, suas mãos ainda no meu cabelo enquanto ela virara seu rosto para que seus lábios estivessem no meu queixo, "explicar como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo com o dedo com a cara mais séria do mundo não foi uma tarefa simples."

Continuei rindo, pensando que só alguém relacionado à Bella poderia acabar em uma situação daquele jeito. Por uma banana.

"Até hoje, eu não posso nem olhar para uma banana sem rir histericamente sobre isso."

Ela beijou meu queixo, ainda rindo.

"Então, você vai me contar porque eu contei toda essa história para você?"

Eu me estiquei novamente, ainda rindo enquanto pressionava meus lábios sobre sua testa e deixava uma série de beijos lá.

"Toda vez que Jessica começar a falar algo que te irrite, imagine ela como... bem, uma banana."

A risada que saiu de sua garganta me fez rir novamente, meu nariz novamente enfiado em seu ombro enquanto massageava suas costas.

"Você não pode ficar sério ou ficar brava com uma banana."

"Isso é o que você faz?" ela perguntou, se afastando para olhar para mim.

Assenti, rindo enquanto colocava seus cabelos atrás da orelha e a beijava novamente.

"Isso é o que eu faço."

"E funciona para você?"

"Todas as vezes," Falei, a beijando novamente.

Ela riu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, respirando profundamente e assentindo.

"Okay. Eu vou imaginá-la como uma porcaria de banana."

Ela bufou e eu sorri, rindo baixinho antes de me virar e encostar minha bochecha em seu ombro.

"Faça isso com todos que dizem coisas que faz você se sentir assim. E se não funcionar, venha para casa e converse comigo sobre. Não esconda de mim," Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu não queria te preocupar."

"A única coisa que me preocupa é saber que você está preocupada. Não será sempre fácil, Bella; você sabia disso. Mas eu estou aqui," sussurrei novamente, "e eu sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar de mim."

Ela assentiu, suas mãos de volta em meu cabelo e suas unhas gentilmente passando sobre a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Eu sei e eu sei que eu só preciso melhorar um pouco mais."

Senti seu peito inchar sobre o meu e sorri.

O pior tinha acabado; ela se acalmou e estava quase de volta a ser a Bella que eu amava e adorava. Sua respiração ainda não estava totalmente normal e eu tinha certeza que seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados, mas pelo menos ela estava rindo e começando a brincar novamente.

"Você é perfeita do jeito que é," murmurei, beijando a ponta de sua orelha.

Ela sussurrou e eu sorri, pegando a ponta de sua orelha em minha boca novamente.

"Acho que você também não é tão ruim."

Parei e me estiquei rapidamente, olhando para ela e estreitando meus olhos.

"Você acha?"

"Ninguém é completamente perfeito," ela falou, sorrindo inocentemente para mim. "Especialmente o ator glamouroso que tem um ego duas vezes maior que ele."

"Você realmente gosta que eu te ataque, né?"

Ela deu de ombros, ficou de ponta de pés para me beijar e depois se afastou de mim e voltou para o fogão.

"Se você fizer isso, não iremos comer, e conhecendo a Rosalie, vamos precisar de bastante comida em nosso estômago para aguentar todo álcool que ela irá fazer nós consumirmos hoje a noite."

Minha boca encheu de água, mas não tinha nada com a comida que ela estava preparando. Talvez valesse a pena ter a raiva da Rosalie no meu pescoço se eu pudesse colocar as mãos nela...

Uma imagem de linha de pescar apareceu na minha mente e eu tremi, balançando minha cabeça.

Não. Eu gosto de ter cada parte de mim presa no meu corpo.

"Você precisa ir trabalhar amanhã," falei, limpando minha garganta e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fazendo careta para ela.

Ela deu de ombros novamente, pegando uma colher grande da gaveta do seu lado e mexendo no camarão.

"Isso nunca foi problema antes."

"Então, nosso objetivo é ficar bêbado?"

"Alegrinho," ela explicou, apontando a colher para mim.

"Hm."

Ela me olhou novamente, uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto ela colocava a colher no fogão. Andando em minha direção novamente, ela pegou a panela que estava na pia com metade de água antes de beijar rapidamente minha bochecha e voltar para o fogão.

"Você tem certeza que quer ir sem um chapéu?" ela perguntou enquanto colocava a panela na boca do fogão e a ligava.

Certeza? Não. Completamente apavorado? Um pouco. Disposto completamente a mostrar para ela que eu não dava a mínima sobre o que todo mundo iria dizer? Sim.

"Sim."

Ela continuou a me olhar enquanto pegava a caixa de massa e rasgava o topo da mesma.

"Então tá."

Sim, porque isso soou convincente. Agora ela estava me deixando nervoso novamente.

"Você está okay com isso?"

"Eu quero que você tenha certeza. Eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queria fazer."

Revirei meus olhos e andei até ela, parando atrás dela e passando meus braços pela sua cintura.

"Quantas vezes você vai me fazer falar que eu não faço nada que eu não queira?"

"Mais umas cem."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça e me inclinando para colocar meu queixo em seu ombro.

"Espertinha," murmurei.

"Mhmm," ela fez de volta, pegando um punhado de massa e quebrando no meio antes de jogar na panela.

Beijei o canto do seu pescoço, fechando minhas mãos em seu estômago e passando meu dedo sobre sua costela.

"Onde nós vamos?"

"Saratoga," ela disse. "É sexta-feira e sempre tem muita gente na rua." Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Sem chapéu?"

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, a beijando rapidamente.

"Sem chapéu."

"Se você começar a se sentir muito desconfortável ou mudar de idéia..."

"O que você está fazendo?" Interrompi, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Edward, estou falando sério."

"Eu também," eu ri, apontando para as panelas com meu queixo. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ela pressionou os lábios, bufando de raiva antes de virar e pegar outro tanto de massa.

"Fettuccini Alfredo com camarão."

Coloquei meu queixo em seu ombro novamente, a puxando contra mim assim que ela colocou a massa na panela e a levando para o meio da sala.

"Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, colocando as mãos em minha cintura quando eu parei.

"Estou tentando te falar que eu quero sair com você. Eu quero estar em todos os lugares com você por todo o tempo que eu puder. Eu quero estar com você, e se isso significa entrar na jaula do leão para sentir um pouco de normalidade com a minha namorada, eu vou fazer." Beijei seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho até sua orelha e sorrindo triunfante quando ela colocou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu só quero ficar com você, Bella. Não importa onde ou quantas pessoas vão estar em volta contanto que eu esteja com você."

Estiquei minha mão para levantar seu cabelo do pescoço, a beijando em vários lugares do mesmo.

"Okay?"

"Mhmm," ela fez.

"Então por hoje," sussurrei, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, "relaxe e fique comigo, Bella."

"Okay," ela sussurrou de volta, virando em meus braços e olhando para mim. "Eu posso fazer isso."

A abracei novamente, me inclinando para beijá-la suavemente.

"Eu te amo."

Ela sorriu e me beijou novamente, suas mãos indo até meu cabelo.

"Também te amo."

Talvez tenha escutado uma batida na porta, mas escolhi ignorar enquanto puxava a Bella para mais perto de mim e deixava sua boca firme contra a minha.

Essa era a maneira que costumávamos nos reencontrar quando ela voltava do serviço. E eu senti falta disso hoje, então quem quer que seja na porta pode esperar ou ir embora, porque eu não tinha nenhuma intenção em deixá-la tão cedo.

"Olá? Vocês dois não podem se esconder de mim para sempre!"

Pulamos quando ouvimos a voz de uma mulher pela casa e eu fiquei tenso imediatamente, colocando a Bella contra mim.

Quem diabos tinha a audácia de entrar na minha casa assim? E se eu não conhecesse essa pessoa, então sim, acho que poderíamos nos esconder para sempre.

Eu poderia sempre me mudar.

"Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus, você não pode simplesmente entrar na casa das pessoas assim!"

"Oh, Deus," Bella murmurou, balançando a cabeça e se inclinando para enfiar a cabeça no meu peito. "Me desculpe."

Relaxei e sorri nervoso, engolindo a seco a bolha de pânico que tinha subido no meu peito enquanto balançava minha cabeça e soltava sua cintura um pouco.

"Edward, Bella, me desculpe por entrar desse jeito, mas estamos perdendo tempo!" A voz agora nítida da Rosalie soava pela sala de estar.

Meu deus, ela parecia a Alice. Não é de se surpreender que elas se deram tão bem enquanto a Alice estava aqui.

"Vou comprar uma tranca," murmurei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça antes de a deixar sair.

"Provavelmente não seria uma má idéia," ela murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e ficando reta. "Rose!"

Escutei saltos na minha sala de jantar e balancei a cabeça, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e oferecendo um pequeno sorriso para a cara de desculpas da Bella.

"Está tudo bem," sussurrei, me inclinando e beijando suavemente sua testa.

"Estou te ligando e parada na porta de sua casa por quinze minutos," Rosalie bufou enquanto aparecia na porta, suas mãos na cintura e seus olhos encarando Bella. "O mínimo que poderia ter feito era deixar um recado."

"Pessoal, me desculpe! Eu não consegui pará-la!" A voz da Angela soava da sala de estar. "Ela nunca me escuta!"

"Está tudo bem!" Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça novamente.

Os olhos da Rosalie olharam para mim e sorriu. "Olá Edward."

"Hey, Rosalie," Murmurei. "Como você está?"

"As coisas vão ficar muito melhores quando a Bella me deixar matar a sócia dela," ela sorriu inocentemente, dando de ombros.

"Eu te ajudo a enterrar o corpo," Decidi, assentindo e rindo dela.

Okay, então talvez ela não seja tão ruim...

"E nós temos um plano!" ela falou, batendo palmas antes de colocá-las de volta na cintura.

"Pessoal," Bella falou, balançando a cabeça. "Vocês não podem matá-la."

"Por que não?" Angela perguntou, aparecendo atrás de Rosalie e olhando sobre seus ombros. "Não é como se ela fizesse algo mesmo." Então ela sorriu timidamente para mim. "Oi Edward."

Eu ri dela e assenti. "Oi Angela."

"A demita!" Rosalie exclamou novamente, jogando seus braços para os lados dramaticamente. "Não há razão lógica para mantê-la lá!"

"Fora o fato que provavelmente ela seria dona da loja até a hora que eu acabar de preencher os papéis de dispensa?"

"Eu tenho advogados; você vai ficar bem."

"Estou cansada de falar sobre isso," ela disse novamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de olhar para a Rosalie. "Você está adiantada."

"Eu não consegui pará-la, Bella. Tentei enrolar pelo tempo que pude," Angela se desculpou novamente, balançando sua cabeça com tristeza.

Ri novamente, me encostando sobre a geladeira e cruzando os braços sobre meu peito.

"Cheguei cedo porque você tem que ir trabalhar amanhã cedo, e quanto antes começarmos, mais cedo você estará em casa dormindo. E fique feliz," ela começou, apontando perigosamente para nós dois, "que eu vou deixar vocês em paz semana que vem."

Eu sorri para ela, me segurando para não sair correndo e a abraçar até ela não conseguir mais respirar.

Eu não tenho que deixar a Bella sair na próxima sexta. Realmente vou ter uma semana inteira para mim.

"Eu vou com vocês," disse rapidamente, assentindo e me levantando. "Hoje. Vou com vocês hoje a noite."

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, suas mãos caindo antes de cruzá-las sobre o peito.

"Você vai usar seu chapéu, Edward?" Angela perguntou inocentemente. "Porque tenho certeza que tenho alguns bonés de baseball do Ben no carro que você pode usar."

"Sem chapéu," Eu disse pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez em alguns minutos. "Eu não vou me esconder hoje à noite."

"Vamos ser atropeladas até morrer, não vamos?" A Rosalie perguntou.

"Rose!" Bella exclamou, uma de suas mãos apontando para a Rose. "Posso falar com você?"

Antes que Rosalie pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Bella já estava em cima dela, pegando um braço e a arrastando para longe.

"Me desculpe mesmo," Angela se desculpou novamente.

Sorri e balancei minha cabeça, olhando para o fogão e pensando se eu deveria mexes alguma coisa.

"Não é grande coisa. Estou feliz que era vocês e não alguma doida."

Ela sorriu suavemente antes de andar até mim, pegando minhas mãos com hesitação e as apertando.

"Uh," Murmurei, olhando seu anel de casamento e tentando ouvir qualquer traço dos saltos da Rosalie na sala de jantar.

Isso era tudo que eu precisava nesse momento. Ter Bella e Rosalie voltando para a cozinha nesse momento e ver minhas mãos nas mãos da Angela e assumir o pior; pelo amor de Deus, eu não queria fazer parte disso.

"Ela te ama," ela disse baixinho.

Sorri e assenti, apertando suas mãos em retorno enquanto relaxava um pouco.

Ela não estava querendo arruinar minha relação com a Bella. Ela era uma das melhores amigas da Bella e era casada. Estava fazendo o papel de melhor amiga e me falando que a Bella me amava para que eu a assegurasse que eu a amava também.

Eu fiz esse papel em alguns filmes; deveria saber as ações assim que elas aconteceram.

Nem todo mundo estava atrás de mim para arruinar minha vida.

"Eu a amo. Bastante, na verdade."

Ela sorriu e ficou de ponta de pés para beijar minha bochecha.

"Estou feliz que você vai vir conosco hoje à noite."

Ela se afastou e foi até o fogão, desligando o fogo e balançando a cabeça para a janta que parecia muito boa há alguns minutos.

"Nós vamos até o Stadium para comer alguma coisa," ela explicou, se virando para mim. "Ritual das sextas-feiras."

"Vamos comer em um estádio?"

"É um restaurante na rua principal," ela riu. "A comida é muito boa."

"Está certo!" Rosalie gritou, seus saltos surgindo pela sala de jantar antes de aparecer na porta da cozinha novamente. "Eu estou indo com a Bella ajudá-la a se arrumar. Angela, ajude Edward."

Ela apontou uma de suas mãos em minha direção e eu fechei meus lábios, olhando para o meu jeans surrado e minha blusa azul de botão.

Eu estava bem. Não tinha motivos para eu mudar de roupa.

"O faça parecer normal!" ela ordenou antes de sair pela porta.

Eu fiquei bravo, juntando minhas sobrancelhas, mas Bella voltou correndo para a cozinha e me abraçou com força.

"Você tem certeza que me ama, certo?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Se eu não amasse, não estaria fazendo isso." Sorri nervoso e me inclinei para beijá-la. "Vá."

"Bella!" Rosalie gritou.

Eu quase conseguia a ouvir batendo seu pé no carpete da sala de estar e balancei minha cabeça, olhando para Angela enquanto ela segurava uma risada.

"Jogue tudo fora," Bella falou, apontando para o fogão antes de me beijar novamente. "Eu já volto."

Assenti, a beijando mais uma vez antes de ela se afastar e ir para a sala de jantar, seus ombros duros e seu rosto sério.

"Você sabe realmente o pé no saco que você é?" ela gritou.

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça enquanto Rosalie disse algo sobre ser ingrata e depois ouvi a porta bater quando elas saíram.

"Tudo bem," Angela falou, balançando a cabeça enquanto ela pegava uma das panelas e ia até a pia.

Todo mundo era mais eficiente na minha cozinha do que eu era?

"Você não vai... eu não sei... colocar uma maquiagem ou alguma coisa do tipo, vai?" perguntei, enquanto via ela derrubando a água da panela e segurando os camarões.

Ela riu, me espiando por sobre o ombro e balançando a cabeça.

"Não, sem maquiagem. Mas..." Ela andou até a garagem e virou a panela, camarões meio cozidos indo diretamente para o saco de plástico. "Você tem algum mousse para cabelo?"

**Nota da Tradutora:** Here we go. ;)


	18. Capítulo 18

**STAY****  
por crimsonmarie****  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy****  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 18**

***Bella***

"Onde Você conseguiu essa lingerie azul?"

Fechei meus olhos, deixando a água desnecessariamente quente correr pelo meu corpo enquanto eu cruzava os braços em cima da minha cabeça.

Eu não ligava pelo tempo que ela achava que estávamos perdendo; eu estava extremamente exausta em vários níveis diferentes para deixar de tomar um banho antes de sair hoje à noite.

Com o Edward. Sem o chapéu.

E enquanto eu estava extremamente feliz que ele não quisesse se esconder mais e estava mais que disposto de sair em público ao meu lado, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado.

Essa era minha natureza, me preocupava demais com tudo.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir um arrepio. Ele queria que as pessoas o vissem comigo; ele queria que todos soubessem que estávamos juntos.

E isso quase cancelou minha preocupação.

"Alice", murmurei, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pegando o shampoo que eu tinha deixado em casa para casos como esse.

A maioria das minhas coisas de banheiro estavam na casa do Edward, mas já que eu havia deixado Rosalie fazer o que ela quisesse comigo, apenas para calar a boca dela e fazê-la parar de torturar meu namorado, estava presa com o shampoo que deixava meu cabelo sem vida sobre meus ombros.

Não que isso seria notado quando saíssemos de casa, mas tinha certeza que Rosalie iria me infernizar por deixar meu shampoo bom na casa dele.

"Ela te deu uma lingerie de grife?", Rosalie gritou, chegando na cortina do chuveiro.

Pulei e coloquei o shampoo na minha mão, jogando o pote de volta ao seu lugar antes de passar na minha cabeça.

"Ela enfiou na minha mala antes de sair. Eu não pedi nada."

"Você tem idéia de quanto isso custa, Bella? Quantas ela te deu?"

"Muitas para o meu gosto."

Enxaguei o shampoo da minha cabeça, fechando meus olhos e respirando fundo em uma tentativa de limpar todos os eventos do dia da minha mente.

Entre o que aconteceu com a Jessica de manhã e meu quase surto na cozinha de Edward, eu precisava beber.

Talvez mais que um copo.

Dez talvez fossem o suficiente.

"Você tem se depilado ultimamente?"

Balancei a cabeça, suspirando profundamente. Era uma boa coisa que ela fosse minha melhor amiga, porque senão eu a teria matado há muito tempo.

E ao invés de dez drinques, acabaria em vinte. Quem precisa ir trabalhar amanhã sem uma ressaca?

"Sim."

"Tudo?"

Virei os olhos, passando as mãos pelos meus molhados cabelos e gemendo.

"E que diabos isso te importa?"

"Você já dormiu com ele?"

Mordi os lábios e peguei o condicionador.

"Não", resmunguei.

"Por que diabos não?"

"Porque é muito cedo para isso!", bufei de raiva, passando um pouco de condicionador na mão antes de largar o pote.

"Você tem certeza que fica no mesmo quarto que ele sempre? Vocês dois tem algum problema sexual ou alguma coisa do tipo?" ela resmungou. "Pensei que Vocês já tivessem feito isso há muito tempo atrás."

"Rose", suspirei profundamente, balançando minha cabeça enquanto passava condicionador nos meus cabelos. "Estamos só ... Eu não..."

"Fala logo, Bella."

Olhei para a cortina do chuveiro, tirando o condicionador do cabelo e ficando embaixo da ducha por alguns minutos.

Eu nem sei porque ela estava no banheiro enquanto eu estava tomando banho. Ela sempre foi muito boa em se manter ocupada antes, então eu não tinha certeza porque ela sentia a necessidade de me seguir dessa vez.

A menos que ela planejasse me perguntar sobre minha vida sexual em um lugar onde não conseguisse sair correndo dela como eu sempre faço.

Ela era muito esperta.

"Estou com um pouco de medo", resmunguei, jogando minha cabeça para trás e fechando meus olhos.

Sempre que nós chegávamos perto disso, tudo que passava pela minha mente era que eu não era o bastante. Era muito cedo para nós e eu não seria suficiente o bastante para o manter interessado se eu me entregasse para ele.

Eu queria. Deus, como eu queria. Mas alguma coisa apareceria e me fazia acreditar que eu não era o suficiente para ele. Que eu iria desapontá-lo de alguma maneira e não conseguiria encará-lo nos olhos quando ele me falasse que só estava brincando.

Sobre tudo. Provando que a Jessica estava certa. Sobre tudo.

Pulei, gritando e tentando sem sucesso me cobrir quando a cortina do chuveiro foi do nada aberta, a cara da Rosalie aparecendo e me encarando.

"Do que exatamente você está com medo? Espero que não seja do seu..."

"Não!", gritei, colocando minhas mãos em sua testa e a empurrando para fora do chuveiro. "Não tenho problema nenhum com isso."

"Então, qual o problema?"

"E se eu não for boa o suficiente? Não que eu seja tão experiente como ele. Só estive com uma pessoa minha vida inteira."

E mesmo que não conversássemos sobre nossa vida sexual, tinha certeza de que ele esteve com muito mais pessoas que eu. Do jeito que ele era perfeito e o quanto maravilhoso ele era, eu nem queria pensar em tentar adivinhar esse número.

Era muito melhor eu não saber.

Fiquei no chuveiro e me estiquei para pegar a toalha e me enrolar nela.

"Do que eu percebi nele, querida, ele não ligaria nem um pouco se você ainda fosse virgem."

Virei meus olhos e puxei a cortina do chuveiro de volta, apertando a toalha no meu peito e virando minha cabeça para ela.

Ela ainda estava admirando a lingerie que a Alice tinha enfiado na minha mala e eu virei meus olhos novamente, jogando a cabeça para frente e colocando uma toalha em meus cabelos.

Eu havia descoberto as peças no dia que eu e o Edward estávamos lavando roupa, e não foi muito legal. E depois tentar esconder dele - ele ainda não precisava ver tudo aquilo - foi uma tarefa completamente diferente e difícil. Fazer com que ele deixasse o meu lado por mais de um segundo naquela noite foi extremamente complicado.

Amava que ele quisesse ficar perto de mim o tempo inteiro; eu só precisava esconder as extremamente caras lingeries que estavam na minha mala.

E quando finalmente o deixei fazer nosso jantar, joguei tudo rapidamente na máquina de lavar e fiquei do lado, olhando e esperando que terminasse para eu jogar na máquina de secar.

E quando elas estavam secas, eu o distraí pedindo que ele limpasse nossos pratos para que eu pudesse enfiar tudo na mala e correr escadas acima para esconder tudo no meu armário.

Onde estava tudo bem escondido até Rosalie entrar na minha casa, declarando que ela iria deixar o Edward com água na boca.

"Eu só não quero que isso seja algo essencial."

Rosalie me olhou, com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de ela colocar minha lingerie de volta na mala, colocando suas mãos na cintura.

"Você realmente não vê o jeito que aquele homem te olha? Que inferno, mulher, como se ele tentasse achar um jeito de te arrastar para o quarto ou qualquer área fechada todas as vezes."

Saí do chuveiro, dando de ombros e segurando a toalha com firmeza.

"Eu não quero ser uma decepção."

Ela bufou de raiva, jogando suas mãos para os lados e me encarando.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, tenha um pouco mais de confiança em você mesma! Você é linda, bem sucedida e pode muito bem ser a mulher perfeita para aquele cara nervoso do outro lado da rua! Tenha um pouco de fé, ok?"

Pisquei para ela, mordendo meus lábios e cruzando meus braços.

Eu não queria levantar o fato que ele só era nervoso quando ela estava por perto.

"Eu só não quero arruinar tudo," disse suavemente, passando as mãos pelos meus ombros em uma tentativa de me confortar.

Parecia que eu estava levando uma bronca dos meus pais ou de uma professora por não ter feito a lição de casa que eu sabia que existia por semanas.

"O que leva você a acreditar que vai arruinar?"

"Ele só... Ele... Eu não sei... Talvez eu não..." gaguejei, trocando o peso do corpo entre meus pés e olhando para baixo.

"Ele te ama," ela disse.

Olhei de volta para ela, mordendo meus lábios enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

"Qualquer pessoa pode ver isso. Se você apenas se deitasse como um peixe morto, tenho certeza que ele não se importaria, porque estaria tendo a parte mais íntima sua. Bem," ela inclinou a cabeça, entortando os lábios e olhando para o teto, "talvez não como um peixe morto..."

"Rose!", choraminguei, balançando minha cabeça e suspirando profundamente. "Pode parar, por favor?"

"Só estou tentando te dizer que não entendo o porquê de você estar esperando. Ele está indo embora logo, Bella."

"Eu sei disso," falei, a encarando.

Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso hoje e eu não queria mais. Era para isso que eu estava me arrumando; para sair e esquecer absolutamente tudo que aconteceu enquanto estive trabalhando.

Rosalie não precisava jogar aquilo na minha cara na primeira chance que tivesse.

"Então você não acha que está na hora de mostrar para ele o quanto realmente você o ama?"

"Não é sempre sobre sexo. Eu mostro para ele que o amo todos os dias."

"Então você chegar em casa e surtar é o seu jeito de mostrar a ele que o ama?"

"Como você sabe que foi isso que eu fiz?", perguntei, colocando minhas mãos na cintura e a encarando. "Talvez ele nem saiba!"

"Porque eu te conheço. E ele parecia muito empolgado em me ajudar a matar Jessica, o que me leva a acreditar que você contou para ele." Ela pegou a lingerie e jogou para mim antes de se virar e sair do banheiro. "E você está certa; não é sempre sobre sexo. Mas ajuda."

"Eu e Edward não precisamos fazer sexo para saber que nos amamos," falei, colocando a calcinha azul que eu nem sabia como consegui pegar.

"Oh, dane-se, Bella!, ela se virou, apontando para mim e me encarando novamente. "Você se lembra de sexo? Você se lembra que pode ser divertido e realizador?"

Virei meus olhos, virando de costas, deixando cair a toalha para colocar o sutiã.

Olhando para baixo, inclinei minha cabeça e mordi meus lábios. Bem, com esse sutiã, eu não era mais um tamanho B. Era fácil falar que eu tinha pulado pelo menos para um D.

"Claro que eu me lembro de sexo," murmurei, me virando para encará-la e cruzar meus braços. "Só que nunca foi divertido ou realizador para mim."

Jake nunca foi o melhor amante.

"Bem, então você está fazendo errado."

"Jura?", falei. "Eu só estou... com medo."

Ela me encarou silenciosamente por alguns momentos antes de relaxar, andar até mim e colocar suas mãos em meu ombro.

"Não tem nada que você tenha que ter medo," ela disse suavemente, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. "Eu nunca vi ninguém olhar para do jeito que Edward olha para você. Ele te ama e de verdade, o que mais você precisa saber?"

Mordi meus lábios novamente, respirando profundamente pelo nariz.

"Eu quero ser capaz de ser... boa para ele."

"Você vai ser. Bella, quando emoções de verdade estão envolvidas; quando você realmente sente algo pela outra pessoa, será bom não importa como. Pare de se preocupar e deixe acontecer, ok?", ela sorriu suavemente para mim. "Somente não fique grávida. Eu ainda sou muito bonita para ser tia."

Eu ri e bati em seu braço, a mandando sair da minha frente e saindo do banheiro.

"Tenho tudo sobre controle!" Falei sobre meus ombros enquanto andava para o quarto.

Respirei fundo enquanto via a roupa que a Rose tinha separado para mim, junto com as botas de salto alto que minha mãe achou uma boa idéia me dar de aniversário há alguns anos atrás.

"Corra mulher! Ainda tenho que ajeitar seu cabelo e sua maquiagem e, novamente, estamos perdendo tempo!"

Mordi meus lábios, pegando a blusa preta extremamente curta que eu nem sabia que eu tinha. Olhando para o jeans que ela escolheu, meu estômago revirou quando vi que era um extremamente justo que a própria Rose me fez comprar uns meses atrás.

Ela extremamente persuasiva quando ela precisa ser.

"Me faça um favor! Me arrume uma cerveja!", gritei, respirando profundamente enquanto colocava a blusa.

Me virei para o espelho que estava na porta do meu armário e engoli a seco, puxando a frente da blusa para baixo.

Ah, sim. Definitivamente eu precisava começar a beber agora.

~*~

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Angela e Edward entraram pela porta da frente enquanto Rosalie estava dando os toques finais no meu cabelo.

E depois ela ameaçou Edward com uma faca se ele subisse antes de eu estar pronta.

Como se eu fosse um de seus preciosos carros que ela precisasse cuidar e ter certeza que estivesse o bom o bastante para vender.

Suspirando, olhei pelo espelho enquanto ela passava minha última mecha de cabelo pelo babyliss, cantarolando para si e sorrindo satisfatoriamente com seu trabalho.

"Ela está quase acabando, Bella," Angela disse suavemente, batendo nos meus ombros.

"O Edward está... normal?" Perguntei, olhando Rose de relance no espelho enquanto tomava um gole da minha cerveja.

Estava quase terminando minha segunda garrafa e já estava querendo a terceira. Entre Rose puxando meu cabelo e me atacando com maquiagem, precisava de todo álcool possível.

"Ele está ótimo, Bella. Não se preocupe."

"Vamos ser pisoteadas," Rosalie disse, finalmente enrolando a última mecha do meu cabelo e desligando o aparelho. "Mas ele realmente está muito sexy, tenho que dizer."

"Obrigada," Angela sorriu, e fez uma pequena referência antes de pegar minha cerveja e tomar um gole. "Você acabou, Rose? Estou com fome."

Rosalie pegou meu cabelo e o spray e me avisou para fechar os olhos antes de começar a espirrar.

"Ok, acabei!", ela falou, colocando o spray na bancada novamente.

"Você está ótima, Bella," Angela sorriu antes de pegar minha mão e me puxar para fora do banheiro.

Eu ri, seguindo-a pelo corredor e pelas escadas. Sorri imediatamente quando vi o Edward sentado na mesa, batendo com os dedos e encarando a parede.

Engoli a seco, pressionando meus lábios e fazendo o melhor para me acalmar enquanto eu entregava a garrafa de cerveja de volta para a Angela.

O que quer que ela tenha feito com o cabelo dele, ficou muito bom. Estava bagunçado, como sempre, mas ela tinha dado um jeito para ficar natural. A blusa que ele estava usando mais cedo foi trocada por uma preta e eu tive que me conter quando vi a jaqueta de couro jogada na cadeira que ele estava sentado.

Pelo amor de Deus, ele conseguiu ficar melhor do que normalmente, e fiquei arrepiada desde o meu estômago até o meio das minhas pernas.

Sua cabeça virou em nossa direção quando ele ouviu nossos passos, seus olhos presos aos meus. Meu coração se encheu quando eu o vi virando a boca em um sorriso torto e tive que respirar fundo, ignorando completamente Angela e Rosalie atrás de mim enquanto andava até ele.

"Oi," ele falou, sorrindo enquanto ele me abraçava e me puxava contra ele.

"Oi para você também," sorri, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

Ele se inclinou, passando seus lábios contra os meus. Meus olhos fecharam e minhas mãos se apertaram em seu pescoço.

"Você está linda," ele sussurrou.

"Você também não está ruim," falei, limpando minha garganta e me forçando a abrir meus olhos.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, seus olhos completamente fixos nos meus e seus dedos apertando minhas costas.

E do nada eu não queria mais sair de casa. Queria ficar onde estava, completamente envolvida em tudo de Edward e não me preocupando em nada pelo resto da noite.

Somente nós dois. Juntos. Preferivelmente sem tanta roupa entre nós.

"Parem com isso, apaixonados!" Rosalie gritou, batendo palmas enquanto ela acabava de descer as escadas. "Lugares para ir, pessoas para ver, vocês sabem."

Queria bater nela. Com força. Muitas e muitas vezes.

Angela riu atrás de mim e eu respirei fundo, me inclinando para o beijar suavemente antes de me afastar e pegar a jaqueta que eu usava normalmente para sair.

Edward pegou a jaqueta de minhas mãos, se inclinando para beijar minhas bochechas enquanto ele me ajudava, e eu fiquei rindo que nem boba enquanto colocava a jaqueta nos ombros.

"Vocês dois são absolutamente grudentos," Rosalie murmurou, virando os olhos enquanto ela pegava sua jaqueta e a colocava.

"E com muito orgulho," o Edward falou sorrindo, colocando seu próprio casaco e pegando minha mão enquanto andávamos em direção à porta.

"Eu trouxe minha câmera," Angela falou, dando de ombros e sorrindo com timidez enquanto ela tirava o cabelo da gola do casaco. "Espero que esteja tudo bem."

Olhei para o Edward que apenas sorriu para ela e assentiu.

"Tudo bem por mim."

Apertei sua mão e esperei enquanto Rosalie e Angela saíssem da casa antes de as seguir, fechando e trancando a porta da casa.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem com isso?" Perguntei para ele enquanto descíamos as escadas da frente em direção ao carro de Angela. "Nós não precisamos sair se você não quiser."

"Pare de se preocupar," ele sussurrou, se inclinando e beijando a minha orelha enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim. "Eu quero ir."

Mordi os lábios e assenti, entrando no carro e sendo assaltada pelas músicas que a Rosalie já tinha ligado no último volume.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto a música Pour Some Sugar On Me do Def Leppard surgia em nossa silenciosa vizinhança.

Não era nenhuma surpresa que nenhum de meus outros vizinhos tentassem falar comigo. Com Rosalie gritando comigo da entrada da minha casa na outra semana e agora com a música alta soando pelo carro sempre que ela aparecia, era incrível como ninguém nunca tenha chamado a polícia para reclamar.

Olhei pela janela enquanto Edward dava a volta no carro, suas mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta e um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Inclinei minha cabeça, encostando-a no banco de trás e respirando profundamente.

Ele entrou pelo outro lado e imediatamente chegou perto de mim depois de fechar a porta, passando um braço sobre meus ombros e me puxando contra ele. Sorri para mim mesma, afundando meu rosto em sua jaqueta e colocando uma de minhas mãos em seu joelho.

"Hey," disse Rosalie, se inclinando em seu banco enquanto Angela saia da garagem. Ela virou alguns segundos depois com a câmera da Angela. "Sorriam, vocês dois."

"E vai começar," murmurei, sorrindo rapidamente enquanto ela tirava uma foto.

~*~

Respirei fundo quando o bar apareceu uma hora e meia depois, minha mão segurando firme na de Edward enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada.

Passamos pelo jantar sem nenhum problema. Nosso garçom era um homem que parecia não ligar para quem estava sentado na nossa mesa, e o local estava bem vazio quando nós chegamos. Nós comemos e pagamos a conta antes de ir para a boate.

As ruas estavam movimentadas, como normalmente estavam na sexta feira à noite, e mesmo sabendo que a qualquer minuto alguém poderia vir correndo e começar a gritar por ele, eu estava bem calma.

Me sentia normal. Estávamos todos conversando e rindo ao nos aproximar do bar e pegar nossos documentos para mostrar na entrada.

Poderia estar me sentindo normal devido a todo álcool que já tinha consumido, mas pelo menos estava me divertindo.

Éramos um grupo normal de amigos que estavam saindo em uma sexta, nos divertindo e esquecendo completamente tudo que já tinha acontecido mais cedo. Estava com meu namorado que parecia prestar atenção em tudo ao seu redor enquanto entregava o documento para o segurança, sua outra mão ainda firme na minha enquanto ele olhava para a multidão dentro do local.

A música da banda que estava tocando no primeiro andar era alta o suficiente para abafar qualquer barulho enquanto esperávamos, tremendo um pouco quando o vento escolheu aquele momento para apertar. Edward foi rápido em me abraçar, passando as mãos nos meus braços em uma tentativa de me esquentar. Sorri para ele, me esticando para dar um beijo na ponta do seu queixo.

O segurança bufou, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para Edward. E eu vi seus olhos se esbugalhando, olhando rapidamente de volta para o documento em suas mãos antes de olhar para ele novamente, e eu bufei quando ele entregou o documento de volta para o Edward e abriu a porta para nós.

Edward respirou profundamente, me soltando enquanto ele pegava o documento e colocava sua outra mão nas minhas costas, assentindo um obrigado para o segurança e entrando no bar, seguindo Angela e Rosalie.

Seguimos Rosalie até as escadas, passando por algumas mulheres bêbadas, que rindo, tentavam descer as escadas, se apoiando no corrimão, falando que precisavam achar o celular que elas já tinham firmemente em suas mãos.

Chegamos no segundo andar que estava um pouco mais silencioso do que o primeiro e eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem por aí?", perguntei, olhando para o Edward.

Ele sorriu, assentindo enquanto ele subia as escadas atrás de mim, sorrindo enquanto ele olhava para a minha bunda. Virei os olhos e ri, me esticando para bater suavemente em seu ombro.

"Se a única atenção que eu receber hoje for do segurança, estou bem com isso."

"Eu não contaria com isso!" Rosalie falou enquanto ela chegava ao terceiro andar.

Virei meus olhos e vi Angela balançar a cabeça.

"Quantos andares tem essa porcaria de bar?" Edward perguntou.

"Quatro," Angela riu, pegando sua câmera e parando assim que chegou no terceiro andar. "Rose, vem."

Ela bufou de raiva, jogando as mãos para cima antes de ficar ao nosso lado.

"Eu preciso de uma cerveja!" ela falou, encarando a Angela.

"Você vai pegar sua cerveja depois." Ela a espantou e subiu mais dois degraus, a câmera piscando enquanto ela apontava para nós. "Para uma fotógrafa, eu nunca tinha nenhuma foto quando saio. Hoje, estou mudando isso. Sorriam!" Ela mandou.

Eu ri, me encostando no Edward enquanto ele me abraçava e eu passava um braço no ombro da Rosalie. Ela relaxou e se encostou em mim, sorrindo enquanto apontava seu dedo do meio em sua frente.

"Muito bonito, Rose," Angela murmurou, balançando a cabeça enquanto apertava o botão.

"Posso pegar uma cerveja agora?", ela resmungou.

A câmera foi desligada e ela assentiu, enquanto colocava a câmera de volta na bolsa e deixava a Rosalie passar por ela e terminar de subir as escadas.

Finalmente chegamos ao quarto andar e eu me estiquei novamente para pegar a mão do Edward, entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto andávamos pela porta e por várias pessoas.

Senti seus dedos ficarem tensos e rapidamente apertei sua mão, seguindo o caminho que Rosalie e Angela tinham feito até o meio de uma sala grande.

Passamos por várias pessoas que estavam dançando e sorrindo umas para as outras enquanto seguravam as garrafas de cerveja ou copos que estavam cheios de alguma coisa que sabia que era mais forte do que cerveja antes de nós finalmente acharmos um lugar vazio.

"Eu pago essa rodada!" Rosalie gritou enquanto ela se inclinava no bar e pegava uma nota de vinte do seu sutiã . "Edward, o que você quer?"

Olhei para ele e engoli a seco quando vi sua cara de pânico enquanto ele olhava ao redor.

Não. Ele não iria entrar em pânico. Essa noite não era sobre entrar em pânico e eu não o deixaria se arrepender de ter saído. Se ele realmente quisesse ir embora, eu seria a primeira a sair fora daqui, mas ele merecia uma noite dessas.

Ele ficava dentro de casa o dia todo, esperando por mim, só para me receber com meus nervos e lágrimas. Ele merecia essa noite tanto quanto eu e eu não o deixaria entrar em pânico antes de alguma coisa realmente acontecer.

"Heineken, Rose!", gritei para ela, esticando minha mão para pegar seu pescoço e puxar seu rosto contra o meu.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele, pegando sua outra mão e o puxando ainda mais para perto de mim. Ele não respondeu prontamente, seu corpo estava tenso enquanto ele me abraçava.

Comecei a me mover contra ele, movendo meu quadril conforme a batida da música. Movi minhas mãos de seu pescoço deixando meus braços caírem sobre seus ombros enquanto abria minha boca e colocava minha língua sobre seus lábios.

Parecia que ele tinha acordado, seu corpo relaxou contra o meu e ele começou a se mover comigo. O braço sobre minha cintura também relaxou, sua mão apertando minhas costas, sua língua saindo para se encontrar com a minha enquanto continuávamos a dançar com a música.

"Hey! Aqui está sua cerveja!" Rosalie gritou em meu ouvido.

Murmurei, me afastando um pouco dele e me virando para encará-la. Ela sorriu e me entregou minha garrafa e para Edward sua Heineken antes de beber um gole de sua própria cerveja.

Observei Edward enquanto bebia minha própria cerveja, notando feliz que ele não estava mais tão nervoso como parecia a alguns segundos atrás.

Huh. Parece que sou muito efetiva quando quero ser.

"Vamos lá!" Rose gritou, pegando meu braço e me puxando para o meio do salão.

Fui rápida em pegar a mão do Edward, o puxando enquanto Rosalie pegava a mão da Angela também. Ela nos levou até um espaço próximo às máquinas de ATM e as portas do banheiro.

Um grupo de loiras usando quase nada estava passando no mesmo momento que paramos de andar, seus olhos imediatamente pararam em Edward enquanto ele estava ao meu lado, com suas mãos firmemente segurando a minha.

Elas pararam, batendo umas nas outras, mas parecendo não ligar enquanto suas bocas abriram simultaneamente.

Eu queria ficar preocupada, mas só conseguia rir delas enquanto balançava minha cabeça e olhava para Edward. Ele tinha as visto e vi enquanto seu queixo ficava tenso, sua mão apertando a minha enquanto olhava para mim.

Me virei completamente, me pressionando contra ele e sorrindo enquanto pegava minha cerveja entre nós.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Rosalie gritou no meu ouvido, seu corpo já dançando ao som das Pussycat Dolls com Don't cha. "Dancem, e continuem bebendo!"

Eu a ignorei, meus olhos fixos nos olhos do Edward enquanto eu me esticava e beijava sua orelha.

"Você queria mesmo que todo mundo soubesse que estou com você?"

Ele assentiu suavemente e eu virei os olhos, beijando sua orelha gentilmente.

Ele podia ter assentido, mas do jeito que ele estava tenso estava começando a imaginar que ele não quisesse.

Eu não ia deixar aquilo me preocupar. Ele estava nervoso, o que era aceitável, e era minha missão acalmá-lo.

"Se você não quiser, eu me afasto."

Ele largou a mão dele da minha e me abraçou fortemente, me segurando próxima a ele. Eu sorri e assenti, cruzando meus braços em seu pescoço e me esticando para beijá-lo novamente.

"Vocês dois alguma vez param?" Rosalie gritou, gentilmente cutucando meu ombro.

"Rose, deixe os dois em paz!" Ouvi Angela gritar.

Comecei a me mover contra ele, segurando minha garrafa de cerveja enquanto balançava meu quadril contra ele novamente, sorrindo contra sua boca quando o sentia começar a se mover comigo.

Me afastei dele, ainda movendo meu quadril contra o dele e olhando em seus olhos.

E quando ele sorriu, seu corpo relaxou completamente contra o meu e ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Me senti como criança, querendo sair pulando e gritando.

"Finalmente!" Rose gritou, se movendo rapidamente para perto de nós.

Olhei para Angela que estava virando os olhos, balançando a cabeça e rindo antes de pegar o último drinque que ela se deixava tomar pela noite e se juntando a nós.

Me virei, pressionando minhas costas contra seu peito e olhando para o grupo de garotas que estavam nos observando sem vergonha. Sorri inocentemente para elas, levantando um braço e passando pelo seu pescoço.

E quando ele abaixou sua cabeça para colocá-la no meu pescoço, não teve preço ver o queixo delas caindo.

"Você vai fazê-las ter um ataque do coração!" Angela riu e falou no meu ouvido.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ela enquanto bebia a minha cerveja. Pelo menos elas saberiam que ele estava fora do mercado; merda, ele era meu e se iríamos mostrar, estava determinada que ninguém tivesse dúvidas.

"E aí está a Bella que estava escondida por muito tempo!" Rose declarou, batendo sua cerveja contra a minha. "Quem vai pagar a próxima rodada?"

Virei meus olhos, rindo enquanto me encostava no Edward e continuava a me mover com ele.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, quando todas as garrafas estavam vazias, Edward se ofereceu para pegar a próxima rodada. Rosalie tinha reclamado que estava mais que na hora e eu bati nela, virando meus olhos novamente antes de beijá-lo e olhar enquanto ele se movia pela multidão até o bar.

Ele tinha mudado de uma pessoa que estava entrando em pânico de tanto nervoso para uma completamente relaxada enquanto dançávamos e gritávamos com a música. Era como se algumas horas atrás tivesse sido um dia completamente diferente. Nós estávamos nos divertindo, ninguém ainda tinha tentado se aproximar dele e estava tudo... normal.

Novamente, poderia ser o álcool que finalmente estava queimando minha garganta, mas era bom fingir que tudo era absolutamente normal por algum tempo.

"A noite está indo muito bem até agora!" Angela gritou sobre a música da Rihanna, Disturbia.

Eu sorri e assenti, levantando minhas mãos e ficando entre a Rosalie e a Angela para dançar com elas. Rosalie ficou na minha frente, seus braços nos meus lados enquanto a Angela dançava atrás de mim, com suas costas nas minhas.

Não demorou muito para a Angela parar a gente, pegando sua câmera para tirar uma foto de nós três.

"Uh, Bella?" Rosalie gritou enquanto Angela guardava a câmera, seus olhos passavam dos meus olhos para o bar. "Seu homem foi descoberto."

Rapidamente saí do meio delas, meus olhos imediatamente parando nele enquanto ele estava inclinado no bar. Uma das loiras que estava nos encarando mais cedo estava na frente dele, sua mão em seu peito e um sorriso no rosto enquanto ela reclamava de algo que eu não queria nem saber.

Ela estava ou muito bêbada ou muito estúpida para perceber que ele estava devagar se afastando dela e se aproximando o mais que podia do cara que estava esperando para pegar cerveja atrás dele.

"Oh, ela vai ver só!"

Respirei fundo enquanto ia até lá, meu queixo ficando rígido enquanto passava pelas pessoas bêbadas que estavam tentando dançar antes de finalmente chegar até ele.

Olhei a loira antes de me colocar no meio deles, efetivamente removendo sua mão do peito dele e passando meus braços em seu pescoço.

Ele sorriu nervoso para mim, colocando uma de suas mãos na minha cintura. Eu o vi falar meu nome enquanto balançava a cabeça e abrir a boca para falar algo.

"Há algum problema?"

A voz estridente que surgiu no meu ouvido enquanto eu estava tentando entendê-lo, só fez meus olhos se estreitarem antes de me virar para encará-la, cruzando meus braços.

Eu não queria mais saber de nenhuma voz estridente e chata de qualquer garota que acha que sabe tudo. Elas não vão mais arruinar minhas noites ou minhas relações; estava cansada disso e não iria deixar mais acontecer.

"Meu namorado," disse entre os dentes. "Tire suas mãos dele."

"Ele é solteiro", ela conseguiu falar com desprezo, balançando o cabelo dos ombros e quase caindo por causa disso.

E era muito difícil ficar muito brava com alguém que nem conseguia ficar de pé. Seus olhos só estavam parcialmente abertos, seu cabelo uma bagunça e ela fedia a cigarro.

Era mais difícil ainda sabendo que Edward não estava nem um pouco interessado nela. Era difícil não achar graça nesse ponto.

"Não," eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Ele não está."

Ele escolheu esse momento para se abaixar e me abraçar, uma cerveja em cada mão enquanto ele colocava o queixo no meu ombro. Olhei para o bar e peguei a bebida da Rosalie, sorrindo inocentemente para a loira e tirando ele do bar.

"Você é maravilhosa," ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, beijando suavemente meu pescoço enquanto caminhávamos.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e eu sorri, colocando a minha mão que estava livre sobre a sua enquanto nos aproximávamos do lugar que tinha deixado Angela e Rosalie.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você nesse momento!" Rosalie falou, rindo alto enquanto pegava a cerveja da minha mão e continuava a dançar.

"Eu também," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido novamente, me deixando pegar a cerveja de sua mão antes de começar a dançar com ele novamente.

Fechei meus olhos, sorrindo feito boba enquanto me movia com ele e descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. Eu vi um flash da câmera de Angela e sorri um pouco mais, abrindo meus olhos para piscar para ela.

"Eu quero essas fotos!" Edward falou, se esticando e apontando para ela.

Ela riu e assentiu antes de Rosalie pegar seu braço e a mandar dançar.

A música mudou, mudando para Lollipop do Framing Hanley e meus olhos se abriram enquanto eu me virava e rapidamente colocava meus braços em seus ombros novamente.

Ele se esticou, com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto ele bebia sua cerveja e colocava a outra mão no meu quadril.

Eu amava essa musica. E agora eu amo ainda mais, quando podia dançar ela com o Edward.

Me pressionei contra ele, passando meu quadril contra o dele com a batida da música e vi os olhos dele se esbugalharem antes dele tirar sua outra mão e segurar forte sua garrafa de cerveja.

"Se mexa, Edward," Mandei, passando minhas mãos do seu ombro até seu peito.

Vi-o engolindo a seco antes de começar a mexer seu quadril com o meu e mordi meus lábios enquanto me movi para que uma de suas pernas ficasse entre as minhas.

Olhei para seus olhos novamente, outro tremor passando por mim e o calor se espalhando entre minhas pernas quando vi que seus olhos estavam mais escuros de desejo.

Comecei a me mover para os lados, pressionando meu quadril no dele e continuando a olhar em seus olhos mesmo quando o senti se excitando contra mim. Mordi meu lábio inferior, trazendo minha cerveja até minha boca, o encarando enquanto jogava minha cabeça para trás.

A mão que estava em meu quadril se moveu, ficando na minha bunda enquanto ele se movia mais para perto e me puxava contra ele completamente. Minha respiração acelerou enquanto eu sentira cada parte do seu corpo e eu rapidamente tirei a garrafa da boca.

A última coisa que precisava era engasgar e acabar me envergonhando.

Ele se abaixou, nossos quadris ainda se movendo juntos, e colocou seus lábios em meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos, minha mão se movendo do seu peito para a parte de trás do seu pescoço até pegar seu cabelo.

"Eu quero você ," ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, pressionando seu quadril contra o meu novamente.

Não consegui conter o gemido que saiu dos meus lábios e fechei minha mão em seu cabelo, meus olhos abriram devagar enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo para ele se levantar.

Isso foi tudo que precisava. As inseguranças que eu tinha antes, as preocupações que eu tinha sobre não ser suficiente para ele; tudo isso desapareceu com essas três palavras.

Ele se esticou, seu maxilar tenso. Olhei para trás e entreguei minha garrafa de cerveja para Rosalie - que estava vendo tudo de camarote enquanto continuava a dançar com Angela - antes de me virar para o Edward e segurar seu rosto com minhas mãos.

"Me leve para casa, Edward", disse, determinada. "Agora."


	19. Capítulo 19

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 19**

***Edward***

Meus olhos foram de Bella para além do ombro dela, assistindo Rosalie e Angela arqueando as sobrancelhas para mim. Rosalie pareceu brindar comigo com a garrafa de Bella e virar o que eu imaginava ser metade gole após gole.

_"Me leve para casa, Edward. __**Agora**__."_

As palavras dela ecoaram em minha mente e nem cinco segundos depois de serem pronunciadas, meu corpo todo estava alerta, atento e pronto para ir.

Mais do que antes da música ter começado, ou antes de ela balançar os quadris contra os meus.

Eu não tinha imaginado um fim para aquela noite até as palavras passarem pelos lábios dela.

Encarei Bella, subindo minhas mãos para pegar seus pulsos.

"Tem certeza?" Eu questionei.

Ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo e assentindo enquanto largava meu rosto, pegava minhas mãos e entrelaçava nossos dedos.

"Táxi?" Eu questionei de novo.

Ela assentiu outra vez, ficando na ponta dos dedos e pressionando os lábios contra os meus com força antes de se afastar e virar para encarar Rosalie e Angela.

"Estamos indo!", ela gritou, se inclinando rapidamente para beijar suas bochechas. "Ligo amanhã!"

E com isso, ela caminhou na minha frente para fora da pista, passando pelo amontoado de gente bêbada até chegar às escadas.

Eu a segui, meu coração martelando contra minhas costelas enquanto descíamos as escadas, passando pelas pessoas como se elas fossem riscos de cor e voz.

Meu único foco era Bella; estava completamente focado em tudo sobre ela. O jeito que as curvas do seu cabelo balançavam, a maneira que os quadris se moviam, como ela tinha a mão firmemente curvada na minha, e como ela estava completamente confiante a cada degrau descido.

Claro, a excitação dolorosa dentro das minhas calças não estava me impedindo de observar. Pelo contrário, intensificava a observação.

Nós estávamos passando pelo segundo antes quando ela se virou, pegou minha camiseta com os punhos fechados e me empurrou contra a parede, e seus lábios tocaram os meus antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu deixei um gemido escapar contra a sua boca antes de passar meus braços com força ao redor dela e inverter nossas posições, a pressionando contra a parede e abrindo minha boca contra a dela. Ela ofegou, fechou as mãos com mais força na minha camisa e tentou me puxar para mais perto.

"Affe, que nojento," eu ouvi uma garota dizendo atrás de nós, seu salto fazendo barulho na escada enquanto passava por nós.

"Achem um quarto!", um homem gritou, indo atrás da garota de salto alto.

Eu me afastei de Bella, espiando sobre meu ombro e estreitando meus olhos para a ruiva e quem eu assumi que era seu namorado enquanto eles desapareciam ao virar para o próximo lance de escadas.

"Não é uma má ideia, é?" Bella ofegou, uma mão no lado do meu pescoço enquanto ela pressionava os quadris contra os meus.

Eu fechei meus olhos, mordendo meu lábio inferior para me impedir de gemer.

"Não," eu respondi, pegando sua mão novamente e a guiando pelas escadas.

Nós finalmente saímos do clube, passando pela fila de fumantes bêbados que estavam na calçada falando o quanto se amavam. Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei no primeiro táxi que vi parado.

Eu nem me importei se alguém tinha chamado o táxi. Existiam outras coisas que precisavam chegar em casa.

Imediatamente.

E já que não tinha ninguém sentado dentro do táxi, eu o peguei.

Idiotas bêbados que se virassem.

Eu deixei Bella entrar primeiro e tive noção o suficiente para arrumar minha gola antes de entrar no táxi, enquanto Bella falava o endereço ao motorista. Eu me ajustei e peguei a mão de Bella novamente.

O táxi se afastou da calçada e eu a encarei novamente, enquanto ela puxava nossas mãos entrelaçadas e começava a brincas por a ponta dos meus dedos. Ela estudou cada uma com cuidado, as pegando entre os dedos e olhando por um longo tempo antes de me encarar.

E eu estava acabado naquele momento. Ela poderia ter me pedido para ficar nu naquele táxi e eu faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Minha boca se abriu e um grunhido estranho saiu da minha garganta quando ela colocou a ponta do meu dedo entre os lábios e a sugou.

Ela manteve os olhos fixos aos meus enquanto passava a língua pelo dedo e eu tinha certeza que poderia dizer que meu maxilar estava travado aberto.

Ela moveu para outro dedo e o mesmo grunhido escapou da minha garganta, minha respiração ficou acelerada novamente enquanto minha mão saía da minha perna até a coxa dela.

Ela mudou de dedo novamente, seus olhos ainda conectados aos meus enquanto eu subia a mão por sua coxa, a pegando com força enquanto grunhia como havia acabado de descobrir que era possível.

E quando ela chegou no dedinho, eu tive certeza que meu queixo tinha chegado ao chão quando ela o colocou inteiro na boca. Eu coloquei todo meu braço ao redor de sua coxa, a puxando para meu colo e deslizando o mais perto dela que fosse possível, enquanto sentia sua língua descrevendo círculos no dedo.

Ela lentamente soltou o dedo, lambendo os lábios enquanto descansava nossas mãos em seu colo.

Eu soltei a respiração e, com minha mão livre, a peguei pela nuca e a puxei contra meus lábios, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ela procurou com a mão pela minha camisa, fechando o punho no tecido e me puxando quase para cima dela.

"Hey!"

Nós dois pulamos e nos separamos e eu encarei com fúria o motorista que estava batendo na divisória que nos separava.

"Vocês vão ter que pagar a mais por isso!"

Eu continuei o encarando enquanto Bella limpava a garganta e gentilmente me empurrava para sentar. Eu grunhi, ofegante, e passei um braço por seus ombros, a puxando para perto de mim.

"Logo," ela sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Foram os trinta minutos mais longos da minha vida. Eu toquei cada centímetro visível dela e ela passou quase quinze minutos com a mão dentro da minha camisa ou correr as unhas pela minha calça jeans.

Mas nunca indo além.

O que eu apreciava já que o motorista continuava nos lançando olhares de aviso ou espiadas curiosas através do retrovisor a cada vez que um de nós fazia algum som curioso. Mas, Deuses, ela estava me deixando _louco_.

Ela estava brincando com o botão do meu jeans e correndo o dedo pelo zíper, parecendo gostar da maneira como minha respiração parava com cada movimento dela.

E quando eu finalmente conseguia agir enquanto a mão dela estava no meu estômago, o motorista parecia saber que minha mão estava subindo por sua blusa e limpava a garganta me fazendo recuar.

Era como lidar com um irmão super protetor.

As bufadas dela me faziam sentir um pouco melhor, mas só até ela começar a brincar com o botão e zíper novamente.

O motorista nunca tomava uma atitude quanto a _isso_.

Então quando eu vi minha casa, eu rapidamente peguei minha carteira e joguei mais dinheiro do que necessário para ele enquanto ele parava o táxi no meio da rua entre nossas casas.

Eu escancarei a porta para sair, quase tropeçando no meu pé e esperando Bella me seguir.

E pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, ela foi dez vezes mais graciosa do que eu poderia ter sido um segundo atrás.

Decidindo não perder tempo em algo estúpido como _isso_, eu passei um braço pela cintura dela e nós dois corremos escada acima na minha entrada.

Ela foi rápida em começar a beijar meu pescoço enquanto eu brigava com a chave. Eu quase as deixei cair quando ela colocou a mão no meu bolso da frente antes de finalmente enfiá-la na fechadura, virar o trinco e praticamente cair dentro de casa.

"Com pressa?" ela perguntou inocentemente, puxando a chave da fechadura e fechando a porta atrás dela enquanto eu tirava a jaqueta e a jogava na cadeira.

"Nem um pouco," eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto tirava os sapatos com meus próprios pés e esperava por ela colocar as chaves da mesa.

Ela as colocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto cruza os braços em sua cintura.

"Bom, nesse caso, eu acho que estou com sede," ela comentou, dando de ombros enquanto passava por mim.

Eu a peguei pela cintura, a puxando com força contra mim enquanto ela ria, seus braços imediatamente passando pelo meu pescoço.

"Eu acho que não," eu ri, balançando minha cabeça e unindo nossas bocas.

Ela suspirou, relaxando contra mim e enterrando as mãos nos meus cabelos enquanto abrir os lábios.

"Você tem alguma idéia," eu comecei, lentamente correndo minha mão por baixo da jaqueta dela, até os ombros, "do que você faz comigo?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça, passando o nariz pelo meu rosto enquanto enterrava ainda mais as mãos nos meus cabelos.

"Me mostre," ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela enquanto deslizava a jaqueta de seus ombros, deixando-a cair em uma pilha atrás dela, e Bella me puxou com força contra ela. Eu uni meus lábios aos dela, minhas mãos correndo sob sua blusa e ela puxou minha camisa pelos ombros.

Eu me afastei dela, deixando-a tirar a camisa pela cabeça antes de beijá-la novamente e empurrá-la contra a porta. Bella correu as mãos pelo meu peito, colocando uma perna entre as minhas e passando sua coxa em mim.

Eu gemi, mudando a posição dos meus quadris e me afastando o suficiente para arrancar a blusa dela antes de beijá-la outra vez. Eu passei minhas mãos por suas laterais, parando no sutiã e colocando meus dedos dentro do tecido para traçar o lado de seus seis.

Eu iria prestar mais atenção a lingerie quando pudesse pensar melhor.

"Eu preciso de você," ela gemeu, suas mãos descendo pelo meu estômago e abrindo o botão do meu jeans.

Meu coração pulou, quase saindo do peito com suas palavras.

Eu já tinha ouvido mulheres dizerem que me _queriam_, mas nenhuma nunca tinha dito que _precisava _de mim.

Eu gostei daquilo. Gostei mais ainda porque Bella havia dito.

"Vamos," eu ofeguei, meu peito pesado enquanto eu vi que ela passava o botão pelo buraco, "lá pra cima."

Eu continuei assistindo enquanto ela pegava o zíper entre os dedos e lentamente o baixava, e outro gemido começou a sair quando eu senti os dedos dela contra mim.

Eu olhei para cima e vi que ela tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes, e rapidamente me inclinei para colocá-lo entre meus lábios. Minha língua entrou em sua boca e eu procurei pelo fecho do sutiã dela.

Ela o retirou, jogando-o perto de nós e pressionando o peito contra o meu.

"Jesus, você é perfeita," eu murmurei, beijando o pescoço dela e passando meus dedos por suas laterais novamente.

Suas mãos voltaram para meus jeans, lentamente os deslizando pelos meus quadris até que eles escorregassem até meus pés.

"Bella," eu ofeguei, engolindo em seco e colocando minhas mãos entre nós para massagear seus seios.

Ela ronronou, a ponta dos dedos traçando minha cueca enquanto ela impulsionava os quadris contra os meus. Eu gemi novamente, passando meus dedos sobre seus mamilos e sugando seu pescoço para ouvi-la gemer.

"Vamos para cima," ela ofegou, ficando as unhas na minha cintura. "Por favor."

Atrapalhado eu dei um passo para trás e chutei meu jeans, me abaixando e tirando as meias. Eu a assisti correr uma mão pelos cabelos, seu peito pesado para respirar, sem se mover da porta enquanto esperava por mim.

O cabelo dela estava em diferentes direções, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados e seus olhos escuros e quase fechados.

Ela era maravilhosa.

E ela era _minha_.

Eu me ergui e peguei a mão dela, a puxando contra mim e a beijando enquanto começávamos a andar até as escadas.

Eu tinha que tocá-la. Não queria ficar longe dela; não agora. Diabos, _nunca_, mas especialmente não agora.

"Edward," ela riu, suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto ela tropeçava comigo.

Eu ri com ela, procurando com a ponta dos dedos pelo botão da calça dela, e me afastando o suficiente para espiar para trás e perceber que estávamos no começo das escadas.

"Eu preciso tirar as botas primeiro," ela comentou, rindo um pouco de mim enquanto caminhava e sentava no degrau.

Eu rapidamente me abaixei em frente a ela, afastando suas mãos e pegando seus sapatos enquanto a encarava. Ela se afastou, usando os cotovelos atrás dela para se escorar enquanto mordia o lábio.

Eu tirei um sapato do pé dela, puxando a meia no processo e jogando-os longe, e depois peguei o outro pé e fiz o mesmo.

Fiquei de joelho, entre suas pernas, e subi o degrau para unir meus lábios aos dela, colocando um braço ao seu lado.

Ela se inclinou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros e subindo mais um degrau. Eu a segui, pegando a cintura de seu jeans para mantê-la em apenas um lugar por mais de um segundo.

"Tire," eu murmurei contra sua boca, deslizando o botão pelo buraco e puxando o zíper sem cuidado.

Ela arqueou os quadris e eu os puxei, jogando-os no chão e a seguindo mais um degrau para cima. Eu corri minha mão por sua coxa, minha língua envolvendo a dela enquanto eu colocava sua perna ao redor da minha cintura.

Nós dois gememos quando nossos quadris entraram em contato e eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela com mais força que antes, correndo minha mão por sua coxa até sua calcinha.

Ela gemeu baixinho, enterrando as mãos em meus cabelos e subindo mais um degrau. Novamente, eu a segui e antes que ela pudesse se mover mais, coloquei um dedo no cós da calcinha e a puxei para banco.

As mãos dela se fecharam em punhos nos meus cabelos e seus lábios se moveram famintos contra os meus. Eu tirei sua calcinha e a joguei no chão também, ficando sobre ela enquanto a beijava com força.

"Preciso de você," ela implorou, suas mãos saindo de meu cabelo, passando pelas costas e parando no cós da minha cueca.

Meu coração pulou novamente e eu movi meu quadril contra o dela, sorrindo com o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

"Eu amo você," eu ofeguei, tentando recuperar o fôlego quando me afastei para beijar seu pescoço e seu peito.

"Eu amo você também," ela respondeu, sua respiração cortada enquanto eu sugava um mamilo em minha boca.

Ela empurrou a cueca para baixo e enterrou as unhas nas minhas costas, arqueando suas costas enquanto eu massageava o outro seio.

Eu tirei minha cueca antes de me afastar de seus seios e ficar sobre ela, colocando minha testa contra a dela enquanto me posicionava facilmente entre suas coxas. Ela deslizou para a beirada do degrau onde estava e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, os olhos encarando os meus.

"Me fale para parar se…" eu comecei, engolindo em seco.

O pensamento de ter que parar depois que começássemos era quase doloroso só de pensar. Mas eu faria tudo para impedir que ela se machucasse; faria tudo para impedir qualquer tipo de dor. Mesmo que isso significasse ter que andar na rua no frio para voltar ao normal.

O que quer que isso fosse. O único tipo de normal que eu conhecia era quando Bella estava perto de mim.

Eu não arriscaria isso jamais.

"Diga outra palavra e eu vou pra casa," ela ameaçou, enterrando as unhas nos meus ombros.

Eu me inclinei, meus lábios contra os dela e meus olhos rolando de prazer quando ela impulsionou os quadris para cima.

Eu deslizei para dentro dela rapidamente e um longo e alto gemido vindo de nós dois ressoou, enquanto eu me esforcei para ficar parado enquanto ela se ajustava.

E não é, de maneira nenhuma, fácil ficar parado. Estar próximo dela, completamente aberto e vulnerável com ela só serviu para aumentar os sentimentos e emoções que dançar com ela tinha trazido mais cedo.

"Você é minha casa," eu grunhi, meu coração batendo desesperado e minha respiração em ofegos enquanto eu encarava seus olhos.

E ela era. Ela era tudo que eu tinha aprendido a chamar de casa e estar com ela desse jeito, estar _dentro dela _e ser capaz de amá-la _desse jeito _só solidificava tudo que eu sentia por ela.

"Sim," ela sussurrou, lentamente começando a deslizando os quadris contra os meus.

Eu ofeguei uma pequena gargalhada, quase de alívio, e peguei o corrimão para me equilibrar e começar a me mover com ela.

"Oh, Deus," ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e a descansando no degrau acima.

Eu beijei a garganta dela, gemendo contra a pela quando ela começou a mover os quadris contra os meus. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, uma de suas mãos movendo até meu braço e segurando com força.

Eu aumentei o espaço entre meus joelhos, minha mão livre correndo por sua coxa enquanto encontrava suas investidas.

"Bella," eu gemi, movendo de sua garganta para mordeu seu lábio.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, sua boca atacando a minha enquanto a outra mão se enterrava em meus cabelos, puxando de leve.

"Mais," ela ofegou, quase implorando, suas pernas se apertaram contra minha cintura e eu guinchei enquanto impulsionava com mais força contra ela. "Mais rápido."

Eu atendi o pedido, o familiar aperto no meu estômago ficando mais forte e mais difícil de segurar.

"Bella," eu grunhi, tirando minhas mãos do corrimão e pegando seu quadril.

Ela tirou a mão do meu cabelo, batendo-a contra o chão ao lado dela e enterrando as unhas na pintura, pegando com a outra mão no corrimão que eu antes segurava.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e eu a senti começar a tremer, seus olhos fechados com força enquanto eu ouvi uma dos gemidos mais sexys e perfeitos do mundo.

"Edward, eu estou tão…"

"Sim," eu gemi, meu quadris trabalhando contra os dela enquanto eu enterrava os dedos em sua pele.

Eu tirei uma das mãos do quadril e a trouxe entre nós para estimular seu clitóris. Ela gemeu alto, arqueando as costas das escadas e jogando os quadris incessantemente contra os meus.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela de novo, dando beijos longos em seus ombros.

Eu estava perto. Tudo dentro de mim estava pronto, implorando por liberdade, sabendo que estava a caminho, respondendo ao jeito que o corpo de Bella tremia sob o meu.

Eu a senti apertar ao meu redor e isso foi tudo que precisei; nós dois gememos e grunhimos contra o outro enquanto alcançávamos o orgasmo.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos no degrau, me segurando para não esmagá-la contra as escadas e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Eu me sentia uma gelatina; cada centímetro do meu corpo estava esgotado e saciado, satisfeito e mais feliz que o possível de estar com ela.

E eu sabia que mesmo mal tendo energia para parar de pé, eu deveria pegá-la e subir o resto da escada para nos colocar direito na cama para que eu pudesse convencê-la de que eu sabia ser romântico.

E talvez ser capaz de ter uma experiência mais duradoura.

Mas o pensamento de sair dela e não ter essa sensação de finalmente me sentir completo depois de todo esse tempo era demais para lidar.

Eu olhei para ela, erguendo uma mão trêmula para afastar o cabelo do seu rosto. Ela sorriu, me pegando pela nuca e me puxando para um beijo.

Eu a beijei de leve, preguiçosamente, e abri minha boca quando ela traçou meu lábio superior com a língua. Sua língua lentamente se enrolou contra a minha, e suas mãos relaxaram contra minha nuca e desceram até meus ombros.

"Bella," eu sussurrei, me afastando.

"Hm?" ela ronronou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Vamos…" eu olhei para o degrau superior, "subir."

Ela riu e assentiu, suas pernas destravando da minha cintura e colocando o pé no degrau em que eu estava ajoelhado. Eu a beijei de novo, relutantemente saindo dela e me sentindo satisfeito quando a vi resmungar.

Não que eu não soubesse como ela se sentia, entretanto.

"Segure em mim," eu ofeguei contra seus lábios, usando o resto da força que eu tinha para passar os braços em sua cintura e a puxar contra mim.

Os braços dela passaram ao redor do meu pescoço e ela passou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura novamente enquanto eu pegava no corrimão e me erguia. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito, os lábios beijando de leve enquanto eu fazia força para subir os degraus sentindo as pernas como gelatina.

As escadas. Eu tinha transado com Bella nas _escadas_. E mesmo que eu fosse amar minha casa e especialmente as escadas pelo resto da minha vida, nossa primeira vez não deveria ter sido nas escadas.

Deveria ter sido na cama, não deveria ter sido com pressa, nós deveríamos ter tirado tempo um pro outro. Explorado. Admirado.

Eu entrei no quarto, minhas pernas fracas me levando até o lado dela da cama e a colocando gentilmente na beirada. Eu ajoelhei na frente dela, colocando os cabelos atrás de suas orelhas e descansando minhas mãos em suas coxas.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, acariciando os joelhos dela em círculos.

Ela sorriu e ergueu a mão para acariciar meu cabelo enquanto assentia.

"Eu acho que nunca me senti tão bem antes," ela respondeu baixinho.

E era realmente _duro _se arrepender de onde aquilo tinha acontecido quando ouvia aquilo dela.

Eu tinha tido a chance de mostrar pra mulher que eu amava o quanto ela significa para mim e, não, não tinha sido como minha mente imaginava que seria. Mas era nós e estávamos juntos. E não existia nada melhor que isso.

Eu me inclinei, meu joelhos tremendo quando eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela.

"Eu amo você," eu murmurei quando me afastei.

Ela sorriu para mim e acariciou minhas têmporas com os dedos, imitando o que eu estava fazendo em seus joelhos.

"Eu amo você também. Agora venha para cama comigo," ela mandou, movendo uma mão do meu cabelo para bater no colchão atrás dela.

Eu ri e levantei, me arrastando ao redor da cama e caminhando até meu lado enquanto a assistia entrar embaixo das cobertas. Eu fiz o mesmo, a abraçando em seguida e torcendo nossas pernas juntas enquanto a puxava para perto.

Ela encaixou contra mim, uma das pernas curvada ao redor da minha com um braço ao redor da minha cintura, pressionada completamente contra meu corpo.

"Obrigada por sair comigo hoje," ela murmurou, dando beijos leves no meu peito.

Eu sorri e dei um apertão nela, dando um beijo forte em seu ombro.

"Eu já disse que faria tudo por você, Bella. E eu me diverti," eu disse baixinho, passando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"É bom mesmo que tenha se divertido," ela murmurou, bocejando.

Eu ri e beijei seu pescoço, acariciando suas costas.

"Durma agora, amor," eu sussurrei, me inclinando para passar meus lábios pelos dela. "Te vejo de manhã."

"Não estava cansada antes," ela murmurou, me beijando antes de enterrar o nariz no meu peito.

"Eu sou bom desse jeito."

Ela debochou e eu enterrei meus dedos nas suas laterais, sorrindo cruelmente quando ela pulou e empurrou meu peito.

"Isso não foi legal," eu murmurei contra a orelha dela.

Ela sorriu preguiçosamente, erguendo uma mão para colocar na minha bochecha e correr o dedo pelo meu nariz.

"Tão fácil te tirar do sério," ela disse baixinho, sua voz soando sonhadora.

Eu estalei minha língua e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura, me inclinando para beijá-la de leve.

"Durma, Bella," eu murmurei, começando a massagear lentamente sua cintura. "Eu vejo você pela manhã."

Ela ronronou e se curvou contra mim, a mão dela ainda na minha bochecha enquanto ela descansava a própria bochecha no meu peito. Eu subi a mão que estava em sua cintura, acariciando suas costas enquanto ouvia sua respiração compassada.

Quando eu tive certeza que ela estava dormindo, eu finalmente relaxei contra meu travesseiro e descansei meu queixo contra sua cabeça, minha mão ainda acariciando suas costas.

A noite não tinha começado nem perto de perfeita, mas o final dela…

Oh, o final da noite mais do que valia a pena toda droga que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

Eu sorri sozinho e enterrei o nariz no cabelo dela, a apertando contra mim enquanto, lentamente, pegava no sono.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Demorei, mas aí está. Desculpem pela demora, vida get in the way. Estou postando hoje como um presentinho do Reader App. Day, um dia instituído pelo fandom americano para apreciar o esforço que vocês, leitores, colocam para ler nossas histórias/traduções. ;)

Beijos,  
K.


	20. Capítulo 20

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 20  
**

***Bella***

Pulei assim que ouvi o alarme disparar na manhã seguinte e gemi, enfiando meu rosto no peito do Edward enquanto ele ria e passava as mãos pelas minhas costas.

Abri um de meus olhos e dei uma risada forçada, me abraçando nele enquanto ele movia um de seus braços até o alarme para desligá-lo.

Nunca tinha me sentido tão relaxada e gloriosamente usada antes. E eu nunca tinha me sentido tão desejada por alguém, como me senti ontem à noite.

O jeito que suas mãos estavam por todo meu corpo, sua boca devorando minha pele, o jeito que sentia seu corpo contra o meu, e o mais importante, o jeito que me senti quando ele estava dentro de mim.

Fiquei completa, completamente cheia com emoções que eu nunca tinha sentido e super feliz que conseguia o fazer perder o controle que ele sempre pareceu ter.

E aquelas escadas... Ah, aquelas escadas. Construiria um santuário na ponta das escadas se o Edward não me achasse completamente louca quando visse.

Quem poderia dizer que elas seriam mais úteis do que apenas nos levar para o andar de cima?

Era impossível descrever a sensação de saber que ele também não conseguia esperar. Nem conseguimos chegar no quarto e isso eu não trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

E mesmo devendo me sentir estranha agora - deveria me sentir envergonhada pelo jeito que me joguei em cima dele e do jeito que mandei ele me trazer para casa - Eu não me sentia. Não era estranho; era natural.

Estava acordando ao lado do homem por quem eu estava completamente apaixonada, na manhã seguinte que estivemos juntos pela primeira vez e a única coisa que sentia era felicidade.

"Bom Dia, meu amor," ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, seus braços me pegando e me puxando mais contra ele.

Passei meu outro braço pelos seus ombros, beijando seu peito e cruzando minhas pernas contra as dele.

"Bom Dia."

"Você está se sentindo bem? Tudo está em perfeita condição de uso? Sem machucados?"

"Por que diabos teria algum machucado?" Murmurei, virando os olhos.

"Escadas," foi tudo que ele disse enquanto ele enfiava o nariz no meu pescoço.

"O que têm elas?"

Eu não conseguia esconder o sorriso da minha cara ou da minha voz mesmo afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

Deus, eu amo aquelas benditas escadas.

"Você merece mais do que escadas."

"Acontece que estou bastante apaixonada por aquela escada," Disse, virando minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa antes de voltar a mão para a minha cintura.

"Sério?"

Sorri para ele, assentindo. "Eu quero achar o inventor das escadas e casar com ele."

Ele riu, se inclinando e gentilmente pressionando seus lábios contra os meus.

"Você seria bígama," ele disse suavemente enquanto se afastava.

Meu coração pulou no meu peito, mas me acalmei enquanto passava meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Mesmo querendo muito, não iria me deixar criar esperanças. Não queria dizer necessariamente nada para o nosso futuro. Poderia ser apenas uma observação qualquer. Ele nunca tinha mencionado que seria ele que se casaria comigo.

"Por quê?" Perguntei inocentemente, fazendo o possível para acalmar meu coração.

Ele passou seus lábios contra os meus novamente antes de passar a beijar meu queixo.

"Você é o meu futuro, Bella," ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Não tem mais ninguém para mim sem ser você."

Tive que me conter para não começar a rir histericamente enquanto apertava meus braços em seu pescoço e me pressionava contra ele completamente.

Nunca fui o futuro para ninguém antes. Não namorei muitos caras no passado, mesmo assim, ninguém nunca tinha me dito que eu era o futuro deles.

Me fez sentir como se estivesse voando. Quase se comparou com o que eu senti ontem a noite.

Quase.

E isso dizia alguma coisa, pois tenho quase certeza que nada nesse mundo se compara com o que eu senti ontem à noite.

Senti seus braços se apertarem na minha cintura enquanto ele enfiava seu rosto no ombro e eu sorri em seu peito.

"Eu te amo," Sussurrei, passando minhas unhas sobre seu ombro.

"Você não tem idéia," ele respirou em meu ouvido, seus lábios passando sobre meu pescoço, "o quanto eu te amo."

"Mm, acho que sei."

Ele riu e se afastou um pouco para olhar para mim.

"Você sai cedo hoje, certo?"

Assenti, me esticando para beijar seu nariz. "As quatro."

"Se importa em me emprestar sua caminhonete hoje? Queria pegar algumas coisas em Queensbury e não estou afim de limpar meu carro."

"Porque você não me espera sair do serviço e eu vou com você?"

"Isso derruba o propósito de ter alguma coisa para fazer enquanto você não está aqui comigo," ele falou, se abaixando para me beijar. "Preciso de algo para me distrair."

Sorri e balancei a cabeça para ele.

"O que você fazia antes?"

"Dormia. Comia. Ignorava tudo e todo mundo. Conversava com você quando podia." Ele passou seu nariz contra o meu e me beijou novamente. "Estou feliz que dessa vez está tudo muito diferente."

Sorri e assenti, movendo minhas m os para passar sobre seus cabelos.

"Eu também."

Ele cantarolou contente, enfiando seu nariz no meu pescoço e passando suas mãos pelas minhas costas novamente.

"Você deveria ir tomar banho," ele disse do nada, rolando na cama e se afastando de mim enquanto olhava para o relógio. "Você vai se atrasar."

Apertei meus lábios para ele antes de me esticar e ver que ainda tinha uma hora antes de precisar sair.

"Tentando se livrar de mim?"

Me inclinei e fiquei apoiada no meu cotovelo, deixando minha outra mão em seu peito e olhando para ele. Ele sorriu para mim, colocando uma mão em minhas costas.

"Sempre."

Fiquei de boca aberta e ri antes de sair de cima dele e colocar meus pés no chão.

"Bom... nesse caso..." Murmurei, começando a me levantar.

Gritei, rindo enquanto ele me pegava e me jogava na cama se inclinando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você acha mesmo que eu queira me livrar de você?" ele riu, se abaixando e me beijando.

"Você disse isso!" Eu ri, esticando meus braços e os colocando em volta de seu pescoço.

Ele beijou minhas duas bochechas antes de se levantar.

"Eu quero passar," ele se abaixou para beijar minha testa, "o resto," beijou a ponta do meu nariz, "da minha," ele beijou meu queixo, "vida com você," ele sussurrou antes de finalmente me beijar. "Eu nunca quero me lembrar do que era a vida antes de você."

Sorri para ele, meu corpo inteiro ficando quente enquanto passava meus dedos sobre seu rosto e mordia meus lábios.

"Entendeu?" ele perguntou, rindo e tirando o cabelo da minha testa.

"Entendi," disse, rindo igual uma idiota.

"Bom," ele disse simplesmente antes de pegar uma de minhas mãos e me puxar junto com ele enquanto ele levantava. "Tome banho comigo, amor. De repente fiquei muito sem vontade de deixar você sair do meu lado."

Ri e o segui até o banheiro, ficando atrás dele enquanto ele me puxava para ver a maneira que seus músculos trabalhavam enquanto ele caminhava.

"Continue fazendo isso e você vai realmente se atrasar para o trabalho," ele começou enquanto me puxava para o banheiro e se virava para mim.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e ele riu, se aproximando e pegando meu rosto com suas mãos.

"Acho que valeria a pena," falei, olhando para a parte do corpo dele que parecia contradizer o tom calmo que ele estava.

Ele virou os lábios para o lado, suas mãos se movendo do meu rosto, indo para o meu peito antes de pararem nos meus seios.

"Eu vou fazer você acabar na minha cama um dia," ele disse suavemente, sua voz já estava rouca.

Dei de ombros, me esticando entre nós e o pegando em minhas mãos, sorrindo triunfante enquanto seus lábios abriam e seus olhos fechavam.

"Eu não estou com nenhuma pressa."

Seus dedos se viraram nos meus seios enquanto eu subia com a minha mão antes que ele tirasse as mãos e pegasse meus braços, se afastando de mim.

O encarei enquanto ele abria os olhos novamente, uma sobrancelha levantada e meus lábios cerrados.

E onde ele pensava que estava indo? Se eu tivesse que o seguir pela casa pelada, iria sem problemas nenhum.

Meus lábios abriram em um sorriso com o pensamento.

Isso seria engraçado.

"Você precisava se aprontar para o trabalho," ele falou entre os dentes e vi quando ele engoliu com dificuldade. "Esse banho será puramente inocente."

Que tipo de diversão isso seria? Meu altamente lindo namorado estava pelado, eu estava pelada e havia partes em nossos corpos que não queria nada de inocente.

Ou nada que envolvia a palavra inocente em sua descrição.

"Tenho certeza que a chefia não vai se incomodar se eu chegar um pouco atrasada."

Ele virou os olhos, soltando uma risada enquanto balançava a cabeça e soltava um pouco meu braço.

"Eu quero fazer a coisa certa com você, Bella," ele disse suavemente, finalmente se aproximando novamente e passando a mão pelo meu rosto. "Você merece muito mais que escadas e chuveiros."

"O que eu disse sobre as escadas? Eu amo as escadas. Provavelmente vou amar o chuveiro muito mais também. Na verdade, se você quiser batizar o resto da casa não teria nenhum problema com isso."

Ele virou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, rindo de mim.

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

"Edward," Disse, tirando meu braço da mão dele e me esticando para passar minha mão em seu cabelo. "não importa onde estamos nessa casa. Contanto que esteja com você, estou mais que perfeitamente feliz. As escadas, o chuveiro, a mesa de jantar ... eu não ligo!"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim.

"A mesa de jantar?"

Sorri e dei de ombros, soltando seu cabelo.

"Pensamento passageiro. E você entende," comecei, rapidamente me pressionando a ele antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para me parar, "que quanto mais você fica aqui discutindo comigo, mais tempo estamos perdendo, certo?"

Passei minha outra mão pela sua coxa e sorri quando ouvi seu gemido.

"Mais atrasada eu ficarei," Sussurrei, ficando de ponta de pé para morder suas orelha.

"Você," ele respirou, suas mãos se esticando para pegar minha cintura fortemente, "não joga limpo."

Sorri e balancei minha cabeça, abrindo minha boca contra seu pescoço e passando a língua sobre sua pele.

"Reclamando?"

E antes que eu tivesse alguma reação, ele tinha me levantado e entrado na banheira.

Ele se esticou, para ligar o chuveiro e a água quente na mesma hora. Gritei, nos virando para que as costas dele recebesse o jato de água gelada que caia e instantaneamente fiquei pressionada na parede.

"Nunca," ele falou antes de me beijar.

Oh, yeah. Todos os dias deveriam começar assim.

~*~

"Você precisa entrar," ele riu.

O beijei novamente, gemendo em desaprovação enquanto passava minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço, e ele virou a cabeça para o lado para me dar mais acesso a sua boca.

Acariciei sua língua com a minha e passei as mãos em sua cabeça, amaldiçoando internamente a bandana que tinha colocado lá há dez minutos atrás.

Nós fomos vistos em Saratoga, longe de nossa pequena e silenciosa bolha em Lake George, e ele não queria repetir o incidente.

E mesmo isso sendo um movimento esperto de sua parte, minhas mãos estão coçando para tocar seu cabelo nesse momento.

"Bella," ele respirou, se afastando de mim. "Você vai se atrasar."

Dei de ombros, me esticando para passar meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijar novamente.

"Valerá a pena," murmurei contra seus lábios.

Ele gemeu e abriu sua boca rapidamente, nossas línguas se encontrando enquanto ele se aproximava e passava seus dedos sobre meu rosto.

"Ok, você precisa ir," ele disse abruptamente, se afastando e se encostando na porta do motorista.

Bufei de raiva, mordendo meus lábios e o encarando.

"Eu quero que você saia as quatro em ponto," ele começou, desistindo um pouco e se inclinando para me beijar novamente antes de se encostar novamente na porta.

Isso era ridículo.

Você não pensaria que há quarenta minutos atrás ele tivesse me prensado na parede do chuveiro, gemendo na maneira mais deliciosa sobre meus ombros enquanto ele me tomava.

"Tá bom," bufei, pegando minha bolsa e abrindo a porta.

"Hey!"

Me virei enquanto sai da caminhonete, meus lábios entre os dentes novamente enquanto colocava minha bolsa sobre o ombro e colocava uma mão na porta.

"Sim?" Perguntei inocentemente, virando a cabeça para ele.

Ele tinha cruzado o banco, suas mãos em meu rosto e seus lábios urgentes nos meus antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

"Não é que eu não quero você," ele sussurrou entre beijos enquanto passava os dedos no meu cabelo, "só quero que você consiga voltar para mim o quanto antes."

Se eu não estivesse segurando a porta com tanta força, seria possível que meus joelhos falhassem. Se eu pensasse que sua confissão dessa manhã fosse o bastante para me tornar uma pilha de sentimentalismo, não saberia dizer o que isso era.

Mas sabia que era perfeito.

"Mm," Murmurei, sugando seu lábio superior em minha boca e me inclinando a ele.

"Pare," ele sorriu, movendo as mãos para minha cintura e me afastando dele.

"Você é irritante!" falei, bufando novamente.

Ele riu e assentiu.

"É, mas eu te amo."

Sorri e o beijei rapidamente antes de me afastar.

"Eu também te amo."

"Estarei aqui as quatro." ele sorriu.

"Estarei esperando."

Ele saiu da caminhonete e andou até mim, me beijando novamente antes de fechar a porta do passageiro.

"Tenha um bom dia."

Ele piscou para mim enquanto dava a volta na caminhonete e eu me afastava mais, olhando enquanto ele subia na caminhonete e saia do estacionamento. Acenei enquanto ele ia embora e mordi meus lábios para conter o sorriso estúpido da minha cara antes de ir em direção a loja.

Empurrei a porta, deixando ela bater enquanto entrava na loja e deixava minha bolsa cair no chão enquanto tirava meu casaco.

"Bom Dia, Bella," Jessica falou de onde estava. "Você está atrasada."

Olhei para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto pendurava meu casaco e pegava novamente minha bolsa.

Então ela nem iria esperar o dia de trabalho começar para me infernizar.

Bem, ela não iria conseguir me atingir. Não essa manhã; não depois da noite e da manhã que tive com o Edward. Nada irá me afetar e seus comentários que não tinham nenhum valor para mim agora não iriam me afetar.

"Alguns minutos." Disse, dando de ombros.

Nem iria mencionar como diversas vezes ela aparece atrasada horas para o serviço. Eu não tinha lugar na minha mente para começar um argumento sem sentido que ela sempre iria arrumar um jeito de fugir.

"Você teve uma boa noite?" ela perguntou, seus olhos grudados na tela do computador e sua mão firme no mouse.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso enquanto assentia, mas consegui me segurar para não começar a dançar pela loja mostrando a língua para ela.

"Sim, na verdade tive. Obrigada por perguntar," Falei alegremente enquanto andava até o balcão e pegava os papéis que não consegui organizar ontem.

"Você está na porcaria da internet, sua louca."

Apertei meus dentes enquanto meus olhos se abriam e meus dedos apertavam os papéis, bloqueando momentaneamente o pânico que estava surgindo em minha espinha.

Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Não conseguia ir a lugar algum com meu famoso namorado sem esperar que nos vissem e tirassem fotos, especialmente quando chamamos a atenção para nós.

Ele disse que não queria usar o chapéu, e não fomos nem um pouco discreto sobre estarmos juntos; isso era uma coisa que ambos sabíamos que iria acontecer ontem a noite e ele queria ser visto comigo.

Não estávamos mais em nossa bolha e era porque queríamos desse jeito.

Respirei fundo enquanto contornava o balcão e mexia nos papéis para encontrar o relatório da entrega que precisava cuidar antes de começar as minhas férias.

E somente o pensamento em ter uma semana inteira longe dela e desse lugar colocou todos os insultos da Jessica longe da minha mente e eu sorri.

"Era para acontecer," disse, achando o papel que estava procurando e o colocando na pilha que estava em meus braços. "Não é grande coisa."

"Você está brincando?" Isso é uma grande coisa!" ela gritou. "O mundo inteiro sabe que a pessoa mais sem graça está namorando o Edward Cullen! Você não sabe que isso não irá durar, Bella?"

Mordi minha língua, me recusando a ver a meia verdade em seu tom enquanto lutava para manter meu bom humor intacto.

"Sabe, gostaria mesmo que você parasse de fazer suposições." Meu tom era leve enquanto me virava para ela e minha bolsa balançava em meu braço, tive o rápido pensamento de bater com a bolsa em sua cabeça. "Você não sabe de nada."

"Eu sei o bastante! Você sabe que ele terminou com a última namorada porque ela não queria liberar para ele? E eu sei," ela falou, virando os olhos e se virando para mim, "que você não está liberando."

Eu queria rir dela, mas somente balancei a cabeça e sorri.

Realmente, não tinha porque ficar brava com isso.

"Isso não tem nada haver com você então agradeceria se você parasse de se meter na minha vida sexual."

Foi cômico a maneira que seu queixo caiu e seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ela balançava a cabeça furiosamente.

"E eu também agradeceria se você parasse de babar no meu namorado." Apontei para a tela do computador atrás dela, me arrepiando um pouco quando vi a foto de celular que foi tirada de mim e do Edward enquanto estávamos prensados um no outro, dançando. "Ele não está interessado."

"Você não sabe de nada," ela retrucou, ainda balançando a cabeça e movimentando as mãos para mostrar a tela.

Eu desejava que ela parasse com isso. Eu não chegaria mais perto dela do que precisava e tudo que ela estava conseguindo era parecer idiota.

"Oh, certo," eu disse, dramaticamente balançando minha cabeça e trazendo um dedo para o canto da minha boca, "sua conversa de cinco segundos com ele esses dias faz de vocês almas gêmeas, certo?" Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, batendo os braços contra meus lados. "Eu não acho que eu seja a pessoa iludida aqui."

"Você não sabe de nada," ela gritou, finalmente parando de mexer os braços e me encarando. "Você não é nada para ele! Ele vai te usar para o que quer que ele queira de você e então vai te jogar fora como fez com as outras."

Eu engoli em seco com as palavras que pareciam verdade dentro da minha cabeça e trinquei meus dentes enquanto estreitava meu olhar.

Eu não sabia nada das tais outras que ele estava falando. Pelo bem da minha sanidade, sempre que ele era citado em algum programa ou revista sobre estar namorando uma queridinha de Hollywood, eu tinha sido rápida em mudar de canal ou virar a página.

Na época ele era meu vizinho e só; não tinha existido necessidade de me torturar um pouco que seja ao me comparar com as lindas mulheres que ele podia ou não ter namorado na época.

"Se você acha que isso é verdade," eu comecei em voz baixa, "então por que você quer tanto estar com ele?"

"Você sabe quão famosa eu vou ser quando eu for vista no braço dele na California? Eu vou ser uma estrela."

Eu comecei a ver em vermelho enquanto meus dedos se apertavam contra os papéis em minhas mãos.

Eu nunca havia tido tanta vontade de voar pelo pequeno espaço que nos separava para esganá-la com minhas mãos mais do que eu tinha naquele momento.

Eu não teria gostado mais se ela tivesse explicado que gostava dele pelo jeito dele, mas pelo menos essa seria uma razão válida.

Não algo estúpido e vazio baseado no status de celebridade que por alguma razão ela pensava que podia alcançar.

Ninguém deveria ser usado para algo trivial e sem coração como isso.

"Até que ele se canse de você," eu consegui retrucar.

"Do jeito que ele vai ficar cansado de você?"

Eu puxei outra respiração e me concentrei em relaxar o aperto nos papéis que eu segurava.

Eu não queria acabar na cadeia. E se eu fosse acabar na cadeia, eu ia dar um jeito de que não fosse por causa de Jessica Stanley.

"Você não sabe que ele namorou Tanya diabos Holden? Brilhante Holden?" ela perguntou venenosa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Você é nada comparada com aquela mulher."

Eu senti meu coração pesar e engoli em seco.

Tanya Holden era a mulher que cada garota, homem e provavelmente algumas garotas sonhavam em ter. Ela era alta, cabelos loiros arruivados e tinha os mais raros olhos cor de âmbar que qualquer um que eu já vi, tudo isso em um cor perfeito completado com uma daquelas irritantes e perfeitas risadas e boas maneiras.

Ela era o cúmulo da perfeição e o completo oposto a mim. Tudo que ela tocava, cada filme que fazia e todos que ela namorava tinham fama; por isso o apelido Brilhante Holden. Não existia como dar errado quando ela estava envolvida.

Talvez por isso eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção em quem ele estava namorando quando voltou para a California.

O que diabos ele queria comigo quando poderia ter alguém como ela?

"Você gostaria de ver como você parece perto dele?" ela perguntou inocente, sua voz cheia de malícia enquanto ela voltava a atenção ao computador sem esperar minha resposta.

Eu não deveria olhar. Não deveria. Porque agora, não importando as últimas 24 horas e como eu me sentia entrando pela porta minutos atrás, tudo que eu iria ver era um monte de merda que parecia comigo e um homem maravilhoso que era Edward.

Mas eu me encontrei chegando perto da cadeira dela, espiando sobre seu ombro enquanto ela passava pelas fotografias de nós dois dançando na noite passada.

Meu estômago virou quando eu vi uma foto que parecia ter sido tirada quando dançamos Lollipop. Ele tinha uma das pernas entre as minhas, sua mão na minha bunda e nossos olhos fixados um no outro.

Eu teria amado essa foto se Jessica não tivesse aberto sua boca e em feito entender quando comum e errada eu era para ele.

"Você vê agora, Bella? Comparada com Tanya, você é nada. Você nunca vai ser nada mais que algo que ele usava para manter o lugar dela quente na cama."

"O quê?"

"Eles acabam e voltam mais do que qualquer casal de celebridades da história de Hollywood. Eles terão voltado antes que o voo dele pouse na California."

Não. Não. Edward não faria isso comigo. Ele não diria as coisas que me disse essa manhã sobre querer passar o resto de sua vida comigo se ele não quisesse isso.

Ele não era assim.

Fechando meus olhos, eu continuei respirando fundo pelo meus nariz antes de abri-los novamente e me afastar da cadeira.

Ele me ama. Eu sei que ele me ama. As coisas não eram como tinham sido na noite passada ou essa manhã se não existissem sentimentos dos dois lados.

Ela não me faria duvidar disso outra vez. Jessica Stanley nunca me faria duvidar do que era obviamente real entre nós novamente.

E quando eu a encarei sem desviar enquanto ela se virava, o topo de sua cabeça começou a afinar e ficar preto enquanto o resto da pele ficava amarelo.

Meus lábios se moveram em um pequeno sorriso quando eu comecei a ver pintas marrons se formando em suas agora amarelas bochechas enquanto eu encarava.

"Para o que você está sorrindo?" ela retrucou, suas mãos se erguendo para afastar o que eu imaginava que fosse seu cabelo de seu rosto amarelo.

E desse jeito, meu mundo estava normal. Jessica estava virando uma banana na minha cabeça e tudo que ela tinha dito estava perdendo o sentido.

"Nada," eu respondi, meus ombros muito mais leves enquanto os sentimentos da manhã voltavam a me consumir. "Nada mesmo."

"Você sabe que eu estou certa, né? Sabe que eu estou falando a verdade!"

"Acredite no que quiser, Jess," eu ri enquanto passava por ela e balançava a cabeça. "Eu sei o que acontece no meu relacionamento."

"Você só acha que sabe!"

Eu cheguei ao começo das escadas e a espiei, rindo e escondendo meu rosto com minha mão livre quando eu vi uma banana sentada na cadeira que ela ocupava atrás do balcão.

"O que é tão engraçado?" ela exclamou, batendo as mãos no balcão.

Isso só me fez rir mais enquanto eu segurava no corrimão para não cair.

Bananas não tinham mãos. Elas não falavam, também, mas ali estava; amarela, marrom e irritada, perto de mim.

"Nada," eu balancei a mão, respirando fundo e começando a subir.

"Eu não sei como você pode rir agora! Eu estou fazendo o maior sentido!"

Eu fiquei sem ar com outra gargalhada e peguei no corrimão novamente, balançando a cabeça e me forçando a subir.

Bananas não faziam sentido, também.

"Claro que sim," eu ri, finalmente terminando a subida. "Eu desço em alguns minutos."

Eu a ouvi deixar um gritinho escapar e só ri mais ainda enquanto fechava a porta do escritório atrás de mim e jogava a bolsa na cadeira perto de mim.

Ah, sim, eu gostava muito da técnica com bananas. E eu daria um jeito de deixar Edward sabendo o quanto eu apreciava que ele tivesse me ensinado a tática quando eu chegasse em casa.

~*~

Quando quatro da tarde chegou, eu ainda estava caminhando pela loja, cantando enquanto ajudava pessoas a encontrarem livros que procuravam enquanto Jessica sentava no balcão, fumegando.

Ela tinha chegava ao ponto de abrir diversos sites de fofocas com nossas fotos e me cuidar de perto quando eu passava perto para ver minha reação.

Não tinha sido difícil torná-la uma banana quando eu precisava e eu só ria dela, seu rosto amarelo ficando vermelho enquanto ela rosnava na minha direção e voltava a atenção ao monitor procurando algo mais para fazer.

"Estou saindo!" ela anunciou quando o último cliente saiu pela porta, pegando sua bolsa e caminhando até o cabideiro. "E estou de folga amanhã."

"Você lembra do nosso acordo?" eu perguntei enquanto tirava o suporte do dinheiro de dentro do caixa.

Ela enfiou os braços no casaco com pressa colocando a bolsa no ombro e virando para mim.

"Sim, eu lembro. E quando a premiere finalmente chegar, eu vou poder provar que você está errada a respeito do Edward."

Eu assenti, pegando as notas assinadas do cartão de crédito e guardando-as.

"Certo, Jess. Tenha uma boa noite e te vejo em uma semana."

Ela bateu o pé, se virou e saiu quase voando pela porta. Eu ri e dei de ombros antes de fechar a registradora e subir as escadas.

Quando tudo estava contado e guardado, eu desci as escadas com minha bolsa em mãos e peguei meu casaco. Terminando de me arrumar, liguei o alarme noturno e sai da loja, fechando-a atrás de mim e sorrindo abertamente quando vi a parte traseira da minha caminhonete aparecendo ao lado do prédio.

Ele estava aqui. Ele estava esperando por mim.

Eu me abracei antes de correr até da esquina, parando abruptamente quando vi Jessica pressionada contra Edward enquanto ele fugiu dela, suas mãos e costas contra o carro e o rosto virado para não encará-la.

Torcendo os lábios e rolando os olhos, eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça.

Eu não podia nem ficar brava; mas sentia pena dela. Ela estava se mostrando uma idiota.

"Jess, você precisa de algo?" eu perguntei, caminhando até as costas dela e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro inocentemente, dando de ombros até eu tirar a mão e encarando Edward antes de beijar sua bochecha.

"Não, eu acho que acabamos aqui."

Eu estreitei meus olhos enquanto ela caminhava até o carro dela e entrava. Eu a assisti dar a partida, acenando para Edward antes de desaparecer na estrada.

Eu virei para ele e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Ela só... Eu não, mesmo...", ele gaguejou, mexendo as mãos nervosamente enquanto apontava para cinco direções ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não tinha certeza de como ele tinha conseguido isso.

"Edward," eu disse com calma, me forçando a não rir.

Não era sempre que ele se complicava com as palavras assim. Era legal saber que, ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele não era completamente perfeito.

E eu o amava mais ainda por isso.

"Ela saiu e então estava aqui," ele apontou para o próprio peito, parecendo perdido. "Eu não... Eu não estava..."

"Ela foi uma vaca o dia inteiro," eu o interrompi, rindo enquanto acabava com o espaço entre nós e colocava meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, descansando minha bochecha em seu peito. "Está tudo bem."

"O que ela fez?" ele demandou, pegando meus ombros e me afastando.

"Eu me virei," eu disse, orgulhosa, mantendo minhas mãos em sua cintura e sorrindo. "Bananas."

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de gargalhar e me puxar contra ele, nos balançando enquanto colocava a bochecha no topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu amo você," ele riu, suas mãos em meus cabelos.

"Eu amo você também." Eu me afastei lentamente antes de erguer a mão e colocar em sua bochecha. "Vamos para casa."

**Nota da Tradutora**: Mil desculpas pelas demora, mas... A vida é assim, né? Espero que curtam esse capítulo, eu adoooooro Jess banana.


	21. Capítulo 21

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 21  
**

***Edward***

Eu estava saindo do Aviation Mall algumas horas depois de deixar Bella no trabalho com uma insana quantidade de sacolas nas mãos quando meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso.

Sem pensar eu tinha ligado o celular por sei lá qual motivo e tinha sido atingido por quase cem e-mails de Jeannie, gritando e grunhindo e exigindo que eu ligasse assim que fosse possível em todas as seis ou sete mensagens que eu tinha escutado antes de desistir.

Eu nem mesmo pensava em tentar olhar meu e-mail. Talvez eu não sobrevivesse.

Eu cambaleei até o carro, encarando meu telefone assim que eu consegui retirá-lo do bolso e tentando decidir se atendia ou não ao ver o nome de Jeannie no visor.

Nada de bom aconteceria. Quando ela grunhia e exigia um retorno, significava problema.

E tudo que eu podia assumir era que alguém tinha tirado fotos minhas ontem à noite com Bella, causando o fim do mundo no escritório de Jeannie, fazendo-a comer pelo menos seis _Tums_ a cada meia hora.

Eu esperava isso. Sabia que ia acontecer. Bella sabia que ia acontecer; ambos estávamos cientes de que seriamos vistos se eu saísse sem meu chapéu.

Mas eu queria falar com ela antes de conversar com Jeannie. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela estava okay com a repercussão; que ela estava okay e que as pessoas não estavam a incomodando durante o trabalho.

Só porque ela tinha dito que estava tranquila com tudo, não significava que ela realmente estava. E pela maneira que ela tinha reagido aos ataques de Jessica sobre nosso relacionamento nos últimos tempos, eu não tinha certeza de como ela estaria quando eu a pegasse no trabalho.

Pelo pouco que eu tinha conseguido entender dos grunhidos de Jeannie, eram seis diferentes revistas de fofoca e quase o dobro de sites da internet que queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

Suspirando, eu coloquei todas as sacolas do banco de passageiro do carro antes de aceitar meu destino e apertar o botão verde do aparelho e aproximá-lo da minha orelha.

"Oi, Jeannie," eu respondi com a melhor imitação de voz inocente que podia fazer.

Talvez eu ganhasse algum tempo.

"Você tem _alguma _ideia de quantas vezes eu ameacei pedir demissão hoje?" ela gritou.

Mas talvez não.

Eu podia ouvir ela mastigando o que eu imaginava que fosse um tablete de _Tums_ e suspirei enquanto fechava a porta de passageiro e caminhava até o outro lado para sentar.

"Tenho uma vaga ideia."

"Oh, eu acho que não," ela protestou. "Você me falou uma _semana atrás _que não estava namorando ninguém e _agora_ existem _fotografias _de você com uma… Uma… _garota _dançando em um clube em Saratoga!"

Eu a ouvi bater algo contra o que eu assumi ser a mesa e me inclinei para descansar minha cabeça no volante, encarando os medidores do painel enquanto fechava a porta da caminhonete.

"As coisas mudam."

"Você precisa me manter _informada_, Edward! Está uma loucura aqui! Meu telefone não calou a boca o dia todo! E por que você não retornou minhas ligações?"

"Eu não tinha serviço até agora. Não tem sinal na minha casa."

"Então se mude!"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Não vou me mudar."

"Bom, então você precisa mudar! Não dá pra continuar assim, Edward!"

"Jeannie, se acalme."

"Volte para Los Angeles para decidirmos o que diabos vamos fazer sobre isso!"

Ela tinha mais chances de ver porcos voando através da janela do escritório do que de me colocar em uma voo de volta para California antes dos feriados acabarem.

"Eu posso te dizer o que eu vou fazer," eu suspirei, sentando direito e mexendo na aba do chapéu. "Eu vou pra casa, falo com Bella e te retorno a ligação."

"Já ouvi isso antes!" ela grunhiu e eu ouvi o barulhinho de abre e fecha do pote de _Tums_.

Ela realmente precisava de longas férias. Talvez eu comprasse algumas passagens de avião para o Natal. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por estar matando o estômago dela.

"Eu preciso que você me diga algo que eu posso contar para esse povo _agora_, até termos tudo decidido."

"Jeannie, não tem nada para decidir. Eu estou apaixonado e não me importo que o mundo inteiro saiba."

"E isso é algo que você já deveria ter _me dito_, Edward! Por que você faz isso comigo?" ela resmungou, suspirando. "Sou boa demais para você, né? Eu não peço muito nem obrigo você a fazer nada, né?"

A culpa me tomou completamente e eu me mexi no assento, deslizando um pouco e cruzando meu braço livro no meu peito.

"Não, Jeannie."

"Então por que você faz isso toda vez que começa a namorar alguém? Quanto tempo isso vai durar, Edward? Ela vive em Nova York e você está na California quase todo o tempo."

Eu bufei e encarei o capô do carro vermelho na minha frente, pressionando meus lábios e fazendo meu melhor para tentar lembrar que Jeannie estava apenas trabalhando.

"Nós dois sabemos disso," disse baixinho. "E vai durar tempo para caramba."

"Como aquela outra lá?"

Eu rolei os olhos, tirando o chapéu e passando os dedos pela bandana.

"Aquela outra lá era Kate e somos melhores como amigos."

"Edward," Jeannie suspirou, "você disse isso com mais da metade das garotas que você saiu. Por que essa agora iria durar?"

"Por que é _mais _que as outras!" Eu exclamei, batendo a mão no volante. "Jeannie, essa garota é… Ela é _tudo_."

"Eu não posso imaginar que você a conhece por tempo o suficiente para sentir isso."

"Você não deveria me apoiar?" Eu rosnei, segurando o volante com força.

"Eu vi isso acontecer com muitos clientes antes, Edward, e eu só quero ter certeza que estou preparada para o que você está se envolvendo."

"Eu estou te dizendo," respondi, lutando contra a vontade de jogar o telefone pela janela, "isso é real."

Eu a ouvi suspirar, e depois ouvi o barulho do pote de _Tums_ antes do som de mastigação de outro tablete.

"Você realmente a ama?" ela perguntou.

"Eu realmente a amo."

"Não é só um casinho que você precisa tirar do seu organismo antes de vir para casa?"

"Jeannie," suspirei pesadamente, passando minha mão pelo volante antes de largá-la no meu colo.

"Eu quero dizer a verdade para as revistas e sites com credibilidade, Edward, você precisa ter certeza. Eu não vou perder tempo e esforço se isso vai acabar em uma semana."

"Isso é tão real quanto possível."

"E você _promete _ligar assim que falar com essa garota?"

"O nome dela é Bella e sim, eu prometo te ligar."

Ela suspirou e eu ouvi o dente dela morder outro tablete.

"Vou estar no escritório até as seis. Se demorar mais, ligue para o celular."

"Eu vou."

"E Edward?"

Suspirei, me inclinando e encostando a cabeça no volante de novo.

"Sim?"

"Ela sabe o que vai acontecer, né?"

Deus, espero que sim.

"Sim, ela sabe."

"É melhor você ter _certeza _que ela sabe _tudo _que vai acontecer, Edward. Se você realmente a ama, é melhor ter certeza que ela está informada."

"Ela _sabe_."

"Espero que você esteja certo."

"Te ligo depois, Jeannie," murmurei, me ajeitando no banco de motorista.

"Mais uma coisa."

Eu mal contive a vontade de bater minha cabeça contra o painel.

"Sim?"

"Eu estou te apoiando e pensando em você de verdade."

Eu relaxei e respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e colocando a mão livre na cabeça.

"Eu sei, Jeannie."

"Me ligue assim que puder. Eu quero resolver isso antes que piore."

"Eu vou."

"Tchau, Edward."

"Tchau," murmurei, balançando a cabeça e pressionando o botão vermelho antes de jogar o telefone nas sacolas ao meu lado.

Eu passei o caminho inteiro para casa pensando em como tocaria no assunto com Bella antes de perceber que não tinha maneira fácil.

Ela poderia já saber, de qualquer forma. Talvez ela teve que responder perguntas e pedidos de detalhes enquanto eu perdia tempo no shopping e falava com Jeannie no telefone. Ela poderia estar tendo uma péssimo dia por causa de quem eu era para o resto do mundo e eu não podia impedir isso agora.

Diriji em frente à livraria e vi que o estacionamento estava cheio, o que me fez apertar o volante, lutando contra a vontade de estacionar na rua, caminhar até lá e pedir que ela viesse para casa comigo _agora_.

Só para protegê-la e mantê-la longe do centro das atenções e segura em meus braços mais um dia.

Balançando a cabeça, eu dirigi até nossa rua e estacionei a caminhonete na entrada de carros dela antes de pegar minhas sacolas e atravessar a rua.

Eu coloquei todas as compras no meu armário, fechando a porta antes de descer as escadas e entrar na sala de estar, me jogando no sofá e encarando a televisão. Eu abri a bandana e a deixei cair do meu lado, deitando no sofá e colocando as mãos no estômago.

Eu fiquei ali o resto do dia, só percebendo que o tempo passou quando vi que já começava a escurecer através da janela, me ligando de checar a hora pelo relógio do DVD player.

E se ela _não pudesse _viver assim? E se ela só estivesse se fazendo de corajosa por mim? E se quando eu a encontrasse, ela estivesse decidida a acabar comigo?

Meu coração se comprimiu no meu peito quando eu recoloquei a jaqueta e peguei minhas chaves.

Eu poderia viver sem ela? Eu poderia deixá-la partir quando já tinha imaginado minha vida toda com ela? Eu poderia _mesmo _aprender a viver sem ela?

Eu engoli em seco e saí da casa, atravessando a rua e entrando na caminhonete.

Não. Eu não poderia viver sem ela. Ela tinha se tornado parte de mim e eu não poderia nem pensar em perdê-la.

Deixá-la para ir a Washington seria difícil o bastante, mas perdê-la completamente me mataria.

Respirando fundo, eu dei a ré no carro e peguei o rumo da livraria, parando no estacionamento quase vazio e esperando.

Eu encarei a porta, esperando ansiosamente que ela abrisse e saindo do carro, caminhando ao redor dele e correndo as mãos pelo cabelo.

Não dava para apenas esperar. Tinha tanta coisa na minha cabeça que se eu ficasse parado esperando, eu provavelmente ficaria louco.

Quando ouvi a portar abrir, ergui os olhos e suspirei quando vi um cliente saindo, uma sacola branca em mãos.

A loira ficou me encarando, arqueando um lado do rosto em um sorriso e entrando em um Honda Civic azul metálico que eu não tinha visto.

Balançando a cabeça, eu continuei me forçando a respirar.

Poderia ter sido pior.

Talvez tenha sido, do lado de dentro. Eu não estava lá para ver como Bella estava lidando com tudo. Talvez ela tivesse causado uma cena e Bella estivesse quase histérica agora.

Eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer. Eu não deveria ter me permitido ficar com ela. Eu não deveria ter deixado alguém tão perfeita e linda sofrer assim.

Ela não merecia isso. Ela não merecia ter que lidar com esse tanto de merda todo dia.

Não era justo com ela.

Me mataria ficar longe dela, mas eu não a faria passar por isso o tempo todo se eu pudesse evitar. Eu não causaria toda essa dor se não fosse necessário.

Eu ergui a cabeça de novo quando ouvi a porta bater e quase grunhi ao ver Jessica caminhando na minha direção com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Eu _não_ precisava disso agora.

"Oi, Edward," ela tentou parecer sexy, caminhando até mim e pressionando o peito contra o meu.

Eu me apertei contra a caminhonete o máximo possível, colocando aos mãos ao meu lado e inclinando o meu pescoço o mais longe que podia.

"Oi," murmurei.

"Então, eu estava pensando," ela começou, inclinando o rosto e lambendo os lábios.

Ugh.

"Sobre aquela premiere…"

"O que tem?" eu resmunguei, tentando criar um buraco na caminhonete para escapar dela.

Por que essa mulher é tão pé no saco o tempo todo? Ela nunca cansava? Ela não tinha nada para fazer com o tempo dela?

E se Bella saísse agora…

Oh, Deus.

"Você tem uma logo, né? Eu li sobre isso na internet."

Ela ergueu a mão para passar uma unha pelo meu peito e eu a afastei, balançando a cabeça para ela.

"Sim, eu tenho," disse baixinho, colocando minhas mãos na caminhonete de novo. "Vou falar com minha agente hoje sobre nosso acordo. Você terá toda informação necessária antes que eu vá embora."

O sorriso dela aumentou.

"Estou ansiosa por isso."

"É," ri desconfortável, virando a cabeça e olhando para a floresta da parte de trás da loja.

Eu ouvi a porta bater e fiquei tenso, fechando os olhos e esperando que a caminhonete pudesse me engolir.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu mantive meu rosto longe, rezando para qualquer um para que Bella pudesse ver o quanto eu odiava isso. Eu ouvi a voz dela, perguntando a Jessica se ela precisava de algo e fazendo uma careta quando Jessica disse não e beijou minha bochecha.

Eu lutei contra a vontade de limpar o resto do batom dela da minha bochecha como uma criança, e está muito aliviada quando eu abri os olhos e a vi indo em direção ao próprio carro e sumindo do estacionamento. Ela acenou quando começou a dirigir e eu fiz outra careta.

Comecei a me explicar e Bella apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, mas eu não sabia o que mais fazer. Eu estava pensando a cinco minutos como eu deveria deixá-la para protegê-la de tudo que vinha com o meu estilo de vida e agora eu me via tropeçando na minha própria língua para explicar que nada tinha acontecido.

Porque, Deus do céu, eu não _queria _que ela me deixasse. Não queria ficar sem ela. Eu não _podia_.

Mas daí ela estava chamando Jessica de vaca, caminhando até mim e colocando seus braços ao meu redor enquanto dava uma risadinha.

O que realmente não me acalmou _nada_. Sim, Jessica estava sendo uma grande e vingativa vaca, mas isso não explicava porque Bella estava rindo e eu não tinha certeza se era uma risada nervosa ou se ela estava tentando encobrir como realmente se sentia.

E então _bananas_ deixou seus lábios e eu fiquei parado, a encarando.

Ela tinha usado aquilo. Ela tinha usado a técnica que eu ensinei e tinha funcionado. Ela não estava escondendo as emoções. Ela realmente estava _okay_.

Meu coração desmanchou no meu peito e eu a envolvi em meus braços, falando que a amava e esquecendo completamente no que eu estava pensando sobre deixá-la.

Essa mulher era maravilhosa e minha. Eu não a deixaria jamais.

Nós entramos na caminhonete e eu nos levei para casa, minha mão presa firme na dela quando estacionamos na entrada de casa.

"Então," eu comecei nos encontramos na traseira do carro e entrelaçamos nossos dedos de novo, "minha agente ligou."

"Ah é?" ela perguntou, me encarando e afastando o cabelo dos meus olhos.

"Fomos descobertos."

"De jeito," ela concordou, assentindo.

Eu a encarei enquanto atravessávamos a rua e procurei por qualquer sinal de remorso ou dúvidas.

Quando não encontrei nada, eu deslizei minha mão da dela e passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros, a puxando contra mim enquanto subíamos os degraus da porta e eu beijava o lado de sua cabeça.

"E eu preciso dar a Jeannie algo para dizer aos jornais e sites. Então, você realmente precisa me contar agora se existe algum esqueleto no seu armário."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou enquanto eu destrancava a porta, passando por mim enquanto eu a assistia tirar o casaco e jogá-lo com a bolsa na cadeira.

"Eu não sou interessante o bastante para ter esqueletos no armário." Ela tirou os sapatos e caminhou até o sofá, se jogando nele e me encarando. "Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você, entretanto."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e tirei os sapatos também, jogando as chaves na mesa e tirando meu casaco para colocar sobre e o dela antes de sentar ao seu lado.

Ela se inclinou contra mim quando eu sentei e eu passei um braço ao redor de seus ombros novamente, descansando minha bochecha no topo de sua cabeça e encarando a parede.

Eu podia só imaginar as perguntas que ela teria. Eu nem mesmo queria pensar no que Jessica tinha insinuado hoje.

Mas ela não estava chateada. Ela não estava chorando e me ignorando, então não podia ser tão ruim.

Certo?

"Pergunte," eu disse baixinho, passando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Ela respirou fundo e eu fiquei tenso, fechando meus olhos com força e esperando impacientemente pelo que eu tinha certeza que não era nada bom.

"Tanya Holden."

Minha respiração saiu aliviadae eu sorri quando abri meus olhos novamente, colocando meu outro braço ao redor dela e me inclinando para enterrar o nariz em seus cabelos.

Ah, sim, Tanya.

"Minha grande amiga Tanya Holden?"

"Você a namorou," ela disse timidamente, uma das mãos começando a desenhar abstratamente no meu braço.

"Por um tempinho," eu concordei, assentindo e acariciando seu braço. "Nós somos melhores como amigos e estamos assim desde então."

"Vocês não vão e voltam cada vez que se vêem?"

"Deus, não," eu ri, balançando a cabeça e usando uma das mãos para erguer o rosto dela. "Porque continuamos próximos, a mídia assume que voltamos sempre que nos vemos para jantar ou ir a um bar. Eu não namoro com ela desde três anos atrás e não tenho a mínima vontade de voltar."

Eu me inclinei e toquei meus lábios nos dela.

"Ela é provavelmente uma das minhas melhores amigas e você vai conhecê-la. Não tem porque se preocupar com ela, Bella. Eu estou apaixonado por você," murmurei.

O sorriso que iluminou a sua face quando ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me derrubou no sofá me fez rir enquanto eu a puxava comigo. Ela enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço e colocar uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, batendo os dedos contra meu peito.

"O que sua agente precisa saber sobre mim?" ela perguntou, descansando o queixo no meu peito e me encarando.

"Bom," eu comecei, minhas mãos no cabelo dela novamente enquanto eu olhava para o teto e torcia os lábios. "Se você não quer alguém investigando sua vida logo de cara – porque vai acontecer hora ou outra, Bella – ela gostaria de saber os básicos. Nome completo, onde você cresceu, quem são seus pais, onde você vive… Como um questionário."

"Eu devo escrever tudo isso e mandar para ela?"

"Eu preciso ligar para ela, mas queria falar com você antes e ter certeza que você estava bem."

Ela sorriu para mim, colocando uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça e se movimentando o bastante para me beijar.

"Eu acho que nunca tive um dia que acabou tão bem."

Eu ri e a puxei de volta para mim, apertando meus braços ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto a beijava de novo.

"Isso é realmente bom de saber," eu sussurrei quando ela se afastou.

"Isso é realmente bom de _dizer_."

Eu ri e coloquei o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, acariciando suas bochechas.

"Você está nessa comigo," eu murmurei, assentindo e amando a ideia.

Ela ainda estava aqui. Ela tinha lidado com Jessica o dia todo e veio para casa com fogo nos olhos e rindo sozinha quando éramos apenas nós dois.

Ela ainda _estava aqui _comigo.

"Por todo caminho," ela confirmou, assentindo e rindo.

Eu dei uma risadinha e a beijei novamente, enterrando minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

"Estou falando sério," ela murmurou contra meus lábios. "Você não vai se livrar de mim agora."

Eu gargalhei, balançando a cabeça e me afastando novamente.

"Eu não me importo nem um pouco, faço questão."

Ela sorriu e descansou a testa contra a minha, fechando os olhos lentamente e curvando os braços nos meus ombros.

"Você deveria ligar para ela," ela disse baixinho, assentindo. "Você precisa ter isso sob controle antes que as pessoas comecem a tentar adivinhar."

"Amor, eles já começaram," eu sussurrei, batendo meu nariz contra o dela e vendo-a abrir os olhos novamente. "Não importa o que Jeannie diga a eles, eles vão tirar as próprias conclusões sobre você. Sobre nós."

Eu assisti enquanto ela sugava o lábio inferior para dentro da boca, mordendo-o de leve.

"Será doloroso." Eu engoli em seco e acariciei a bochecha dela. "E vai ser difícil, Bella. Eles vão desenterrar o quanto conseguirem e usar contra você, e não vão sentir nenhum remorso. Vão te seguir com câmeras e perguntas e vão fazer de sua vida um inferno."

Eu engoli em seco novamente e desviei meu olhar do dela.

"E se eu pudesse te manter longe disso… Se você _quiser _que eu te mantenha afastada, me avise agora. Eu posso…"

Ela me cortou, sua boca pressionada com força contra a minha e suas mãos passando dos meus ombros para agarrar meus cabelos.

"O que eu acabei de dizer?" ela perguntou, se afastando e mordendo o lábio. "Por todo o caminho, Edward. Significa que eu não vou a lugar algum."

"Eu só quero que você saiba o que pode acontecer; o que _vai _acontecer assim que Jeannie confirmar tudo."

"Eu já sabia disso, você me falou antes. Minha vida não vai ser simples ou tranquila ou qualquer adjetivo monótono que você possa usar e eu _sei _disso." Ela tirou as mãos do meu cabelo e colocou nas minhas bochechas, as apertando e me fazendo rir. "Mas eu não me importo. Se for isso que eu tenho que passar para ficar com você, então _eu não me importo_."

"Você realmente me ama, huh?"

Eu fiquei surpreso que ela me entendeu, porque ela balançou a cabeça antes de dar um sorrisinho de lado.

"Talvez um pouquinho."

Meu queixo quase caiu, mas como ela ainda estava segurando minhas bochechas, o efeito não funcionou direito. Então, eu apertei meus braços ao redor dela e nos virei no chão. Ela ficou de costas comigo no topo e eu verifiquei se ela não tinha se machucado, mas ela estava respirando direitinho entre as gargalhadas.

As pernas dela entrelaçaram ao redor da minha cintura, e ela finalmente soltou meu rosto e se mexeu embaixo de mim.

"Se você realmente precisa perguntar isso, talvez eu não esteja fazendo um bom trabalho em mostrar o quanto," ela comentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Meu coração quebrou.

Não. Ela não deveria pensar sobre isso. Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

"Não, Bella, eu não quis dizer isso…" Comecei, balançando a cabeça.

Eu estava enfiando meu pé na boca hoje, não é?

"Ah, relaxe, por favor?" ela riu, estapeando meu peito de leve enquanto continuava se movendo embaixo de mim. "Me solte. Preciso ir fazer uma coisa."

"Bella," eu disse, quase implorando, sentindo ela deslizar as pernas até colocá-las no chão.

Não fazia diferença ela me pedir para relaxar. Relaxar não era uma opção quando ela estava estapeando meu peito e tentando fugir de mim.

"Sério, Edward, levante," ela riu, empurrando meu peito.

Grunhindo, eu me afastei dela e levantei, estendendo minha mão e a ajudando a se erguer. Ela pulou de pé, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha antes de voar para o quarto escada acima.

Eu me joguei de volta ao sofá e me inclinei, colocando meus cotovelos nos meus joelhos e meu queixo nas minhas mãos, enquanto encarava a parte visível das escadas através da porta da sala de estar.

Ótimo. Agora eu tinha a mando embora.

E esse dia tinha começado tão bem…

Eu suspirei e olhei para o outro lado, finalmente espiando pela janela quando ouvi um carro passar pela rua.

Eu levantei, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando vi uma viatura estacionar na cada de Bella.

Talvez só estivesse manobrando. Nossas casas eram basicamente as últimas da rua e a entrada de carro de Bella era a maior de todas.

Mas um policial alto, magro e estranho saiu da viatura, quase voando até a porta da frente dela e todo o pânico de ela estar fugindo de mim foi trocado por um novo tipo de pânico.

Algo deve ter acontecido na loja. Alguém deve ter tentado roubar ou talvez conseguido e tudo pelo qual ela tinha trabalhado não existia mais.

E se alguém fez isso, era minha culpa…

Me senti doente.

"Bella!" Eu gritei, caminhando até o começo das escadas. "Bella, tem um…"

"Não ouse subir, Edward Cullen!" ela ameaçou.

"Mas tem um…"

"Não! Eu desço em um minuto!"

"Tem um policial na porta da sua casa!" Eu retruquei, bufando de leve.

Ela estava quieta por um instante e então eu ouvi os passos pesados dela, para em seguida ela aparecer no topo das escadas em nada além de um corpete e calcinha combinando.

Oh. Meu. _Deus_.

Toda preocupação e pensamentos da loja sendo atacada sumiram da minha mente em um instante.

"Policial?" ela perguntou, o tom de voz normal enquanto ela olhava de mim para a porta.

"Uh…"

Eu tinha perdido a capacidade de falar. O sangue que corria em minhas veias estava localizado em um lugar enquanto eu a encarava.

"Albany County?" ela perguntou, descendo os degraus e parando perto de mim paa espiar a porta.

"Uh…"

A corrida e os pulinhos e a proximidade da minha quase nua namorada não estavam ajudando na minha atual situação.

"Você não ajuda nada!"

Eu pisquei e dei um passo para trás, apontando o que ela vestia e balançando a cabeça.

"Uh…"

Ela rolou os olhos e balançou a mão.

Ela lentamente andou pela sala de estar, se encostando na parede quando se aproximou das janelas e apenas fazendo minha boca encher de água e meu jeans ficar mais apertado na região dos quadris.

Ela soltou um palavrão baixinho e se aproximou de mim, batendo no meu peito quando me alcançou e correndo de volta escada acima. Eu nem tentei evitar o gemido que soltei antes de me jogar contra o corrimão e ofegar.

É; ofegar. Como um cachorro com calor, eu estava jogado e ofegando por ela.

Mesmo quando ela desceu as escadas, vestida em jeans e uma das minhas camisetas, eu não consegui apagar as imagens da minha cabeça.

"Eu amo você, mas se controle," ela comentou, apontando para mim antes de começar a puxar o cabelo para prendê-lo. "Esse policial é meu pai."

Imediatamente, o sangue voltou ao meu cérebro e eu segurei o corrimão por uma razão completamente diferente.

"O quê?" eu retruquei.

"_Agora _você fala!" ela exclamou, erguendo as mãos quando terminou de prender o cabelo.

"Ele é seu pai?"

Ela assentiu, suspirando e colocando as mãos nos quadris enquanto andava até a porta da frente.

"E aparentemente você vai conhecê-lo hoje."

_Fodeu_.


	22. Capítulo 22

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 22**

***Bella***

Eu atravessei a rua, meu casaco apertado ao meu redor e fechado até o pescoço, enquanto encarava cortantemente a nuca de meu pai e ele batia na minha porta.

Eu acho que até o ouvi praguejar.

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, olhei ao redor quando pisei na minha entrada de carros e mordi meu lábio inferior.

Corpetes não eram confortáveis. E eu simplesmente não tive noção o suficiente para trocar de roupa antes de sair correndo da casa em rumo ao meu próximo problema do dia.

Porque Deus sabia que Jessica Stanley não tinha sido o bastante. Não, meu pai tinha que participar também.

Pra ser justa, entretanto, eu não tinha a intenção de manter tudo em segredo por muito tempo.

Eu tinha pedido a Edward que esperasse dez minutos antes de aparecer para conhecê-lo. Isso me daria tempo de descobrir o que Charlie queria e depois – esperançosamente– lentamente convencê-lo a conhecer meu novo namorado.

Isso também daria a Edward alguns minutos para se acalmar. Eu não tinha perdido a expressão de seu rosto quando ele me viu no topo das escadas.

E diabos se a expressão dele não tinha feito pequenos choques percorrer todo meu corpo mesmo com as palavras que deixaram a sua boca.

Balançando a cabeça, eu respirei fundo e me preparei para o que viria a seguir, passando pela viatura e subindo os primeiros degraus.

"Pai!"

Ele pulou e se virou, estreitando seus olhos enquanto descia as escadas até mim.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, rindo nervosamente e engolindo em seco quando ele me encarou.

A última vez que ele estreitou os olhos e me encarou assim foi quando ele me pegou no assento de trás do carro da mãe de Eric Yorkie, certa noite quando eu estava no terceiro ano.

Eu tinha ficado de castigo por dois meses, só podendo ir à escola por causa disso e, de verdade, nem tinha valido a pena. Ele só tinha enfiado a língua garganta abaixo e colocado as mãos embaixo da minha blusa, e meu pai já tinha ficado louco.

Ele continuou me encarando enquanto colocava a mão dentro do casaco, retirando um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso interno.

Ele segurou o papel na minha frente, os olhos um pouco arregalados, e começou a desdobrá-lo.

Eu o assisti, uma sobrancelha arqueando e imaginando se meu pai tinha finalmente ficado maluco.

Ele dirigiu por quase uma hora até minha casa para me mostrar um papel?

Eu continuei olhando, suspirando quando ele finalmente abriu o papel e o expôs bem a minha frente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi a fotografia que tinha obviamente sido impressa de um dos muitos sites da internet em que minha noite com Edward tinha sido postada.

E eu que estava esperando poder convencê-lo a conhecer Edward.

"Uh…" Eu comecei, engolindo em seco e lambendo os lábios.

Ele apenas balançou a papel na minha frente, apontando para ele com a mão livre antes de balançá-lo de novo.

"Bem…"

Ele sacudiu os braços, virou a cabeça para o lado antes de ajustar a postura o tanto que podia e bufar.

"Veja só, pai…"

Ele ergueu o papel de novo, balançando-o furiosamente a centímetros do meu rosto antes de sacudir os braços de novo.

Sim, pai, eu já vi o que você tem. Pare de sacudir isso no meu rosto e eu serei capaz de explicar tudo para você.

"Por que não entramos?" Eu suspirei, mostrando a porta da frente com uma das mãos.

Ele virou rapidamente e voltou a porta, me encarando novamente dois degraus a cima enquanto me esperava.

Respirei fundo, espiando sobre o ombro a casa de Edward antes de cuidadosamente subir as escadas e retirar a chave do bolso.

Eu podia dizer tudo que eu queria em dez minutos, certo? Eu poderia explicar tudo que tinha acontecido na última semana e meia, em dez minutos, correto?

_Certo_?

Suspirando de novo, eu abri a porta e imediatamente quis bater na minha cabeça de frustração.

Eu não tinha móveis. Charlie não sabia que eu não tinha nada de móveis. Charlie provavelmente não entendia porque eu não teria móveis.

"Bella, o que _diabos _aconteceu aqui?" ele rosnou, passando por mim e parando no meio da sala de estar.

Ah, então ele consegue falar apesar de tudo.

O que estava acontecendo para todos os homens da minha vida perderem a possibilidade de falar hoje? Primeiro Edward e agora meu pai?

Era bom que eu não conhecia muitos outros homens.

"Uh, Jake foi embora?" Eu disse baixinho, fechando a porta atrás de mim tão logo retirei a chave da fechadura.

Ele estreitou os olhos e simplesmente ergueu o papel de novo.

Eu rolei os olhos e fui até ele, puxando o papel de suas mãos e jogando no chão atrás de mim.

"Se você quer uma explicação, vai ter que parar com isso."

Eu o vi respirar fundo antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito e arquear uma sobrancelha para mim

"Jake tinha um probleminha de ciúmes com relação a Edward," comecei devagar.

"Isso não explicar porque você está na _internet_!"

Eu torci os lábios e cruzei meus próprios braços.

"Se você me escutasse, eu te contaria!"

"Sinto muito, Bells, mas eu estou um pouquinho confuso!"

"Estou tentando te explicar!"

Ele bufou e assentiu, sua clara indicação de que me deixaria explicar.

"Jake não gostava da minha amizade com Edward." Eu apontei a casa de Edward pela janela ao meu lado. "A coisa ficou demais para ele e ele acabou comigo. Ele se mudou e levou tudo que podia com ele."

"Nunca gostei dele," Charlie disse rapidamente, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Rolei os olhos.

Mesmo sendo verdade que Jake não era a pessoa favorita do meu pai, eu não acreditava quando ele dizia que nunca tinha gostado dele. Além do fato de que Jake era o filho de seu melhor amigo, Charlie tinha encorajado demais meu namoro com ele.

No fim das contas, tinha sido a pior coisa que eu já tinha tentado.

"É, bem," eu finalmente disse, encarando meus pés.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou depois de uns momentos em silêncio.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e o encarei outra vez, me sentindo esquisita e mais do que perdida nessa situação toda.

"Eu estou muito melhor agora que estou com Edward."

Eu o vi desviar os olhos para o papel que agora estava no chão e tive que resistir a vontade de revirar os meus novamente.

"Nós estamos juntos há uma semana," comecei, balançando a cabeça para o período.

Parecia tão mais. E não pelo lado ruim. Parecia que eu o conhecia a vida toda e só tinha levado tempo demais para me ligar do que ele poderia significar.

Tanto tinha acontecido naquela semana.

"E essa foi nossa maneira de assumir publicamente o relacionamento."

"Que diabo de maneira," ele rosnou, balançando para frente e para trás. "Teria sido legal se eu soubesse sobre isso, Bells, ao invés de descobrir com um dos caras que trabalha comigo."

"Ele não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar de olho na internet nos últimos sites de fofoca de celeridades?" Eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços de novo.

"A filha dele é uma super fã desse cara aí, Edward. Ele passou metade da noite tentando fazê-la parar de chorar porque ele está namorando."

Eu suspirei de novo e balancei a cabeça, desacreditando, enquanto ele rolava os olhos.

"Não vou pedir desculpas por isso."

"Ele é bom pra você?" ele perguntou rapidamente, estreitando os olhos investigativamente na minha direção.

"Ele é muito bom para mim," respondi baixinho, assentindo e lambendo os lábios. "Ele vem aqui em alguns minutos e você poderá conhecê-lo."

Charlie assentiu, sério, e eu o vi tirar uma das mãos do bolso e bater de leve no bolso que tinha a arma.

"Você não vai fazer isso com ele!" Eu exclamei.

"Fazer o quê?" ele perguntou inocentemente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Pai, ele é importante!"

Ele virou os lábios, claramente infeliz com minha frase, e baixou a mão novamente, reclamando baixinho enquanto olhava pela janela.

"O que mais Jake levou embora?"

Eu suspirei e massageei minha cabeça. Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso com ele agora. Existia coisa demais em minha mente para apenas tentar explicar isso para ele.

"O que ele não levou?" Suspirei, colocando minha mão novamente sobre meu outro braço e o encarando.

"Então porque diabos você não tem novos móveis? Por que diabos você _deixou _que ele levasse tudo?"

"O que eu iria fazer?" Eu exclamei, sacudindo meus braços. "Se você não percebeu antes, ele é muito maior do que eu!"

"Você tem a poltrona!"

Ele apontou para a coisa velha que estava no canto dasala e eu suspirei, assentindo.

"Sim, eu sei disso."

"É isso!"

Eu pisquei confusa. Ainda bem que ele não era um detetive.

"Por que você não comprou nada novo?"

"Ainda não tive tempo para ver isso."

"Por que não?"

Eu mordi meu lábio e balancei a cabeça na direção da janela da frente, para a casa de Edward.

"Ele vai embora em uma semana, passar o feriado com a família. Estou passando todo meu tempo livre com ele e isso não inclui comprar móveis."

Charlie balançou os pés e colocou a mão livre de volta no bolso, encarando os sapatos e murmurando sozinho de novo.

Nós nunca conversamos sobre garotos ou relacionamentos os as particularidades de nada disso e eu odiava que tivéssemos que falar disso agora.

Eu me mudei para morar com ele no meu terceiro ano da escola. Minha mãe tinha acabo de casar com Phil e eles queriam viajar, sair e ver o mundo enquanto podiam. Minha mãe, entretanto, se recusava a ir porque eu ainda estava na escola e ela não queria me fazer perder o ano.

Eu tinha visto o quanto ela queria ir e resolvi me privar de minha confortável casa com minha mãe e Phil em Jacksonville – Florida, para morar no interior de Nova York com meu pai.

Eu vagamente me lembrava de viver lá com meu pai e minha mãe quando era mais nova, mas só lembrava de verdade de visitar nos feriados e ouvir Charlie me contar que tínhamos morado em Nova York no passado.

Foram dois anos bem quietos antes de eu me formar – nenhum de nós realmente sabia o que dizer para o outro na maior parte do tempo e só falávamos sobre garotos quando eu tinha um encontro com um– e então minha avó sugeriu que eu trabalhasse para ela na livraria local.

Eu tinha me apaixonado completamente pelos detalhes de um negócio de família e mesmo quando minha mãe me ligou para dizer que eles estavam de volta a Jacksonville, eu não quis ir embora.

Eu tinha, sem querer, me apaixonado pelo interior de Nova York e honestamente não queria voltar a viver na quente e úmida cidade que adorava dois anos antes.

"Como você não ficou sabendo que Jake se mudou?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, desesperada para mudar de assunto. "Você fala com Billy, não é?"

"Nós não discutimos a vida amorosa de nossas crianças, Bella. Regra não escrita," ele murmurou, mexendo no carpete com o pé.

Eu assenti, mordendo meu lábio inferior antes de suspirar pesadamente e olhar para a sala de jantar.

"Você já comeu?"

"Não passei em casa ainda."

"Gostaria de comer ou Sue vai fazer algo quando você chegar?"

"Sue está fazendo um curso de artes ou qualquer coisa assim," ele murmurou e apontou para fora da janela. "Eu ia parar e pegar algo a caminho de casa."

"Vou fazer algo. Nós não comemos ainda."

"Nós," ele resmungou, bufando e olhando para fora da janela de novo.

Eu rolei os olhos e finamente tirei meu casaco, o jogando na poltrona e caminhando até a cozinha.

Eu nem sabia o que tinha em casa para fazer. Parecia uma vida atrás que eu e Edward tínhamos feito compras juntos e eu já tinha me acostumado com a cozinha dele, a casa dele, ficando confortável e comendo toda a comida dele que voltar para minha própria cozinha era como ir a um país completamente diferente.

"Me promete que vai ser legal com ele?" Eu perguntei quando ouvi os passos de meu pai na sala de jantar.

"Vou fazer o possível."

Fazer o possível usualmente significava encarar quem quer que fosse que ele não tinha certeza se aprovava e fazendo essa pessoa se sentir o mais desconfortável possível em menos de três segundos depois de conhecer essa pessoa.

Edward estava nervoso o bastante quando eu saí de casa– andando de um lado pro outro, as mãos no cabelo e os movimentos assustados e travados– e a última coisa que ele realmente precisava era meu pai o encarando para tornar tudo dez vezes pior.

"Isso não me dá segurança, pai."

Eu abri a geladeira e me inclinei contra a porta, balançando a cabeça e fechando a porta enquanto abria o freezer para pegar o pacote de massa.

"Você está me sobrecarregando de informação, Bells. Estou fazendo o meu melhor."

Eu ajustei minha coluna e caminhei ate o balcão, colocando o pacote em cima antes de me apoiar com meu quadril e olhar para ele, parado na minha sala de jantar.

"Pai, ele é realmente importante, okay? Então isso significaria muito para mim se você só… escondesse sua arma. Em algum lugar. Preferencialmente fora de alcance."

"Bella, eu não vou ameaçá-lo nem matá-lo. O que mais você quer de mim?" ele suspirou, finalmente tirando o casaco e o colocando nas costas de uma cadeira.

Eu também suspirei, mordendo meu lábio de novo antes de balançar a cabeça e sacudir uma mão para ele, me virando para pegar uma panela no armário de cima.

Pedir novamente para ele ser legal não adiantaria nada.

"Então, porque você não me conta a história toda, Bells?" ele perguntou, entrando na cozinha por trás de mim e indo até a geladeira.

Eu ouvi garrafas de cerveja batendo enquanto ele pegava uma e caminhava até mim enquanto eu enchia a panela com água.

"Como tudo isso aconteceu?"

Eu ouvi quando ele abriu a latinha e jogou o lacre na lixeira, pensando em como eu explicaria tudo para ele.

Respirando fundo, eu desliguei a água quando a panela estava até a metade cheia e caminhei até o fogão antes de começar a contar a história complete de como nos conhecemos, a situação com Jacob e como nós decidimos começar a namorar.

Eu deixei algumas coisinhas de fora, como o fato de ficar bêbada e praticamente atacá-lo a primeira vez que nos beijamos.

Com rapidez, meio doce e direto ao ponto eu contei tudo enquanto me movia na cozinha, fazendo um jantar que todos nós iríamos tentar aproveitar.

Ele já tinha voltado à sala de jantar e sentado quando eu acabei, mexendo no gargalo da cerveja e assentindo com a cabeça quase mecanicamente.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou novamente quando ouvimos uma batida na porta da frente. Secando as minhas mãos que ficaram imediatamente suadas na minha calça jeans, eu respirei fundo e apontei para a panela no fogão.

"Você cuida para ter certeza que não vai ferver demais?"

Ele assentiu uma vez mais, os olhos fixos na ótima vista que ele tinha da porta da frente de onde ele estava sentado.

"Sim, com certeza."

Suspirando, eu lambi os lábios e passei por ele para chegar à sala de estar, abrindo a porta para revelar um Edward muito nervoso a minha frente.

O cabelo dele era sempre uma bagunça, mas isso era um extremo. A maior parte dos fios estava desarrumada em duas direções diferentes como se ele estivesse os puxando por horas, os olhos dele estavam mais arregalados que o normal e o lábio inferior dele parecia como o meu normalmente parecia depois de horas o mordendo.

Meu coração imediatamente disparou e olhando para Charlie sobre o meu ombro, que obviamente não estava cuidando da massa, eu coloquei a mão no peito de Edward e o empurrei de leve, saindo para a rua e fechando a porta.

"Ele me odeia!" Edward exclamou no instante que a porta fechou.

"Ele não te conhece. Ele não pode te odiar."

"Ele não precisa me conhecer para me odiar, Bella."

As mãos dele subiram ao cabelo de novo e eu o segurei pelos punhos, os puxando para baixo e forçando as mãos dele na minha cintura enquanto pressionava meu corpo contra o dele.

"Edward, ele não te odeia," eu disse baixinho, tentando fazer com que ele me encarasse.

Quando ele continuou desviando o olhar do meu, eu larguei seus pulsos e peguei seu rosto, esperando que os olhos dele encontrassem os meus antes de falar de novo.

"Se acalme."

"Bella…" ele reclamou, enterrando a ponta dos dedos na minha cintura e me puxando para perto.

"Ele também não está acostumado com isso, okay? Ele conhecia Jake antes e, mesmo que ele não gostasse que namorássemos, pelo menos ele o conhecia um pouquinho. Ele não sabe nada sobre você exceto que você é um ator."

"E isso conta contra mim!"

Eu mordi meu lábio e o olhei nos olhos, correndo meus dedos por suas bochechas.

"Você não precisa conhecê-lo hoje, eu acho," disse baixinho, meu peito se apertando.

Eu me surpreendi que eu quisesse que eles se conhecessem. Eu acho que era só mais uma maneira de integrá-lo a minha vida, nada como conhecer o meu pai para isso.

Mas se ele não tivesse certeza e não estivesse confortável com isso, eu não o obrigaria a fazer nada que ele realmente não quisesse. Eu não iria empurrá-lo em algo que não o fizesse confortável quando a principal razão para ele estar no interior de Nova York era poder escapar de tudo.

E eu até agora não tinha permitido um escape da parte dele. Se ele realmente não quisesse conhecer meu pai, bom, eu não iria obrigá-lo.

"Eu posso dizer a ele que você não está bem. Podemos fazer isso outra hora, acho."

Eu o vi fechar os olhos e respirar bem fundo antes de me puxar contra ele e colocar os lábios contra os meus, apertando os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Ele tem uma arma?" ele perguntou, se afastando um pouquinho.

Engoli em seco, deixando meus olhos se abrirem devagar para encontrar os deles e assentir um pouquinho.

"Ele vai me matar?"

"Eu nunca o deixaria te tocar," eu sussurrei, correndo meus dedos pela ponta do nariz dele. "Mas, de verdade, se você não…"

Uma de suas mãos saiu de minha cintura, se erguendo até virar o trinco da porta atrás de nós.

"Lembre-se mim com carinho, okay?"

Eu rolei os olhos e o beijei mais uma vez antes de virar, sorrindo estupidamente para a porta e o deixando abri-la para mim.

Charlie ainda estava sentado à mesa, segurando a garrafa de cerveja com as duas mãos quando eu entrei, uma sobrancelha arqueada na minha direção. Ele levantou quando Edward entrou atrás de mim e limpou a garganta, colocando as mãos no bolso.

Ele orgulhosamente mostrou o bolsinho da arma com o movimento, também. Rolei os olhos e esperei ouvir a porta fechar completamente e Edward tirar o casaco antes de pegar a mão dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos e caminhando para a sala de jantar com ele.

Imediatamente, existia uma parede de dez centímetros de pura tensão entre nós dois e Charlie e eu não pude evitar o suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Pai, esse é Edward," eu disse assim que paramos. "Edward, esse é o meu pai, Charlie."

Eu larguei a mão de Edward e podia jurar que ouvi um gemidinho escapar dos lábios dele.

Charlie olhou Edward de cima a baixo e eu tive que conter a vontade de estapeá-lo e arrancar a arma dele.

Sério, ele só estava tornando tudo pior para todo mundo. E se algum deles não falasse algo logo, era bem possível que eu gritasse com todo meu fôlego.

Quebraria gelo, se não mais. E eu me sentiria muito melhor com relação a tudo também.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," Charlie finalmente murmurou, estendendo uma mão quando acabou de checar Edward.

"Você também, senhor," Edward conseguiu dizer, estendendo uma mão para pegar a de Charlie.

"Ator, hein?"

Ambos soltaram as mãos e eu estreitei meus olhos para Charlie, silenciosamente o lembrando de que mesmo que ele tivesse uma arma, eu o mataria se fosse preciso.

De algum jeito.

"Sim, senhor."

Oh, Jesus. Ele iria dizer _senhor _depois de cada frase, não é?

Por que eu queria que eles se conhecessem? Por que eu achei que seria uma boa ideia?

"Indo embora em uma semana, huh?"

"Sim, senhor."

Charlie assentiu, colocando a mão de volta no bolso e balançando sobre os pés outra vez.

"Vive na California?"

"Sim, senhor."

"De onde é sua família? Vivem na California também?"

"Não, senhor. Minha família vive em Washington; em Forks."

Charlie deu uma bufada e eu estreitei meus olhos em pequenas fendas.

"Forks, huh?"

"Sim, senhor. Uma cidade pequena; chove 90% do tempo e eu conheço aquelas pessoas a maior parte da minha vida. É minha casa."

Charlie assentiu, ainda balançando para frente e para trás enquanto encarava Edward nos olhos.

"O que seus pais fazem?"

"Meu pai é medico e minha mãe é decoradora."

Charlie assentiu de novo, fazendo um barulhinho de concordância efinalmente parando de balançar, pegando a cerveja novamente.

"Como você planeja fazer isso funcionar com você sendo tão… ator?"

Eu fechei os olhos e puxei uma respiração, lentamente balançando minha cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto silêncio comandava a casa inteira.

Nós iríamos falar sobre isso _agora_? Nós não tínhamos conversado sobre isso em particular ainda.

"Bem," Edward começou, pegando minha mão e a apertando.

Eu abri os olhos e o encarei, sorrindo quando percebi que embora ele parecesse maluco e com medo, ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto ao me ver.

"Nós dois sabemos que não será fácil, mas confiamos um no outro. E toda vez que eu tiver um tempinho a mais de folga, minha primeira direção é o aeroporto para vir para cá. Telefonemas," ele deu de ombros, encarando Charlie e sorrindo nervosamente. "Vamos fazer o melhor possível."

Charlie fez um barulhinho de concordância novamente, tomando o restinho da cerveja que estava na garrafa antes de colocar o dedão dentro do bolso.

"A água está fervendo, Bella."

Eu ainda estava encarando Edward, meu coração batendo rápido em meu peito e meu dente mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto contemplava o que ele havia dito.

Ele iria me visitar sempre que pudesse. Okay, eu não sabia quão comum isso seria, mas mesmo assim… ele _queria _vir até aqui por _minha _causa.

Mais importante ainda, mesmo que não tivéssemos tido aquela conversa, ele tinha pensado sobre o futuro. Ele tinha um plano; um plano pra gente.

Eu estava realmente começando a ficar decepcionada que meu pai estivesse perto de nós.

O corpete estava começando a apertar meus lados, se fazendo entender e absolutamente implorando que Edward o tirasse.

Algo que ele não poderia fazer e eu não o deixaria fazer com Charlie encarando o lado da minha cabeça como estava.

"Bella!"

Eu fui retirada do meu mundinho de sonhos e olhei para Charlie, irritada que ele tinha interrompido meus pensamentos.

"O quê?"

"A água está derramando!"

Eu o encarei, piscando e tentando entender do que diabos ele estava falando antes que finalmente me desse conta.

"Merda!"

Eu puxei minha mão da de Edward e corri até a cozinha, erguendo a panela do fogão e desligando o bico. Eu ouvi Edward rindo atrás de mim e virar para ver que ele estava tirando o escorredor de dentro do balcão e colocando na pia para mim.

"Esqueceu de algo, amor?" perguntou baixinho, sorrindo quando fui até ele.

"Fique quieto," murmurei, dando uma cotovelada para que ele saísse do caminho.

Ele riu e apertou o lado do meu corpo antes de ir para trás de mim. Eu o ouvi abrir a geladeira e dar uma olhadinha para Charlie, que estava nos assistindo cuidadosamente com os lábios torcidos enquanto batia com a ponta dos dedos na garrafa que tinha nas mãos.

Eu meramente arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele arqueou outra para mim, assentindo na direção da geladeira e, por tabela, de Edward.

"Você quer outra cerveja, Char… uhm… Quer dizer…"

Eu pressionei meus lábios emuma tentativa de não gargalhar e fechei meus olhos antes de me virar e voltar a mexer na massa.

"Sim, Edward, obrigada."

Eu o ouvi rir nervosamente e tossi para cobrir a gargalhada que tentou escapar.

"Bella, quer uma?"

Eu o encarei enquanto colocava a panela de volta no fogão e assenti, sorrindo para ele.

"Sim, pode ser."

Ele estreitou um olho na minha direção, brincalhão, antes de pegar três garrafas da geladeira e passa-las para nós. Ele tirou o lacre da minha com rapidez, jogando-o no lixo antes de colocá-la no balcão e beijar minha bochecha outra vez.

"Então," Charlie interrompeu, limpando a garganta enquanto abrir sua cerveja e jogava o lacre na mesa. "Você ainda vai passar o Natal comigo, não é, Bells?"

Edward já tinha se afastando e eu suspirei, abrindo a torneira e deixando água correr sobre a massa enquanto assentia.

"Sim, pai, eu vou."

"Sue disse que vai cozinhar esse ano, então não precisa se preocupar."

Eu sorri e o encarei, assentindo e fazendo meu melhor pra ignorar o aperto no meu coração que estava claramente me lembrando que na época do Natal, Edward já teria partido.

"Isso é ótimo. Agradeça a ela."

"Seth e Leah vão aparecer também."

Eu rolei os olhos, apertando a torneira para desligá-la e indo para o lado para pegar um pote em outro armário.

"Ótimo," eu grunhi.

Com Seth eu não me importava muito. De fato, nós nos dávamos bem e ele normalmente era minha salvação nos feriados. Nós passávamos mais tempo tirando sarro dos membros da nossa família do que falando com eles e essa era uma das melhores maneiras de desestressar do clima de feriados todos os anos.

Leah, por outro lado, tinha me detestado no minuto seguinte após descobrir que eu namorava Jake.

Ela era afim dele desde que eu podia me lembrar e sempre acabava usando a roupa que mais expusesse o corpo toda vez que sabia que ele me acompanharia.

Ela tinha sido metida e uma vaca e feito o máximo pra se expor todas as vezes que eu tinha levado Jake comigo para casa.

Eu podia apenas imaginar quão feliz ela ficaria esse ano quando descobrisse que nós tínhamos terminado.

Eu mal podia esperar por _aqueles _comentários sarcásticos na minha direção durante o jantar.

Por que ela sempre dizia algo e _sempre _durante o jantar, quando eu não podia me esticar pela mesa para estapeá-la sem ser banida da casa pelo resto da minha vida.

E o patético, _"Leah, isso não é apropriado,"_ reprimenda que Sue dava a ela todos os anos não era o bastante para mantê-la calada.

Não se engane, eu adoro Sue e ela era perfeita pro meu pai. A filha dela, por outro lado, precisava apanhar algumas vezes para aprender algumas maneiras de etiqueta.

"Não vai ser ruim esse ano, Bells. Eu soube que ela está namorando alguém."

"Pobre desgraçado que não sabe com o que está se metendo," murmurei, colocando a massa no pote e quase jogando o escorredor na pia.

Eu ouvi Edward guinchar atrás de mim e logo ele estava ao meu lado pegando três tigelas para nós.

"Eu espero que vocês não se importem de comer algo comum hoje," anunciei, achando um pegador na gaveta e o colocando na massa antes de caminhar com o prato para a sala de jantar. "Eu não tive tempo pra planejar."

"Qualquer coisa é melhor que Burger King, Bells. Se Sue ver outra caixa de hambúrguer no lixo quando chegar em casa, eu provavelmente vou passar um dia ouvindo por isso."

"Você precisa comer melhor," eu comentei, dando de ombros e colocando o pote no meio da mesa, saindo do caminho para deixar Edward colocar as tigelas em seus devidos lugares.

"Ela faz isso com você também, Edward?" ele perguntou quando sentou na cadeira. "Te enche para comer melhor?"

Eu encarei Charlie sobre meu ombro, sorrindo enquanto voltava para a cozinha para pegar manteiga e talheres.

"Ela está me alimentando desde que eu cheguei, não tenho do que reclamar."

Eu sorri sozinha e caminhei de volta a sala de jantar, colocando tudo na mesa e encarando Edward enquanto ele sentava, rindo e sorrindo para mim.

"Bom, não se acostume," Charlie grunhiu, se mexendo na cadeira. "Não leva muito tempo para elas começarem a te encher para fazer o que elas consideram certo e melhor."

Eu torci os lábios, erguendo a sobrancelha e chutando a canela dele. Ele grunhiu de dor, imediatamente se abaixando e massageando o local do chute.

Ele não disse mais nada, ao menos.

"Algum de vocês precisa de mais alguma coisa?" perguntei seca, colocando as mãos nas costas da cadeira e os encarando.

Eles balançaram a cabeça– Charlie fazendo bico e massageando a perna– e eu sentei, ficando confortável antes de perceber que tinha deixado minha cerveja na cozinha.

"Merda," murmurei, afastando a cadeira da mesa.

"Fique sentada," Edward disse, arrastando a própria cadeira e levantando, aparentemente tendo uma nova habilidade de ler minha mente. "Eu pego."

Ele apertou meu ombro ao passar e eu encarei Charlie enquanto ele pegava a massa.

Ele rolou os olhos e deu de ombros antes de ajustar a postura, colocando mala em seu prato– seu jeito de dizer que Edward não era _tão ruim_.

Meu coração acelerou no peito e eu tive que lutar contra ogritinho que quase escapou e a vontade de pular na mesa e abraçá-lo como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ele podia não gostar demais dele ainda, mas não o odiava. E ele tinha começado a falar com ele ao invés de questioná-lo sobre cada aspecto que ele poderia imaginar em menos de três segundos.

Para Charlie, era o melhor que poderia estar acontecendo.

Eu sorri e encarei Edward quando ele colocou a cerveja na minha frente e sentou. Eu apertei o joelho dele sob a mesa, sorrindo abertamente.

Ele devolveu o gesto pegando minha mão e apertando-a, correndo os dedos pelas minhas juntas.

Não, o dia não tinha sido tão ruim assim.

"Então, hmmm," Charlie resmungou, massageando a nuca desconfortavelmente enquanto estávamos parados na minha entrada uma hora depois.

Eu o encarei pacientemente, minhas mãos entrelaçadas atrás de mim e quentinha pela jaqueta que os dois homens da casa tinham insistido que eu usasse.

Eles eram piores que uma fêmea superprotetora dos filhotes. Eles também tinham passado quase todo o jantar contando histórias sobre como eu sempre conseguia cair sozinha no chão.

Só porque Edward não tinha tanta munição nesse departamento não significava que ele não tinha do que falar.

E agora ele tinha conhecimento o bastante de quão estabanada eu era o tempo todo.

Enquanto eu estava feliz que Charlie não tinha tentado encostar na arma de novo durante todo o jantar, eu não estava muito contente que eles tinham conseguido ficar amigos falando de como era impossível que eu ficasse de pé por muito tempo.

"Obrigado pelo jantar," ele continuou, se balançando e largando a mão ao lado do corpo. "Foi bom."

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e assenti, lutando contra o sorriso que ameaçava escapar.

"Seja bem-vindo. Diga a Sue que eu mandei oi, tá?"

Ele assentiu seguidamente, voltando a colocar a mão na nuca enquanto encarava o chão como se fosse furá-lo.

"Eu acho," ele finalmente começou, bufando e estapeando a coxa antes de finalmente me encarar. "Ele não é tão ruim, eu acho."

Eu segurei o sorriso e dei de ombros, balançando a cabeça para ele.

"Não, ele não é."

"E você podia ter feito pior."

"Pai, nós dois sabemos que eu _fiz _pior."

Ele grunhiu, olhando para a porta e assentindo, perdido.

"Ele sempre faz coisas pra você? Sem você ter que pedir por isso?"

Eu assenti, movendo as mãos das minhas costas para cruzá-las sobre meu estômago e sorrindo.

"Ele não estava atuando, pai. Edward é sempre assim."

Ele bufou antes de me encarar de novo, suspirando.

"Me prometa que vai ter cuidado, okay?"

"Pai…"

"Ninguém é bom o suficiente para minha garotinha," ele disse rapidamente, me puxando para um abraço e me beijando o lado da minha cabeça.

Eu relaxei contra ele e fechei os olhos, o abraçando apertando ao redor da cintura.

Não era sempre que Charlie demonstrava afeição e enquanto eu já tinha me acostumado com isso e parado de me importar, toda vez que ele me abraçava ou dizia algo assim, eu voltava a ser aquela garotinha do ginásio quando meu primeiro semi-namorado tinha acabado comigo. E ele voltava a ser o pai que me abraçava e me deixava chorar nele o resto da noite, não dizendo nada e só ficando ali comigo.

"Certo," ele suspirou, se afastando e colocando as mãos de volta nos bolsos. "Sue vai chegar em casa logo e vai ficar imaginando o que aconteceu aqui."

"Contou pra ela, huh?"

"Foi ela que me convenceu a não ir para casa pegar a espingarda antes que eu viesse para cá."

Eu rolei os olhos e dei um tapa no braço dele enquanto ele ria.

"Eu vou te ligar e a gente vai planejar direito o Natal, okay?"

Eu assenti e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha antes de ele dar um tchau e ir até sua viatura.

Sorri para ele, dando tchau enquanto ele dava a ré na minha entrada de carros, ligando as luzes do topo da viatura como um adeus antes de descer a rua.

Balançando a cabeça e rindo, eu entrei novamente na casa, tirando casaco e entrando na cozinha para perceber que Edward já estava arrumando a louça pra mim.

Eu parei e me inclinei na porta, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito e sorrindo enquanto o assistia.

O ator gostosão pelo qual as garotas choravam a noite inteira estava parado na minha cozinha, colocando louça suja na lavadora como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ele tinha pensando em tudo para mim. Ele tinha sacrificado toda privacidade que tanto amava quando estava aqui para mostrar ao mundo que estava comprometido. Ele tinha conhecido meus amigos e meu pai e tinha me feito conhecer sua irmã. Ele estava lidando com o que eu podia imaginar ser uma agente bem zangada por estar comigo; porque ele queria.

Ele estava morrendo de medo quando eu abri a porta mais cedo e tinha ficado tão apavorado quanto hoje para conhecer Rosalie e Angela, mas tinha conhecido todos de qualquer jeito.

Tinha feito isso por _mim_.

Eu me afastei da porta e caminhei até ele enquanto ele fechava a porta da lavadora. Ele se virou e sorriu, esticando uma mão para mim.

Eu entrelacei nossos dedos e fiquei na ponta dos pés, enterrando minha outra mão em seu cabelo enquanto o beijava. A mão livre dele subiu até minha cintura e eu cheguei mais perto enquanto abria minha boca.

A língua dele imediatamente encontrou a minha e ele apertou minha mão, o outro braço apertando minha cintura.

"Eu amo você," ofeguei quando me afastei.

Ele sorriu, acariciando minhas costas com os dedos.

"Eu amo você também." Ele me beijou de novo. "Está pronta para ir para casa?"

Eu sorri e assenti, me virando e caminhando a frente dele a caminho da sala de estar para pegar outra vez meu casaco.

Mesmo que eu tivesse amado minha casa quando a comprei, ela não me dava a mesma felicidade que eu achava que me dava antes.

Minha casa era com Edward; junto com meu coração e cada centímetro da minha alma. Eu estava conectada a ele emuma maneira que nunca pensei ser possível e jamais mudaria isso, por nada no mundo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Em seguidinha (hoje ainda) tem outro! Beijos.


	23. Capítulo 23

**STAY  
por crimsonmarie  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck e Cy  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 23**

***Edward***

Acordei rapidamente quando senti seu cotovelo batendo em meu estômago e gemi, me enconstando mais ainda nela e a abraçando pela cintura, efetivamente segurando seus braços no peito.

"Levante," ela murmurou, sua voz rouca de sono.

"Não".

"O telefone está tocando."

Bocejei, enfiando meu nariz em seu pescoço quando me senti seguro que ela não iria me bater novamente.

Desde quando o telefone a incomoda enquanto ela dorme? A única vez que eu realmente ouvi tocar enquanto ela estava aqui, ela mal se moveu, muito menos acordou.

"Eles vão desistir."

"Não, não vão."

Gemi em seu pescoço, jogando minhas pernas em cima das dela e apertei meu abraço em sua cintura.

"Sim, eles vão."

"Está tocando faz meia hora, Edward. Por favor," ela bocejou se virando. "Você precisa de uma porcaria de secretária eletrênica."

"Isso quer dizer que sou obrigado a ligar de volta."

"Como você cai descobrir?"

"Preciso escutar o que quer que seja. E eu tenho certeza que é apenas minha irmã. Ignore-a e ela vai embora."

"Edward," ela murmurou, se virando um pouco mais.

"Volte a dormir," Murmurei, cheirando o meu shampoo em seu cabelo.

O perfurme nela era sempre melhor do que quando eu usava.

Sorri quando o telefone parou de tocar e a beijei no pescoço, onvindo enquanto ela respirava profundamente e relaxava.

"Te disse," murmurei.

"Mm," ela murmurou, "cala a boca."

Ri e fiz o que ela pediu, passando meus dedos no seu estômago sobre sua camiseta.

Depois de voltar do encontro com o seu pai, a vi resmungando enquanto retirava o corset, colocava uma camiseta e se enfiava na cama.

Ela estava cansada. Tá, eu entendia. Conseguia aceitar que ela estava cansada e lidar com seu pai pelo resto da noite foi bem estressante para ela.

Sem mencionar que para mim também tinha sido. Pelo menos ela estava mais preparada quando fosse conhecer a Alice.

Nada assusta mais um cara do que conhecer os pais de uma garota. Não sou nenhuma excessão à regra e passei todo o tempo andando de um lado para o outro, me descabelando e tentando me convencer que ele não havia gostado de mim.

Eu era completamente errado para ela. Havia provavelmente mil razões que ele poderia demonstrar para provar para ela e com certeza assim que ele dissesse, ela veria e terminaria comigo.

Fiquei muito tentado em simplesmente empacotar todas minhas coisas e me mandar. Não importando a neve; Eu a tiraria do caminho.

Mas era a Bella e eu a amava. E se eu precisasse conhecer seu pai, então eu iria conhecer seu pai.

Então fui até lá, mordendo meu lábio inferior, do mesmo jeito que a Bella sempre faz, e bati na porta.

Queria me enfiar em um buraco e nunca sair quando a primeira coisa que vi foi o pai dela sentando em sua mesa, me encarando e se enconstando na cadeira para mostrar sua arma.

Mas ela queria que eu o conhecesse. E por mais que eu queira, não podia negar nada para ela.

Então eu entrei, o conheci e o chamei de Sr. Várias vezes.

E no fim da noite, mesmo não estando nem perto de ser aceito por ele, mas pelo menos ainda estava vivo. Ainda estava vivo, ainda estava com a Bella e não havia como isso dar errado.

Tudo estava muito bem até que ela colocou seu casaco e saiu para dar tchau para o Charlie. Tinha esquecido que ela estava com o corset por baixo da minha camiseta - não sei como - até que ela levantou os braços para colocar a jaqueta.

Foi quando eu vi a pequena parte preta logo acima da sua calça e agradeci profundamente que o Charlie já tinha saido.

A resposta que tive com aquela pequena espiada provavelmente teria feito eu levar um tiro.

Então rapidamente limpei a bagunça que fizemos no jantar na esperança de quando voltarmos a minha casa, ela quisesse continuar de onde tínhamos parado.

Mas quando ela me olhou da cama, seus olhos quase fechados enquanto ela indicava o lugar do dela dela, eu desisti e fui me arrumar para dormir.

Eu tinha uma semana. Ainda teria uma semana inteira onde teria a oportunidade de ver ela vestindo aquilo novamente.

Uma semana inteira onde eu poderia ser... de bastante ajuda em demonstrar como eu era bom em abrir aquele pequenos fechos que eu a vi abrindo.

Uma semana inteira onde não precisariamos acordar com um alarme e ela não iria precisar ir trabalhar e lidar com a Jessica. Uma semana inteira onde poderia finalmente cuidar dela.

O telefone começou a tocar novamente e ela gemeu em frustração, se mexendo contra mim.

"Está tocando faz uma hora, Edward! Por favor vá atender," ela implorou.

"Como você conseguiu ouvir?"

"Quando toca a mais de uma hora sem parar, fica difícil ignorar. Fico surpresa que você não ouviu essa porcaria. Você precisaria escolher o tom mais irritante também, né? Eu vou trocar assim que puder."

Eu sorri meio dormindo enquanto ouvia ela reclamando que o toque de um telefone fixo são quase tão irritantes de um celular.

Nota: A Bella não gosta de ser acordada por telefones.

Não que isso realmente importasse - quando eu não estivesse aqui e só tivesse ligações telefônicas para me segurar, eu iria ligar não importa a hora que fosse.

Espero que ela não usasse isso contra mim.

"Se você quer me ver algum dia pelada novamente, você vai atender o telefone," ela ameaçou.

"Nós não precisamos estar pelados, sabia. As coisas só iriam ficar um pouco mais complicadas, mas poderíamos contornar facilmente."

"Ok," ela disse devagar e eu sorri, acreditando que tinha ganho a batalha.

"Se você quiser que nossa distância seja menor de 50 metros novamente, você vai atender essa porcaria de telefone."

Me retirei rapidamente da cama e estava saindo do quarto antes mesmo de coompreender qualquer coisa. Passei uma mão pelo cabelo, balançando a cabeça e imaginando como que ela conseguiu ter tanto poder sobre mim enquanto eu descia as escadas e olhava para o telefone.

Estava muito confortável também, então a Alice tinha que ter um belo motivo para me ligar as...

Olhei para o relógio do microondas e vi que não eram nem cinco da manhã.

Isso quer dizer que não era nem duas da manhã em Washington.

Eu vou matar minha irmã quando tiver a oportunidade.

Mas que porcaria que ela estava fazendo acordada? Sabia que ela não precisava de muitas horas de sono, mas mesmo assim duas da manhã era muito para ela.

Atendi o telefone rapidamente, ouvindo os passos da Bella que saiu da cama e fiz cara feia para o bendito telefone tocando na minha mão, apertando o botão.

"Alice, que Deus me ajude, isso tem que ser muito bom," murmurei enquanto colocava o telefone na minha orelha, ignorando o identificador de chamadas mostrando na tela.

"Edward, assim que eu descobrir onde você está escondido, eu vou até aí te matar."

Congelei e encarei a sala enquanto ouvia a voz familiar e irritante do outro lado da linha.

Estava fudido.

E não da melhor forma.

Então eu ri nervoso e arrumei meus ombros, entrando na sala e me sentando em uma cadeira.

"Eu... hummm... aconteceu algo."

"Se você chegou a pensar que o que aconteceu está anexado ao seu corpo, estarei marcando meu voô em dez minutos e você vai se virar para me buscar, quer queira ou não."

Bati em minha testa, balançando a cabeça e colocando meus braços sobre a mesa.

"Não, Jeannie. Apareceu alguém e a situação não poderia ser ignorada."

"Parece que você está ignorando a outra situação muito bem, Edward!"

"Você nunca dorme?" Perguntei, passando a mão pelo rosto.

"Você nunca responde uma pergunta? Ou respeita uma promessa?"

"Jeannie, Eu ia te ligar..."

"Você sabe que eu tive que procurar por respostas quando eu só sabia o nome dela? Tive que desligar meu telefone do escritório por algumas horas, Edward, porque não parava de tocar. Não consegui fazer nada!"

"Me desculpe."

E eu realmente lamentava. A Jeannie tinha que lidar com muita coisa de mim e por mim; O mínimo que poderia ter feito era ligar de volta como havia prometido.

"E você sabe o quanto tive que vasculhar para conseguir seu telefone? As pessoas da empresa telefônica daí não estão muito felizes com a minha pessoa no momento."

Revirei os olhos, do arrependimento momentâneo que senti enquanto ia para a cozinha, começando a fazer café para a Bella enquanto ouvia a água do banheiro ser ligada.

O que eu daria para estar com ela lá. O que eu daria para ainda estar na cama, abraçado com ela e dormindo.

Deus, ela vai estar morta de cansada hoje à noite. E isso mata todos planos que tinha para quando ela chegasse em casa do seu última dia de trabalho.

Porcaria de Jeannie.

"Então você decidiu me ligar as duas da manhã?"

"Sabia que essa hora você estaria aí. Você não pode se esconder de mim Edward. Eu não me intrometi na sua vida aí, pois sabia que você precisava de um tempo de tudo. E isso nunca foi problema antes. Mas a partir do momento que você começa a namorar alguém - alguém que é desconhecida nesse mundo - sem me falar e me avisar, deixa as coisas um pouco mais difíceis!"

"Nós só estávamos ... Jeannie, nós só estávamos aproveitando nosso tempo juntos."

"E isso é muita informação da sua vida sexual que eu não precisava saber."

Virei os olhos novamente, fechando o recipiente do café e colocando a água.

"Isso não é o que quis dizer," Murmurei, indo até a geladeira para pegar o pó de café.

"Não importa," ela disse simplesmente, sua voz estranhamente animadora, "Preciso falar com ela."

"Como é que é?" Perguntei, quase derrubando o café enquanto voltava ao balcão. "Porque você precisa falar com ela?"

"Ela não é atriz, isso quer dizer que eu não tenho uma agente para perguntar todas as informações que preciso. Resumindo," ela respirou profundamente, a animação de sua voz completamente zerada, "eu preciso falar com ela."

"Porque você não pergunta as coisas para mim? Eu sei o suficiente sobre ela," Murmurei, batendo com o café no balcão e arrancando a tampa do plástico.

A Jeannie nunca quis falar com nenhuma namorada minha antes. Nunca fez diferença e ela nunca precisou falar com nenhuma delas.

Mesmo que a maioria das pessoas já sabia tudo que queriam sobre elas por causa delas serem quem são e sim, a Jeannie tinha razão sobre a Bella não ser atriz e estar fora da California como minhas ex-namoradas, mas isso não significava que eu queria que ela falasse com ela.

Se a Alica não tinha a espantando, a Jeannie provavelmente iria.

"Você pode me falar o nome dos pais dela?"

"Charlie," Disse com orgulho, colocando o café na máquina.

"E a mãe?"

"Uh…"

"Passe o telefone para ela, Edward," ela murmurou, sua voz baixa.

"Ela está no chuveiro!"

Eu acho.

"Então levante a bunda da cadeira e vai até o banheiro entregar o telefone para ela. Eu não estou brincando com você. Você realmente quer que eles invadam a vida dela e a sigam para todos os lados quando eles não precisam?"

"Não," Gemi, fechando com força o plástico do café e colocando a máquina para funcionar.

"Então entregue a porcaria do telefone para ela!" ela gritou.

"De verdade, você nunca dorme?" Perguntei, ligando a máquina antes de voltar a subir as escadas.

"Eu durmo muito melhor quando meu cliente não está tentando me deixar louca!"

"Eu não faço isso de propósito!"

"Poderia me enganar. Parece que você gosta de me ver tingindo os cabelos para esconder os fios brancos que você me dá!"

"Você fica bem morena!"

Acho que escutei ela resmungando e revirei meus lábios enquanto subia as escadas.

"Como você sabe que ela está aqui?"

"Você disse que estava apaixonado por ela," ela disse, "e como você indo embora logo, só posso imaginar que seu pobre coração não quer ficar longe dela."

"Você precisa realmente casar, Jeannie," murmurei, subindo os últimos degraus da escada e batendo na porta do banheiro. "Você é muito romântica."

Ela zombou.

"Como seu eu tivesse tempo de me casar. Pare de enrolar."

Virei meu olhos e bati na porta gentilmente, antes de abrir a porta e entrar no banheiro.

"Bella?"

"Era a Alice?", ela perguntou, sua voz ainda um pouco irritada por ter sido acordada. "Se foi ela, juro por Deus, Edward, da próxima vez que ve-ela, vou enfiar um daqueles saltos de grife você sabe onde."

Escutei a Jeannie rindo enquanto eu segurava meus lábios, limpando minha garganta.

"Briguenta ela, heim?" A Jeannie perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Você não tem idéia," resmunguei.

"O que?"

A Bella enfiou o rosto para fora da curtina e eu não pude deixar de rir quando vi seu cabelo todo cheio de sabão e empilhado em cima de sua cabeça, seus olhos fixados em mim e seus lábios fechados.

"Você ainda está falando com ela? Me dê esse telefone!" ela mandou, esticando seu braço em minha direção.

"Sim, Edward, dê o telefone a ela."

"Não é a Alice," disse rapidamente, vendo enquanto seus braços voltavam para o lugar e seus olhos me encaravam um pouco mais.

"Nenhuma operadora de telemarketing é tão insistente, Edward," ela falou, limpando um pouco de shampoo que tinha caido no seu rosto.

"É a Jeannie, minha agente." Vi enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram e ela voltou para o chuveiro. "E ela quer falar com você."

Tive que apertar meus lábios quando ouvi ela reclamando sobre o som da água do chuveiro.

"O que você falou de mim para ela, Edward? Eu não acredito que o silêncio quer dizer alguma coisa boa."

"Ao contrário do que você acredita, Jeannie, eu não fico te insultando o dia todo."

Jeannie sussurou e eu respirei fundo, indo até o chuveiro e abrindo novamente a cortina para ver a Bella embaixo do chuveiro, com os cabelos ainda cheios de shampoo, seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e seu dedos no queixo.

"Bella," Disse suavemente, esperando ela me olhar.

Ela olhou, seus olhos arregalados vagarosamente encontrando os meus enquanto ela batia os dedos no queixo.

"Ela está brava com você?" Sua voz baixinha. "Eu não queria isso... Eu acho que não estava pensando... Edward, Eu não..."

"Jeannie, espere um momento, ok?" Falei rapidamente, não esperando por uma resposta antes de colocar o telefone na pia do outro lado do banheiro e entrar na banheira com ela, ainda vestido com minha calça de pijama.

Ela se afastou, dando espaço para eu entrar mas continuou com as mão no rosto enquanto olhava para mim, preocupada.

"Ela só está brava comigo por eu não ter ligado de volta," Expliquei, me pressionando contra ela e pegando seu rosto com minhas mãos enquanto a água escorria nas minhas costas. "E ela quer falar com você, para que ela pegue todos os fatos corretamente para a declaração que ela tem que fazer para todos que estão perguntando sobre nós."

"Eu não posso... falar com ela. Quer dizer," ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para longe, "Eu não sei como."

"É como falar com qualquer outra pessoa," Eu disse, pegando suas mãos e as segurando contra meu peito, esperando para que ela olhasse para mim novamente. "Ela só vai te perguntar um monte de coisas. E se você não quiser responder, é só falar para ela."

"As perguntas vão ser muito pessoais?"

"Ela não deveriam ser." Me abaixei e beijei uma de suas mãos, deixando meu olhar no dela. "Somente o básico, amor."

Ela colocou seus lábios entre os dentes novamente enquanto acentia, respirando fundo e se esticando para me beijar rapidamente.

"Vou sair em um minuto."

Assenti, a beijando novamente e apertando suas mãos antes de sair do chuveiro e pegar uma toalha da parede. Tirando minha cueca e calça que agora estavam completamente molhadas e as jogando no chão, amarrei a toalha na cintura e puxei meu cabelo para tras enquanto pegava o telefone.

"Ela vai acabar de tomar banho e depois vai falar com você," Falei enquanto segurava a toalha e me abaixava para pegar minhas roupas molhadas.

"Está certo," a Jennie respondeu.

"Você vai voltar a trabalhar amanhã?"

Sai do banheiro, fechando a porta e colocando minha roupa molhada no cesto de roupas sujas no final da cama.

Parece que hoje a noite teremos que lavar roupa.

"Claro que eu vou. Eu não posso faltar um dia Edward; você sabe disso."

"Quando você vai tirar férias, Jeannie?"

"Quando você se aposentar."

"Acho que posso me virar por uma semana."

"Você demonstrou isso muito bem."

Virei meus olhos, pegando uma cueca e a colocando sobre a toalha.

"Se você a conhecesse, iria desistir de pensar racionalmente, também."

"Por alguma razão, eu duvido disso."

"Você não pode amedronta-la, Jeannie," Avisei rapidamente enquanto saía do quarto e voltava para o andar debaixo.

"Edward," ela respirou profundamente e eu conseguia imaginar ela balançando a cabeça. "Eu não vou aterrorizar seu interesse amoroso do momento."

Minha raiva apareceu antes de eu respirar profundamente e fechar meus olhos.

Ela estava fazendo apenas seu trabalho. Ela estava tomando conta de mim e fazendo questão que eu não fizesse nenhum dano permanente a minha carreira.

Virei os olhos, respirando fundo pelo nariz tentando me acalmar.

"Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer que ela é mais do que isso?" perguntei.

"Eu não vou acreditar em você enquanto eu não ver vocês dois juntos, então abra os olhos, pare com essa atitude e siga em frente," ela respondeu.

Fechei a boca e abri meus olhos, derrubando minhas mãos na mesa e batendo os dedos sobre ela.

Odeio que ela me conhece tão bem. Era irritante e bem inconveniente.

"Ela tem que levantar cedo, sabia," murmurei.

"Já é cedo. Fiz um favor a ela."

"Ela tem que trabalhar."

"Então ela não teria que estar na sua casa, não é?"

"Eu a quero aqui."

"Então ela deveria esperar essas coisas. Se você a informou tão bem de como a vida dela será em algumas semanas, ela deveria saber que nada será fácil."

"Ela sabe disso!"

"Então você não deveria estar esperando minha ligação."

"Pensei que estava a salvo," resmunguei.

"E foi aí que você errou."

Virei meus olhos, ouvindo a água ser fechada lá e cima e comecei a andar pela sala.

"Você poderia porfavor ser gentil com ela?" Implorei, passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo ainda molhado.

"Claro que serei gentil com ela," ela bocejou. "Você não me conhece nem um pouco?"

"É, e por isso que estou com medo."

"Você precisa me passar o endereço de onde você está, também. O diretor desse roteiro quer saber se você quer, ou se ele deve começar a procurar por outra pessoa para o papel," ela falou, ignorando meu último comentário.

"Ah, eu precisso de uma entrada extra para a premiere daquele filme," disse rapidamente, olhando rapidamente para a escada."

"Você já tem um."

Parei de andar, levantando minhas sombrancelhas e coçanda a cabeça.

"O que?"

"Você diz que está apaixonado por essa garota e depois tem uma premiere de filme que você tem que ir - sozinho? eu não sou estúpida, Edward."

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça.

Gostaria que a Bella pudesse ir comigo, mas eu sei que ela nunca iria. Não importa se eu pagasse todas as despesas da viagem, ela ainda tinha a loja para tomar conta, e com a Jessica já na premiere, não havia como a Bella fechar a loja só para ir comigo.

Ela era mais pé no chão e empresária do que eu sempre disse que era.

"Preciso que você envie para cá, Jeannie," Respirei fundo, sentando novamente na cadeira. "Não é para a Bella."

"Você vai levar outra pessoa?"

Eu quase pude ver suas sombrancelhas para cima e eu respirei novamente, batendo com minha mão na testa.

"Não. Eu só preciso um convite normal para outra pessoa. Fiz um acordo e ela precisa do convite antes de eu ir embora."

"Alimentando os lobos, heim?" Ela respirou. "Está bem. Vou conseguir outro e te mandarei assim que possível. Agora me dê o endereço, Edward."

Dei o endereço para ela, fazendo cara feia e encarando a parede a minha frente enquanto esperava a Bella descer as escadas e Jeannie me confirmava o endereço.

"Você irá receber as coisas na terça-feira. Eu preciso mesmo que você olhe esse roteiro porque se esse diretor me ligar mais uma vez, estarei na cadeia quando você voltar."

Bufei, acreditando completamente na possibilidade dela matar alguém se olhassem para ela de um jeito diferente.

Já vi sua gaveta cheia de todos os tipos de remédios para dor de estômago e de cabelo e imaginar que um dia ela poderia surtar e atacar alguém do outro lado da mesa não era difícil.

Essa era uma das razões da qual preferia falar com ela via telefone do que pessoalmente. Ela não poderia me matar se ela não pudesse me ver.

"Eu vou olhar."

Olhei para a escada quando ouvi os passos da Bella e imediatamente sorri, a maioria da tensão que sentia por falar com a Jeannie sumiu só de olhar para ela.

Mesmo usando uma coisa tão simples como uma blusa e uma calça jeans, eu achava ela absolutamente linda. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado, ela ficava olhando na direção do telefone e mordendo os lábios visivelmente nervosa.

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto ela descia e suas mãos imediatamente se cruzaram na frente para que ela pudesse ficar mexendo com os dedos.

"Espere um segundo," Disse para a Jeannie, novamente não esperando por uma resposta antes de pegar os pulsos da Bella, e gentilmente trazer ela para mim.

"Bom Dia," Disse suavemente, soltando seu pulso para colocar minhas mãos no seu rosto.

"O que tem de bom?" ela resmungou, fazendo cara feia enquanto se encostava na minha mão.

"Bem, eu acordei do seu lado." Olhava enquanto o sorriso aparecia devagarzinho nos seus lábios e sorri de volta. "Sempre conta como uma boa manhã no meu caderno."

"Edward! Essa foi a coisa mais careta que eu já ouvi!" A Jeannie gritou do telefone que ainda estava nas minhas mãos.

Olhei e balancei a cabeça, batendo com um pouco mais de força que o necessário na mesa antes de me esticar e pegar o rosto da Bella em minhas mãos.

"Ela é uma boa pessoa," disse suavemente, passando meus dedos sobre sua bochecha.

"Ela parece," ela disse sarcasticamente, se esticando e pegando meus pulsos em suas mãos.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça.

"Ela só está tomando conta de mim. E de você, na verdade. Ela quer que a verdade apareça antes das pessoas começarem a falar muito. Você está na minha vida e é o serviço dela ter certeza que minha vida está tão protegida quanto o possível."

Ela respirou fundo e acentiu, rapidamente me beijando.

"Coloque ela no viva-voz?" ela pediu timidamente, seus olhos implorando para mim. "Fica comigo?"

Assenti, me abaixando e colocando minha testa sobre a dela.

"Fiz café para você," disse. "Sei que você vai precisar hoje."

Ela sorriu e sussurou seu agradecimento.

"Já te disse quanto te amo?"

"Não hoje."

Ela riu e se esticou para pressionar seus lábios contra os meus.

"Eu te amo," ela suspirou enquanto ela se afastava de mim.

A beijei novamente, inclinando minha cabeça para o lado e pressionando meus lábios mais firmemente nela enquanto meus dedos acariciavam seu rosto.

"Edward!"

Resmunguei, me afastando dela e balançando minha cabeça.

A mulher tinha o talento de acabar com os momentos perfeitos da minha vida. É como se ela tivesse estudado para isso.

"Você quer um pouco de café?" ela perguntou, beijando rapidamente meu lábio antes de se afastar de mim e ir em direção a cozinha.

"Claro." Voltei a sentar na cadeira e peguei o telefone da mesa, encarando antes de apertar o viva-voz. "Estou de volta, Jeannie."

"Você precisa dificultar de vez mais as coisas para todo mundo?" ela murmurou.

"Quem é que estava me insultando mesmo?"

Ela bufou e eu virei meus olhos, me abaixando e encostanto minha cabeça na mesa enquanto eu deixava o telefone no meio dela.

"Quando vou poder falar com essa garota? Você a escondeu de mim?"

Ouvi a Bella expirar o ar atras de mim e olhei para ver ela colocando o café na minha frente e virando os lábios para o telefone. Sorri para ela e sentei direito, colocando ela no meu colo e a abraçando pela cintura.

"Ela está aqui."

"Bem, posso falar com ela?" ela perguntou, claramente ficando irritada comigo.

"Oi, Jeannie," Bella disse suavamente, se encostando em mim e bebendo seu café.

Abaixei uma mão e fiquei massageando sua perna.

"É muito bom finalmente falar com você, Bella. Ouvi muito sobre você."

Ela se virou nos meus braços, levantando a sombrancelha para mim e eu sorri para ela, dando de ombros.

"Tenho certeza que sim," ela murmurou, gentilmente batendo no meu peito com seu cotovelo.

"Bella," Reclamei, me inclinando e colocando meus lábios em seu ombro.

"Você está bem."

"Fico feliz que você ache isso."

"Okay!" A Jeannie falou, estourando nossa bolha que tinhamos novamente criado. "Bella, eu preciso de algumas respostas."

Ela me beijou rapidamente antes de se virar para o telefone. Eu sorri, lambendo meus lábios e sentindo o creme que eu não sabia que agora tinha no meu armário.

Não que eu me importasse. Eu disse antes e falo novamente; ela era mais que bem vinda em trazer todas suas tralhas para minha casa e eu não me importaria.

"O que você precisa saber, Jeannie?"

Somente sorri e a apertei mais, virando minha cabeça para encostar minha bochecha em seu ombro e fechar os olhos.

Ouvindo ela falar com a Jeannie e responder as perguntas que iríamos ler em todas as revistas só deixava as coisas ainda mais reais para mim.

Não que não fosse real antes, mas isso apenas solidificava tudo e me fazia ver que as boas coisas da minha vida não era ilusões.

Eu não tinha dormido na minha primeira noite aqui e sonhado com tudo isso; A Bella estava realmente sentada no meu colo com seu café nas mãos e respondendo as perguntas da Jeannie sobre seus pais.

Com uma pausa na conversa - presumindo que a Jeannie estava escrevendo tudo que a Bella disse sem interrupções - eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção e olhei para ela.

Ela sorriu para mim, o nervosismo que ela estava sentindo antes sumiu totalmente enquanto ela movia um braço e colocava em volta dos meus ombros.

"Eu te amo," suspirei, uma de minhas mãos passando pelas suas costas.

Ela sorriu, se abaixando e tocando meus lábios enquanto sua mão ia para o meu cabelo.

"Eu também te amo," ela respondeu, colocando sua caneca de café quase vazia perto da minha cheia.

"E por quanto tempo você pretende ficar com o Edward?" A voz da Jeannie quebrou o silêncio.

Olhei rapidamente para o telefone, meus olhos escancarados e os olhos da Bella se virando para olhar para mim.

Toda minha raiva no momento não era só culpa dela. Sei que existiria dúvidas sobre nosso relacionamento, a Jeannie não sabia como eu e a Bella éramos juntos. Tudo que ela tinha era uma foto que foi tirada alguns minutos antes de sairmos do clube para vir para casa fazer sexo na escada.

Não demonstrava o quanto a amava. Só mostrava o quanto eu a queria e em Los Angeles, essas duas coisas quase nunca andavam juntas.

"Como é que é?" ela perguntou, sua voz baixa.

Não foi uma boa idéia, Jeannie. Você tinha que irritar ela logo hoje?

Todos os meus planos...

Respirei profundamente e mentalmente dei um adeus a todos eles enquanto eles iam embora, rindo de mim mesmo enquanto colocava a testa sobre o ombro da Bella.

"Por quanto tempo você pretende ficar com o Edward? Isso é uma coisa que você decidiu fazer um dia só para ver por quanto tempo iria durar?"

"Ok Jeannie, acho que isso é o bastante," Disse rapidamente, engolindo minha raiva quando ouvi a Bella respirar fundo pela nariz enquanto o resto dela ficava tenso.

"Não!" A Bella falou, pegando meu pulso antes de eu pegar o telefone. "Eu consigo entender que você é a agente dele e eu consigo entender que algumas coisas pessoais precisam ser ditas para as revistas simplesmente por causa do que ele faz para viver, mas nunca mais me pergunte isso. Isso não é um... um... caso; Eu não estou usando ele. Estou apaixonado por ele."

"Bella," Disse suavemente, tirando meus pulsos de sua mão e dando entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Isso não está certo!" ela falou, olhando para mim e balançando a cabeça. "Isso não está nada certo para mim."

Ela tirou suas mãos das minhas e se levantou rapidamente, pegando sua caneca de café e indo para a cozinha. Respirei fundo e fechei meu olhos, me inclinando e colocando a cabeça nas minhas mãos.

"Eu não queria te ofender Bella," A voz da Jeannie me surpreendeu novamente no telefone. "Mas você passou no teste."

Ouvi a caneca de café quebrando enquanro ela a jogava na pia e tremi, não querendo nada além de estar de volta na cama por volta de quinze minutos atras; dormindo e mais do que contentes um com o outro.

Vou desligar a porcaria desse telefone assim que possível. Eu não farei isso novamente.

"Teste?" Bella perguntou, ficando atras de mim agora. "O jeito que eu me sinto é um teste para você?"

"Você não é a primeira pessoa que engana o Edward a achar que você quer ele e não a exposição que da estar com ele."

"Jeannie, já chega," Resmunguei, abrindo meus olhos para encarar o telefone.

Não era culpa do telefone que minha agente tinha uma maneira perversa e doente de tirar a verdade das pessoas. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão racional de jogar o telefone pela janela e esperar que eu só o encontrasse na primavera.

"Talvez eu não seja," a Bella respondeu, sua voz baixa enquanto ambas pareciam me ignorar, "mas provavelmente sou a primeira pessoa a mandar você se fuder."

Gemi, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Isso não era o que eu imaginava sendo dito quando elas conversassem pela primeira vez.

"Eu preciso ir," a Bella murmurou, se abaixando para me dar um beijo na bochecha e ir em direção a porta.

"Bella, você não precisa estar lá por mais uma hora!" falei enquanto olhava o relógio do microondas.

"Eu encontro alguma coisa para fazer!" ela falou.

Me virei, vendo ela brigar para colocar o sapato antes de me levantar da cadeira e ir até ela.

Jeannie estava quieta no momento e eu pensei rapidamente se ela tinha desligado. Mesmo nesse momento, eu não ligava mais se ela estava na linha.

Bella vinha primeiro.

"Bella…"

"Eu falo com você mais tarde," ela falou, me dando um aceno enquanto colocava seu sapatos e pegava sua jaqueta.

"Bella, espera..."

A alcancei e fiquei parado enquanto ela colocava a jaqueta e se virava para pegar sua bolsa e as chaves da mesa.

Ela parou todos os movimentos e olhou para mim, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Eu te amo," ela disse suavemente. "De verdade."

"Bella, eu sei disso. E eu também te amo! Não vá trabalhar tão cedo, por favor? Sente aqui, converse comigo."

Ela assentiu em direção a sala de jantar, mordendo os lábios e olhando para mim novamente.

"Estarei em casa por volta das quatro horas."

"Bella…"

"Eu já disse para ela se fuder," ela disse, se estivando para passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu não quero falar mais nada que possa ser usado contra mim."

"Ela não vai! Ela só está..."

"Ela não está sendo justa comigo; ela não está sendo junta com nós e eu me recuso a sentar aqui e escutar essas coisas." Ela tirou sua mão e se aproximou, se inclinando e me beijando suavemente. "Eu te amo e te vejo mais tarde."

Voltei a olhar sem nada a fazer ela se virando e indo embora, fechando a porta suavemente atras dela.

Ouvi sua caminhonete ligar e sair pela rua antes de me virar e voltar para a sala e encarar o telefone.

"Jeannie," Eu comecei devagar, a raiva que estava controlada voltando rapidamente a tona.

"Eu gosto dela!" ela disse. "Muito melhor que as outras."

"Aquilo não foi justo com ela!" Disse, balançando minhas mãos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala. "Aquilo foi... aquilo foi desnecessário!"

"Você está certo," ela disse novamente e eu parei de andar, encarando o telefone. "Mas eu consigo todas as respostas que eu precisava dela e ela foi a única de todas suas namoradas a mandar eu me fuder quando a pressionei." Ela riu e eu encarei o telefone. "Você arrumou uma boa dessa vez."

"Eu sei disso!"

"Bom, agora eu acredito em você. Vou mandar um comunicado para todo mundo assim que eu chegar no escritório e você terá o roteiro e seu convite extra na terça pela manhã."

Abaixei minha cabeça e passei minhas mãos pela minha cabeça.

Fico contente que ela tenha ficado tão feliz em fazer a Bella ficar mal humorada o resto do dia.

Resmunguei e passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo, encarando o telefone novamente.

"Obrigada," Disse sarcasticamente.

"De nada. Quando a Bella voltar diga a ela que sinto muito mas que era necessário."

"Mm," Murmurei, puxando meu cabelo.

"Vou voltar para a cama por algumas horas. Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo."

"É," Murmurei novamente, fechando meus olhos antes de deixar minhas mãos cair.

Porque eu iria conseguir dormir depois de tudo isso.

"Falo com você logo, Edward. Me ligue quando tomar uma decisão sobre o roteiro."

"Eu ligo."

"Boa Noite."

"Boa noite." eu murmurei, andando até a mesa e desligando o telefone com raiva.

Porque mesmo eu quis me tornar um ator? Não era nada do que pensava quando comecei a atuar.

Claro, eu não imaginava que acabaria com uma agente que é um saco, com várias mulheres gritando e me seguindo diariamente enquanto estava na California ou as intermináveis horas que tinha que trabalhar apenas para um filme de duas horas durante seis meses ou o fato que eu nunca, jamais tive vida pessoal novamente.

Respirei fundo enquanto voltava para a sala de estar, ligando a televisão enquanto me largava no sofá e me virava de lado.

Tinha que esperar durante muitas horas até a Bella voltar para casa e depois de tudo que aconteceu essa manhã, estava com muito medo de sair de casa.

Só Deus sabe o que poderia estar me esperando na esquina.

Novamente fui acordado pela Bella, quase pulando do sofá quando ouvi sua voz no meu ouvido.

Pisquei, olhando em voltar para ver que ainda estava na sala, ainda no sofá e a única diferença era que agora a Bella estava deitada comigo. Olhei para o DVD e vi que eram quase seis horas da tarde e respirei profundamente, relaxando novamente e passando meus braços pela cintura dela e a abraçando com força.

Mesmo dormindo, eu precisava ter ela em meus braços.

Mas como eu não ouvi ela entrando? Como eu não senti quando ela se juntou a mim no sofá?

Como eu consegui dormir o dia todo e mesmo assim sentia que não era o bastante?

Porcaria de Jeannie; ferrando com quase tudo.

"Edward, espere," ela falou.

Sentei um pouco, olhando para ela pela luz da televisão e engoli a seco, me esticando e passando minha não em seu rosto.

"Não, espere, por favor," ela implorou, uma de suas mãos se esticando, parando em meu peito e seus dedos segurando minha blusa.

Percebi que ela estava falando dormindo novamente e virei meus lábios para o lado, imaginando o que ela poderia estar sonhando e o porque ela parecia que alguém tinha acabado de esmagar seu pé.

"Bella," Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ainda passando a mão no seu rosto. "Você está bem, Bella. Estou aqui."

Vi ela relaxar e me ajeitei, passando ambos os braços em volta dela novamente e a puxando contra mim no pequeno sofá.

"Não me deixe," ela sussurrou, suas voz quebrando enquanto ela afundava o nariz no meu peito e respirava contente.

Tremi, imediatamente apertando meus braços em volta dela e enfiando meu nariz na sua cabeça enquanto fechava meus olhos apertado.

Naquela hora, eu sabia sobre o que ela estava sonhando.

E quebrou a porcaria do meu coração.

**Nota da Tradutora:** O próximo vem no fim da semana. Beijos!


End file.
